Days Like This
by Soft Ragoo
Summary: Bella and her newborn adjust to their life together but it seems everywhere they go, they encounter the same man with the captivating eyes and sexy smile. Edward's life lacks something he desires. Has he been handed a challenge or a reward? All human
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Of course, character names and all Twilight references are property of Stephenie Meyer, the brilliant inspirer of creativity. These human variations are from my loopy mind. **_

**Trying something new with this one, so please bear with me if the updates don't come as rapidly as usual (they probably won't). I needed a diversion from 'Forever Grey' because it's getting a little intense – this is my diversion. Much lighter, ALL HUMAN and unlike my other stories that are planned out from the get-go, this one is coming to you as it comes to me. I have no clue where it will go or how long it will last or if I'll have to put it on hiatus if it hinders completing FG… We'll see what happens! **

**Oh, and I'm gonna slap it with an 'M' rating, because I just don't know what's down the road. If not lemons, at least some very tangy limes? **

**One more note before you begin reading, this is my first attempt at writing outside of Edward's head so again… I just don't know. It will be split between his POV and Bella's. Let me know if it sucks and I shouldn't continue or if I should only ever write Edward. :/ Here we go!**

* * *

**Days Like This**

**BPOV**

At the age of 5, I wanted to be a ballerina. At 10, the president. At 15, I was certain I'd be nothing. And at 20, I discovered my niche...film. Finding something that I was actually good at boosted my confidence and drew me out of my shell. Sure, my talent was put to use more as a still photographer; baby pictures, weddings, pets... But on occasion, I lucked out with commercial offers. I'd done several magazine shoots and had even filmed a few TV commercials. Enough to afford me the life I led as a freelancer.

My career was the love of my life until I was 26. That's when my life took a spin and I ended up panting in the backseat of a cab while the driver cursed at me in Spanish. He would charge extra for the damage to his seat. I didn't give a fuck. In shock and serious pain, I would have paid anything to not be where I was and in this position.

The next day was to be my last photo shoot for awhile. I was taking a leave of absence, pending the birth of my true love who, at that moment felt like she was attempting to burst through me. Sideways. Yes, my true love was on the way. Early. I had planned everything down to the day but she one-upped me. My baby would be born and everything would change. I just hoped it wouldn't be in the back of a cab that reeked of day-old piss and pastrami. I felt my stomach contract as I identified the retched odour. Oh god no... I emptied my stomach into a plastic bag left behind by the previous fare.

"That's extra!" Cabbie yelled back as I wiped my mouth.

"Just drive, asshole! Sorry baby...Mommy's a little uptight right now," I murmured to my belly, rubbing it in clockwise circles as I'd done from the moment I became aware of the life inside me. In response, she kicked my ribs and forced her way down, painfully, once more. "Aaaaugh! Faster!" I coaxed as I now had the hospital in view.

Alice was waiting for me at the ER doors. My best friend. My rock. The person who let me talk through my issues and find resolve to anything. She was with me in the delivery room, not my baby's father.

Jacob. I did love him, once upon a time. What I didn't love was the control he wanted over me. Once our baby was conceived, I knew he'd insist on me living on the Reservation. It, in itself, wasn't bad; it was what I would miss out on that I couldn't bear. He would insist on me making a home for us, not working. He would insist on more babies and more home life and just...more. Talking it through with Alice, I saw that I would resent him for taking my career from me. And so, I would be a single mom/freelancer photographer. Jake took the break-up well. He hadn't developed the instant love for our child that I had. And she was all that I needed. I'd made the right decision.

But it was sooner than expected and panic set in as the labour advanced. Was it too early? Would she be healthy? Had I done something to provoke this? If I'd stayed with Jake and been at home on the Res, would I have carried to term? All of these thoughts flooded my mind as the monitors for her and me went wild. I heard distant voices, frantic voices, preparing for surgery. And then there was black...

I screamed out when I felt my somewhat flattened belly. Screeching like a banshee, I demanded to see my baby.

"Dear, you must relax and let the anaesthesia wear off. You were lucky you had an epidural, not a spinal block. You've only got to get your legs back...it'll take an hour or so..."

I'd had an epidural...yes! But I had that in before surgery. Why don't I remember her birth? I began weeping uncontrollably.

"Aw sugar, that's hormones." The gentle nurse tending to me stroked my arm to soothe me. She took a seat after looking around the recovery room. The only other patient was still knocked out. "Let me tell you about your baby girl okay? Will that help you relax? Isabella...listen to me sugar...you wouldn't be with your baby right now regardless. The doctors do a full check on the ones that come early. Standard procedure. She'll be ready right about the time you are."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"No no! She's fine. I saw her myself! Beautiful little thing. You made a good one sugar. She's tiny, but I've seen full-term babies worse off."

She carried on, talking me down from my hormonal rant until finally, I willed my toes to wiggle for her. I honestly didn't feel them moving, but they did. And I was taken to a room upstairs where Alice waited for me. I admit, I felt jealous that my best friend had seen my daughter before I had, but it was through the nursery window. That would be nothing at all compared to the feeling I'd get when she was finally placed in my arms. My beautiful, tiny angel. My Juliet. My true love.

* * *

**EPOV**

I changed quickly out of my scrubs and showered off after my rounds. A bunch of us were heading to the pub to celebrate a co-worker's promotion.

"Sorry Dr Cullen, you're a minute too late," the duty nurse popped her head in the locker room. "There's a new preemie and the next paediatrician doesn't come on duty for an hour."

I smiled and threw a lab coat over my street clothes. "The pub can wait...I love the fresh ones!"

I really did. Kids liked me, but I adored babies. There was something about them; so unbiased, so pure. And they smelled fantastic. I hurried to meet the newest patient.

Almost as much as I love babies, I also love presenting the perfect little bundles to the parents. I don't believe there's another moment in life that tops the first sight of your child. At least, that's the impression I leave with every time.

So I carried the beautifully healthy Baby Girl Swan to her mother's room once the examination was completed. No wheeled infant beds for me. I heard my name being called as I was about to enter - co-workers summoning me to the pub.

"I know, I know! I'll be over there soon. Got a preemie in, last minute." I smiled down at Baby Girl Swan adoringly. "Come on sweet thing. Time to meet Mommy and Daddy!"

The soft voices inside the room hushed as soon as I entered. "Mrs Swan? I understand you'd like to meet your daughter?"

The patient sat up at once, cringing with the pain the quick movement had caused.

"Easy now...as it stands, you're the patient! You need to take it slow." I held the baby in one arm, like she was a part of me, and adjusted her mother's bed. There was no dad in the room...another woman stood by the bed. Two mommies? "Can you place a pillow on her lap?" I asked the one standing. "This will make it easier on your belly."

The women never took their eyes off the tiny bundle. Yes, this was the shit! I glowed as I bent to gently place the baby in her mother's waiting arms. She trembled as I set the baby in place so I propped up another pillow to support her arm.

"She's beautiful..." she whispered through tears of joy.

"Sure is!" I agreed. "I'm Dr Cullen, by the way. I had the pleasure of being your daughter's first doctor and I'd be very happy to continue being her physician, if you haven't pre-selected a paediatrician."

The woman looked away from her baby briefly to check me out. She saw what everyone did - too young. Too good looking. He'll be easily distracted by the attention from women. He won't put the full effort into his position. I was used to it. It didn't stop me from performing the best job that I could. I was capable and committed and best yet, comfortable with what I do. Once they got to know me, they appreciated my relaxed and easy manner with them, and their children.

"Is she..."

"Perfectly healthy!" I assured her. "Got everything she should have, all functioning very well. And she's a good size for 35 weeks... 5 lbs on the nose. 19" tall. You did a great job throughout your pregnancy keeping her healthy. I don't foresee any problems due to her prematurity."

For that, I got a smile that blew my mind. I was used to sharing in the parents' joy, but this was different. This made my heart stop and then pound. I wished she had produced twins so I could get that same smile again. I blushed as I became aware I was frozen in place, staring at her.

"So, I'll leave you with your daughter, if you've no further questions?" I waited an appropriate amount of time before signing off on her chart. "Please keep an accurate record of her feedings, and diaper changes. The nurses can help you with anything you need. And I'll pop in tomorrow to check on her."

The women were no longer listening, lost in the wonders of new baby bliss. I envied them.

It's days like this that make me certain of my choices in life. I have no regrets. I love my job, and I can easily move on to the pub for a night out with friends. My only problem is sometimes wanting to fast forward to what I want most, but in the meantime, my life suits me fine. As I laid in bed that night, it was Baby Girl Swan in my mind's eye; all pink and perfect. I fell asleep with a smile thinking of her spending her first night out in the big world.

And I awoke early, grabbing a coffee and danish on the way so I could get to work faster. My 3-mile walk was made in record time and I only spilled a few drops of coffee down the front of my shirt. I made my way straight to the nursery, before changing into my scrubs for rounds. I donned the essential gown, mask, gloves, booties and cap and took a peek at all the angels. Lucy, the night nurse smiled at me from the chair she sat in, feeding an infant his supplement. It wasn't unusual for me to check on the babies first, but I spent a little more time lingering over my little sweetheart. God, she was perfect! After reading and signing her chart, I looked up and saw her mom hobbling up the hallway, IV pole in tow. She looked upset and angrily motioned to me.

"They took her from me! Last night… they took her! ALL night!"

"I know. She's fine, when the morning shift comes in, they'll bring the babies around and you'll have her all day if you'd like."

"If I'd like? If I'd _LIKE!_ She's _MY_ baby!"

"Shhh… it won't do you any good to get upset." I'd seen many new mothers freak out over the tiniest of things, but this one had just had surgery and shouldn't be moving around so much. "Tell you what, let me take you back to your room and I'll bring your daughter to you right now. Okay?" I pushed her pole along and she took advantage of having both arms to grip her tender, swollen stomach. "You know, they do this for women who've had C-sections. It's to allow your body to get a good start at healing so you can take care of your little one. It's not a punishment; it's for your benefit. But I can see you didn't take advantage and get a good sleep." I smiled at her sympathetically as she eased herself down on the bed. She looked exhausted.

Shaking her head, she frowned. "I couldn't sleep… not with worrying about her…"

"I understand. But you can't do it all right from the start. I'll go get her now, but take breaks. Get your own sleep. Believe me, you'll wish you had the help you can have here later on."

Despite her exhaustion, she issued another one of those smiles when I laid her baby in her arms again. I got the hell out before my entire body turned red and gave myself a stern warning to _not_ make more of this than it was. She was my newest patient's mother. That's all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I'd never been so weepy in my life. It was frustrating as hell. I'd screamed at the poor doctor first thing, I'd actually wept trying to use the bathroom and the nurse had to come get me back to bed and every time I held Juliet, tears would stream down my cheeks. Her doctor had been right, of course. I was exhausted and in an incredible amount of pain. I gladly let them take my angel to the nursery for an hour, twice, just so I could nap after I'd taken pain pills. And then the crying cycle would begin all over once she was in my arms again. I was crying silently over her when Alice came to visit that night.

"Oh sweetie! What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She's p-perfect!" I stammered, trying not to sob.

Alice smiled at me warmly and came to sit with us, an arm around each of us. "Do you need anything?" she asked softly.

"Just your company." I leaned my head against her as she held us. I didn't know how lonely single-parenting would be, and this was just the first day. I told my friend all about our day, feeling much more at ease with everything simply by having someone to talk to.

"I'm spending the whole day with you tomorrow - no work! So you can sleep whenever Juliet doesn't need fed, I'll help take care of her. And you!" She gave my head a tender kiss and held me tighter.

I cried again. Damned hormones!

"So, how many times has Dr Studman been in to see you?" Alice asked with her sly grin. I had wondered how long it would take her to comment on him.

"Dr Cullen, Alice. Be mature, he's my daughter's doctor," I chastised her teasingly.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean he's not fucking hot!"

"I know, right?" I giggled with her, relieved to have a moment of fun together.

"Smexy... That smile of his? Jesus, I wet myself more than once!"

"And his eyes! Oh my god, Alice, they're so intense! And he looks right at me when he's talking...so deep..."

"Mmm...get in there deep baby!" she giggled.

I nudged her as Juliet stirred, waking for her feeding. I placed her in position and continued my chat with Alice. "Seriously, when he's talking to you, it's like you're the most important thing in the world to him. It's amazing. A little unnerving though. I shouldn't get hot for my baby's doctor..."

"He shouldn't be so smexy then. I'm sure he's used to it anyway."

"Yeah, I bet... Ow!" I cringed as a pain roared through my abdomen and when Juliet started back to her meal, that hurt like hell too.

And in walked smexy Dr Studman. Shit! I pulled a blanket over myself for modesty as Juliet suckled.

"You're in pain," he commented instantly. "I came to check on my little sweetheart but it looks like you're the one needing care. What's the problem?"

As casually as I could, I commented on the pain inside and out from the surgery. He picked up my chart instead of Juliet's and read through it.

"You could be on a different pain med. There's another that can be taken more often so you don't have to be in pain for hours before the next dose. I'll speak with your doctor. You've got a minor infection as well, that's the pain outside. Warm compresses with help."

This was all news to me. "Hey, can you be my doctor too?" I joked...with a little bit of hope mixed in.

He gave one of those smiles and Alice nudged me with a light giggle.

"Not unless you're under 18?"

"Damn," I retorted and flinched again as Juliet slipped on my breast.

Tears welled...fucking hormones! I saw him taking notice of that as well. "I, uh, I didn't know breastfeeding hurt so much. It looks so natural when you see others do it."

He gave me a sympathetic grin that was just as hot as his charming one. Fuck! Check those hormones...

"I wouldn't know from personal experience as I lack lactation means, but it shouldn't be painful. Were you shown the proper latch?"

I nodded. A nurse had given me a lesson last night and then gone through the diaper changing and bathing techniques. I guess I just sucked at being a mom. And the tears started falling. Alice hugged me closer and he came around to the other side of my bed.

"May I?" He asked with his hand on the blanket that covered my breast. "It really shouldn't hurt you like this. Take her off?"

I pulled her away and the release was even more painful. Even he flinched as Juliet made a loud suction release noise.

"Ouch, we'll work on that, but put her back on for me? I want to check her latch."

I did as instructed and he frowned before excusing himself. I heard water running in the bathroom. Returning, washed up, he stuck his pinky against my swollen, tender breast near her lip and pulled her away. The touch sent a fire straight through me. Alice smirked and looked smug. Glancing at the doctor, I saw he was very focused on my daughter but his face was glowing red. He was just as embarrassed as I was! Somehow, that made me feel more at ease.

He took her from me, cradling her as if to feed, and stuck the same pinky into her tiny mouth as she opened. "Her latch is fine. Sometimes preemies lack the muscle to suckle properly..."

Ouch. This was the second time I'd heard him refer to her as a 'preemie'. It irritated me. Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all.

"Then what? Should I bottle-feed?"

"No no...then we'd just cup feed her while she built her sucking power." He grinned now, Mr Charming. "She's good. It's you being too soft on her."

I frowned as she passed her back. "So I'm doing it wrong? Is that why she's lost weight?" She had dropped a half a pound according to her morning weigh-in.

"Noooo. No, that's normal. She's getting what she needs, it's just that you don't have to suffer for it. Work on the latch, it'll make all the difference." He watched as I put her back on, my own cheeks on fire from his gaze.

"Take her off; she can do better. But..." His finger made contact with my flesh again. "Do that to break the suction. One day she's liable to take part of you with her!" He was teasing, but also shy and nervous. Adorable. "Make her open wide for you. Don't let her have it until she does."

"Tough love already, huh?" Alice chimed in.

"You got it!" He winked at her. "I'll let you ladies have some privacy. I'll check in again before I leave for the day."

"Whew!" Alice fanned herself as soon as he left the room. "I'm bringing a change of drawers or three for tomorrow! My god...I wanna do things to him..."

"Alice!" I laughed at my friend. She was saying what I was wrongly thinking. "You've already go your own smexy love toy."

She sighed dreamily. "One can still dream though... Oh! I forgot to tell you! Last night, Jasper asked me to move in with him!"

"Yeah?" I smiled, sincerely happy for her. They were awesome together. The perfect couple.

"Uh-huh, so I was thinking...your apartment is so tiny for the two of you. I could sub-sub-let the condo to you..."

"No! I can't afford that! Not until I'm able to work again!"

She waved my protest off. "You're not taking over my lease. I'm sub-letting my sub-let...at a fair price. For my two BFFs!" She planted a kiss on both of our foreheads. "No arguments, Bella. This is my gift to you since we didn't get to the baby shower before Juliet joined us."

And the tears flowed again. Ugh. I was as anxious to lose the weepiness as I was for the pain to subside.

He kept his word, showing up just as Juliet finished her next feeding. This time, he was out of his scrubs and smelled soapy and fresh as he leaned over me to check on my new release technique.

"Ah! Much better!" He grinned his approval and held out his arms to take her from me.

"She needs to be burped..."

He raised an eyebrow as he grinned at me. "Think I'm a novice?" Holding her gently on his shoulder, she let out a good one – spewing my milk down his back.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry about that! And you're dressed to go home!"

He laughed it off and and carried her to the changing table. "That one came out both ends."

"Bella, do you want me to change her for you before I go?" Alice had been about to leave when Smexy, himself, walked in.

"I'll take care of it," he offered. "I want to check her cord anyway."

"Oookay then!" Alice turned and winked at me. "I'll leave you 3 alone... Bella, we'll get you moved into my place as soon as you get released, okay?" She gave me a kiss and waved to the grinning doctor.

"I can make arrangements for your daughter to stay in the nursery again, if you're still in pain."

I had crept over to watch his very capable hands tending to Juliet's diaper change and cord care. He had super long fingers, very slim. Nice hands. I felt myself blushing and changed my focus. I reminded myself that he referred to her as 'a preemie', like she was inferior or unfinished. Grrr.

"I think I'll be okay." The new pain meds he'd suggested were working better for me, so I was able to sleep just as long as Juliet did.

"If you change your mind, just ring for the nurse and I'll make an appointment with the lactation specialist as well. She'll show you how to express milk so you can increase your flow and get her off the supplements quicker."

He was doing the eye thing and I barely registered a word he was saying. I just kept nodding stupidly. He's so nice... "I'm really sorry about screaming at you this morning. Nice way to start your day."

"I'm used to it," he smiled easily, picking Juliet up, rewrapped. "You're hardly the first to have an emotional outburst."

So, so nice... "Are your days always this long?" He'd been here almost 14 hours, if his nursery stop was first thing.

"Umm...some days, yeah. When I have special patients, I tend to stick around a bit. I'm not officially working now." He cradled my daughter, now staring at her like _she_ was the most important thing in the world to him. He held her against his check before motioning for me to get back in bed. She was still very near his face when he set her in my arms. He smelled really good...and was he smelling _her_?

"See you in the morning. Sleep well." He issued another heart-thumping grin and left me to deal with my raging fucking hormones. Goddamn!

Does giving birth make you horny?

* * *

**EPOV**

I jogged to work the next day. I'd barely slept, but felt wide awake and anxious to get my day started. I grabbed a shower in the locker room before donning my scrubs and heading to the maternity ward. Babies first! I checked on my darlings in the nursery and then proceeded straight to the Swan room.

I peeked in to see if they were sleeping, it was so quiet. Juliet had been dressed today. Her mom sat cross-legged on the bed, admiring her tiny wonder. The clothes looked ridiculously large on her. She looked up and smiled at me. She looked much better today. There was a healthy glow to her cheeks and the post-surgery bloating had diminished. No wonder her baby was so cute.

She wrapped a hand-made yellow blanket around Juliet as I walked over.

"Good morning! You appear to have slept!"

"We did! Did you run here? You're still wet."

"I did, in fact!" I laughed. "I may as well have stayed overnight...anyway..." Clearing my throat, I leaned over the little bundle and took in my morning dose of great-smelling baby. "Good morning Sunshine! You let Mommy sleep last night! What a good girl you are!"

"Sunshine?" Her mom raised an eyebrow at my nickname for her.

"The blanket... Makes me think of the sun or scrambled eggs. I figured Sunshine's better than Eggy. Has she been weighed yet this morning?"

She shook her head. "No one's been around since my last pill push. Are they okay for her? Should I be getting off the drugs?"

"No! You need to be pain-free. They're not hurting her. I'm going to take her to the scales, do you want to come along? I'll do her blood work at the same time, so if you're squeamish..."

"I'll come!" Her face lit up and I held Juliet so she could get out of bed. Her gown was open and I caught myself stealing a peek as she bent for her robe on the chair. Stop that! She just gave birth for chrissake! I felt myself flushing and busied myself getting her cart ready.

"We have to take this. I prefer to carry them, but they get fussy with the rules when I take her to the testing area not completely labelled. Bracelet must match cart tag..." I rolled my eyes in jest. "I'll put her in when we get there."

Her mom watched closely as I performed the blood test myself. The worst part of tending to healthy preemies...all the testing left their tiny heels all bruised. I resisted the urge to kiss her foot as I put the bandage on it, stroking in gently instead. She kicked out at me.

"Good reflexes!" I laughed. On the scales, she squirmed so I took my time with the weigh-in. She had dropped some more since her first day.

Her mom frowned as I wrote it down.

"We'll change the supplement," I advised her as I marked off a few more boxes on her lab invoice, hoping I'd drawn enough blood to get them all done. I didn't want to poke her again so soon.

"You'll change what?" She looked completely in the dark.

"Her supplement," I repeated. I know I had mentioned it yesterday and she must have been shown how to do it herself. "Formula? We'll try doing that before and after feedings for today."

I could she her agitation building. "Okay...stop. What the hell are you talking about formula for? I'm breastfeeding! You know that!"

Oh boy. She hadn't been shown or even told. Sighing, I took Juliet from her and placed her in her cart. "Come with me. We'll go have a talk." Stopping in the nursery, I grabbed her marked formula and a feeding cup and syringe to take back with us.

"You should be doing this yourself, but they've been taking care of it in the nursery for you. So, I'll show you now okay?"

She looked utterly lost as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't understand. Am I doing something wrong? I thought it was one or the other...should I not be nursing her?"

I pulled up a second chair and sat across from her. Leaning on my knees, I leaned towards them. "Breastfeeding is the best thing you can do for her. It's standard that preemies get supplemented with formula - until your milk comes in at least. Longer if she fails to gain weight. Right now, I'm concerned that she's still losing." I kept my voice low and steady to calm her worries. "Shall I show you what we do?"

I demonstrated both methods; drops from the syringe and sips from the little cup, similar to a medicine cup. She tried both several times, with more spilling out of Juliet's mouth than going down.

"It takes practice," I smiled reassuringly. "For both of you. I'll finish up this round so you can nurse..." My eyes moved quickly from the wet spots on her chest. She was more than ready to nurse. They seemed to be getting bigger by the second, or maybe it was just my own perverted thoughts at the moment.

I left her to check on my other in-room babies and returned to supervise her second round of supplementation. It went slightly better. We were just finishing up when Mommy 2 arrived, full of smiles. She was cute too; would make a sweet baby herself. Too bad they were together...too more good ones taken. At least they seemed happy together.

They'd be really hot together... God, I needed a date in the worst way!

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna go get me some breakfast. I have an overwhelming urge for scrambled eggs!" I grinned as one mom laughed and the other looked confused.

My day in paediatrics dragged. I just couldn't get into it; visions of my Sunshine flooded my mind. Her blood work came back and it indicated a slight liver malfunction. If her levels didn't raise, she'd have to spend some time in the incubator. I didn't want to have to tell them that.

My friend Emmett provided the distraction I needed as I prepared to go get her for her last test of the day. I heard his motorcycle roar up and park where I'd told him a million times not to, on the sidewalk by the courtyard garden. Christ Emmett!

He was chatting up a nurse on her way in for the nightshift when I approached him. "Have we spoken about this?" I pointed to him and his bike.

He looked up, pondering. "Um… I think we have, actually…yeah. So get your ass on, and we'll move it." He gave me a grin that in years past, meant he was up to no good. A grin that usually meant I'd bent over the toilet at some point that night or the next morning. A grin that had led to more than a few nights I'd rather forget with people I already had forgotten.

"I'm working," I stated flatly.

"I'll wait."

"Em…"

"No arguments. We haven't had a night out in months. It's time! Come on… a few drinks, we'll grab some wings and nachos. It's karaoke night…"

"You're on!" I chuckled, anticipating the night's fun. Emmett was a blast doing karaoke. He couldn't carry a tune to save his life but he put so much energy into it, you couldn't help but enjoy the laugh his performance would evoke. "I'll buy, you provide the entertainment. I'll be done in 5. 10 minutes tops!" I called over my shoulder as I ran back to the building.

It was more like 20 as I felt like an ass with little Juliet, taking her blood as she slept. She woke with the prick of the needle and cried out. I stayed back in the lab, rocking her to soothe her back to sleep but still returned her to her moms with a blotchy face. "She cried," I said apologetically as they cooed over her.

I glanced out the window as I heard Emmett revving his engine and waved down to get his attention to cut it out. The moms smiled at me. I smiled back, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"So, you're good with the cup feeding now?" I asked as I made my notes in Juliet's chart.

"No. But I think some must be staying in. Her diapers are… different…"

I chuckled and nodded. "Good…good… If there's nothing else then, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Sunshine! Sleep well for Mommy again."

One last sniff and I was off to change and have a night with my buddy, baby free. He picked an ideal day for it; this baby thing was getting out of hand. I had a full on obsession with this particular baby and it wasn't the least bit professional.

Emmett swatted my ass as I passed by him to climb on the back of his bike. "Ready to roll?"

"And rock!"

* * *

_A/N ~ Instead of replying to each reviewer, I decided to put the finishing touches on this chapter and get it up. I have to say, I am really pleased to see a strong response to the beginning of this story. I think it's going to be essential to work on a light story like this in order to get through the tough one I'm writing, so thank you to everyone who wrote a comment. Awesome to see some new readers' names and I LOVE seeing the regulars around too. You already know how much I appreciate you. XX Hope you like this one too. :) ~ SR_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I wanted to murder my best friend. I also wanted to thank him. I weighed my options as I laid motionless in a strange bed. Last night had been all he'd promised; the unhealthy food, the drinking, and the karaoke was priceless. Emmett must do Katy Perry every time from now on, I smiled to myself recalling his antics. He was a complete kook; a total blast to spend an evening out with and it was just what I'd needed.

But then it went awry. A paramedic who I worked with, and had flirted with for the past several months, joined us for a drink. She was pretty sexy in civvies. And kinda like one of the guys to drink with. She belted back more shots than I'd ever seen, in record time. I'd taken my share as well, so when she suggested I go to her place around the corner, well, it was virtually impossible for me not to follow my dick. We stuck Em in a cab and sent him home and then the fun began. We were half-undressed in the elevator, not even waiting to get to her apartment. She had ripped open a condom wrapper with her teeth as she unlocked the door – it was on me by the time it closed behind us. And several mind-blasting fucks later, I passed out.

I seemed to recall a conversation about this being a fuck buddy thing. No follow-up required. Cool. I just hoped I wasn't imagining that part. Shit, I hoped I wasn't imagining the wall bang either. I didn't know I could be so coordinated AND so drunk at the same time. Must be imagining that, I deduced.

I always sucked at the fuck buddy thing. Emmett had quite a few success stories before he gave it all up for my sister, but I either fell for the buddy, or got chased relentlessly. Fuck! Emmett… why did you let me do this again now? Sure, I had been whining for months that I needed to get laid; I'd needed it for months before I even began whining, but this was a college thing. I was a grown man. A professional.

I peeked over at my adult fuck buddy. Yeah, she was still hot, but I wasn't feeling adult relationship vibes from her. Maybe it would work. We'd act like it never happened and continue on, or avoid each other all together. I did feel a little more relaxed… I should thank Emmett. I should thank… oh fuck! What's her name? Oh god… I struggled to think of her in uniform so I could see her nametag. Nothing came to me at all. Christ, I should have written it down. I should always write it down. I've never been good with remembering names. I did know her name – it would come to me.

She was stirring beside me. Hannah? No, that's the girl from the coffee shop… I think. Her arm draped across my chest as she turned onto her side. Jessie! I peeked at her again. She didn't look like a Jessie. It was a 'J' name, for sure. Janet, Joanna, Jenna, Julie…Juliet…

Aw shit. Now all I thought of was my little Sunshine. No other names came to mind as I wondered how she did overnight. Had she taken in more of the formula supplement? Had she slept? Had she lost more weight? Was she snuggled up with her Mommy right now?

My fuck buddy snuggled in and nuzzled my neck. "You're so serious in the morning. What are you thinking about?"

"Work, actually. I should go." Juliet would need weighed and tested…

But there were murmurs of a morning-after blow job and well, I don't know how she was with resuscitation on the job, but she had damned near sucked the life_ out_ of me last night. It was tempting. Very tempting. I grinned at her as she kissed her way down and just as her lips locked on me, my pager went off. Well, that settles that… or so I thought. She kept at it while I retrieved my message and it didn't take long with her great skill. By the time I called my service back and hung up after speaking with them, I was semi-flaccid and ready to get the hell out.

I bent to give her a kiss after I'd pulled my pants on but she turned her head away. "Morning breath." Alright. Cool. I didn't want to taste myself and my own morning breath anyway.

I raced into the showers at the hospital, gargling fiercely while I soaped up. Spit, rinse and done. And then I raced up to maternity in fresh scrubs. My own clothes reeked of bar and one-night stand. Wonderful impression to make when I wanted to nab a new patient for good.

"Sorry Dr Cullen. I know it's your morning off, but the patient insisted you come right away."

Morning off or not, I was grateful for the quick escape and if there was something wrong with Juliet, I wanted to tend to her immediately. I nodded politely to the nurse and went to find out what the problem was. They were alone in her room; Juliet and Mommy 1. Both were terribly distressed.

"May I?" I reached to take Juliet from her arms to check her out. Oh wow. She'd had a bath! That fresh baby smell did me in altogether. She seemed to calm once I cradled her and spoke softly near her head – her peach-fuzzed, baby-smelling head. Her perfect little head. "What's going on?" I asked with concern, now that her mom had calmed a bit too. "Rough night?"

"They… they're kicking me out!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're discharged already? I thought you'd have another day after the emergency surgery."

She shook her head wildly. "They said I can go but Juliet can't until _you_ discharge _her_."

"I'm sorry, but she's not ready to go home yet." And I'm not ready to have her leave.

"I'm not going without her!"

Frowning as I gently rocked my Sunshine, I nodded. "Okay. Tell you what, there's courtesy rooms… rooms for family members to stay in during long hospital stays for loved ones. I'll get you into one. You won't be under care so you'll have to take care of your own meals and medication and such, but you can be with your baby. Sound good?"

Her eyes widened, glistening with fresh tears. "I can have her with me? In the other room?"

"Certainly. Or you can take her to the nursery when you need to tend to yourself. You'll still be in this ward and she's still under my care." I paused to take in the appreciative smile. I wondered if she'd smile like this more often after the initial baby blues petered off. Turning my attention back to Juliet so I wouldn't embarrass myself by commenting on her fantastic smile, I turned my own on for the bundle in my arms. "So Sunshine, what do you say you and I take a little trip down to the scales. Mommy needs to take care of her discharge forms so you and I will take care of business, okay?" I risked looking over at her mom again, unsure whether I'd get another smile or more tears. "Okay?"

I got both and I left the room chuckling under my breath as she blew her nose loudly. From my experience in the maternity ward, you saw the true version of a person in a new mother. There's no pretence, no holding back. All raw emotion and just very real. "Your Mommy's pretty great, you know," I whispered to Juliet as I strolled down the hall, dragging the baby cart behind us. I finally took the opportunity to place a delicate kiss on that sweet head. Heaven.

**BPOV**

Dr Smexy… Dr Studman… argh! I could kill Alice for putting those nicknames in my head! Dr Cullen did just as promised and my new room was practically identical to the one I'd had, only it lacked the scary medical things that hung by the bed in the old room. Once I was settled in, he sat me down and told me that Juliet was becoming jaundiced – perfectly normal for 'a preemie' grrrr! She would spend some time in the nursery in an incubator with special lights to help her and then some time with me, and so on.

"And we'll see how that goes, okay? Do you need anything?"

Yeah. A husband. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. This was so much to digest when I wasn't prepared, emotionally or physically. I thought of the piles of brand new baby clothes I'd collected, still unwashed at home. They were all much too large for her anyway. And I hadn't bought the other supplies she'd need – diapers, lotions, soap… I was a lousy excuse for a mother. "We'll be fine." Dr Smexy Studman was starting to irritate me with his constant perfection, his cocky grin and his complete ease with _my_ baby!

And then he tenderly picked up my daughter and cradled her as he prepared their trip down to the nursery. He was so relaxed with her, I still felt on edge every time I picked her up. She was so tiny. He had no problem with it at all. But he was used to 'preemies', grrrr! The way he looked at her ripped at my heart. She should have a daddy looking at her that way. Total fail as a mother. And my eyes started fucking tearing up again so I had to turn away. I held my tender stomach, aching for her to be back inside where I knew her best. I hadn't felt like a failure then.

"She'll be fine, I swear to you," he said to me softly. I felt his presence as he moved up behind me. "It's very mild compared to what it could be. She may be completely fine by tomorrow. This is fixable – and temporary. You can go get her in an hour."

Why did he have to be so damned nice? I cried some more as he left with Juliet. Alice dropped in, giving me a reprieve from weeping. She talked excitedly about me moving into her condo.

"Much more space for you and the building is awesome! There's security on-site and laundry, a gym and a roof-top pool! You'll love it. And the balconies are huge! I'll leave the furniture there for you. I won't need much since Jasper already has all we need. It doesn't come with a crib, but Jazz and I are gonna fix that!" She grinned with mischief. "Alright, it's already taken care of… that one you were looking at for months? Yours! Well, Juliet's, really. Is there anything else you need us to get? Or anything you want us to do? We're at your beck and call."

"Alice! Too much!" I was near tears again dammit.

"The crib is more from Jazz. He can't wait to meet Juliet, but he's really freaked out in hospitals. He feels horrible that he hasn't been to visit."

I smirked. "Yeah well, either has Juliet's dad. Or mine, for that matter." Jake, I didn't expect. He was so not interested in a baby without all the rest. And I understood that this wasn't planned and my dad had to work, but I had hoped that Charlie would leave his conference early to meet his granddaughter.

"But hey, Smexy's here practically all day!" She wiggled her eyebrows, drawing a giggle out of me. "Lucky girl!"

I shrugged, remembering my irritation with him earlier.

"What? Not so smexy the day after?"

I rolled my eyes. "There's just things about him that are weird."

"Such as…?"

"Okay, he NEVER calls Juliet by her name. He calls her 'Sunshine'."

"That's sweet!" Alice gushed.

"Alice, he probably calls all the babies that. I don't think he knows her name! And I swear to god, he smells her!"

She raised just one eyebrow. "Smells her?"

"Yeah! Like, moves in and takes a whiff. Almost every time he comes in. Isn't that weird?"

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Forget Dr Studman then. He smells your baby. Ew."

"Sarcasm is really ugly at times like this," I said to my friend, only half-joking. "And besides, I think he's gay."

"No!" Alice put on her best dramatic shocked face. "No! Really?"

I shrugged. "It was just a feeling, but then did you see when he left last night? With his _friend_?"

"Oh." Alice clued in, remembering us giggling over the ass-smack as he took the caboose position on the motorcycle. "I kinda thought we were just joking about him riding his boyfriend's ass. Yeah, I'm seeing that in a whole new light now. I think you may right. Damn! He would be so perfect for you!"

"It's not the right time for me to be thinking of a man anyway. I've got Juliet to take care of. And she's a lot of work, Alice. So much…"

"Honey, come here." She pulled me into a hug and rocked me. "We can do this. You'll always have me."

A soft knock startled us from our embrace.

"Sorry to intrude, but someone's _really_ hungry!" He had brought her back to me, himself. I hated that I was thinking mean things of him; he really is nice. And smexy; gay or not. As Alice says, a girl can dream.

Moving a chair over by the window, I took my baby from the doctor so I could nurse her. He leaned against the bed casually, beside where Alice sat and chatted about how Juliet had not minded the incubator one bit. She must have liked the warmth. Had he stayed with her? I was adding another mystery of this very hands-on doctor to both lists; weird and sweet – why would he stay in the nursery with her if it wasn't serious? Both sides of the list were fairly balanced and with the state of my hormones, I couldn't pick a side and stick with it. He glanced over casually when he heard a soft knock, continuing to gush over how she was the best baby in the nursery; never fussing.

"How are my baby girls?" My dad was in the doorway, tears in his eyes and I lost it as soon as his voice cracked.

Dr Cullen excused himself, to give us privacy and we didn't see him again for the rest of the day. Nurses came and went with Juliet. She returned starving each time and my body adjusted, instantly ready to nurse every time I saw her.

"You keep looking at the door Bells. Are you expecting someone?" Charlie sat with Juliet by the window, proud as punch with his only grandchild.

"No… no, not really." But really, I was. He hadn't gone this long before with checking on us. I mean, on Juliet.

"Has Jake been by at all?" he asked with trepidation. He had mixed feelings about Jake from the start, but when he showed zero interest in working something out for the sake of our child, Charlie had absolutely no use for him at this point.

I merely shook my head, not wanting to get into it. Truly, this was what I'd wanted. Me and my baby. MY baby. I didn't want to share her; even with Jacob. Especially with Jacob. My heart did a flip as the door opened, but it slowed to normal when I saw the nurse coming to get Juliet.

"So, can you leave this place? Can I take you for a real dinner while you've got free babysitting?" Charlie convinced me without much effort. I was starving myself.

I told him about moving into Alice's condo while we ate. He was a little disappointed, admitting that he was hoping we'd move home. Uh…hell no! I loved Charlie, but my daughter and I needed our space to find our own way in the world. Charlie would smother us…in the most well-meaning way, of course. But we'd smother nonetheless.

"I was talking with old Doc Gillis and he said to come in with Juliet once she's sprung from here and he'll give her a full check-up and start a care program."

"Doc Gillis? Oh… I was thinking we'd stick with the doctor she has now."

Charlie gave me a patronizing look. "Now, Doc Gillis was good enough for you and he'd be insulted if you didn't take your daughter to him as well."

And that was that. Once Charlie made his mind up about something, it was all but over. He and I were so much alike. Irritatingly so. As dinner went on, I warmed up to the idea of old Doc Gillis. At least I would be focused on Juliet's health care during our visits instead of imagining Dr Smexy doing naughty but blissful things to me. Shit. Giving birth _must_ make you horny. I hadn't thought about sex this much since I got pregnant in the first place.

It was a long, lonely night in my courtesy room. They allowed Juliet to stay with me; her treatments suspended until morning when her doctor would look over the test results. Her little feet were pin cushions, being tested after every second round. We slept together, when we slept. And when I slept, I dreamed of her doctor standing over us, watching over us. Taking care of us. When awake, I wondered why he hadn't come to see her since the morning. Did he have a more important patient today? Was there another preemie?

I took the opportunity to shower, sort of – quite difficult to wash all the bits while attempting to keep the gash across my pelvis dry. I had another good cry in the shower and did feel better when I got dressed in my own, comfortable clothes that Alice had dropped off for me. After tying my damp hair back, I ventured down to the nursery to see if they were done with Juliet. A nurse had picked her up once again this morning, not Dr Cullen. Where was he? Day off? My face lit up when I saw her through the glass in the small line of babies. She was the tiniest, for sure. But he was right, she was the only one not fussing. Utterly enraptured by my precious little girl, it took a few moments to recognize the voice I was inadvertently overhearing.

"Hey Superman! Come to see your new sister? How did that leg heal anyway? You're staying out of the trees now, right?"

I peeked around the corner and saw him with a small boy, maybe 4. He was trying to peer into the window. Dr Cullen gave him a boost and held him propped against the rail so he could see. His parents must be in with a new baby.

"Why isn't she with the other babies over there?" the boy asked bluntly.

"Ah, because your sister was in a huge rush to meet you, obviously! Who wouldn't be? She came out a little too soon buddy. So she needs some extra time and extra care in the preemie section."

Oh Christ… grrr! I was instantly riled.

"What's that?" the boy asked quietly.

"A preemie? Well, that's the special term we have for extra special babies. See, we put them on their own so they have ALL the attention." He paused to laugh along with the giggling boy. "Preemies are the secret love of all of us here, but don't tell anyone. When you give them a little extra love, they grow much quicker - they get big enough to leave the special bed that your sister's in and get to home home with their Mommy and Daddy and big brothers much, much sooner."

"Is she the only one?"

"Are you kidding? Pfft. Preemies are born practically every day! But here, we love 'em soooo much that they grow so fast you don't _know_ they're preemies anymore! You'll see. Your sister will be chasing you up another tree before you know it!"

"No more trees Dr Cullen!" The boy giggled as he got tickled and stood back up. His dad came to talk to the doctor and I felt horrible eavesdropping but couldn't turn away. His explanation of preemies made me feel like a total shit for growling internally every time he'd used that term for Juliet. It was a term of endearment for him, not a lumping.

"Is there something wrong Doctor? I thought we weren't going to see you until this afternoon?"

"She's fine. Well taken care of and I hear she was a real little champion overnight. I just like to check in…"

I frowned. So he had a new 'Sunshine'… that's why we've been left alone.

"I'm actually not here working, technically. You can page me if you have any concerns, but otherwise, I'm not here until later on."

I turned the corner quickly and bolted as fast as I could hobble to my room when he started to turn around. Dammit! I forgot to collect my baby! That's why I went in the first place. As soon as I started thinking about her, I began lactating. Feeling defeated, I trudged back out of my room and walked directly into a firm chest.

"Easy! Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Dr Smexy smiled down at me, trying desperately not to let his eyes drift to the wet circles on my chest. But they did and I felt myself blush and then got angry with myself. It was normal! Nothing to be embarrassed about!

"To get my baby," I retorted defiantly.

"That's why I was headed this way… you have to see her in the regular nursery. She's not in the preemie section anymore!" The smile on his face was genuine. "Your daughter has graduated! Big day!"

I could help but chuckle as he made a big deal out of her improvement. We walked back to the nursery together. Odd, I hadn't realized he was so tall. Then again, I was usually laying down with him standing over me. Or I was hunched over in pain and he seemed to loom over me. But he was tall and lean and had really nice pecs by the feel of it… oh for chrissake! I reminded myself that he was Juliet's doctor, for now, and I had no right, nor the _TIME_ to be interested. And besides, he's batting for the other side anyway. Hmph.

"She gained a few ounces and her liver is functioning quite well, as it stands. I think she just needed a day of sunshine. I could use a day at the beach too… I think everyone could." He rambled on as we strolled. "Anyway, she's really doing well. I'm so proud of her! Once she hits 5 lbs, she can go home. I've no worries that she won't thrive in your capable hands at home. Look at her in there!" He bent to whisper in my ear. "She steals the show. Best baby in the nursery, hands down."

I stood grinning at him like an idiot, lapping up all his praise for my daughter. Was he feeding me his standard line for new moms? Did every baby 'steal the show'? Snapping out of it, I turned to the window between Juliet and I, determined not to let him steal my focus. Juliet needed my full attention.

And I needed her to nurse. Pronto!

* * *

_A/N ~ Next chapter, one of them realizes they're mistaken about the other's preference - will he or she finally accept that the desires aren't about to go away any time soon? Read on! And thanks for reviewing! XX ~ SR_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I spent most of the day and well into the night tending to a new preemie who was in rough shape. It was touch and go for a while. I only went home once she was settled in the ICU section of the nursery. She needed constant care and I was exhausted when I hit the sheets.

Still, sleep eluded me. My mind was filled with thoughts of how that could have been little Juliet. My Sunshine. She was lucky to have come out so well prepared for the world.

Even though I wasn't due in for my shift until late afternoon, it was pointless trying to force myself to sleep when all I dreamt of when I did was Juliet in ICU in place of the newest baby. Damn. I went for a run to try to burn myself out. Didn't help. When I stopped to drink my water, I found myself crouched by a mother nursing her baby. I smiled and she abruptly left, baby on boob. She thought I was a perv trying to sneak a peek when I was just looking at the baby. Okay, well perhaps there were a few seconds of perverted behaviour. God, this baby fixation was turning into a whole new thing for me; I was becoming obsessed with their moms as well. Poor Juliet's mom had given me so many unprofessional thoughts and they weren't only in her presence. The only dream I'd had that didn't involve my Sunshine had me on her mother's breast instead, while Mommy 2 watched. Weird.

No one knew of my mounting fixation with babies for the past year, but that would change quickly if I chased more moms out of the park. Or if I pissed off Mommy 1 by ogling her every time she started lactating. I had to come up with a better name for her. Mommy 1 was impersonal and Isabella, too formal. She didn't seem formal. She seemed really cool. She also seemed like she would kick my ass if I stepped out of line. I got the impression Mommy 1 didn't look back after making a decision. There would be no second chances...

Oh, what the fuck...it didn't matter anyway. She wasn't interested in my man bits. I laughed at myself as I realized how ridiculous I was being. She wasn't interested, period.

Checking on Baby Girl Tanner first, I found that she had made a marked improvement during the few hours I'd been home. Though still not out of the woods, I felt comfortable leaving her side to go see the one I was really here for. And one of her moms. Juliet wasn't there, nor was she signed out. Peeking at the full-term newborns, I spotted her instantly and lit up. I had to get Isabella to see one of those amazing smiles she was certain to give when she saw her baby had been moved out of special care. She was doing extremely well and as much as I hated to see them go, she would be ready any time.

Jesus, she looked good this morning - Mommy 1; Isabella. She was moving around much easier and she was really fresh looking. I felt the wetness from her breasts through my shirt as she ran straight into me, obviously she needed to nurse. They were engorged and really appealing. I switched my focus from perv to attentive physician before I'd have to explain why I was packing wood in the maternity ward.

Holy fuck, I was witness to that gorgeous smile continuously as we stood together at the window. Who was more beautiful? I honestly couldn't make the call. I carried Juliet back to their room so she could take care of business and her mom seemed anxious to chat. I took a seat as we discussed grounds she'd made in just one day.

"Well, I haven't eaten today. I think I'm gonna run out for some lunch. We'll run her tests when I get back and go from there." As an afterthought, I turned back at the door. "Hey, can I bring you back something? You must be sick of what they call food here."

She did this lip chewing thing as she smiled shyly and my god, there was involuntary twitching down below. Get it together! I shoved my hands in my pockets casually. Please say yes!

"I'd love whatever you're having."

Yes! And was that an invitation to have lunch together? Uncertain, I'd get both to go. I returned shortly with a large take away bag, drinks - hot and cold - and a small bag for Juliet.

The small bag piqued Isabella's interest so I shared the contents of that first.

"Socks that will fit and stay on...hopefully," I announced, pulling out the tiniest sets of socks ever made. She was constantly kicking off the socks the nursery provided and her feet were cold. They also insisted on putting an ill-fitted hat on her head that looked like a mushroom cap. "This is a much prettier hat."

"Awww! I love that! You're right, the other is hideous!" She smiled away and my heart thumped away. "What do I owe you for this?"

I scrunched up my face and waved it off. "It's my treat. Can't have my Sunshine cold and in an ugly hat!"

"Let me pay for your lunch then?"

I brushed that off as well and set hers on the tray by the bed. "The deli makes the best pastrami on rye, hope you like it. And a fruit salad for dessert. I figured ice cream would melt...but you've got milk and decaf tea. Need anything else?"

"This is perfect, thank you. It looks great...you'll stay, won't you? Or do you have to get back to work now?"

I shook my head and kicked over another chair to sit with her. "My morning off. Day off, sort of. I start at 7 tonight, but I'm on call from 4 on...unless there's an emergency with one of my patients, then I'll take the call even off duty."

"So, you just hang out at work on your day off?" she laughed at me. "When do you sleep?"

"Hmm. Good question," I laughed with her. "I'm more of a power napper. Interning and residency grooms you for that. And I don't always spend my time off here. I just felt like it today." Because I couldn't get my mind off a certain little patient and her lovely mother. "You're nursing longer today," I commented, noting earlier that she had fed Juliet so completely that she'd refused her formula afterwards. "She gained weight during the night too... 4 lbs 10 ozs."

"She can come home when she's 5 lbs again?"

I nodded, matching her excitement. I wanted to see her smiling and happy, but I did wish for another day of Sunshine.

Mommy 2 didn't make an appearance at all during the morning or our extended lunch. But her dad showed up as we were returning from the nursery after Juliet's tests. He was ecstatic hearing they'd both soon be released.

"Bella, I don't like the idea of you being on your own. You're still recovering. You'll need help!"

Bella...ah, that name's much better. She did look like a Bella. I turned away grinning. Bella. But what was this about being alone? Mommy 2 would be there. I'd heard them talking about Bella moving into her place. Didn't her father know about their relationship?

"Dad, please! I'm a grown woman. And besides, I've got Alice and Jasper. She's done her shoot in a few days, but Jazz will be around. He asked her to move in, you know."

He frowned. "Why doesn't he marry her?"

Marry Alice? If Alice is Mommy 2, which I figured she was, then maybe I was wrong! She's not Mommy 2 after all. Hmm. Interesting.

Bella rolled her eyes and drew me into the conversation. "Doesn't he sound like an old man?" She teased her father, lovingly. "Sooo old fashioned."

"Mine are the same. I've had several stern talking-to's about how I live my life." I chuckled and nodded to Charlie. "Girls are a bit different though, huh? I'm protective of my sister that way too."

"That's because we know what guys are like," he chuckled along. "No one's laying a finger on this little one until she's married."

Bella looked on indignantly. "Well, I know what the men in this room think of the single mom!"

"Oh Bella...don't be so sensitive," her dad said to placate her. "You know it's Jacob I'm pissed at for this, but I don't for a second think you've done the wrong thing. Look at what you've done Bells...she's the most perfect thing in the world."

My sentiments exactly, Mr Swan. Jacob...he must be the dad. But I hadn't seen any sign of him being here at the hospital. If he'd been at all, it was very brief. How could he walk away from this precious baby? Dick. I was with Mr Swan on this too.

As I left to check in on Baby Tanner, I had mixed feelings. It was evident I'd made a huge assumption about Bella and Alice and was way off. Good, that meant she may be available for future dating after all. The flipside was that I felt bad for her being alone on this. New babies were so much work and an endless responsibility, at least when I thought she was with Alice, she wasn't alone. How did someone like her end up alone with a child?

How did someone like me end up alone, period?

Life's little mysteries.

* * *

**BPOV**

"So Dr Smexy spent the whole day with you? Oh my god Bella...maybe he's The One." Alice gushed over the phone. I'd called her as soon as Charlie left to tell her about lunch and the gifts for Juliet. I had been taken by utter surprise with his thoughtfulness and I had been near tears for the first time all day.

"He's my baby's doctor...for now." I told her how Charlie was insisting on Doc Gillis and how I dreaded telling Dr Cullen that we wouldn't be coming back to him.

"I don't know about that honey...he's very attached to our girl. You think he buys gifts for all the babies he sees at work? You know he'd take good care of her."

"That's part of it too Alice. Yeah, he's great with her. He's great, period. But he is really attached. It's sweet, but really odd that he bought her a gift...right?" I had been going back and forth on it all afternoon. What did that mean? Did it mean anything other than what he had said? The nursery stuff didn't fit her, so he got things that would. Thoughtful; yes. Unprofessional? Very. And I was finding myself more attracted to him the more time he spent around us. That wouldn't be good with the way I tend to blurt things out when I'm pushed to my limit. I'd end up begging him to fuck me to see if he'd consider coming to the hetero side. That would be awkward, to say the least. It's probably not an easy thing for him...being a gay paediatrician. He'd even mentioned his parents not approving. Poor guy. If his patient's mom threw herself at him, it would make his job awkward too and he really seemed to love his work. It would have to be Doc Gillis. Zero sexual tension there.

My heart fluttered and I grinned like a goofball when he dropped in at dinnertime with a tray from the cafeteria.

"Sorry it's not from the real world, but it is edible. And hot." He placed it down and held out his arms to take Juliet from me. "You, eat. I'll burp."

He held her expertly against his shoulder and she produced for him immediately. It had taken me up to a half hour on several occasions. He continued cuddling her, rocking her gently to sleep as he spoke to me in hushed tones. "So she gained another pound. Her blood's fine...liver good. Still a bit of jaundice, but that's normal. Just keep sitting in filtered sun with her like you've been doing and nurse, nurse, nurse. As often as you can. It's the best way to eliminate slight jaundice." He smiled down at her as she slept soundly in his arms. "She's amazing," he practically whispered.

I sat, stupidly silent, watching him.

"I'll come in before I leave in the morning and do another weight check, but I think this is her last night here."

"Seriously?" I was thrilled and terrified at the same time.

He nodded as he smiled over at me. "Normally, you'd bring her back at 1month for a well-baby check-up, but I like to see preemies sooner; make sure they're on track. Can you bring her in two weeks from now?"

And here it comes...I fidgeted with my fork, pushing the pasta around on my plate. "Actually, I'll be taking her a doctor my dad made arrangements with. He's an old friend. He was my doctor..." I sounded like I was babbling. I was babbling!

And he looked taken aback. I'd hurt his feelings!

"I'm really sorry! You've been great..."

"No no no...no need to explain your decision to me, it's fine," he replied softly, staring at Juliet intently. She looked so tiny in his arms. Like a doll. "It's your decision. And I'm sure it's the right one for you and your daughter."

He put on his charming smile and I felt myself getting damp and a little weepy at the same time. Really? I'm horny even while I'm rejecting him? Good god.

He quietly walked over to the window to place Juliet in her bed. "Goodnight Sunshine. I'll see you later on." His back was turned to me, but I saw him hold her near his face before setting her down gently. Definitely smelling her. And did he kiss her? I should be freaking, but somehow, it seemed so...him. Like it was perfectly natural for him to kiss my baby girl before tucking her in for the night. A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't get any more food around it.

"I'll come by on my rounds later on," he said, turning to me with a professional look about him. "I'll try not to wake you if you're sleeping. Good night."

I cried for a long time, commencing the minute his back was turned as he left. Stupid fucking hormones!

He didn't need to worry about waking me, I never got into a deep sleep at all that night between thinking of his face when I said we weren't coming back to him and wondering why he'd spent so much time with us all day when Juliet was clearly doing better.

Even though I was awake, he merely smiled at me and quietly checked over Juliet, whispering softly to her as he took her for another blood test. And in the morning, he came in with a stack of papers and a portable scale. He looked exhausted, but he didn't act it as he handled my baby. He was all smiles with her, quiet and professional with me.

"So, one last weigh-in, just for the records. There's really no reason to keep her here longer." He carefully removed her swaddled blanket and nightie, placing her on the scale before removing her diaper, cooing and smiling at her the whole while.

I peeked around to see the digital reading; 4 lbs. 111/2 ozs. My eyes flicked up to meet his. "She's not 5 lbs."

Grinning mischievously, he set his thumb on the scale. "Uh, I'm seeing 5lbs. 1 oz. This scale shifts a bit, not completely accurate and a half pound either way could merely indicate she's just been fed or had a BM. She was 5 lbs on the nursery scale when I took her for her test...which is perfect! Sunshine you've outdone yourself! You scored perfect!" He gently took her off the scale, wrapping her in her blanket and held her as he spoke to me. "I'm letting her go."

His words screamed of a double entendre. Was I reading more into this than there actually was? Must be. He doesn't even know us. She's just another baby to him. But she was my whole world and I was grateful that he'd been so attentive.

"You look tired," I commented softly. "When do you finish your shift?" He had to have been here 20 hours or more by now.

"Actually, an hour ago. But I didn't want to make you spend another whole day here unnecessarily. I figured I'd discharge her now rather than making you wait until I'm back tonight. Uh-oh!" He made a really adorable face as he pulled Juliet away from the wet spot spreading on his scrubs.

"Oh! She peed on you! Nice way to thank you for being so sweet and thoughtful!"

His cheeks reddened and I noticed his ears were fiery red as well.

"It's my own fault. I should have put her diaper back on. No harm done." He laid her down, keeping one hand one her belly as she wiggled and tossed the wet blanket into the hospital laundry bag. His hands looked so large on her, but they were so gentle. His diapering skills were exceptional.

"I'll let you redress her while I sign her discharge forms." He seemed reluctant to step away from her, but put his professional face on as he removed a pen from his pocket and scratched a scribble on several papers.

"I really want to thank you...for everything." My voice didn't sound like my own. It was sultry and childlike all at once. A combination of me feeling inadequate next to him and wanting to jump him while I had this last opportunity.

He shook his head, staring down at Juliet in my arms. "It's been my pleasure. You have a beautiful little girl. I wish you all the best." He hesitated, as if wanting to take her from me one last time. Instead he caressed her cheek gently with the side of one long finger and turned away. "You can leave the papers with the nurse whenever you're done with them. And there's some reading material for you to take home with you. If you need anything... " He was at the door, standing in the scrubs he'd had on for at least 12 hours, now pee-soaked, looking at a loss for words. I had an urge to hug him.

Clearing his throat, charming smile in place, he was all business once more. "I hope I'll never have to see her in the ER, but if you do ever have to bring her in, please...have them page me and I'll tend to her myself."

I nodded stupidly as I watched him leave. A tear dropped from my cheek onto Juliet. His Sunshine.

* * *

_A/N ~ This story is developing better than I'd hoped and I'm having a blast writing baby-obsessed Edward. A very nice break from intensity. Love seeing all the comments - THANK YOU! XX_  
_More soon! ~ SR_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Days Like This  
_**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

The day I let Juliet go was a day I cherished and despised. Early on, I had been the happiest and most relaxed I'd been for a long time. I was even giving thought to how much time would be appropriate to wait before I'd take a chance and ask Bella out. Bella... She had looked so lost when I was releasing Juliet. I had wanted to hug her, comfort her and give her the reassurance that all new mothers needed. But that wasn't appropriate.

As for my Sunshine, well, let's just say I wasn't so anxious to get to work hours early after she was gone. She was a wake-up call to me. I was spending too much time with the babies, given my fixation. The way she had captured my heart so completely was frightening. It shouldn't have happened. Letting her go felt like I was ripping my innards out. I was too attached.

From that day forward, I spent a little less time in the nursery, and didn't let myself look forward to seeing any particular patient. They were all just patients; special in their own way, but they weren't mine to get involved with. It also emphasized how pathetic my personal life was. I had turned to a patient's mother for company. And she had provided me with loads of fantasy material for private use, even after they were out of my life. I needed to get my own life. I had mourned the loss of my previous life long enough.

At work, every patient got the same attention from me, no more favourites and at home, I poured my attention into getting my best friend and my sister married. It had seemed odd to me, when they first admitted feelings for one another, but they were perfectly matched and in the end, I'd always felt like Emmett was my brother. In a couple of months, it would be official.

He and I rehearsed for his bachelor party weekly and I sat through Rose's endless chatter about seating arrangements and tuxedo rentals without griping. My sister was a perfectionist, always had been. When pieces of the perfect puzzle she had created started falling apart, I offered my help in any way. After all, she had done the same for me when my world fell apart.

So life went on as I accepted that fate hadn't given me a chance at what I wanted most, then and now. I was over Tanya, my ex, for sure. And I was getting over the brief flash of happiness that had been taken from me with Bella and Juliet.

Or so I thought.

I stopped in to pick up a few groceries on my way home from the hospital one morning. Passing by the drug store window, I saw a familiar face on a poster advertising a tooth whitener. Mommy 2...what was her name? Anna? Something like that. Instantly, it brought the other 2 to mind. Oh fuck. Why did I have to find out they weren't a couple? It would be so much easier to deal with losing Juliet if I hadn't thought there may be a chance for something with her mom. Fuck fuck fuck.

I was in a lousy mood when I got to my building. To top it off, I spotted a baby carriage parked in front of the elevators. Fantastic. Now I'd have to smell baby all the way up to my floor. I don't know what possessed me to run for the elevator as I saw the doors sliding shut, but I did.

"Hold up!" I called, sticking a foot inside to stop the door. "Thanks." I stepped in as the person inside fumbled with the bags she had in hand, trying to operate the buttons for the door. One bag tore and the contents spilled out.

I stooped to help gather the fallen items and came face to face with the most beautiful baby. A wide grin stretched across my cheeks. "Sunshine!"

I heard a gasp as I looked up at Bella. She was as stunned to see me as I was seeing Juliet in the carriage. "Dr Cullen? What are you doing here?"

"Well, coming home...can you hit 5 for me please? How are you? Are you visiting someone?"

She shook her head. "We just moved in, finally. My friend has sub-letted me her condo..."

"Oh right! I remember you talking about that...hey, does she do modelling? I swear, I just saw her on a poster."

Bella laughed. God, how I'd missed that smile. "She does! Yeah, she's been getting a lot of bookings. She's travelling a lot this past year."

"Guess that's why I've never seen her here..." The elevator stopped and we both looked up at the numbers. 4.

"This is us," she smiled and attempted to manoeuvre the carriage with her full hands.

"Here...let me take those." I still had the things I'd picked up from the floor in my hands, so I juggled those and added her bags to mine. I let her lead the way to her apartment and smiled when she stopped. "Huh. We're really neighbours. I'm right above you. 502."

"Seriously? Hey, do you ever hear the crying? I've been worried about that."

"My Sunshine cries?" I made a face of disbelief. "No, honestly, I haven't heard a peep."

She was looking at me strangely as I stood at her door. Maybe the fact that I hadn't handed over her things... I set her bags down inside the door and placed the loose items on top.

"I'm Edward, by the way. Seeing as we're neighbours, Dr Cullen is a bit formal." I held my hand out. She took it silently. "It's Bella, right?" Seeing as she didn't offer her own second introduction...

"Yeah..." She seemed at a sudden loss for words. "Thanks for carrying my stuff."

I was being dismissed. "Sure, yeah... Hey, it was good seeing you again. Take care." I turned to head for the stairs.

"Edward?"

I turned with a smile at the sound of her voice calling my name.

"My diapers?"

Looking down, I still had the bag hooked onto my pinky. "Oh...sorry. You need these more than I do." I chuckled nervously as I headed back with them. Smiling, she took them and closed the door.

Dismissed again.

The momentary elation I'd felt when I had realized who shared my elevator space was replaced with another round of 'why me?' and 'why now?'. Locked in my apartment, instead of wallowing, I made a call.

"Em! I need a distraction. What are you doing tonight?"

There was chuckling from the other end of the connection. I knew I could count on him.

"I've got a new neighbour," I related over an after-dinner beer. "Remember that new mom I told you about with the preemie?"

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "The Yummy Mummy that got away?"

In a moment of drunken stupidity, I had confessed to my friend how I got turned on every time she lactated in front of me...which was every time I was in her room. It's not like I figured I'd ever see her again, so telling Emmett at that point seemed harmless.

"I thought she had a lesbian lover...or am I thinking of another one? Or a dream I had..."

"Same," I said dryly. "How many moms have I said I wanted to take home?"

He pondered my question, as if there had ever been another. "Okay, so she's the same one. The girlfriend? Not an issue for you?"

I shook my head as I swallowed down the last of my beer. "I was wrong. It was a huge mistake. She's not a lesbian; they're friends."

"Damn. Tough luck," he joked. "So that was what...? A month ago? She'd be ready now. Have you fucked her?"

I clenched my teeth, knowing I shouldn't be upset with my friend. This is how we normally related. How would he know Bella was different?

"Uh-oh...this one isn't a fuck option. You've got feelings for her. Am I right?"

I nodded sullenly.

"So what's the problem? Edward, you've been alone long enough. Are you still thinking of the shit with Tanya? You still in love with her?"

"No! No...over Tanya. Totally."

"But not what she did."

I didn't reply. How would I ever get over her aborting a baby I didn't even know had been conceived?

"It's just...I dunno Em. I'm ready to move on. I'm ready to be happy again, with something more than my work, y'know? But this one...she's either not into me or she's not looking for a relationship - which I totally understand. She's dealing with a new baby all on her own."

"Which you could help with." He waved for another beer for me. "I'm just saying you should let her know you're interested. And available."

I nodded in thought as I drank from the new bottle; my fourth and not the last. Good thing I had a day and some off between shift changes. I had a feeling I'd be feeling the effects of my drunken wallowing for a while.

I was correct. I alternated bed and toilet all night and half the next day. Resolved to the fact that I'd get nothing I'd planned to do with my time off accomplished, I made a late lunch and sat out on my balcony to read the book I'd started 2 months earlier. I figured I had a couple of hours to myself before Emmett got off work. My sister made arrangements for us to go see about tuxedos for the wedding. Fun fun fun. Not. I closed my eyes, willing the headache that still lingered to just go the fuck away.

That's when I heard her. My Sunshine. Crying. They must have their windows open, I thought. The crying ended but I couldn't get back into my novel. Instead I went to the railing and gazed out at the view; treed hills to one side and blocks of housing to the other. The beach was beyond those streets. I had paid more than I'd planned when I purchased this condo a year ago, but it was worth it. The location was absolutely perfect; 3 miles from work, 3 miles from the beach.

There were kids playing in the yard below. I glanced down to watch and caught Bella looking up at me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Life with my true love had its ups and downs. She was the joy of my life, every day. I was so in love with this tiny person who'd grown inside me. Every day, I'd look at her and marvel that she had come from me. She was beautiful. And perfect. And draining.

Every minute of every day was centered around her. Of course, it should be that way - she relied on me solely for everything. But I cried myself to sleep more nights than not, utterly exhausted, only to be woken again in a couple of hours to tend to another need.

Jacob hadn't even called to see how we were, let alone offer any help. That was that. If he ever did call, I'd hang up. I was done with him for good. When my daughter was old enough, she could decide for herself if she wanted to look him up, but I had no use for him.

And then there was the other issue...the fact that I'd developed an irrational lust for my baby's first doctor. Once I'd witnessed the perfect man handling my baby, Jake really had no chance. No one would ever handle her with such care, of that, I was certain.

I couldn't get him out of my head. The first week I'd moved into Alice's apartment, I could have sworn I saw him outside the building. I had called Alice immediately to ask if she'd ever seen him around here.

"Never. And believe me, if I'd ever laid eyes on that smexy human being before, I would remember."

Maybe he was visiting someone. Most likely, I'd imagined the whole thing. Or it was part of a dream, like the one where Juliet was crying to be fed, and I'd feed her, she'd toss it up and want more and the cycle went on endlessly. All of a sudden, he appeared at my door, in my most awesome dream. He cup fed her, burped her, gave her a bath and diapered her before putting her to bed for a full 8 hours; during which time he fed me, bathed me and then fucked me until I fell asleep in his arms.

That dreamed repeated itself the day after I came face to face with Dr Smexy Studman in the elevator. I hadn't dreamt it, nor imagined it. He lived directly above me. His sexy smile and appealing long fingers were right above me. His deep eyes and hot body were right above me. The most thoughtful, considerate man I'd ever known was right above me.

And he was gay.

I reminded myself hourly from the time his near proximity was confirmed - G.A.Y.

Juliet was having a rough time with colic all week, so when she finally got the bubble worked out and stopped crying enough to sleep, I stepped out for some air. Instantly, my thoughts drifted upwards. To Edward.

Edward.

He had introduced himself in a friendly manner. I'd been fretting about whether he was hurt by me going to a different doctor, but he seemed like he wanted to start over. As friends? Hearing him say my name made me tingle. He had only ever called me Mrs Swan at the first meeting, and nothing thereafter. The way he said 'Bella' had the same intensity his eyes had when he was speaking directly to me. Instant physical reaction.

Almost as quickly as he made me aroused, I felt irritated that he knew my name, but not my daughter's - his patient! Clearly he didn't; he was still using 'Sunshine'.

And yet...even hearing that from him did funny things to my heart. Could hormones still be a fucking issue here? Come on!

I glanced upwards from my balcony and sweet Jesus, Smexy was right there, staring off into the distance. My god he's a beautiful man. He struck me as neither overly masculine nor feminine - just beautiful.

He caught me admiring him and I dashed away, praying foolishly that he hadn't seen me.

"Hey there neighbour," he called down. Fuck!

I returned to the edge and looked up. "Hey."

"I heard crying. Is my Sunshine okay?"

"Colic. Sorry if it bothered you. You know, she does have a name." I couldn't help it. The words were out before I could reign my irritation in.

He frowned and squinted down at me. "I am aware of that. I filled out her forms."

"You _signed _her forms..."

"No. I filled them out, personally. Look, Bella, I apologize I my using a nickname for her was inappropriate. You could have said something."

"I am."

"Sooner, I mean. I know she's called Juliet."

He _did _know. Damn my untamable mouth! "So why didn't you ever use her given name? Not even once?" The mouth went on, much to my dismay. I knew I sounded accusatory and aggressive. I sounded like a bitch.

He had a similar expression on his face as the time I told him about Doc Gillis. "Because, she was my sunshine. She brightened every day for me while she was there. I am sorry it offended you. I won't use it anymore."

And now I _felt_ like a bitch. "Oh god...no...I'm sorry! I just...I misunderstood. I thought you didn't know her. I thought she wasn't important enough to remember her name and well, I'm super biased because she _IS_ the most important thing in the world to me. And super self-absorbed because I think she should be to everyone else too." I went from bitch to babbler in no time. And the whole while I willed myself to just shut it, he smiled down at me.

"I understand. Juliet has colic? When did that start?"

"Just this week. It's pretty miserable for both of us."

He nodded. "Eat bland foods, if you can. That'll help."

I smirked. "Not a problem. I live on cold pasta and digestive biscuits." Who the he'll had time to cook? Or sit and eat a proper meal?

A loud motorcycle roared up, cutting off all conversation.

"Studward! Get your ass down here!"

I turned away to look down at the man calling out. Edward's friend. Cute!

Really fucking cute.

"I think someone's calling you," I called up to him. He was red in the face and chuckling around his embarrassment.

"My friend...Emmett," he acknowledged my statement before yelling down to him. "Come up! I'll buzz you in!"

"No! Come on man! I'm ready to do this, let's get at it!"

"I'm in the middle of something Em..." He looked back to me, apologetically.

"Don't stay on my account! You have a date..."

"A date?" he laughed. "Well I guess so. We're going _shopping_." He rolled his eyes in the most adorable way. "Anyway, good talking to you. If you need anything..."

"I'll look up." I tried to be casual and cute, but I was caught somewhere between wanting to scratch myself for being so attracted to a gay guy and wanting to laugh because his boyfriend's nickname for him sounded like something Alice would come up with.

I had to call and tell her.

"Studward? Oh man! His boyfriend and I would get along great! I really can't believe your bad luck. Why does he have to be gay?"

"Because he'd be married, otherwise," I lamented.

"Maybe he's bi?"

"Even so, he's taken."

And so, I was back to dreaming of Dr Smexy Studman-Studward. My day began with an icy cold shower while Juliet slept and a lot of cursing myself out for having lousy hormones and lousy timing and lousy choices in men.

It didn't get much better from there. And the next day was a carbon copy, and the next and so on… cold shower, cursing, frustration, crying…

Loving my baby girl with such intensity it hurt take be away from her for a minute…

Wanting to go upstairs and do anything necessary to get any part of Edward inside any part of me. I'd never in my life been made so continuously horny. I needed relief soon or I'd implode.

* * *

_A/N ~ I needed some down-time after scrubbin' the tub, so this chapter came about and is coming out earlier than I'd hoped. Hope you enjoyed it! XX ~ SR _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 6  
**  
**EPOV**

I reached a new low - now stalking the most beautiful baby in the world and her luscious lactating mom who filled every dream with wild eroticism. And I was dreaming frequently...when I could sleep.

My shifts at the hospital were kept to the scheduled times, no longer going in early or hanging around after shift. At home, I lurked about the building as I'd never done, making checks in at the gym, the pool, the laundry. Sometimes I simply hung out in the lobby, eyes volleying between the front entrance and the elevator. Did she never leave her apartment?

In my own, I spent so much time hanging over my balcony, I had a welt on my abdomen from the railing. No visual contact, no audio. I couldn't even hear Juliet. Maybe Bella had taken her to her dad's after all.

I failed at relationships AND stalking, apparently.

On my day off, I agreed to take my sister around to get quotes from florists for the wedding. In the end, it was her dragging me from place to place, and she dropped me at home after allowing me to take her to dinner. At least, that's how it seemed. I often let Rose walk all over me. I guess it went both ways because there was never a time when I needed her that she didn't drop everything for me as well.

"So you're taking care of the cake? And confirming the photographer, right?"

I was already out of her car, but she got out too, just to ensure I'd heard her requests clearly. "Yeah yeah yeah. I've got it! Bridezilla!" I teased her.

"Don't be a dick. I'm under a lot of stress, okay?" Giving my head a good slap, she looked too serious to tease any further.

Instead, I pulled her in for a hug. "Just relax Rosie. This is a happy time, remember? You should be enjoying all of this. I promise, I won't let you down."

"I'm sorry Edward. God, I am Bridezilla! This must be really hard on you." She pulled back and held my face in her hands. "You okay with all of this?"

"Perfectly content," I mumbled with my cheeks being squeezed. She wasn't merely referring to her marrying my best friend. The wedding itself - the chapel, the hall - had been booked for my own doomed wedding that never took off. "I'm really okay with it Rose," I assured her. "This is entirely _your_ day and I'm gonna do everything to make sure my big sister is the happiest she's ever been. Just be happy Rose. Be happy enough for the both of us."

She gave my cheeks another squeeze. "Yeah? You're the sweetest little brother in the whole world, do you know that? She didn't deserve you anyway…"

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't want to get into my failed relationship. We're getting you hitched, that's enough." The pleading look I gave her asked her to let it go.

"Okay baby, thanks for dinner. Love ya!" She planted a kiss on my pursed lips before letting my cheeks go. My look was successful. "Cake. Photographer."

"I'm on that Rose! Love you too!" I called out as I headed for the front door of the building. I took a perfunctory glance up at Bella's balcony and was shocked to actually catch a glimpse of her. A glimpse was all I got; she stepped away as I waved up.

Okay then.

I slept restlessly and gave up altogether by 7. Fuck! 12 hours before I had to be at work...long day ahead. I went for a run, avoiding the park and the chance of freaking out any mothers. I considered going by Justine's place for a booty call. Proud of myself for remembering her name, I decided not to go after all. I'd just fuck it up and call her Bella when I came.

Bella. What would it be like with Bella? Would she be all up for it; for anything - or would she need coaxed? I'd bet when she's really into it, she's fucking ON it! After one look of disgust and two nods of appreciation, I realized I was now jogging with a full-on boner. Jesus Christ. I shouldn't be allowed out in public!

I grabbed a cold shower, not entirely by choice. Apparently there was a hot water issue today in the building. Perfect. At least it wouldn't matter for laundry. I gathered my dirty clothes, tossing them in a bag and headed for the elevator. Why hadn't I gotten on the repairman to come fix my own machine while I was off? I hated using the common laundry.

I leaned against the wall in the elevator, thinking I should just go back up to my apartment and spend the day whacking off. Sure, it wouldn't be exactly what I wanted, but it would save me another embarrassing situation like my jog. It seemed to pop up anywhere, without regard for our surroundings. Teenaged years all over again. What if it happened in the laundry room? There would be a complaint lodged, a meeting would be held. I'd move before I had to stand in front of the condo committee and explain my inappropriate hard-on. Christ, what if Bella, herself was in there?

I smirked to myself and exited at the laundry level. There were no machines running. Yes!

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" A familiar voice rang out, widening my smile.

Yes yes PLEASE! I sprung a semi. Checking it out before actually seeing Bella, I figured it wasn't too noticeable.

Rounding the corner tentatively, I saw the problem inside. Her basket of nicely washed, neatly folded baby clothes was upside down on the floor.

"Ohhh, that really sucks," I empathized, heading over to her immediately.

"Excuse my profanity, but this really fucking SUCKS!" She threw her arms in the air, looking ready to cry.

"Okay, let's have a look." I spoke in a calming voice as I set my bag down beside a soundly sleeping Juliet. I resisted leaning in to kiss her rosy cheek. "Some of it must be salvageable. It landed pretty square."

I held the pile in place while Bella carefully lifted the basket. The scent of fresh baby clothes hit me hard and I closed my eyes tightly and ducked my head down as she plucked item by item from around my hands.

"Are you okay?"

Another tenant came in, stepping around us and claiming a machine.

"Fine!" I gathered enough control to look up and smile at her. Uh-oh. Bad timing. She bent just as I looked and there was everything revealed beneath her loose-fitting maternity top.

"You're flushed. Are you coming down with something?"

They were right there in my face and she was completely oblivious. Perfectly round, white globes...right...there. And the nipples...firm, erect, perfect. It was no longer a semi. I let myself fall to the floor from my crouched position and lifted some of the clean clothes onto my lap to hide the proof that I was perverted. I worked on refolding them as I tried to get it under control. Bella didn't help me along. She was lifting the soiled clothes and twisting to drop them in the bottom of the carriage. And her perfect globes swung this way and that; my eyes following along without my permission. Fuuuuck.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Shit, now she was bent over me completely, her hand on my forehead as she checked for fever. Her scent was amazing. A mix of lavender and baby soap. FUUUUUCK!

"Yeah...I'm fine...Mommy." I cracked a grin to turn this totally fucking arousing scene into a joke.

She reddened and stood up, arms crossed over her very swollen boobs.

"Um, you can throw those soiled ones back in the machine now. There's still one open."

She shook her head. "You need it. I'll just come back."

"No! I can steal more scrubs from the hospital, I'll survive. It's only temporary anyway, until my own gets fixed."

"You have your own washer?"

I nodded. "Drier too. It still works but the hose is leaking from the connection in the back of the washer. I didn't think my downstairs neighbour would appreciate me flooding her apartment."

She smiled and shook her head. It was that smile I loved, the open and heart-felt one. She cut it off by biting her lower lip. Why did she do that? It was an amazing smile.

"Really Bella, I can wait."

She blushed again and hugged herself even tighter and I now saw the reason. The wetness was spreading above and below her crossed arms.

"Tell you what; if I can arrange for the guy to come today and you can do me a HUGE favour by letting him in my place to work on it, you can use mine whenever you'd like."

"Oh! No...no, I couldn't ask..."

"You didn't." I smiled up at her, still unable to stand without my dick pointing at her. "I'm offering."

"Um, isn't that was the concierge is for? Letting repairmen in?"

"Hmph. I don't trust him though. Last time I had a cable guy coming and I left my key with the concierge, the shithead went through my stuff." I glanced over at Juliet, realizing I should watch my language. "Sorry."

She stared at me, considering my request. "What time?"

"Seriously?" I grinned. "Um, I'll call him now! I may just need you to take over for me if he hasn't left by the time I need to go to work. That's the problem - I'm on call. So, toss your stuff in the washer and you can dry it at my place. I'll give you my spare and we'll go from there, okay?"

She was staring at me like I'd just offered her my fortune or an island getaway. Juliet started fussing beside me, distracting us both.

"Would you mind picking her up?" Bella asked and I beamed with delight at the chance to hold her.

"Hey Sunshine! Good morning! Remember me?" I held her gently and spoke softly, still sitting on the floor. "We have a little situation here. Some of your clothes got dirty again, so you have to try to be patient with Mommy right now. Can you hang with me for just a few minutes? Huh?" I stroked her cheek as I spoke. Her skin was so soft and perfect. All traces of jaundice were gone. She was pink and healthy and beautiful. She made little gurgly noises, alternating with snorts and I held her face-to-face so I could have a conversation with her.

"Cool hat! Someone with awesome taste got you that hat!" She replied with a loud snort. Bella giggled from across the room.

"You don't think so? Well, you've crushed me! My heart is bleeding Sunshine! Remember that, I'm the first guy who's heart you broke. There will be many more, I know, but right now? I can barely stand it!" She kicked out as she gurgled, squirming in my arms. "Why do you want to hurt me so, Juliet? I only want to take care of you!"

Bella was beside us now, smiling down at us, her shirt now soaked with no chance of hiding it.

"I guess you need her back now huh?" I grinned apologetically for gawking at her boobs.

She nodded, glowing red. "My body doesn't follow my lead."

"Neither does mine," I said under my breath as I dipped in to nuzzle Juliet. "See you soon Sunshine. Be good."

"So...how will we do this...?" She nodded towards the washer.

"Oh, um...I can stay with it...if you want to go nurse her."

"You're not doing my laundry Edward!" she giggled and kicked my leg lightly.

I blushed with the contact. "Okay. Then just come to my place when the washing's done. I should have a time set for the repair guy then."

She nodded, biting back her smile. "Thanks." She turned to tuck Juliet under her shirt for nursing, her unused nipple poking out through the stretched fabric and drawing my eye.

I nodded and turned myself around to stand and pick up my bag simultaneously. It hadn't diminished. It was a raging boner now. Opting for the privacy of the stairs rather than sharing an elevator in my state, I raced to my apartment, dropping the bag inside the door. After providing myself with relief, I made the necessary arrangements and tidied up my apartment. I had never had a woman over in the year I'd owned this place. Did it look presentable? How would Bella see it? Was it a sty? Was there anything around that could harm Juliet? I ran a wet cloth over the tables to remove any dust and moved the lamp cords away from the couch in case she sat there and Juliet could pull on them. What else?

The kitchen! Shit...my machines were in the kitchen and it definitely was a sty. I hadn't emptied the sink of dishes in days and there were take-out containers and empties everywhere. I was just finishing loading the dishwasher when my doorbell rang.

She had gone home to change before coming here (now wearing a bra, dammit!) and she carried Juliet in one arm, and supported the basket of clothes on her opposite hip. She looked like a pro. She looked like an amazing mom.

"Come in," I smiled and held the door open wide before taking the basket from her. "You're doing too much lifting after surgery, you know. Anyway, the machines are in there. Wanna see for future use?"

She followed along, obviously trying not to be obvious about scoping out my place. I grinned as I caught her checking my sink. "You just cleaned, didn't you?"

"I did!" I laughed. "Just finished as you rang." Why lie?

"So how come you get your own machines? I don't even have this cut-out to put some in my kitchen."

"It's an owner versus renter thing. You sub-let?"

"From Alice, who sub-let's from her agent or something."

I nodded. "That's why. Only owners can have their own. Because if I were to be nasty and flood my downstairs neighbour's apartment, I'd be responsible for paying for the damages."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Like I said, you're welcome to use mine."

"I don't want to be in your way..."

"You're not! I'm rarely home anyway. You can come in, sit and relax, watch TV...much better than using the common room downstairs. If I'm on nights and I'm here sleeping, just stick Juliet in with me and have an hour or so to yourself!" God, I hoped she'd accept. I would love that.

My pager sounded off - amazingly bad timing. I had to leave them. I told Bella to make herself at home and left instructions for the repairman and a key in case she needed to leave and then come back in.

Driving, rather than walking, as I always did when called in, I found myself in a terrific mood. I wondered how it would feel to do this every day...have Bella and Juliet see me out the door for work. When I took my t-shirt off to put on fresh scrubs, I realized it smelled like Juliet. And my smile widened. The shirt went back on with the scrubs over top.

I wondered what it would be like to be this happy, every day.

That would be amazing.

* * *

**BPOV  
**  
Never had I felt more inadequate. I had managed to avoid Dr Studman, hoping to ward off the vivid sex dreams that were frustrating the hell out of me. When I saw him kissing that woman who dropped him off, I did a silent 'whoop!' Alice could be right! He's bi! Then it hit me, he's a 2-timer. Unless he and his boyfriend had an arrangement. And he and his girlfirend had a similar one. Ugh! I didn't need the drama. Forget him.

Yet, when his piercing eyes met mine bent over my spilled laundry, that old desire was right there. Was it wrong to want to strip him off and lay him out on the floor with the clothes? It was wrong. Every reaction I had to him was wrong. One minute I was a sex-crazed spinster, the next a giggling schoolgirl. He didn't help by staring at my boobs constantly. He didn't leer or anything, but they were obviously a focal point for him. Definitely not _totally_ gay. Why hadn't I picked up on that before?

Anyway, he'd take a peek and my tender nipples would harden. So he'd take a longer peek and suddenly my boobs aren't aware that they're meant for feeding my baby. As a sniffle from Juliet would trigger my readiness to nurse, so did a single look from Edward. Stupid boobs. Stupid hormones!

Worse yet, with Juliet needing so much washed, I was down to very few clean clothes myself so I'd thrown on an old maternity top that made me look like a deflating balloon and had skipped the bra altogether. My boobs were so sore engorged, even the light fabric of a bra against them was too much to handle. So he got the full flow display. Could it get more embarrassing? Hardly.

So he sat there, all perfect and smiley while I giggled and stuttered and fucking soaked myself. So annoying.

And adorable.

I needed Alice.

"Help!" I cried into my phone. "I'm in Studward's apartment!"

"Oh my god, Bella! You made a move!" My friend squealed with delight.

"Nooo...I was clumsy." I related the whole story to her.

"Aw! He's such a nice guy..."

"I know. _So_ nice. And he's just so amazing with Juliet. You know what I love? He talks to her. And he's always cognizant of her. He slipped up and swore...and then apologized! Christ Alice, I curse like a trucker still and he says 'shit' and automatically reacts to it. He must think I'm horrible. I can't seem to refrain from saying whatever enters my head."

"Yeah, except one thing - Edward, fuck me."

"Don't even go there! I had my dream again."

Alice giggled on the other end. "So he's at work and you and Juliet are hanging out at his place...how domestic! What's his place like?"

"I dunno...like mine...yours. He lives right above me. Same apartment."

"Yeah, yeah, but what's in it? Does it look gay?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Does it look gay? Well he doesn't have a 6' sculpture of a penis in his living room..."

"Good sign!" Alice laughed. "Have you seen a 6' dick? I'm looking for some artwork..."

"Jazz would love that!"

"Hmm. Speaking of, I should send Jasper over to have an inside look at his place. He says he wants to meet him, he'll know if he's gay. Or inclined towards women at all."

"Internal gaydar? What?"

"He says he's been hit on so many times by the guys at work, he must be a gay magnet. So he's finely attuned; has like, a sixth sense or something," she laughed. Jasper did some modelling as well, but mostly voice work. There were plenty of sexually diverse people in our workforce. "Anyway, there's no dicks laying around but otherwise..."

"I dunno Alice. It's a nice place, but not really decorated. It's comfortable. Lived in. He's got loads of books, a huge TV, the balcony's nice...plants and stuff. His desk is messy." I took a peek at Juliet, napping in her carriage like a little angel.

"What's his bedroom like?"

"Alice!"

"Oh my god Bella...what is wrong with you! Go look at his bedroom!"

Having my doubts, I tentatively walked over to the bedroom door. "Holy fuck! His bed is huge! Gotta be king, but it's notably high. I think I'd need a boost to get in it. And it's unmade."

"Oh! That's good...says straight guy to me. What's around his bed? Any porn?"

"Alice, I am not going through the guy's stuff. He's trusting me here..."

"See, now I totally would. But I guess that's why you've got a smexy doctor after your ass and I've got Jazz...'cause he totally would too!"

"I didn't tell you the worst part - well actually, no the worst part was my fucking milk bags emptying out in front of him – and no bra thankyouverymuch."

"Oh shit!" My friend giggled at my expense, but not to be cruel. "What else?"

"When he was talking to Juliet, sitting there on the floor, holding her like she was a precious stone, he almost made me cry. And it's not just hormones, I swear! He was telling her how she breaks his heart and it was just so... God Alice. I feel like such a shit. He is so sweet with her and I really think I hurt his feelings ditching him as her doctor."

"So take her back to him," she stated simply.

"And look like an indecisive bitch instead of the usually pretty on top of it bitch that I am?"

"Just tell him it was Juliet who decided."

I thought about that long after we ended our chat. The repair guy came and Juliet slept on. Why couldn't she do this at night? I hated to move her and disturb her sleep so I took a seat and closed my own eyes until the phone woke me up. I listened to the message, live, as it recorded.

'Bella? It's me...are you still there? Just calling to check in on you two. Hope everything's alright with the repair guy. Anyway, I guess you're tied up with Juliet or something so um...I'll come by in the morning, when I get off work to get the invoice from you. Make yourself at home. Uh, I'll see you.'

I listened with my eyes closed, imagining those calls every day. Sweet.

It rang again almost instantly and this time, I was going to pick up and talk to him. The voice froze me in place...not Edward; a woman.

'Hey baby! Listen, I'm not nagging...I'm saying that straight up because I can see you sitting there getting that defensive look on your face. Just a friendly reminder that I haven't heard anything about your assignments. Please tell me you've got the cake ordered at least? Please? Oh and sorry, but don't forget that thing at Eleazar and Carmen's is coming up. Casual dress. It's in their garden. Edward, call me when you get up or get home or whatever. Okay? Love you!'

Okay. Not gay. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was so glad I hadn't taken Alice's earlier advice to let him know I was interested, if he wanted to explore his bisexuality. Definitely bi or straight, NOT gay - either way, completely attached and unobtainable for anything other than a fantasy fuck. This was the wrong time in my life for me to do that type of exploring.

I wiped at my tears angrily when the repair guy appeared with the invoice for me to sign. He called me 'Mrs Cullen'. I didn't correct him.

When I let him out, I leaned against the closed door and gritted my teeth. I knew this was all too good to be true. I had to get over the fantasy I had built up. I wrote a quick note and left it with the invoice before moving Juliet out with me. She woke as soon as we had locked up his door and started crying instantly.

"Me too Sunshine. Mommy wants him too."

* * *

_A/N ~ I know I'm leaving a lot unexplained about Edward's failed relationship… more on that in future chapters as Bella discovers it. ;) ~ SR _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 7**_**  
**_  
**BPOV  
**  
He caught me at my worst the next day. I was irritable from barely having slept and my mood was as ugly as I felt. I was still in the comfy boy boxers I'd been sleeping in since I was pregnant and a faded old t-shirt that I kept for comfort despite the two noticeable holes and a third that had just recently made an appearance. As I opened my door to face him - all perfect and fresh and clean, I realized I hadn't even brushed my teeth yet.

"So, yeah. I'm a hag in real life," I said to get the obvious out of the way.

He smiled his smile and his eyes bored holes into me. "Rough night?"

I scrunched my face up and balled my hands into fists. "You have no idea. I just now got her to sleep."

"And I'm disturbing your rest time..." His face looked pained but he didn't take the hint that I had zero interest in him seeing me this way, regardless of my resolve to not lust after him today. I figured it was easier to go day-by-day on that, since I couldn't seem to make up my fucking mind on anything since giving birth.

I stared at him blankly. "Oh! Your key." I grabbed it from the table inside the door. "I tried to shove it under your door, but you've got that draft thingy."

"Mmm. Security-slash-temperature controller-slash-bug keeper outer-slash-draft thingy. Yeah. You should get one. Any problems?"

"She won't sleep! At night I mean! All day...she's an angel, but she's up all night! Constantly nursing and crying and pooping and crying some more and then she's hungry again..."

"Oh." He ran his long fingers through his hair. "I meant with the repair guy yesterday, but I see you have your own set of problems. Can I...? Is there anything I can do?"

Oh fuck. Self-absorbed me! Of course that's what he was here for. "No. It went fine. I left your invoice in your apartment. You didn't see it?"

He shook his head. "I've just gotten home. Haven't been to mine yet. The key...um, you can hang onto it. Like I said, if I'm not home when you want to use my machines..."

"Yeah. Well, I really don't want to bother with that. We'll just get to be a pain in your ass and you'll regret it."

He gave a look I was becoming familiar with, kind of a smirk, but not entirely. I had no idea what it meant. "I should leave you to get some rest, huh?"

I stared at my toes that were bent, digging into the hardwood floor as if they thought it was sand. I couldn't face that look.

"Right. Well, if you need anything... I can sit with Juliet if you want to grab a nap or something. Whatever. I mean, I would. I can do that. If you want."

I shook my head, still staring at my toes because I was near tears again.

"Get some rest," he said softly and walked away. I hoped he didn't hear my pinched off sob as my door closed. Juliet did and I was in for another round of frustration.

Alice and Jasper dropped by with some dinner; my first full meal all week. I ate like I was coming off a long period of fasting.

"You haven't been eating, have you," Jasper stated as he watched me shovelling away anything near my fork.

"I graze," I replied, mouth full. "My Sunshine has this habit of knowing when I've got hot food in front of me."

"Your _Sunshine_?" Alice smirked, one brow raised.

That reminded me of how horrible I'd been to him that morning. Alice and I had roomed together in the past when we worked together on location - she knew my morning personality well. Juliet woke, mid-story and mid-meal so Alice took her out on the balcony to amuse her while I finished eating.

Jasper amused me with tales of the outside world, knowing I missed my work and adult company. When I saw Alice setting Juliet in her swing, I jumped up.

"Alice! Make sure she's in the shade!" Instantly, I felt bad. I knew I was over-protective of my baby, but I also knew my friend was not an idiot and she adored Juliet. She would never let her be harmed. But, as with Edward, I couldn't refrain from spewing the first thing that came to mind.

I thought she'd be upset with me for not trusting her judgement, but she came in all smiles and full of cockiness.

"Well I just had a delightful conversation with Studward."

"Alice! Don't call him that!" I shifted my eyes towards her boyfriend.

"Ohh! I should've called Jazz out to give his assessment!"

He chuckled easily and pulled Alice down on his lap. He was very comfortable with their relationship. He didn't mind that she was a huge flirt and I guess he knew we talked about Dr Smexy with sex dominating many of our talks.

"Okay Jazz," I took a seat across from him where I could keep an eye on Juliet. "A guy pulls up and shouts out 'Hey Studward. Get your ass down here.' Gay? Or not? I understand you're the expert."

"Ummm...I'd go with not. That sounds more like a guy catching his buddy trying to make a move on a girl. Sounds like a playful taunt. I mean, if they're not openly gay - a confirmed couple - that's a really bold statement to make if he was serious. How did he react?"

"He blushed." I remembered how embarrassed he looked and utterly adorable.

"Caught! His buddy was teasing him," Jasper stated his opinion. "I'd expect a little more of a denial or all-out hissy fit if he was being outed. Right?"

I smiled, chewing on my lip. Probably blushing as well. "Jazz, you need to be around here more often. I clearly need your input. I'm seeing this entirely different now...in terms of him having a boyfriend, anyway. Besides, I think he pays too much attention to my boobs to be gay. There's still a matter of the girlfriend though. No way could I compete with her. She's drop-dead gorgeous."

"So was the supposed boyfriend. Maybe Studward just surrounds himself with beautiful people." Alice made her point and then got up to hug me. "That's why he's so interested in drawing you into his inner circle."

I definitely blushed at my best friend's sweet confidence booster. I hadn't felt attractive in a very long time. They stayed long enough for me to have a long, hot shower while they kept Juliet awake and entertained. Apparently Dr Smexy had suggested to Alice that keeping her from napping now may help her switch her night and day routine. I was ready to try anything.

He was right. Juliet nursed longer than usual, burped and fell asleep on my shoulder without any supplement. She, and I, slept for 5 straight hours. It felt like heaven! I was in such great spirits, I couldn't even think of laying down when she went for her next nap. Instead, I baked. If I couldn't feel like a beauty queen, at least I could feel like a domestic champion.

When Juliet stirred, after feeding her, I bathed her and got her dressed. I set the container of muffins down on the table by the door and put our favourite hat on her. Edward was right, it was so her. It was the only hat she didn't pluck off her head within seconds. She loved it too. Most importantly, I knew he liked seeing her in it as well.

As for myself, I wore double nursing pads to avoid another wet t-shirt event. I looked stacked, I thought, grinning in the mirror. He'd have an eyeful anyway.

Taking a deep breath and checking my reflection in the mirror one last time, we headed upstairs.

He took a few minutes to respond to my knocks. I was about to give up when he opened the door, wet from the shower and wearing only scrub bottoms. Lord have mercy. His chest and abs were lean and toned; not bulky, but very fit with just a smattering of incredibly sexy hair in the right places. Oh my god. I managed somehow to look up and once I saw his smile, his naked upper body was almost forgotten. Almost.

"Hi," I said quietly with a shy smile. "I realize I was a complete bi..." I caught myself about to swear with my daughter in my arms. "B-word," I whispered. "So, we brought these for you - to make up for yesterday. Breakfast...for now or later...you worked last night? So you'll sleep now, I guess?" And I was off on a ramble again. He hadn't gotten a word in yet. I shut up.

He smiled and took the container from me. "You look like you had a much better night." His voice was soft, his smile warm. His eyes stared so intently my knees felt weak. "Come in for a bit? We can have breakfast!" He held up the container and stepped aside.

I stared at the floor as I stepped in, to avoid gawking at his chest or burying my face in the soft fur... Oh! Nice feet too! I giggled nervously as I became aware that I'd never in my life been turned on by a dude's feet before. This was a serious lust I had going.

"How's my Sunshine this morning?" He leaned in to tickle her chin as he spoke softly to her.

She gurgled and squirmed and I swear, she seemed to reach for him. I have to say, I wanted to as well... He smelled just as appealing as he looked.

"Have a seat, I'll just go get dressed. Be right back!" He hurried off to his bedroom.

"No need to dress on our account," I whispered with a low laugh.

By dressing, he meant throw a t-shirt on. It was almost as worn as my favourite rag that he'd caught me in the morning before. Otherwise, he was still barefoot and still wearing his scrub bottoms that sat low on his hips. I spent a good while debating whether he was commando or not, as I peeked around the corner to watch him in the kitchen.

I determined he was. Most definitely commando. _AND_ he had coffee. Oh happy day!

* * *

**EPOV**

I gave myself a kick in the ass after Bella burst the bubble I'd been in for the previous 24 hours. How ridiculous I was to think it would be this easy to have what I wanted...how egotistical to think she needed me in any way. A follow-up kick ensued as I realized I was wallowing. I'd been through much worse than this...I didn't really even know these two ladies that tugged at my heart, yet this rejection stung.

I would back off. Give her space. Let her call the shots.

Yeah. I could do that.

After a few hours of restless tossing and turning, I gave up and returned to the book I'd been trying to read. Again. That's when I heard Bella's voice, "Make sure she's in the shade!"

A grin crept up and I moved to the edge of the balcony to peer over. I could see Juliet's tiny feet on the upswing. Bella's friend leaned against the railing, watching over her.

"Hey!" I called down. "I've seen you everywhere lately; the hospital, the drug store, my computer..."

She tilted her head back and grinned widely. "Your computer? Um...should I ask?"

Chuckling, I leaned on my arms and settled in for a chat. "Nothing nefarious. Your toothpaste ad is a regular pop-up. Well done. I hope they pay you well for the number of times your face is on _my_ screen alone."

"Not nearly enough!" she laughed easily. "We used to be neighbours!"

"So I hear. You never looked up though. Of course, I didn't look down either so we're both at fault for being snobs."

"You're not snobby with the new tenants. Learned your lesson huh?" she teased.

"I'm learning many lessons. Every day..."

"Riiight. You met Morning Bella, I hear."

She heard? Bella told her? "Yeah. I uh...I caught her at a bad time..."

"By bad time, you mean morning. Listen, I love this woman...she's fun and sarcastic and giving and really genuine, y'know? But Morning Bella is another creature altogether. And since she's had to give up coffee? Oh my god... She's a spring bear in the morning now."

It hadn't been that bad...really. I grinned at her friend's assessment. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Alice. And I'm sorry I never looked up!"

I chuckled again, enjoying the chat very much. "Is Juliet sleeping now? In her swing?"

"No. Not yet anyway. She just woke up and I'm giving Bella a chance to finish her dinner before Juliet needs her. I wish I could help her more. My boobs just don't cut it though!" She laughed, looking from me to Juliet and back again. "Bella's not sleeping much. It's rough."

I nodded. "Some babies get their days and nights reversed. Most moms will give in and adjust to sleeping whenever they do but others are stubborn..."

"Oh Bella's stubborn, alright!"

And sweet and quite attractive as well. "Try to keep her up this evening...Juliet, I mean. If Bella can sleep while you're here to help, great, but Juliet can stay up for longer periods now if you keep her amused. She'll resist at first, but it may help her sleep at night. And for longer periods. Just a suggestion."

"Yeah, thanks! We're all winging it here!"

Juliet started fussing a bit and I could see our conversation coming to an end. I wished them a nice evening and went inside to dress for work.

Rosalie called a half dozen times during my shift, completely stressing. I only caught a break from her between midnight and 5 when she finally went to sleep. I turned my phone off as soon as my shift ended. I wasn't on call and I needed a longer Rose-free period. A good run would help, I determined, and took the long way home while I jogged. I felt invigorated and starved by the time I got home, wolfing down a piece of cold chicken before heading for a shower.

I heard the knocking as soon as I shut the water valves off. Oh no. I prayed it wasn't Rosalie making an in-person call this time. I was in for a pleasant surprise.

"How do you take your coffee?" I called out to Bella from the kitchen.

"Oh you tease! I can't drink coffee! I'm nursing, remember?"

Oh, I remember. I gripped the counter and regretted not stripping down and dressing properly. Scrubs would not provide me with any cover if I allowed this train of thought to go on. She didn't have a maternity top on today, for sure. This one hugged her body and really showed off her fantastic rack. She was huge this morning!

"Would I give you anything that could harm my Sunshine?" I called back, willing my dick to behave now that we were trapped in the kitchen. We'd have to parade past the girls to get back to the bedroom now and they'd know we were having issues.

I carried the tray of our drinks, plates and napkins low and took a seat on the floor opposite Bella. I hoped she didn't notice. The last thing I wanted was to make her uncomfortable. Maybe she didn't notice. "It's decaf. I get a special one that's filtered naturally - no chemicals. I'm an addict and if I want coffee when I come home and have any chance of sleeping...this is my only choice. One cup a day for you won't affect your milk at all."

"Really?" She was grinning from ear to ear. I spotted a fellow addict in her. "Of all the things I've given up the past year, I miss this the most."

"See if you like it...I'll give you some to take home if you do. Or, you could just join me for coffee every day. Give me a chance to see my Sunshine!" I crawled over on hands and knees to get closer to her. I loved having them here. My apartment smelled like Juliet after they left the last time. I could definitely handle that every day.

"Can I hold her for you while you have your coffee?" Please?

She made a face at me and rolled her eyes. "We came to do something nice for you for a change and you're still doing everything for us! Have a muffin!"

"I will!" I laughed, removing the lid and setting plates out. "What do we have?"

"Apple spice and lemon cranberry. I didn't know which you'd prefer..."

"They both look awesome!" I put one of each out for myself and looked to Bella. "What's your favourite?"

"Chocolate," she laughed. "Another vice gone for my love." She nuzzled her baby's neck and I could see how much she truly loves this little girl. So awesome.

I thought of Alice's description of her friend and realized, I usually got Serious Bella. Or Tired Bella. She had a lot on her plate, but she didn't have to lose her old self entirely to be a good mother. As I watched her and bit into my first muffin, I formulated how I could say what I wanted to without offending her.

"Bella, can I offer you some advice? This is really great, by the way." I held what was left of my muffin up. "My mom used to make a cake like this for our school lunches. Really good...anyway, I want to put this out there, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way, because I think you're amazing. I mean, you're a really great mother."

"Uh-oh. I'm doing something wrong..."

"No no no! No, you're great! That's just it... you're doing both parent's parts...fantastically...all on your own. I just worry that you're burning yourself out."

Her brow was furrowed; as I'd worried, she wasn't taking this as it was intended. "It's not like I have a choice..."

"But you do. Somewhat." I kept my tone soft. "You don't seem to accept help very often, that's all. I'm merely suggesting that you could make things a lot easier on yourself if you took offers of help when you get them."

She smirked a little, but nodded her understanding. "I'm pig-headed."

"You're strong," I countered. "I couldn't do what you've been doing, and I'm used to little or no sleep."

She cracked a grin so I continued. "You look like you've had a better night...you had some help last night, right? And you got some rest?"

"I did, yeah. My friends were over. And a certain doctor told my friend to keep my baby awake."

My eyes widened. Had she taken that wrong as well? "I... I'm sorry if that was out of line..."

"It worked." Her smile wasn't sarcastic now. "Thank you. I had 5 straight hours and it feels so incredible! I was thinking she still needed to sleep most of the time so when she was sleeping, I'd leave her to it."

I smiled gently at her. "She's not a newborn anymore, Bella. Your baby's growing. You have an incredible daughter and this phase passes by so quickly...you'll enjoy her much more if you feel good, yourself."

"So I should accept help."

"And have a coffee. One." I smirked.

"Now?" She smirked back.

"That's the idea."

She laughed and repositioned Juliet to pass her over to me. I stood anxiously and took her while I had the chance.

I cradled her first, smiling down at her beautiful wide eyes, enveloped in her just-bathed scent. She made the most adorable little grunts as I whispered how sweet she was and Bella started giggling.

"You're not gonna think she's so sweet in a minute. She's working on a poop."

"Well! Aren't I lucky?" I laughed along. "Is she still colicky?"

Bella nodded as she sipped her coffee. "It worse at night."

"Usually is. It's normal. Especially for preemies. The mix of breast milk and formula is tough on her little tummy."

"I shouldn't do both anymore?" She set her cup down and leaned forward with interest.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, you should keep supplementing until her weight is up to a full-term weight...or near anyway. How is your milk?" We blushed simultaneously. "I mean, is she getting your full milk?"

She shook her head, looking lost. It made me wonder if she didn't have a mother around to offer tips at all. She obviously wasn't getting any guidance.

"Okay, when she nurses, does she nip and doze?"

Nodding her head fervently, she reached for a muffin. "It's like she takes just enough to get to sleep."

"What are you doing to Mommy, Sunshine? You can do better!" I turned Juliet to face me and touched our noses together as she wiggled. "I know, I know...I wasn't supposed to tell Mommy you're letting her spoil you!" I looked up and smiled before leading into the next, more personal part. "Does she suckle enough that you feel the let-down _while_ she's nursing? I'm asking because if she's only getting foremilk, she's not getting much fat."

"I feel like such a failure." She put her head in her hands. "I don't understand...should I just go with the formula if we're not doing it right?"

"Bella...listen to me...you're doing it right. She's great! She's getting enough from you, but it could be easier."

"I can't get help with that," she cracked, tossing a napkin at me.

I reddened even more, for sure. "No, you're on your own with that!" I chuckled along with her to keep things light. "If she gets more of the hind milk, there's more fat...she'll be more full and likely to sleep longer. At this point, she's what? Almost 6 weeks now?" I knew her age, but I was stalling. This part had to be handled delicately, especially given as friendly advice, not physician's advice. "Um, do you get engorged often? Daily?"

She bit down on her lip as her cheeks flushed. Her eyes drifted down towards her boobs as I desperately tried to keep mine from following hers. Definitely not appropriate.

"Engorgement is from excess milk. If she's not taking enough, that'll still happen, but it shouldn't be a regular thing. If you have a breast pump at home, you could eliminate the excess either before or after so it's not painful for you. We also don't want your flow to lessen, thinking she won't need what you're producing naturally. She should be taking what you've got, but she's playing you - making you work harder so she can kick back. Not nice Sunshine!" I nuzzled her cheek as she wiggled and gurgled.

"You're good at this," Bella stated in a soft voice. "You must do this a lot - moms must love you at the hospital."

I shook my head. "That's why I want to get into private practice. I enjoy the aftercare just as much as the initial. It always feels like I just get to know my patient and then they're gone. I don't get to see how they turn out very often."

Bella sat back and folded her legs underneath her. She looked very at ease for the moment. "So why aren't you in private practice?"

I grinned and folded my own legs so Juliet could lay back on them, very glad for the tit talk to be overwith. I had managed to have a full discussion about her rack without tenting my scrubs; well done! "Two reasons. The expense, first off. I have to have enough to buy into an existing practice and I had a little set-back with that. Having to buy this condo hadn't been in my financial plan, but it was an investment _and_ a necessity. Secondly, I need to bring an established patient base with me, which I haven't got. Working on both, mind you, but I am behind on my life plan."

Bella gave me a sympathetic grin and a small frown appeared.

"I'm not complaining, I love my work at the hospital too. They both appeal to me."

"Well, I'm glad you were there when we were."

Her straight-forward comment caught me off guard. "I'm really glad I was too. I can't imagine never having known this beautiful baby exists!" I got a loud grunt with this nuzzle and Bella roared with laughter.

"Okay, I think we've outstayed our welcome. I don't want to leave your place stinking for you all day."

"I don't mind!" I protested, holding her closer to prove my statement. Sure, she wasn't all sweet baby smelling at the moment, but I didn't want to let her go. "You can stink up my place anytime you want Sunshine. Honest!"

Bella knelt beside us with a grin._ She_ still smelled fantastic. "She hasn't ruined a future visit then?"

"No way," I grinned. We hadn't been this close to each other since the laundry room incident, but that was brief. "If you manage to sleep tonight, you can come join me again tomorrow. I'll provide breakfast next time."

She suddenly looked shy. "And if I don't sleep and I'm cranky?"

"Ugh. Stay the hell away!" I teased with a chuckle. "Just kidding. I'll have the coffee ready for you. Did you like it? I don't find it tastes like decaf. It's not bitter."

"Heaven! I can't thank you enough." She removed Juliet from my arms and stood up. "Really...you've been so great to us. And we dump on you... One of us, literally."

"My pleasure. Figuratively," I laughed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Have a good sleep."

She hadn't confirmed a breakfast rendezvous, but she hadn't said no, either. I closed the lid on her muffins so they'd stay fresh for my breakfast later on and went to bed while I could still smell baby on myself.

Days like this were well worth the odd Morning Bella encounter.

* * *

_A/N ~ Hot off the presses! (Or my keyboard ;) ) I wanted to get the finishing touches done on this and get it posted because you've all been awesome with the reviews. And so many ideas! I may get an outtake follow-up out of your comments when the story finishes up - cool! Anyway, I got carried away with E's POV in this chapter so it's a little long. Hope you don't mind._

_Now pouring coffee and picturing wet, messy-haired, half-nekkid Edward lovin' up his Sunshine'. mmm-mmm-mmmmm Anyone else? ;) _

_More soon... XX ~ SR_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"What do you think, Sunshine? Does he like us?" I bent over to blow a raspberry on her belly. She liked that. She liked Edward, too. She never fussed when he held her. Conversely, she had wailed both times I'd taken her to see Doc Gillis.

I continued speaking quietly to my baby as I redressed her. "I don't know what to do Juliet. I really like this guy. He's really great, isn't he? You like him, right? But we don't really know him. Everything I thought about him initially, seems to be wrong... Except the smexy part. He is totally smexy. You'll understand smexy when you're older. Smexy guys can turn smart girls stupid. I used to be smart Juliet. You have a smart Mommy...really. I'm just completely confused right now."

I gazed down out my tiny wonder. She stared up at me as if she understood every word I said. Maybe she did.

I picked her up and squeezed her against me. "You're so perfect Juliet. In every way. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I placed a soft kiss on her head. She smelled like Edward.

Oh god...

As the let-down began without warning, I recalled what he had said about expressing the excess. Setting Juliet down in her carrier, I took care of that while I thought things through.

I wanted him to be Juliet's doctor. I was wrong to go along with Charlie on that and I had to correct my mistake before it was too late. Edward knew Juliet. He's right for her, without a doubt.

I also wanted to have...something...with him. What did I want? As my milk flow exceeded even what the pump could handle, I cursed under my breath and grabbed one of Juliet's blankets to stuff my other side and stop the flood. "Okay stupid boobs, I know I want him physically. I want him as a friend too. I want...whatever. I just want him around. I want... I want it all."

I turned the pump off to switch sides. I didn't want to drain all of Juliet's next meal.

Juliet... her wants - her needs - came first. She _needed _Edward to be her doctor. That was most important. If I screwed up socially, that would mess up her care.

"Okay Sunshine. Here's the plan. We get him back for you. Happy?" I reached over to stroke her cheek. "Me too. We'll go with that and see what happens after. Sound good? We have a date for breakfast tomorrow, we'll ask him then." I smiled to myself. Was it a date? He had asked us to come so it was different than us just showing up at his door.

I decided to treat us to a girls' day. I didn't exactly have the extra funds since I wasn't going to be working, but I wanted something to make us feel special. My maternity clothes weren't cutting it and I wasn't quite into my old clothes yet either. One new outfit was warranted.

As for Juliet, she was finally outgrowing her preemie clothes. I found a soft, super-light fleece jumper that she looked adorable in. Like a little pink teddy bear. I gave my head a shake as I paid and walked out with it. I had sworn I wouldn't do the 'pink is for girls' thing with my daughter. Aside from an undie set... one set... I didn't have another pink item in my own wardrobe. But she did look sweet in it and I was allowed to change my mind.

I thought I would never get to sleep, anticipating morning, but when Juliet repeated her lengthy snooze that night, I quickly followed. Come morning, she wasn't so cooperative. She was fussy while she ate, and spit most of it back up. And despite 2 poops already, she let loose again as I was locking our door.

Oh well, I thought, as I took her back for another changing, we don't want to show up too early anyway. We should give the guy a chance to finish his shower.

"You do know that this poop has probably made us miss him wet and shirtless, right Sunshine?" I teased her as I gathered her and grabbed her diaper bag. With the way she was going, she'd need changing again and I didn't want to cut our... whatever this was with Edward... short.

"Good morning!" His smile matched mine when he opened the door for us. But dammit, he was dressed. No scrubs today; he had on a pair of low-rise jeans and plain black t-shirt. He still looked hot.

He didn't wait for me to okay it, he simply took my baby from my arms and cuddled her as I set her bag down inside the door. They looked so sweet together.

"I'm sorry, we've come with nothing today." I felt rude showing up empty-handed.

"I said it was my turn!" he protested and motioned for us to go have a seat. He sat beside me on the couch this time. "Coffee is brewing; sorry, I was running late getting home. But it's all good! We have Sunshine to make the time go quickly while we wait!"

He was nuzzling her up again, making her squirm and snort. She was lapping up his affection. Lucky girl. I envisioned myself across his lap while he tickled _my_ belly and kissed my neck. Jesus fuck... how good would that be!

"Her tummy's tight this morning. Bad night?" His soft, serious voice brought me out of revelry.

"She slept well. But she is fussy this morning." He could actually feel that she wasn't right today?

"Maybe she has a bad bubble. We'll fix that Sunshine, get you smiling again. You know, I've been waiting for your smile all night! Yes, I have! There were grumpy babies at work. Little sour-pusses..." He talked to her while rubbing her tummy.

I curled my legs under me and sat back to watch him at work. My god, he was so good with babies. And he thought mine was the best. That made me smile, because I _knew_ she was.

"The coffee should be ready. Do you want to take over while I get it for us?"

"Hmm?" He caught me daydreaming again. "No! You're doing great with her! I'll get it." Going into his kitchen felt natural. He didn't seem the type to mind me digging around for anything I may need.

"Bella, there's a plate in the fridge too, if you don't mind bringing that out. Fruit and cheese...help yourself to some juice or milk if you want."

I smiled at the sound of his voice. He didn't mind me being in here at all. There was a hand-written list on the fridge; reminders to himself. Quite a list, too. He must be forgetful.

'CALL MOM'  
Cute!

'Lunch - E & R Friday  
E & C Saturday  
Confirm weekend off'  
Busy boy. Won't see him on the weekend I guess.

'Get on photog.'

Yes please! On, under...in... I had to stifle a giggle.

'Pick up necklace for R (DON'T FORGET!)'  
Forgetful.

'Call lab for reports on K, C & K'  
Workoholic!

'Call your MOTHER!'  
Forgetful AND cute!

'Diapers?'  
Diapers? Weird. Why would he buy diapers? Unless he thought I was a welfare case? Did I look like I couldn't buy my own baby diapers? And why am I assuming they're for _MY_ baby? Get real!

I carried out the tray, setting it down where he had yesterday but sat with him instead of on the floor as he had. "Did you get the bubble out?" He was wind-milling Juliet's legs and cooing words of encouragement to her.

"Hmm. Got something out that I should have been expecting...more than a bubble."

Oh crap. She's shit on him again! "Juliet! Baby, that's no way to treat someone who's being so nice to us! I'm sorry Edward. I'll take her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up so she's not ruining your breakfast. It looks really good!"

"Just change her on the bed. It's easier. Mind if I make a phone call while you're doing that? I'll be quick."

"Take your time! And on your bed? Are you sure?"

He smiled that moistening grin and winked at me as it turned to a smirk. Oh boy...

"I have my own laundry if anything gets soiled. Don't worry about it!"

He was jotting notes at his desk when we came back and then hung up. "Sorry about that. The lab wasn't opened yet when I left work."

"Problem?" I didn't want to pry, but I liked how he talked to me...like yesterday, with his private practice issue.

"New triplets. They were born last week, but... you think Juliet's tiny... Well, she looked like a giant baby next to these 3. The largest isn't even 3lbs."

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't imagine a baby tinier than my own. And 3 of them? I wondered if he sat by each of them through their tests and treatments as well. No wonder he was running late.

He grinned at my expression. "Yeah. They're not as lucky as Juliet. They've all got some major issues. One of the girls may not even make it." His smile was gone and he looked away quickly.

He needed a spirit boost. He needed a hug. He needed his Sunshine? "So, Juliet and I were having a discussion," I began my subject change in a light tone.

His smile returned as he re-joined us. "Is that right? Strictly girl talk or can I get in on it?"

"We were hoping you would. When we were in the hospital, you said you could be her doctor after we left...is that still a possibility?"

"You're serious?" He leaned on his elbows, braced against his knees. They were almost touching mine.

I swallowed deeply, fearing my voice wouldn't express what I wanted him to know. "Yeah. We really are. You're so great with her and you need patients so it benefits us both."

His eyebrow raised. Just one. Smmmexy...

"I can't let you do that," he said softly.

My stomach dropped and my heart followed. "Oh. Oh, I guess we're too late..."

"No. Of course I'd love to be her doctor, I always hoped to be. But you made a choice to go with someone different and I can't let you ditch him just to boost my patient base. I'll help you, any time... But I'm not going to make you feel obligated to get my career path in motion again. Besides, I've been rethinking the private practice anyway. I may study a new field - neo-natal."

"You'd be awesome with that," I acknowledged, barely above a whisper. He really would be. "So you're not taking new patients then? Not even return patients?" I was feeling desperate. I had finally made a decision...an important one! And I felt really strongly about it.

"The thing is, we're miserable with the doctor my dad chose for us. He's nothing like you. He's never held Juliet, never talked to her...he barely talks to me! Just nods, clucks his tongue and scribbles stuff down that I can't even read! I leave knowing nothing! He's never offered advice, given me a tip for feeding or any of the things you do. I feel so lost... Like such a failure..."

Dammit! My proposition had begun so well and then it turned to begging and now tears. Fuck! I was sitting in his living room, blubbering. Fanfuckingtastic!

"Bella..." He reached a hand out and placed it over mine on Juliet's back. "I had no idea you weren't happy with her care. You should've said something sooner. Of course I'll take you...her. I work out of the clinic at the hospital. Wednesdays are my usual appointment days, but you can bring her any day and just get them to page me. We'll work it out. It'll be better for you."

I smiled, still sniffling like a moron. "I feel so stupid!"

He shook his head. "We'll work it out. You don't have to do this alone Bella. You don't."

His hand stroked us as he comforted me and then he gave my hand a squeeze. He made me feel safe. Another wave of tears threatened and he reached with both arms for us.

"Here, let me take her. You go have a good blow and dry your tears. Your coffee's getting cold."

I had thought he was about to hug me, instead he was sending me off to blow my nose. Faboo.

He was reclined with Juliet sitting on his chest when I returned. One hand supported her head while the other ran steps up her belly, tickling her. He laughed softly. "She's almost got a giggle happening."

"Really? Can she do that?" If anyone could make a newborn happy enough to laugh, it was Edward. But she isn't a newborn anymore, I reminded myself.

"Eh...I doubt it's an actual giggle. It's just a reflex. She knows it's a different sensation but doesn't know whether to cry or not, so it comes out similar to our laughs. Either way, it's bloody adorable. I need a recording of it to get me through crappy days."

And he was back to being himself, just like that. He didn't make mention of my breakdown or red nose and blotchy face. We alternated playing with my baby and munching on the food he'd prepared for us. His mother called sometime in there and he told her he had a friend over and promised to call back. I liked hearing him refer to me that way.

When we were finished eating, Juliet decided it was her turn. "I guess we should go. She's gonna get ugly if she doesn't get her mid-morning feeding and we're keeping you up."

He stood and began clearing our dishes. "No need to take her home for that. Please, just go on like I'm not even here. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. I'll wait until you're done...if that's okay?"

I nodded stupidly and got my nursing blanket out of the bag. While he was in the kitchen, I padded up the spare so I wouldn't have a wet spot while he talked to me about whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

His phone rang again, while he was in the bathroom. Popular guy. The machine kicked in as he was coming out. It was the same woman who had called the day Juliet and I were here alone.

"You can take that," I said to him. "We're still going here."

He shook his head and took a seat in the chair, rather than beside me. "Nah. She's in a nagging mood, I can tell by her tone. I'd better sleep before I deal with that. I'll just call her later."

Wow. That surprised me. I didn't figure him to be a call-screener or a guy to fluff off a girlfriend... I assumed this was the woman I'd seen him with a couple of weeks ago, by her car. So he wasn't gay, probably not even bi - he was a player. Well that figures. One thing I didn't need, without any doubt, was a player.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked to cut into the silence. Juliet was making slurpy sounds as she nursed and it was so quiet each one seemed to echo through his apartment.

"Um...I can wait?" He glanced at me, then looked away with his cheeks reddened. Even his ears were red. Why did he have to look so adorable AND hot. "I'll get you some juice to replace your fluids. What do you like? Or would you prefer milk?"

"Whatever you have is fine."

I kissed Juliet's head softly as I pulled her off my breast. "We should go sweetheart," I whispered. "Mommy may cry again soon."

* * *

**EPOV**

I checked on the triplets in ICU once more before leaving. I was anxious to get home for the first time in ages but I was concerned about them. All I could think of seeing any preemie now, was my Sunshine. What would I do if this was her on the heart machine and feeding tube? I'd stay by her side, without doubt. But I'd already gone over that with myself after I'd become so attached to her. Be their doctor, I told myself, not their watchman. Don't get involved.

The surgeon who had put their shunts in came by and stunned me with the announcement that there was an opening coming up in his department and asked if I would consider moving into strictly neo-natal care. Interesting. I could handle being with only babies all day, every day, but could I let them go? It was something to think about. Later. Right now, I only needed one baby.

I ran into...oh fuck! What was her name again? Jesus! I had it and now... gone. Rather than greeting her with 'Hey, one-time fuck buddy!' I simply smiled and gave her a nod.

"Edward! I was going to go to the gym, work off some tension. Care to join me?"

"Sorry...can't..." I smiled apologetically. Go away.

"We could find another way, if you don't like the gym." She grinned suggestively as she ran her fingers up my arm.

"I'm meeting a friend for breakfast and I'm already late. So sorry." Another time, I would have suggested 'another time' to keep my options for getting laid on occasion open, but if I was honest with myself - I just wasn't that interested anymore. Not at this point. I was, however, more than interested in those waiting for me at home.

I grabbed the bus to make up for some of my lost time, getting off 2 stops early to run in for breakfast items. Croissants...always good. They had just put out some fresh fruit bowls, so I grabbed some of them as well. A few types of juice...milk. Did I have enough at home? Couldn't hurt to get more. Bella should drink a lot of milk. I had to find out what she liked for future, and fit that in with her dietary needs. I picked up some yogurt dips for the fruit and ran to the check-out. I'd see what else I had at home. She looked thin. And she said she wasn't eating normally. I grinned thinking of taking care of that and any other need she may have.

I was in the lobby of my building when I realized I'd forgotten to pick up diapers. Damn! I'd meant to grab a bag to leave at my place so Bella wouldn't take off any time Juliet needed changed. Okay. Tomorrow.

I wore a big dumb grin thinking of buying diapers tomorrow. Me. Diapers. Juliet... I had the quickest shower ever, anxious to get my arms around my little bundle of Sunshine.

I hummed as I got plates ready to serve and started the coffee brewing. Come on! Where are they? And then the knock came. Seconds to baby heaven, I thought as I ran to let them in.

As soon as Juliet was in my arms and the euphoric wave subsided, I noticed how sexy Bella looked this morning. Not attractive. Not cute. SEXY. She may be thin but her baby weight was sticking to the right places. Mental note: _NEVER_ greet them in scrubs again.

We sat together, the 3 of us. Bella seemed very relaxed in my home as I tended to Juliet's colic. Poor little girl. When Bella dropped the bomb on me about tending to her professionally, I was stunned. First off, I had worked myself up to ask her out today. Would being her daughter's doctor fuck that up? I could take care of Juliet for the most part at home if her mother and I were dating. But could I date a patient's mom? Hmm.

Secondly, I then made a huge blunder assuming that she was throwing me a bone because I had been whining about not having enough patients for private practice. Bone...heh. Mental note: Never think of bone and Bella in the same sentence in scrubs.

I was completely thrown off and when Bella started to cry... not post-birth baby blues crying, but I'm at the end of my rope and we NEED you, crying...I went with the first thing that came to me. Juliet. She came first. I would be her doctor, gladly.

My mother's phone call, followed by my sister's, put the goddamn party I did NOT want to attend into mind and I decided to go for it. I figured she was pretty set on Juliet being my patient, so unless I jumped her right here on my couch, I doubted she'd react so badly to me asking her out that she would keep us apart that way. Please, just say yes, Bella.

I was about to bring it up when Juliet called for her meal to be served. I couldn't ask while she was breastfeeding! Could I? That seemed entirely too intimate for this stage of our relationship so I put it off.

Juliet is a loud sucker. For such a tiny thing, she was using some force. It rendered me speechless. And as my mind wandered for something to say, the sounds were the only thing that came to me. I wonder if I'll get a chance at that once she's finished weaning? Wait a year to suck on those tits? Could I wait that long if we were to start dating? What if she nursed for longer than that? Torture...

When Bella interrupted my very intrusive thoughts, I jumped up to run to the kitchen. I was in great need of an adjustment but I used juice as an excuse. Good enough cover and it delayed me asking her out until after boob sucking was done and any possibility of me seeing that precious flesh again.

"So!" I sighed and grinned as I sat back down, in the chair, rather than beside her on the couch. Her boobs were packed away. Whew and damn, at the same time. "Want me to burp? Her...not me," I laughed nervously. "I haven't burped on command since med-school. I've grown up since then."

Bella laughed along and passed her baby to me. "You wanted to talk to me about something? You've got me worried now! Should I be doing something differently? You can just tell me. I'll try not to be offended."

She thought I had another criticism. Is that why she was so quiet there for a while? She wasn't as relaxed as she had been, for sure. "No, nothing like that. This is entirely unrelated to babycare. I... I actually wanted to ask you... I have this thing I've been invited to, on the weekend. A party/reception thing. It's at a family friend's beach house. And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." There. I did it. Please say yes!

"Oh! I...um..."

She was frowning and stuttering. Fuck. That couldn't be good.

"I have Juliet," she stated.

"Bring her."

She snorted. I had a feeling Sarcastic Bella was about emerge. "And whip my tit out every 2 hours at a family friend's party? That would go over well."

Harsh! My pride took a nose-drive. You know if you're really not into me a 'no thank you' would have done. "Oh. Right. Well okay, I understand..."

"We should go. You have to sleep some time."

I nodded. "Yeah, I've got a bunch of stuff to do later on too." My lips moved over to Juliet's head without thinking as I snuggled her against my shoulder. "Thank you for visiting, Sunshine. I hope we can do this again really really soon." I was whispering against her soft, baby-fuzz hair and then I just went for it and kissed her little head several times. It may be my only chance...

How asinine of me to make Bella feel so awkward! She's a new mom! And I had no clue about the story behind the dad. Maybe she was still pining for him. Maybe he was a dick and she's off men. Maybe she just wants to be with her sweet, perfect baby. And of all the stupid things to suggest...asking a lactating mother to come with me, a man she barely knows to a family function where everyone will be a complete stranger! Incredibly insensitive of me. Just fucking stupid.

"Bella...I'm sorry I put you in that position. I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry."

"I was rude...I'm sorry..."

"Can we just take it back 10 minutes and forget any of that happened? I had a really great time this morning. I hate that I've ruined it for you."

"No...yeah...10 minutes - gone!" She was chewing on her lip like crazy, still looking totally awkward.

"So, you'll make an appointment for Juliet?"

"Yeah! Totally."

"And maybe you could come on my day off next time and I'll actually cook!"

She gave me a half grin. She wanted to get the hell out and I couldn't blame her. What was she waiting for? I could feel time ticking as we stood at the door, not saying a word to each other. Awkward.

Finally, she sighed and opened the door. "Thanks again."

"Yeah! Sure! Any time." I hoped my smile looked easier than I felt.

"So, um, can I have my baby back?"

"Oh shit - sorry. Sorry! God, yeah...that would help." She felt so right in my arms, I'd forgotten I was still holding her. Bella's hair fell across Juliet's face as I placed her in her mom's arms. I brushed it back over her shoulder and bent over for one last peck on her soft head. "Bye Sunshine. Be good for Mommy. Take care, Bella. Thanks for the company."

Well asshole, you blew it! I didn't bother cleaning up or returning any calls, I just called it a day. A wonderful, then fucked up day.

My romantic attempt fail left me with one option... work. With no reason to rush home, I extended my days there, spending extra time with the triplets. I also decided I'd switch weekends with a co-worker and be on call for this one, killing two... no, three... birds with one stone; a distraction from my pathetic home life, availability for the ill preemies and I'd get out of Eleazar and Carmen's party. Rose would understand me having to work. She was reluctant to ask me to go to my ex's family's home for this thing anyway.

I truly liked Carmen and Eleazar. They were lovely people and had always treated Rosalie and I like family. Our parents had known them since school. When their daughter, Tanya, and I started dating in med-school, both families were thrilled and Nobel Prizes from us wouldn't have made them any prouder when we announced our engagement. No one saw the break-up coming. It was more devastating for them than me. After all, they had no idea what caused it, other than us 'moving in different directions with our lives'. We were all still amicable. I still cared for Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya, as well. But spending the day with them to celebrate my sister's upcoming wedding when I was miserably alone, did not appeal in the least. Bella had done me a huge favour in rejecting me. Yeah. Think positive.

As Carly, one of the triplets, worsened, I gave up going home altogether. Both times I attempted it, I got called back within an hour, so I slept in the doctor's lounge or in spare beds whenever I could catch a nap and one was available. I was finally _made_ to go home on my third day there. Grabbing a cab, rather than walking, a song that was on the radio stuck in my head the whole fucking night.

Thank you Bill Withers.

_'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone... it's not warm when she's away...'_ As I waited for the elevator.

_'And this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away...'_ As I entered my apartment and discovered it no longer smelled like Juliet.

_'And I know and I know and I know... I ought to leave the young thing alone...'_ As I desperately tried to sleep in my bed.

Ugh. What's the fucking point. It was morning by that time anyway, so I made myself a coffee and took my book outside. It was quiet downstairs.

_'Wonder this time where she's gone...'_

"And I know and I know and I know, I ought to..." I sang softly. I ought to leave both alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"So his girlfriend calls while I'm there and he just blew her off!" I paced as I related the morning's events to Alice over the phone. "And then the jerk asks me out! Hello! I was sitting right there when she called!"

"Maybe they're not exclusive." She was trying her best to be helpful but failed.

"I don't fucking care! Like I'm gonna hook-up with random guys who casually dates whoever, whenever? I can't do that Alice!"

"He's interested..."

"Alice!" I whined. I knew she was about to tempt me, and my hormonal Netherlands did not need much tempting in regards to Edward. "Even if I went for it... I ... I can't compete with the fucking beauty queen he snubbed."

"For you. He asked you..."

He did. I groaned out my frustration with myself. "Anyway, I fucked it up. I was a total bitch. Couldn't turn him down as politely as he asked, oh no! Why does my mouth not come with a filter?"

"Because then you wouldn't be the Bella I know and love."

"But really Alice...you didn't see this other woman. I'm sure people at this party would know her and he shows up with me? ME! Okay, he has tall and gorgeous...he brings short and kinda cute in the right light. She's got a serious rack and I'd be walking around with milk sacks, leaky ones, at that! I feel inadequate enough Alice! I couldn't do something like that with him." But fuck, did I want to!

"Relax honey! He likes you. He adores Juliet. And you've got a hot young doctor lusting after your ass 6 weeks after giving birth! Lucky bitch! Quit whining and get on it."

"That reminds me..." I giggled and told her about his reminder on the fridge about getting on the photog. We were laughing through several scenarios of how to best get on peen, when Juliet woke from her nap. "Gotta go hon. Thanks for letting me rant."

As I nursed, all I could think of was Edward holding her at the door. They looked so natural together. When he bent to kiss her head, I wanted to kiss his. I'll even admit to being jealous that my daughter gets all the lovin' from him.

"You could've too...maybe." I said to myself. Maybe it was a buddy thing. He needed someone to go with, as a companion. Had I totally fucked up and blown it way out of proportion? He looked embarrassed. I know I was.

"He still invited us back!" I said incredulously to Juliet. "Or was he just being nice? Argh! How can he be so sweet AND a jerk at the same time?"

We didn't see a sign of him until the end of the week, but I hardly had time to fret over the reason. Juliet just wasn't herself and we returned to those sleepless nights. I took her out for some air after a bad crying spell Friday night and saw him getting out of a cab. "I guess his night shift rotation's done," I whispered to Juliet, rocking her gently. "We'll go see him at the hospital next week, okay Sunshine? You need a good check-up."

And I needed a fix of Studward. Jerk or not, I missed him more than I cared to admit. The next morning, I heard the distinct sound of his smexiness above me as he came out onto his own balcony. I'd been sitting outside with Juliet because she seemed to like it best out there and it was fully shaded at this time of the day. I heard his door open, the legs of his chair scrape on the concrete as he sat and then a loud yawn.

I swayed Juliet in my arms to keep her happy so I could hear what he was doing. This is so ridiculous! I thought, as I listened in for any sound at all. He cleared his throat. He even sounded sexy doing that. Good god...

Was he just singing? Was that him? Just as quickly as the possibility hit, Juliet let out a short cry. His chair scraped again and his voice called out a greeting.

Fuck! Yay? Holy shit. Be casual.

"Did we wake you?" I leaned back and looked up so Juliet wasn't near the edge.

He leaned over more so I wouldn't have to tilt back. "Nah. I was having a lousy time of it anyway. Is her tummy sore again?"

I nodded as she let out a sudden wail. "That, and her rash. Every time she poops, she screams. And that's a lot. Shhhh, it's okay sweetie." I tried to comfort her. "We'll give you a nice bath and clean you up, okay?"

"Tepid water," he called down. "Too warm will sting. Do you need anything?"

"Thanks. We'll be fine."

"If it gets worse...don't be pig-headed," he grinned, teasing me. "I'll help."

I smiled my thanks. He always seemed so at ease. Our incident earlier in the week obviously wasn't bothering him. And so, when desperation hit late afternoon, I didn't hesitate to seek him out.

Juliet sniffled and hiccupped from her lengthy cry as we waited at his door. "Oh Sunshine...I hope he's home! Please be home..."

The door flew open and a bedraggled Edward looked at us curiously. We'd very obviously woken him this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly concerned and alert.

"There's blood...in her diaper. I didn't know what to do..." I just blurted it out, not wasting any more time.

"Okay." He nodded, rubbing his stubble-covered chin. "Take her home. Give me 2 minutes. I'll be right there."

He was running up my hallway when we stepped off the elevator, bare feet stuffed into untied shoes. I expected him to take a tumble.

"I guess you could've just waited for me," he grinned as he took Juliet from my arms. His breath was minty. "Hey Sunshine! Not feeling so well huh? We'll make it better." He spoke to her soothingly as I let us into our apartment.

"Has she had a fever?" He dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes.

"I don't think so. I don't know. I didn't want to stick anything up there to check...her little bum is raw!"

He bent and extracted a scanner from his bag. "Modern technology. No need to stick anything where my Sunshine don't like it!" Winking at me, he held her still in his one arm and used his free hand to place the scan tip in her ear. "Nope. She's good."

"Her doctor said those weren't accurate."

His one eyebrow raised in that sexy way. "Well her doctor now says this is more accurate than not having any reading."

Oh fuck. I'd offended him.

Or not.

"I'll get you one from our supplier. These have special tips for extra tiny ears. Works fine as a guide. If it registers fever, then we have to go in through the exit."

He was all smiles. I guess he isn't so easily offended. Good, because my sarcasm combined with my non-filtered mouth could offend most at the drop of a hat.

"So tell me what's been going on. You're both pretty upset so I'm assuming this didn't just start."

I shook my head and spewed out everything. "She's been so colicky...all week! But yesterday she started pooping a lot..."

"Vomiting too?" He was unsnapping her sleepers as we spoke, still holding her.

"Yeah. Today. Every time she eats. She gets all tense and then screams before she lets loose in her diaper and this last time, there was blood!"

"You kept it? Let's have a look. Blood is scary. But it usually seems like there's a lot more than there actually is. Same with vomiting." He pinched her fingers lightly. "No sign of dehydration yet, so she is keeping some in. Can I see her diaper?"

This most incredible man/sex god/paediatrician didn't even flinch or gag when I opened up my baby's rotten treasure chest. He took one expert look at it and then at me.

"That's fine. That's normal. You were absolutely right to come get me to check, but she's okay. I'd like to check on her rash though..." He sat on the couch and laid her on his lap as he carefully took her legs out of her sleeper.

"Why is there blood? It's never happened before." I knelt by them on the floor and stroked her head.

"She may have a bit of a gastro-intestinal bug. We'll get urine and stool samples, but that's most likely. Her intestines can't handle the extra work-out yet. Okay Sunshine! I hope my hands aren't cold!"

As he lifted her, I pulled her sleeper off and she was left in just her diaper. I thought she was growing so much, but she looked like a little doll in his large hands.

"Let's see what we've got..." He took a receiving blanket from the couch and wrapped her loosely so she wouldn't shiver. "Ooh, her cord healed nicely! Cute bellybutton! That's important Sunshine; guys like girls with cute bellybuttons." He tickled her as he undid her diaper. "But none of that for a long, long time. And Mommy must approve of any candidate you have for bellybutton admiration."

"She's so gonna pee on you," I warned.

"Bah! I've had worse. These scrubs are due for a washing anyway. Oh...ouch!" He grimaced when he saw her rash. "How long has she had this?"

"The rash...over a week. Almost two. The other doctor said it's fine. Just use lots of diaper cream." I was careful to not put Doc Gillis as 'her doctor' again. Dr Cullen is my daughter's doctor.

He scratched his head and frowned.

"The blistering just started today, with all the pooping."

"Yeah. Okay...um...can you get my bag? I need gloves. She's got an infection and I don't want to give her anything else to deal with on top of it."

"Infection? There?" What the fuck? "Like a yeast infection?"

"Similar. A bacterial thing for sure."

"What the...what did I do?"

"Nothing! No no...it's not anything to do with her care. This came from inside. Seeing this, I'm fairly certain it's not a bug. I'm leaning towards an allergy. We'll still run the tests. I can bring her into the hospital and do some blood work too, if you want. I don't think it's necessary though."

"An allergy? To what? Me?"

He smiled so gently as he carefully wrapped my baby girl. "There, a little bundle of love," he cooed to her. "I'm leaving her diaper off for now. We need to be ready to catch whatever we can get for samples and the air will do her bum some good. It's probably not your milk, Bella. It's extremely rare that a baby is allergic to her mom's milk. It's created for her, in particular. That's why it's recommended. Take her off the formula for now. It's easiest to test that as the culprit first."

"And if it's not that?"

"Then we eliminate items from your diet, one at a time...it's not an exact science, but we'll figure it out. She'll be fine." His charming doctor smile was on, with a hint of a shine for my daughter. He really likes her. My heart soared.

It was amazing how calm I became, just having him with us. He left briefly to take the samples in and returned with a prescription cream for her rash, drops for her gas pain and small non-latex gloves for me to use when diapering her. He did the first round to show me how much to use and how to apply it. He was beyond gentle with her. When she cried, he picked her up and cuddled her. She pissed down his shirt and he laughed and started over.

Oh my god.

I could so get used to this.

And that, I was. He showed no signs of wanting to leave, even after he'd brought our supplies and Juliet was happily nursing.

"I'd like to see how she does with this feeding. Would that be alright?"

"That would be really great, Edward. Thank you. She usually starts out hungrily, but cramps up so it may not be over." Even though he had a calming effect on me, I was still terrified there was something wrong with my precious little girl.

Edward went to the other end of the sectional, left by Alice, god love her. He stretched out on the chaise end and looped his hands behind his head, yawning.

"We woke you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Seriously - I'm used to it." He smiled easily at me and my heart fluttered. I was just now noticing how much he still looked like he just got out of bed. His hair was everywhere, but so damn sexy. The scruff on his chin seemed to be filling in by the minute and he still wore the scrub pants he must sleep in. I think all he'd done in that 2 minutes he asked for was brush his teeth and put a t-shirt on. Life is not fair. He looks fucking hot when he wakes up, smexy to the extreme... and I'm a broomless hag. So not fair.

"Don't you have a party to go to? Or was that last night?" Maybe that's where he was coming from when I saw him get out of the cab. Pretty early night for a party night. He seems to prefer work over play anyway… or he can't even commit to having fun…

He gave me this crooked grin and a sly little laugh. Extreme heat alert in the Netherlands! Chance of flash floods as well! Holy fuck I could jump him...

"I...it's tonight. Now actually." He glanced at his watch. "Yeah, some would even be quite drunk already. But I uh... I had to work." The grin appeared again.

I crossed my legs. Firmly.

"Actually... I ditched. I didn't want to go. I am on call, so it wasn't a total lie. I would still be at work, but they sent me home last night. I've been there since...oh god...Tuesday? Pretty much."

Definite workaholic. That's why we hadn't seen him! "The preemie triplets?" It had to be. He spent so much time with Juliet and she was a healthy preemie. I crowed inside, proud that I was using his terms in an adult conversation with Dr Smexy that didn't involve my baby or my boobs. I didn't cringe when I heard 'preemie' anymore.

He yawned again as he nodded. "Yeah. The smallest, Carly, she went into cardiac arrest early Wednesday. Machines are solely keeping her alive right now. Her parents have to make the call. I'd hate to be in their shoes. I couldn't..."

"Oh god! I know! Right from the day I found out Juliet was real, she was my baby...part of me. If she was a bit earlier...I know I'd be that mom fighting to keep her. I even turned down that test during pregnancy to check for illness..."

"Spina Bifida."

"Yeah. I just wanted her. I didn't care if she was imperfect. Of course, I wouldn't want her suffering either... God, being a parent is much more difficult than I ever gave my parents credit for."

"Mm-hmm," he smiled over at me lazily. His head was resting against the back of the couch now as be slouched down more. He seemed to be both daydreaming and looking into my soul at the same time. His gaze was fucking intense! Re-cross legs…

I eased Juliet away from my breast to burp and switch sides. She let out a cranky protest that turned onto her higher-pitched wail that she'd been doing. Edward was on his feet instantly taking her from me.

"Her bowel's distended...definitely something in there she doesn't like. Feel how tight she is?" He took my hand and placed it over her cute bellybutton. "That's one massive bubble that's gotta come out! Look out!" He talked playfully to Juliet as he turned her up onto his shoulder and pressed her firmly against his chest. One hand covered her entire back as he stroked her, like he was forcing the air up.

My angel spewed down his back instead. I grabbed the nearest blanket and wiped him down as he comforted Juliet. He didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"And here comes the sneak attack! I feel a rumbling, you ready?"

And on cue, her little body stiffened and after the sharp cry, she did the absolutely heart-breaking silent cry, where her face was all scrunched up and she held her breath and her lip quivered.

"Ohhh...oh, Sunshine! It's okay! Shhhh…shhhh… We're gonna get that right off you. I know it hurts sweetheart. Cry it out. We'll make it better...it's okay Sunshine... Shhhh…"

I don't know which aspect of this cry got to him, but he felt it too; that immediate need to just do something..._ ANYTHING_... to make it better. He determined the thing to do was remove her diaper right there on the floor. He spread the soiled blanket out and laid her down, quickly removing it. I ran to get a wet cloth to wipe her down. He followed it up with an antiseptic wipe, apologizing like heck the whole time.

"We should leave it off for now. She might not be done and her poop shouldn't be on her open skin. It's gotta burn."

I smiled at him, despite the situation. "I love how you say 'poop'."

He grinned back, his cheeks reddening. "Well 'bowel movement' is stuffy. And she's too much of a lady to 'crap' so… she's a 'pooper'."

"She's definitely a pooper." I laughed softly as I rubbed her head, keeping her calm.

"Do you have more blankets? This one's toast."

"So's your shirt. You got it all today. I'm sorry." I placed the last 3 clean receiving blankets on the couch. She went through them in no time.

"Tell you what, let's pack up and go to my place. You can throw everything in the wash - I can change my shirt!" He grinned widely. "And I'll make us some dinner. I'm starving! You must be hungry too."

I was. It all sounded perfectly logical. Perfectly reasonable. Perfectly perfect.

"Agreed?" he asked.

I nodded with my own grin firmly in place.

I couldn't comprehend why this gorgeous, successful man would be single, if not for serious commitment issues. At this point, I decided that even that wasn't an issue. I didn't have time for a serious relationship anyway. Having him around on days like this would be wonderful. I'd still love to find a way to know which way he preferred to have his peen mounted… if only to report back to Alice, she liked follow-ups…

Yeah. I pretty much determined I'd like to take whatever Edward had to offer.

* * *

_A/N ~ A little extra Bella this time. ;) And to appease the thwarted Edward fans (I think he has a couple) it's all HIM next time. You may even see it later today, if RL cooperates._

_Thank you SO much for all the reviews. I love hearing from you! XX ~ SR_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

I was surprised but elated when Bella sought me out. Poor little Juliet was suffering horribly. I was in my element, doing what came natural to me, for her. And being in their home with them that way...it was the best wake-up I'd ever had. I wanted to move in. Bella's apartment was a real home. It looked lived-in and comfortable but tidy and clean. And it smelled sooooo good - female and baby. The best mix of all; a real home.

I hated seeing Bella so stressed, but it was perfectly understandable. I was running through the parental prayer lines as I examined her; 'please God, don't let anything be seriously wrong with her. Let her be alright...' She hovered, I'd imagine running the same lines all the while, and only smiled once I assured her that Juliet would be fine.

I found her much more relaxed when I returned from the lab, so I didn't drop her supplies and run as I thought I would. Having not seen her since my awkward proposition early in the week, I wasn't sure if she'd only called on me out of desperation. That possibility didn't sting so much since it meant I got to spend time with my Sunshine, but it was a bonus to find Bella wanting my company. I couldn't do the fuck buddy thing with her, but I could do buddy if she wasn't interested in a real relationship.

I had already come to the conclusion that these 2 ladies would jerk my heart around, but anything with them was better than the emptiness I had without them. I would let them jerk away. Happily.

"Okay...um...my place is a mess, sorry. Haven't had time to pick up. Get Juliet settled and I'll throw this stuff in the wash." I had carried up a very full basket, plus a bag filled with the very soiled items. Bella brought Juliet in her carrier and a bag filled with supplies, extra clothes, diapers, wipes...it seemed a lot for such a tiny little girl.

"What do you feel like eating?" I called out from the kitchen as I stuffed dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Jesus, I could be lazy.

"Edward, don't go through any trouble, we can order a pizza or something." She stood in the doorway, the last sun of the day shining behind her. I felt my cheeks burning as I struggled not to go kiss her, right then and there.

"It's no trouble, trust me. We've only got to re-heat whatever you'd like. Come see."

Her eyes widened as she examined the contents of my fridge. "Jesus! How much do you eat?" she laughed.

I laughed with her. "I probably I could battle my way through this, but I'd regret it for sure. Once a mom, always a mom... You'll do this someday too."

"Your mom brought all this?"

I nodded. "She took pity on me and loaded me up with comfort food. Oh! Try her cookies while we're deciding. She makes the best ginger snaps!" I snapped the lid off the full dish and presented it to her before taking a closer look in my fridge."I'm thinking bland is better for Juliet for a day or so, at least, so...roast chicken?"

"Perfect! Oh wow, these are rearry good!" she mumbled around a second cookie.

"And as a side we can have Mom's mac & cheese...oh, no...forget that, it's got broccoli in it. Too gassy for Sunshine!" I gave her head a light stroke. "Alright, my mom outdid herself! This is my favourite... Potato and bacon casserole. But if you don't want that, I can just make some rice and veggies."

Bella shook her head. "Bacon is my reason for living. With potatoes? God, I think I love your mother! Would she adopt me?"

Yeah, I think she would, Bella. She'd love a granddaughter as well. Instead, I grinned and turned the oven on to heat. "I didn't ever see your mom at the hospital...she not around?"

"Nope. Total Daddy's girl... My mom died when I was really young, it's just me and Charlie." She stated her situation like it was no big...just how it is.

"Shit - sorry." I wasn't used to watching my language away from work. "I'm sorry about your mom. I'd be lost without mine."

"Yeah, but she makes the world's greatest ginger snaps! According to Charlie, mine was not exactly June Cleaver. I don't think she ever made the world's best anything!"

Oh yes, she did. She made you, Bella. Feeling my cheeks burn again, I placed the dishes in the oven before turning back to her. "I should go change. Grab a drink, get comfy. I won't be long."

Fresh out of the shower, in clean clothes, I busied myself setting the table while Bella soothed an over-tired Juliet.

"Edward, sit down! My god, you must be exhausted! You don't have to wait on us. We should be taking care of you now. Sit. I'll get your drink. Beer?"

I shook my head. "I'm on call. Strongest I can do is Diet Coke... Caffeine is my lifeline. Can I try...?" I held my arms out for Juliet. Once she nestled into me and I had my fix of her scent, I paced slowly back and forth through my living room. She gurgled and sniffled and yawned until she eventually gave in and let her eyes close. I set her in her carrier for a sleep.

"Perfect timing. The chicken's sizzling!" Bella smiled as she watched me secure her baby in her chair.

"I didn't think she'd give up. She's a stubborn as her mom," I teased.

She smiled at my comment. "Thank you! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about us! Anyway, she just didn't want to waste time with you, sleeping. She's crazy about you. She doesn't act this way with anyone else. It's so amazing to watch. You're really good with babies, Edward. And we're really fortunate you were her doctor that first day. I really can't imagine getting through today without you."

My pounding heart seemed to be entering my throat. "My pleasure," I croaked out. Clearing my throat, I held a chair out for Bella. "You know, I think you're my first dinner guest. Yeah! You are! Christ I'm anti-social these days."

"Me too," Bella grinned as she scooped potato-bacon casserole onto our plates.

"We could be less anti-social if we were to combine our social inadequacies," I suggested.

"We made a really good team today," she agreed. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes, bright. I could get used to those eyes sitting across from me on a regular basis.

We made it through dinner, and even dessert (more cookies) before there was a peep from Juliet. I had learned that Bella had met Alice through her work, and that she hoped to get into making short films at some point in the future. Her favourite colour was green. She didn't care too much for flowers (they made her sneeze) but rather liked the look of irises. And she was passionate about bacon. Seriously. She had picked through the entire dish to get every last morsel.

I loved watching her speak. Her voice was very muted; unanimated, but the facial expressions she made spoke volumes. And her hands never stayed still. Her body seemed a total contradiction to her voice. It was refreshing to be with someone who didn't try to be professional all the time and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Should I leave you so you can nurse her?" I asked when she settled in for a feeding. "I don't want to disturb your thing..."

Bella shook her head at me, while admiring her baby. "She likes the sound of your voice. It calms her."

So I sat opposite her and continued our dinner talk. "Music - what type?"

She chewed on her lip and stared at the ceiling. "Oh...that's tough. I go through phases of what I like and then I tire of it. I like indie stuff, mostly. But when they go mainstream, I'm over it. And classic rock. That's always good. You?"

"Blues!"

"Blues? Seriously? Edward, you're a happy, successful, white man - what do you know about the blues? Oh and I'm totally joking, in case you don't get my humour yet. I tend to offend easily."

Chuckling, I slouched down in my seat and continued staring. "You didn't offend me. I'm pretty aware that I'm white. You can be a white man and appreciate the blues. It's soulful! It means something! And it makes you feel a whole lot better about your own life!" I laughed. "Put on some blues and stubbing your toe on the doorjamb doesn't seem so devastating anymore."

"True, true... Are you never sad, Edward? I think you're the happiest person I've ever met."

"Seriously?" I didn't think I appeared overly chipper nor in the dumps.

She nodded. "You just always seem happy; in a good mood. Content, I guess."

I shrugged as I thought about that. "I guess I can't complain. I've had my moments though." Moments that I kept to myself. Always. No point bringing everyone down.

"Maybe we should all listen to the blues. It works so well for you." Her voice was very soft and when her eyes met mine, they looked away in a hurry. She was uncomfortable for some reason.

"I used to want to be a blues musician; play in seedy dives for like, 12 drunk people. I took lessons - sax and piano."

"Yeah?" Her nose was scrunched up in surprise. "So how did you end up being a doctor?"

"Because, after 6 years of lessons, I had an epiphany; I suck."

She broke out in laughter. "That bad?"

I laughed with her. "I realized I don't have a natural talent for it and I'm far too lazy to put in the practice required to achieve enough skill. I'd put off the daily half hours and do them all at once, like on a weekend afternoon or something. Then my lips would be numb and sore and my fingers wouldn't cooperate and it just wasn't worth it."

"Edward Cullen! You gave up to easily on your dream!" She was teasing me and I smiled to let her know that I knew she was teasing.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway. I'm much too shy to perform in front of people. And I have new dreams in its place, so I'm not broken up about it."

I wanted her to know that this day spent with them was one of my dreams coming true but I had a flashback to spoiling the mood the last time I got serious on her while she nursed her baby. Her words still rang through my mind; 'And whip my tit out every 2 hours?' That put the visual in my head...only it was more of an erotic whipping out than functional. I shifted my position to hide the semi I'd sprung.

"I guess I'm living my dreams. " Bella's voice interrupted my daydream. "My career thrills me to no end. I never thought I wanted more than that, and then my sweet angel came along and...she's everything I dreamed of and more. I never knew it would be like this. That someone, one person, could be the most important thing in the world. But she is. She's my everything."

I watched her stroking Juliet's soft head as she spoke, feeling choked up. How I wanted to know how that felt. This was the second time today she had said something like that, making me realize that she and I were so alike in that respect. She had the maternal feelings I dreamed of my partner having. My own feelings for another dream not yet achieved.

Juliet pulled off her mother's breast abruptly and stiffened. "Uh-oh..." I sprung over to their side as she cried out her pain. "Bella, try this." I took the bottle of Ovol drops out of her diaper bag but she fought it.

"Here, you try!" Bella passed her to me and I dropped 2 in rapidly when she opened her mouth in a wail, then raised her to my shoulder. The crying ceased.

"Oh my god! That's incredible! They work, just like that?"

Juliet let out an earth-moving burp with very little splatter and then wiggled happily against my shoulder, trying to latch on.

"Well done baby girl!" I called out as I laughed.

Bella was doubled over in giggles. "Yep, my little lady. She may be too cute to be anything but a pooper, but my girl is a belcher!"

"Prize winner! You may rival my friend Emmett...and he seriously is a prize winner," I teased Juliet, still sucking on my shirt. "He has a trophy and everything," I informed Bella.

"A belching trophy? What is it? A beer mug?"

"It is!" I laughed. "Do you know him?"

"That's the friend with the motorcycle, right?"

I nodded. "That's Em. He's retired from belching, for the most part. But don't get your sights set on him...he's taken. He's with my sister. I'm fairly certain she will reign in any desire he has to compete again. Um...I think Juliet would be more pleased with you right now. She's about to give me a hickey."

"Oh jesus! Juliet, Edward is never going to ask us back if you keep this up!"

You couldn't be more mistaken, Bella. Every little thing this sweet baby did tugged at my heart. I wanted it all; and more.

The simethicone drops worked so well on Juliet's tummy woes, she kept her dinner in and didn't poop everywhere when we removed her diaper for another airing. She was also wide awake, while her mom yawned and fought to keep her own eyes open.

"Bella, you're exhausted," I commented softly.

"I am. I'll help you clean up and then we should go…"

No! I didn't want them leaving. "You know you're not going to sleep. She's full of energy now."

"I know…" she groaned, with a smile at her daughter.

"Listen, why don't you go lay down, I'll keep her amused while the laundry finishes."

"Oh, I can't… You're even more tired than I am! We woke you up!"

Turning her around by the shoulders, I ushered her towards my bedroom. "I've got my second wind. I'm fine. You need to rest while you can. Oh shit… I didn't make my bed… sorry." I fluffed up the pillows, tidied the covers and then folded them back for her. Then I pulled out a pair of scrubs from my stash. "Here, they'll be big on you, but more comfortable than jeans."

"But… Juliet…" Her eyes darted towards the door. Juliet was in her carrier, still in my living room.

"She'll be fine. We'll be fine! I promise, I'll come wake you if she needs anything. Have a good sleep."

Going back to my duties, I crawled over to Juliet in her seat. "Well Sunshine, it's just you and me! Mommy's having a sleep, but you and I can hang out if you're not tired. What do you want to do? Do you play chess? Poker? X-Box? No? Good, 'cause I don't have a system and I suck at card games. You'd just suck on the chess pieces. I should have gotten your carriage, we could have gone for a walk. Do you like being outside? Let's go outside…"

I held her in my arms, playing with her, talking to her, for an hour or so on my balcony. She was such a pleasant baby when things were well inside. I had put a diaper on her very loosely and she seemed happy enough. I was very careful holding her so as not to irritate her rash though. I held her close to me as I thought of her poor little bottom.

"Poor Sunshine… I wish I could make that nasty rash disappear for you forever." I kissed her head softly as she reached up to grab my ear. "I wish I could make any nasty thing that could ever happen to you disappear before it evens happens. I wish you could be the happiest little girl that ever lived. You are so beautiful Juliet. So beautiful. You take my breath away, do you know that?"

I held onto her hand and pulled it from my ear, kissing her fingers. She took hold of one of my fingers instead of a lobe. "I think your Mommy's beautiful too. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have a Mommy who loves you soooo much? You'll know that love too, Sunshine. She's doing such a good job with you and I'm really glad I get to help. Do you know how much I love being with you? Do you? Do you think Mommy knows? I want her to know… but I don't want to scare her away. It's too soon, right? We have to get to know each other, me and Mommy, like you and I know each other. Talk to her for me, would you? Let her know that I'm crazy about her. And you, my Sunshine… you really are my sun. I can't even remember what it was like before I knew you. It must have been so dark. I think of you all the time, Juliet. All the time. Thank you for coming into my life."

I sat for another long while, just admiring her and smothering her with love. When she dozed off, I whispered some more questions. "Where's your Daddy, baby girl? Why isn't he here, loving you this way?" Kissing her head again, I closed my eyes to concentrate on her scent. "You need a Daddy, Sunshine. A real Daddy, who will love you 'til the end of time."

I took her back inside and placed a cushion from the couch on the floor and laid her down on it. She wasn't rolling yet, so she was safe. Just to be extra safe, I brought my laptop over and sat beside her on the floor. Googling photographers, I knew when I hit Bella's site because her homepage featured the most beautiful baby in the world. Smiling, I saved it as a favourite and closed it up to lay down beside Juliet, eventually drifting into a light sleep, myself.

And in that sleep, my mind filled with snapshots of all things happy... my Sunshine. Bella, eating bacon. Rosalie and Em. My parents, who after 35 years of marriage, still lusted after each other. Bella again... adoring her greatest creation; loving my Sunshine, as she did so well. I searched for a shot of myself, but there were none. Searching frantically in my dream, because I _KNEW _I was happy dammit! I finally found myself; in the background of everyone else's happy shots.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bell-llaaa..."

I woke abruptly. Was someone calling me? What kind of dumb fuck would wake me up! Go away, dumb fuck! I'm sleeping. I'm finally sleeping... I muttered some incoherent swear words and grunted several insults.

"Bella, I'm so sorry..."

For waking me? For being a dumb fuck? For knocking me up?

Juliet! I bolted up in the bed. "Juliet!"

"Shhh...she's fine. She's sleeping right next to you. Bella, it's Edward. You're at my place, remember?"

Edward's? "Huh? Oh...yeah...oh my god! What time is it?" I actually slept! Here! And Juliet? She was sick! But she's sleeping? She's sleeping! Edward took care of her. For how long?

"It's late. Or early, depending on your outlook. Listen, I have to go into the hospital so I brought Juliet in here with you. She's been sleeping for a few hours, but she didn't even stir when I moved her. Go back to sleep. I just wanted you to know she's with you."

"We should go..." I couldn't believe I had slept so long and in _his_ bed. I placed my arm across my boobs. They were rock hard and so fucking sore. How long had he let me sleep?

"Shh...don't wake her. Stay. Please?"

His voice not only calmed me, it made me melt. And moisten. And it brought on the let-down. Jeees-us! He stepped away and brought me a fresh shirt. He'd noticed. Great. Well how could he not?

"Just stay... I don't know how long I'll be gone, but help yourself to whatever you want. I left my spare key and my cell number. If you need anything, just call me."

His hand pressed against my shoulder, urging me to lie back down and then his long fingers ran through my hair. Shudder, gulp, flood...

"I'll see you later. Good night, Bella."

Well how the fuck could I sleep now? I wanted to pull him down on top of me and suck on his shoulder like Juliet had. And then his neck. His bottom lip... He licked it as I stared at him. In all my life, I had never wanted a man so badly. I had just cursed him out - he woke me dammit! And now he made me horny. I didn't just want _a_ man. I wanted _THIS_ man.

"Bella?" he whispered as I bit my lip so as not to moan. "Are you okay?"

Not okay. Horny. I need you to fuck me Edward. Would you do that for me? "Yeah. Fine. Thanks." I couldn't even breathe.

"Okay. Call. And sleep." He smiled and stroked my cheek.

Oh jesus Edward! Use those long fingers somewhere else! Please? "Thanks," I whispered again.

When I heard the front door close, I bolted for the bathroom and used his shower. He had said to help myself. He had also said I was his first dinner guest. I guess that meant I was the first to get off with his shower head too. He had a good one; nice choice Edward. Thank you so very much.

Wide awake, I dug my phone out of the diaper bag and ran back to his bed. Alice was in New York. Was it later there or earlier? Later! She should be up!

"Alice! You'll never guess where I'm calling you from - Edward's massive fucking bed!"

"No way! You go girl! Okay, just to clarify... Is it Edward's _MASSIVE_ fucking bed, or Edward's massive _FUCKING_ bed? Did you figure out your favourite mounting position? His?"

I giggled at my friend's enthusiasm. Such a morning person. Bitch. "I didn't mount at all, sadly."

"Aw! No peen?"

"No peen. But my god, this is the sweetest man alive, I swear." I related the entire day, in whispers. "He's gone to work now. I miss him already."

"He's gone and you're still there?"

"Yeah...he wanted us to stay. Sweet, right?"

"And you didn't fuck him? Bella!"

"I know...stop that!" I giggled. "I really want to, Alice. So bad..."

"You know, you never went on about Jake like this. NEVER."

"I know. Alice... I think I'm falling in love with him..."

"Aww!"

"And I think I called him Jake when I woke up." That possibility had been on my mind and the more I thought about it, the more I thought I most likely had.

"Oh honey..."

"Yeah. I know." Juliet whimpered beside me. "I gotta go. We'll talk later? I want to hear all about your shoot!"

After tending to Juliet, I wandered out to the kitchen and grabbed a juice and a handful of his mom's cookies. Good breakfast...I should do better, for Juliet. He had a loaf of grain bread - oats and sunflower - so I made some toast. While I waited, I saw that he had folded all of the washing from yesterday. Nice job of it too. Smiling, I swayed with Juliet in my arms around the kitchen.

"We should do something nice for him too. Yeah?"

Edward was at the hospital the entire morning. I put Juliet in her carrier for her nap; which gave me time to get some cleaning done for him. I'd seen a pile of scrubs on the floor of his bedroom so I tossed them in the washer while I stripped his bed. I had leaked everywhere during that long sleep he'd let me have. It was crusty and nasty. I was going to wipe down the dust in there as well, but it really wasn't too bad and I didn't want him thinking I had rummaged through everything.

He had a photo on his dresser - himself, Emmett and the other woman sandwiched between him. Lucky bitch. She was even close with his best friend.

I sighed and walked away. How close were they? Would I get totally screwed if I went for it? And what if I was falling for him...if it wasn't just my over-excited clit that was willing me to do ANYTHING to get near him...

Shit. I didn't want to set myself up for a big hurt. Before Juliet, fine...I'd have taken whatever risk, but she didn't need her mother falling apart over a man.

I'm a mom now.

Just be careful. Take what he offers; don't expect more.

And don't fall for him.

Then I saw his note and I knew it was pointless issuing warnings to myself:  
_Good morning ladies,  
Hope to be home before you read this, but if not, help yourselves to anything at all and CALL ME!  
Thinking of you both - see you soon. Edward _

His script was neat, his words; sweet. I had wondered if he had lied about being his only dinner guest - he never had the other woman here? If it was a ruse, he was the most charming and convincing liar I'd ever met. His note, however, screamed out sincerity. And so, I called him.

"Hi! Is everything alright? Is Juliet in pain again?" He answered immediately and got straight to the point.

"She's much better. That's why I'm calling...to let you know you're the best paediatrician ever and I really appreciate everything you did for us."

He chuckled softly on the other end. "It was entirely my pleasure and I'm glad she's feeling better. How's the bum? The blisters should be starting to dry up."

"They are. I've left her bare-bummed for a short while a couple of times. I'm gonna take her home before I give her a longer run. We don't want to mess your place up if she has an accident."

"Oh! Don't worry about that at all. I'm not! Just keep putting her medication on and leave out the formula. We'll see if it's made a difference in a day or so. I'll check on her again when I get home...I don't want her open skin to get infected as well."

"Will you be home soon? I could have lunch ready for you." Did I sound needy? Clingy? Or just helpful and/or horny.

"Sorry...I'm stuck here for a while yet. But please, eat some of my mother's food! There's too much!"

"I've eaten my share of cookies, for sure," I laughed to hide my disappointment. "We should go home. But really, thanks. You were more than an excellent doctor; you were a really good friend."

"Hmm," he muttered. Meaning...? "Can I come by later on? If I don't get in too late, that is."

He wanted to see us again! "Sure, yeah. We'd love to see you."

I pocketed his note as I packed up Juliet's bag, and then took his spare key. We'd have to make two trips with all the laundry. When I returned for the second round, his phone was ringing. I listened to the machine to see if it was him calling back. Maybe he would get home for lunch!

"Dude! You missed one helluva party!" His friend, Emmett, I presumed. "Call me later, I'll fill you in - but Tanya got totally wrecked. It was awesome and disturbing at the same time...so I guess you're really glad you didn't make it. Could've been ugly. Well, uglier. Oh, and I guess Rose has told you the other news by now - I'm sure she's called your cell a dozen times already. She's completely freaking out so be warned, if she hasn't. Anyway, just call me when you can."

He sounded like a great friend to Edward. I shook my head, thinking of how I'd assumed they were lovers. Jasper was so right - it was a guy thing. It's such a double standard - two guys can't be super close friends without having assumtions made, but Alice and I were just as close, and no one mistook us for being gay! Too funny, now that I knew the truth.

From his message, I deduced that Rose was Edward's sister; Emmett's girlfriend. Tanya must be the woman I'd seen him with and she must have been pissed that he wasn't there. I thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't caved to his charms last week and agreed to go with him. I couldn't take the drama of a wasted girlfriend confronting us. Then I would have cried and leaked and maybe even punched her - and generally made a total ass of myself.

The machine picked up another call, almost immediately:

"Hey. Pick up. I know you're not working, Fuckface. Pick up! Okay, whatever...I'm too hung-over to deal with this shit Edward. Sorry for dumping this on you, but... Just call me, okay?"

Tanya, I thought. It had to be. And so, he's probably a liar and a cheat and a bit of a jerk... maybe even a fuckface. But he's so sweet with my baby and I knew he was not faking that.

Just go with it. And don't get too attached.

I put her out of my mind and left a note for Edward where he'd left mine:  
_Thanks again. We owe you dinner; you can collect at any time of your choice. Bella & Juliet_

I drew little hearts by Juliet's name and kissed the notepaper before setting it in place. "Don't fuck us up, Edward," I whispered. "Please."

**EPOV**

Little Carly, tiniest of the triplets, was stable once again. Her parents had approved her removal from the machines, but quickly changed their mind when she took a few breaths on her own. She was a fighter, this little one.

I felt horrible that my mind kept straying to Juliet, at home in my bed with her mother..._in my bed_. But come on! It had been a long time since I had something to look forward to at home. And I couldn't help but worry about my Sunshine.

When Bella called, I was instantly worried. I honestly hadn't expected her to call me. She seemed fierce about her independence and I had been wondering if I was being too pushy - insisting she stay at my place; not only sleep there, but stay even though I wasn't home. I figured she would have packed her baby up the minute I left, but she hadn't.

Once the triplets were all tended to, I was anxious to get home. I went directly to Bella's apartment again. Both of them greeted me at the door and a smile erupted on my face. Bella was still in my scrubs. They hung on her tiny frame, not the least bit flattering to her gorgeous body, but it somehow made me feel closer to her.

"How is my favourite girl?" I smiled and stroked Juliet's head. She had two of her fingers in her mouth, sucking away.

"Still not herself, but much better. Those drops you gave us for her tummy are amazing. She doesn't seem in pain when she eats now. And she's hungry...really hungry." Bella giggled, looking bright and happy.

"Her mom looks much happier too," I commented softly.

"I haven't slept like that in months. Even before she was born, I wasn't sleeping well. I don't know how you kept her happy for so long, but thank you."

"My services are available from time to time," I laughed with a shrug. "Can I check on her rash?"

I held Juliet after examining her. She was in an active mood; her arms and legs moving continuously. "She looks like she wants to go somewhere," I chuckled.

"She tap danced on my hips and bladder for months!" Bella smiled as she caught Juliet's tiny fist and kissed it. "Very active."

"I see how sleep would have been an issue."

She shrugged. "It was okay though. I liked her moving around. I still miss it sometimes. I find myself rubbing my belly and then feel ridiculous because she's not there anymore."

I would've loved to have known Pregnant Bella. The way she spoke of it with fond memories made me think she enjoyed the pregnancy as much as she enjoyed this phase. I could see her kicking back with a plate of bacon, rubbing her tummy and urging Juliet to dance inside.

"You look exhausted, Edward." Bella's soft voice made me look away from Juliet in my arms.

"Yeah. It's hitting me now. I'll definitely sleep tonight."

"You're not still on call?"

I shook my head as I yawned. "No work 'til morning. I'm on days tomorrow. I guess I should go..."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, you have a couple of messages from this morning - before Juliet and I left your place. And I'll return your scrubs once they're washed. They were too comfy to get out of. I had a lazy day."

"Good!" I smiled thinking of her lounging in my scrubs at my apartment. "You deserve it. And you can keep those...better yet, I'll steal you some that will fit better." Or maybe not... I currently had full view of her left tit as the vee bulged just right. I tried to not stare but couldn't seem to not take advantage of the show either.

"Your ears are blood red." She reached up and gave one a squeeze. "Cute!"

Her top shifted more and the shoulder dropped down, almost baring what my eyes were locked on. She didn't move to fix it so after seconds of open gawking, I cleared my throat and lifted Juliet up for a kiss.

"Gotta go Sunshine. You be a good girl okay? Glad you're feeling better!" I nuzzled against her neck and my scruff made her squirm even more. "I know, I know. I'll get rid of that before I see you again. She obviously likes her men clean-shaven," I grinned at Bella.

"I think she likes you anyway she can get you." She gave my knee a squeeze before she stood up.

When she bent to take Juliet from me, I got full frontal and a strong desire to bury my face in her tits to see if it tickled her the same way it did Juliet. Oddly enough, Juliet had the same idea, pulling at the vee with her mouth wide open.

"I think I'm disturbing mealtime." It was the only thing I could think of to say. I had obviously gotten a good look, it wasn't like I could pretend otherwise.

Though her cheeks were flushed, when she straightened up, she let Juliet latch on without bothering to cover up. "I don't know...the top in your size makes it easier for Juliet."

She joked about it. I figured she must feel quite comfortable with me now. Somehow, that thought made me feel almost as good as seeing her flesh exposed inches from my face. It also made me wonder how those tits would look in a proper fitted scrub top. She went braless a lot. It would cling and those would poke out... And with that in mind, I bid them goodnight and made a quick exit before I came in my pants.

The lingering scent of baby soap hit me when I opened my door. Yes! My bed would smell like them too. Awesome. I felt giddy as I dropped my bag and keys, kicked off my shoes and started stripping down in anticipation of my bed. Then I saw Bella's note. Two things struck me: She definitely wanted to carry this...whatever we had going...on and her casual script turned me on. Excited by handwriting? It had to be the residual effect of the peepshow I'd been given. Yet, not entirely. She had a tendency of writing the first initial of name considerably larger than the others...thus 'B' and 'J' popped out at me. BJ. Fuck me!

I stuffed the note in the pocket of my jeans as I opened my fly. Christ, get real. She offered dinner, not a blowjob. My hand went inside my pants and I began pumping even as I walked to my bedroom at the thought of her lips anywhere on me. I had just stripped naked when the phone rang.

Fuck it! I'm too into this...just let the machine pick up. But what if it's Bella? I let go of my dick and grabbed the phone instead.

"Edward...I'm really sorry about that message I left. I know it didn't leave you with any desire to call me back..."

"Rose, I'm in the middle of something. Can I call you back?" Fuck! I would've only needed a few minutes... I looked down at my rapidly deflating lonely prick and sighed. "Nevermind. Hang on..." I threw on my scrubs and headed for a beer instead.

"So the photographer..." Rose began.

"Yeah, listen, I'll keep trying, but I told you I've called them dozens of times and sent several emails, they're not calling me back."

"I know. That's why I tried. They're bailing on us. Can't do it. Edward...what am I gonna do now?"

Shit. My sister was crying; not fuming, like she would any other time. Crying.

"Oh fuck Rosalie! I'm so sorry...look, I'll find someone else for you..."

"You're so busy... I can't dump more on you... This is so fucked..."

Her sobs were killing me. Rosalie didn't act like this. She was always in control. "No no... I've still got my file of potentials from when I first booked. Let me pull it up and we'll go through it right now, okay? Can you go online? I'll give you the links and we can check out sites together."

I extracted the file and sent it to her and we looked through each candidate, dividing up those who seemed remotely possible. There weren't many. Tanya had insisted on only high-end professionals and they didn't take last minute bookings.

"This is pointless," Rose sighed. "Look how Tanya's wonderful choice turned out...ditching my wedding for a celeb. That's what you get from these places. They're only after the big pay shot."

"Okay, so forget these ones, we'll look at smaller businesses. I can ask a friend of mine if she knows anyone. Check out her site, see what think." I sent her the link to Bella's page and sat with a big goofy grin, admiring my Sunshine as Rose looked it over.

"You know this woman? Her shots are fantastic! Not cookie-cutter, but classy and artistic. That baby is gorgeous! Makes me want one. But see how she's faded out the background in that one one her homepage - I love that effect. Makes the baby the most important part of the photo. I want this woman, Edward. She's a friend of yours? Can you get her to do it?"

Yeah, I want this woman too... And the baby is the most important thing in the world, not just the photo. "Her? No. That's her gorgeous baby in the shots - she's not working right now. But like I said, maybe she can recommend someone else."

"Edwarrrd! Oh, this woman's perfect! I love her portfolio even more than the assholes who bailed. Talk to her for me? Please?"

"What's she supposed to do with Juliet?"

"That's the baby? Aw, she looks like a Juliet... Anyway, I dunno. Get her husband to watch her?"

"Um..."

"There's no dad in the picture, huh? So, um, how close of a friend is she? Are you...?"

"Am I what? Is that _my_ baby? No! _NO!_ Christ, if she were mine, the whole fucking world would know!"

Rosalie sucked in a dramatic breath. "You liiike her..."

I sighed. "Rose, really...are we teenagers again?"

She laughed softly on her end. "Sorry little bro. Old habits... So how do you know them?"

"She's my patient - Juliet. And we're neighbours."

"And you're interested...come on! You can tell me!"

"Okay, I'm interested." It actually felt good to admit it to someone out of diapers and off the breast. "She's fantastic, Rose. And her baby...fuck. She's got me wrapped around her finger."

"No surprise. You've always been great with babies. It's your thing."

"This one's different. I can't explain it. Anyway, I can't ask Bella to leave her baby right now." I had learned that lesson loud and clear. "But I will talk to her about a referral."

"Pleeeease? For me? Just ask. She can only say no."

"Ha!" I snorted, familiar with Sarcastic Bella saying no.

"Pleeeease?" she begged in a softer tone.

Sighing, I tugged at my hair. "I hate you."

"Thank you baby! You know, you're not a fuckface at all! Love you!"

Christ. What have I agreed to? Bella will tear me a new asshole if I approach this incorrectly. And if I don't ask, I'll have Rosalie's 5" heel up my existing hole. Fuuuuck. Just when Bella and I seemed to have a good thing starting...would this screw it up?

I decided to approach it entirely as a business transaction. Just as I would give Juliet the best care, no matter what my relationship with her mother, I would offer Bella this job as a potential client, not as a friend.

I emailed my request and then headed for bed.

I waited for the scents to engulf me, but they never came. What the fuck? I stuffed my face in the pillow...nothing but laundry soap and softener. Lifting the sheet - same. I laid where I had placed Juliet before leaving. Absolutely no baby smell. _What. The. Fuck!_ That's when I noticed my pile of neatly folded scrubs. She did my laundry! Jesus...

I leapt out of bed and went to see what else she had done. My kitchen was spotless. Plants watered. Dust bunnies removed from under my desk. Bella had cleaned my apartment.

What did that mean? Did she not feel I was clean enough to have Juliet here?

Then I remembered her note. _'We owe you...'_ I convinced myself she bad done this as a favour, not a slight. It was the only way to not toss and turn as I sulked over losing the girlie/baby smell in my bed that I had looked so forward to.

"Well, Ms Swan. NOW, you owe me...you owe me another night in my bed to return my smell. I will collect soon. With any luck."

I grinned and snapped off my lamp. Exhaustion knocked me out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Unlike my night at Edward's, I had a miserable night. It had nothing to do with Juliet; she slept great. It seems she only needs the slightest fix of Edward and she's settled for a good night. I, however, was only left wanting more. Worse, I had made a boob of myself - with my boob.

Initially, it was an honest slip. Honest! But when I saw how it caught - and held - his attention, I'll admit that I played it up. And he couldn't have gotten out of there any quicker. Seduction of Dr Edward Cullen = FAIL!

Unable to sleep, I had wandered out to get a drink and decided to check out Alice's Facebook account to see if she had her latest shots up. New mail caught my eye. Some idiot who clearly didn't read the part where I'm on maternity leave wanting me to do his wedding. But wait...

Hold on...

Not some idiot... Edward! What the hell? Was this his way of saying, let's keep this on a professional level? He'll be my baby's doctor, I'll be his photographer. Why send an email? Had he come to discuss it and ran scared when I flashed him? But if it revolted him that much, he wouldn't have asked me at all... Hmm.

And he does have balls, asking me to yet another function where I'd embarrass myself in front of his family and friends after my previous refusal. I grinned and scrolled back to read it again. He was definitely presenting a courteous, professional tone as he explained that the bride fell in love with my work as they searched for a replacement photographer.

God...he did realize this was me, right? What if he clicked on some random site and didn't realize notice...

No! Juliet's face is all over the site, he'd know.

He knows it's me and he knows my situation, but he still asked. I sighed out my frustration. How could I possibly do this? I nurse every 3 hours; more, since her appetite came back. And my boobs were totally unpredictable. God...

I can't reject him again. He's so sweet about things, does so much for us and all I can offer is an engorged boob flash. Yay me, I'm such a winner. Oh god...

Could I do this? Really?

My brain was still working on it when I drove Juliet's carriage through the lobby early the next morning. I didn't even see him until it was too late to go back in and pretend that I hadn't.

"Hey! You're up early!" He was casually sitting on the cement wall of the front garden. Why?

"Yeah. I realized we have 2 diapers left and we've got a bus trip ahead of us. Thank god for 24 hr stores! What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my ride," he grinned, swinging his legs. "Where are you going on the bus?"

"OB check-up." Yes, I need to have my tu-tu examined, Edward. Did you want to know that? Wanna see my boobs too? Oh wait, we've done that. A few times. My face felt like it was on fire. And he showed no sign that anything awkward had happened. How does he do that?

"You don't have a car..."

"No, I can't really afford one - not with Juliet..." I should just stamp _WELFARE MOM!_ on my forehead. It's not like my finances were in dire straits, just tight.

"Her carrier is a car seat too, right?"

"Yeah. Jasper and Alice got it to bring us home from the hospital."

"Take mine." He stood and started twisting a key of his key ring. "There's gas in it. You can do any errands you need while you've got it. If you have time when you're done your check-up, you should drop in and see me. I wanted to talk to you..."

"Yeah, I got your email." I don't know how retarded I looked trying to be cool about it, yet friendly at the same time, but I felt like i wasn't quite pulling it off. "Yeah...I'd really like to..."

"No pressure Bella. We'll talk. Here comes my ride."

An ambulance pulled up and he laughed at my new expression. "Really?"

"I like to make a grand entrance from time to time," he grinned, all Dr Smexy-like. "My car's on the left in the lot. Black shitbox in B12. Can't miss it! Bye Sunshine!" He bent over and gave her cheek a kiss. "Be good while Mommy gets checked out. I'll check on her later?" He stood suddenly, and my nose nearly implanted itself in his chest.

"Yeah! Great. And I'll fill your tank..."

He cocked an eyebrow. Let-down commencing in 5...4...

"My car's tank or mine?" A cheeky laugh and my boobs went straight to 0. "Don't worry about the gas, Bella. I'll see you tonight."

He attempted to open the side door, but the laughing paramedics taunted him from inside. Jasper was so right...guys loved torturing their friends in the presence of a woman.

"You're seriously gonna make me ride in the back? Ha!" he threw his arms up and ran for the back doors. "Last time I use this limo service! I'll bring dinner!" he called to me, as he pulled the doors shut.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That is one happy dude, Sunshine. And he makes me happy just being near him." Her feet and fists pumped in the air. "You too, huh? Let's go home. I need to change. We can get your diapers on the way. We're gonna take a car ride, Sunshine! You get to see Mommy's mad parking skills! You'll be impressed, honest."

After changing, I sent Alice a text.  
_I 3 this man. He makes me happy...may even make me a morning person?_

Alice responded immediately.  
_Ummm no. Honey, nobody's THAT good. But enjoy him! Squeee!_

We left for my appointment early to give myself enough time to familiarize myself with the car. As I approached B12, my first thought was that I'd heard it wrong. Then I recalled his description. I burst into laughter as I opened the lock with the key. The door hinge groaned in protest as I hauled it open. It was a laughable experience from start to finish. Dr Smexy had one shitty old VW. No wonder he walks! But I was grateful for his offer and it ran like a charm after the initial amusement park start-up. It was reliable. Dependable. Like its owner?

After settling Juliet in for her nap, I dug out my photography equipment. I did an inventory and cleaned all the lens before resorting it all back into the bags. How could I pull this off? I wanted to...for Edward.

Extra money from unexpected work would help, too.

I'd have to get the schedule from him. If I did pre-wedding with the bride early enough, I could rush home and feed Juliet, shoot the ceremony, maybe the group shots...go home. Go back for the receiving line? Reception? Argh! What if they expected a full day? Some couples liked the entire reception filmed. What if they asked for that? Who would watch Juliet all day? Could Alice do it?

I found myself watching the clock from 5 on. He had never said what time he'd be here. I had no idea what time he finished, but he worked pretty late when we were in the hospital. His knock finally came at 7:25 and I ran for the door.

He looked absolutely gorgeous standing there in jeans that sat low and a casual blue button-down that was mostly unbuttoned. His hair was sit wet from a shower and he smelled fantastic!

"You're not in scrubs." I sounded disappointed. Why did I say that? Sure, I loved the way he looked in them, but he looked hot like this... Filter the mouth, Bella, filter.

"I do own some of my own clothes," he grinned. "I brought you a gift. Your very own scrubs. Pants that won't hang off you. And tops in my size. You're right, it works for you."

His eyes were squinted into that playful stare that set the Netherlands in a flood warning every time. I guess he wasn't put off too much. I shouldn't have bothered triple stuffing and packing them into a tightly fitted shirt today. Though his eyes kept drifting even as we stood in the doorway so maybe he liked this as well. My girls were looking pretty good lately. That's my luck - I finally get a rack to flaunt, but the rest of my body goes to pot.

I took his gift and pulled him inside, not daring to reply.

"So, I thought, since I'm late, we could do a cold dinner. My mom's ham. And I brought some salads. Nothing spicy for Juliet...how is my girl? You didn't greet me, Sunshine! Do I get a snort? That cute grunt you do maybe? Got a cuddle for me?"

Oh, me, me! Cuddle ME! "She missed you. Trade?" I took his food, he took my baby and smothered her with affection.

"How was your check-up?" he asked as we ate. Strange dinner conversation.

"Good! Yeah, I'm game ready."

He chuckled. "Off the bench, huh?"

I blushed. Filter, Bella.

"Can you bring Juliet for hers this week? Next week at the latest. I can keep an eye on her, as I have been doing, but she needs a proper weighing and blood work before her first immunization."

Juliet dominated the rest of our dinner talk. What else did I have to talk about? Really, she was the only thing interesting. And safe.

"Hey, do you feel like taking a walk?" We had just cleaned up the dishes and packed his containers away.

"Um...sure." I thought he wanted to talk about the wedding job. Had he changed his mind? "I'll get Juliet ready."

"Do you need to feed her before we go..."

His eyes darted down to my chest and away again quickly. If I was leaking through 3 bloody pads...! "No, we're fine."

Turned out his walk was a ruse to get ice cream. He got mint chocolate, I got peanut butter fudge. We traded off halfway through, giggling like teenagers.

"You didn't reply to my email," he stated, out of the blue.

I turned to look at him to judge his mood. Teasing or upset? "It's easier to talk in person."

"Sometimes. Look, Bella, I hate putting you in this position. That's why I emailed you rather than asking you face-to-face. I don't want to be involved in this. I know it's bad timing for you and I completely understand if you say no. My sister will be another story..."

Partially joking, but definitely upset. "Are you more worried about putting me on the spot or me giving another sarcastic turn-down... because I'm sorry about that. Really."

"No no... It's not a problem. This is entirely different. This is a business proposition on behalf of my sister. That's all. I won't be offended."

That means he was the previous time. Damn! He deserved an honest explanation, even if he did want this to be a professional arrangement.

"Edward, I would really love to do this for you. I'm trying to figure out a way around it but it's really bad timing. Juliet..."

"I know. It's okay." He turned on his smile. "Let me push for a while so you can enjoy your cone."

He guided Juliet in her carriage like he'd been doing it since she was born. The wheels didn't lock on him even once. He avoided bumps as well. A real pro.

"The problem isn't totally Juliet," I went on, thinking I hadn't gotten my point across. He still thought I didn't want the job. "It's more me...well, my stupid boobs. They still haven't learned when to start and stop. I mean, I could feed her before the job starts... But they don't just react to her needs. Crazy right? She can be fed and sound asleep in her crib, and they'll turn on in the kitchen. What if I'm setting up a shot and..." I crunched my cone in frustration. "I have zero control over them! It's driving me crazy. And I'm really sorry... And I'm sorry I'm ranting this way and I'm really sorry I've involved you in my boob issue. I should shut up." _CRUNCH._

He remained silent for a moment, staring ahead. "Okay, I'm not an expert in any way, but a lot of women go through this. It's hormonal as well as a nurturing issue. When your baby cries, it triggers let-down to soothe her. But hormones are touchy to begin with and when yours are still out of whack... Remember, Bella, you were supposed to be pregnant longer than you were. Your body is still adjusting to that, as well as post-partum issues. So anything can set it off. Emotions, movement, arousal..."

I bit my lip. Hard. "Yeah. I can't believe we're talking about this."

"Sorry. You're uncomfortable." His voice was low and full of concern.

"I'm more worried about your level of discomfort!" I chuckled nervously. "This isn't a baby issue exactly."

"No. But I don't mind offering what I know on the subject. What did your OB say about it?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell him. I couldn't! I can't talk to doctors..."

He laughed. "Oh. I've been demoted?"

"You're different!" I gave his arm a playful slap. "You say 'poop'!"

"And 'boob', occasionally," he teased with another laugh. "I think what you're experiencing is normal but it could stick around until your hormones have settled. Sorry."

"I don't have rebellious boobies, in other words?"

"Your boobies are fine, Bella. Your boobies are great!"

Woah... is Dr Smexy flirting? His cheeks were flushing too; so adorable.

"Would your sister consider moving the wedding to a few months from now?" I joked.

He grimaced. "I somehow doubt that."

I smirked and shrugged. "My luck." And after a few moments of silence, "So, what exactly do they want? Is it a full-day requirement?"

He raised that eyebrow in that sexy way of his. "You're actually considering it?"

I nodded, with a slight frown and a huge grin.

"You'll have to speak with her about details, but there is a break between ceremony and reception. I'll help you, if you need a ride to Juliet. Actually, the hall is very close to my parent's house and they've already arranged a baby-sitting service for the little ones. We can hire another, strictly for Juliet - Sunshine shouldn't have to share - or whoever you want watching her can stay there."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you serious?" This may be possible after all...

He let out a low chuckle. "Very. I'll give you my sister's number. Talk to her. If this is something you feel you can do, we'll manage it somehow. If you don't feel right about it, just say no - no harm done. Deal?"

"You're kinda awesome," I blurted. "Should I speak with her tonight or..."

"Yeah! Your place or mine?" He grinned widely as he turned the carriage around and we headed home.

Not kinda awesome, I thought. Totally awesome. Utterly unreal. Jake had never shown support in my career, yet Edward was going out of his way for me. Of course, it was more for his sister, but it still felt incredible. I lowered my head to fight back the threatening tears. Stupid hormones.

* * *

**EPOV**

Seeing my ladies unexpectedly first thing in the morning set me up in a great mood for the day. Bella hadn't seemed upset by my business proposal. And it meant I would see them again later on - something to look forward to.

I had arrangements to meet up with Emmett for lunch, another distraction to tide me over.

"Thanks for dealing with Rose last night. I can't handle her when she's crying. Bitchy, whiny, bossy... no problem. As soon as the tears start, I'm useless." Emmett was sincere in his remarks. He was absolutely the right man for my somewhat overbearing sister. Not many could handle her other moods as he did.

"Glad to help. I just hope she's not too disappointed if Bella can't manage this job. I'm really doubtful. You do know this is the preemie mom, right?"

"The one you're hot for...yeah yeah. I know. How's that going anyway?" Our food came, Italian, and we talked around eating. I only had an hour.

I shrugged in response to his question. "I think we're developing a friendship."

"Great progress!" He rolled his eyes. "She knows you're into her, right?"

I shrugged again. "She can be difficult to read. I never know what to expect from her. Hot one minute, cold the next. She seems almost shy, but then comes out with something outrageously personal. She practically lap danced for me last night."

Emmett dropped his fork. "Shit!" Then whacked his head off the table when he sat up. "Details, my friend."

"I don't know...we were sitting together, talking...she was wearing my shirt and the neckline was low, so I did as we do and took a look."

"Why was she in your shirt?" Emmett's coy grin appeared. "You're holding out on me!"

"Well, she slept in it...totally innocent. Juliet was sick, they stayed with me. Nothing happened." I gave him the abridged version. "So she's there and her tits are there and my eyes have their own agenda..."

"Yeah...go on..."

"But I'm holding Juliet! So she stands up to take her from me and BAM! They're just...THERE! Inches from my face. And she's gotta know, right?"

"For sure!" He nodded, his mouth full of cannelloni.

"And then Juliet, god I adore that baby, pulled it down even more - total exposure."

"And your mouth is goin'..." He made a fish face before cracking up.

"The baby beat me to it," I smirked.

"And?"

"And she fluffed it off and I bolted."

"Dude, she was seducing you and you bolted? What the fuck?"

"Well I don't know that she was. It might have been innocent. "

"It might have led to some action!"

"She just had a baby Em!"

"Isn't this kid a couple months old now?"

"Six weeks and a few days."

My friend chuckled at my immediate knowledge. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Ummm... a sure sign that she's interested, I guess."

"So get one - Edward Cullen, master of flirtation."

I snorted. "Yeah, it's my follow through that sucks."

"Speaking of follow through..." Emmett wore the expression he always had when he had to discuss something he didn't want to. Same face he wore when he first told me about dating my sister. Same face he wore when he told me he had crabs in our second year of college.

"Uh-oh. What? Just spill, you'll feel better."

"Yeah, it's not me I'm concerned with for once," he smirked. "So, um...Tanya..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"She's not handling this wedding thing as well as you are."

"And...? I'm supposed to do something about that? Look Em...I know you and Rose want everything to be perfect on your day and I don't blame you. But I've done more than my fair share with this. I think asking me to console my ex is crossing the line."

"No! Jesus Edward! We'd never ask you to do that..."

"Good. 'Cause it's the one thing I won't do. I don't give a shit how she feels about it."

"Liar. But anyway, I just wanted to warn you. We're hoping she skips the wedding entirely, Rose already had a chat with her...at the party."

I smirked. "Sorry I missed that. She was pretty smashed, huh? How bad?" Tanya had been a huge partier back in school and she could still pound back the booze in certain circumstances. It was the only time she didn't present herself in an absolutely professional way; which sometimes, I really didn't mind. She had a definite limit, however. One drink over and she turns into Slobbering Tanya...the annoying chick who's in your face reminiscing about the things you did together when she was actually fun and expressing her undying love as a small pre-puke burp surfaces. One more drink than that and she's Belligerent Tanya. Ugly scene.

"Slobbering. But Rose cut her off - she had a good buzz going herself and was all, 'NO ONE is spoiling this...she should've removed her head from her ass 2 years ago! I'm putting a stop to this!' So she basically removed Tanya from her parents' property and told her she's not welcome at the reception if she's going to drink at all."

"My sister is awesome," I grinned, vividly picturing the scene.

"I don't think she'll bother coming at all."

I shrugged. And hoped to hell that Emmett was right.

I took his advice and made a few attempts at flirtation that I suppose didn't warrant a 'masterful' title when I met up with Bella. She either didn't catch on or wasn't interested. There was no rebuttal flirting; unless an impromptu discussion about the habits of her breasts was her idea of flirting. If so, I didn't catch on. As it was, it was very difficult to keep my eyes (never mind my mind) off her 'stupid boobs', as she referred to them. She had them packed into a tight shirt. They had to be squished, but they somehow seemed to have burgeoned from what I'd seen the night before.

She unleashed them when we got back to her apartment, discreetly this time. Juliet had begun howling in the elevator, so there was no time to waste. I issued my warnings about Rose while she nursed. Thinking of my sister kept my mind clean as I sat opposite Bella.

"Rosalie can be quite...demanding. Domineering. She's relentless when she's got her mind set on something..."

"Great! We should get along well!" Bella smiled. "I had those tendencies pre-Juliet, too."

Oh, I somehow doubted she was as pushy as my sister, but they definitely shared the same determination. "So don't let her push you around. If you can't comply with something, tell her flat out. Set your price and don't stray. She'll try to talk you down for sure."

She frowned. "You're not paying full price."

"I'm not paying any price...they are. Your set price."

She shook her head. "After all the freebies I've gotten from you? Please, medical care is more costly than photography."

"Pfft! I'm not working when I'm here...or home. You'll be on the job. Full price, Bella."

Rolling her eyes at me, she carefully unlatched Juliet, who was falling asleep on her breast. "Just let me get her down and then we'll call."

"Let me! Please? I'll get Rosalie on the phone right now and pass you over..." I was dialling as I spoke. "Hey brat, so I've got someone here who would like some details about the wedding."

"Bella?" she squealed. "She'll do it?"

"If it's workable. Tell her what you need from her...and be reasonable...and she'll see if it can work. Okay? Be nice." I passed the phone to Bella as I took Juliet. "Bella, Rose," I said into the phone as we traded off.

Juliet stared at me, with reluctantly sleepy eyes. I smiled down at her wishing Bella could capture this face on film. I walked her around the room slowly, just admiring her beautiful little face. Her fingers kept reaching to pluck at my shirt. She was fascinated by the buttons for some reason and getting more worked up and alert as she tried to grasp them. She was grunting in that cute way again. It made me smile.

"You don't want to sleep yet do you Sunshine? You wanna play? Will you play with me, huh?" I took a seat on the floor by a padded mat Bella had her toys on. "Show me your favourites, Juliet. I want to know the real you. What's behind those dark, mysterious eyes?"

I lost all track of time, lost in my Sunshine as Bella chatted and laughed with my sister. I could have this, I thought. How fucking good would that be!

"Your brother is currently lying on my floor, I think, convincing my baby to expel gas?" Her voice directed at me captured my attention. "Very charming. You should be here to see this."

"She has a bubble," I retorted. "I don't want her going to sleep like this. What have you been eating?"

"I dunno. What you brought...and cereal, yogurt... Oh crap! I had green onions in a salad yesterday. I knew I should've picked them out!"

"That might do it! Come on Sunshine...work those legs! Or do you want a tummy rub?"

I could hear Rosalie's laugh through the phone. Bella had put us on speaker. Great.

"So sweet, Edward," she cooed in a playful tone. "I should show Bella the pictures of you dressed for my tea parties! Now will you let the adults sort out business and then you can get back to playtime. Bella, seriously, I'm in awe of your work and I would love you to do this. But if you really can't, I'm cool with that. Either way, we should get together after the wedding; the five of us. I'm dying to meet you and your little sweetheart!"

Once again, I was in awe of my sister. She wasn't overbearing with Bella. She was sweet to her at a time when she was completely stressed out and would normally be self-absorbed.

Bella was beaming when she finished the phone call. "Okay. Well, I still have to check with Alice and see if she would be able to help me out, but I think this may work!" She tapped her feet on the floor excitedly. "I can't believe this! I'm actually going to be working! Maybe...hopefully..." Her foot tapped nervously now, as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I hope Alice is available. I don't want to let you down."

I shook my head and smiled at her as I picked up Juliet. "You can't possibly do that, Bella. And if Alice is a no-go, we'll find another solution. Juliet can come to the wedding, if need be. You could be my date! Would you do that, Sunshine? I'd have the best prettiest girl...in my arms, not on, but no bother..."

She was staring at me, mesmerized once again and I chuckled at her concentration. A flash went off, surprising us both.

"Got it!" Bella cried out. "That's gonna be a great print."

She showed me the screen on her digital camera. She _had_ got it, that look I'd wanted her to capture earlier. One I hoped I would see on a regular basis as this sweet little girl grew up.

I had a ton of overtime to put in to get the three days I'd booked off for the wedding, so I didn't get another evening in with my girls. I missed them horribly. When I gave Juliet her full check-up at the hospital, I was concerned about her weight. She seemed healthy enough, but wasn't gaining much. I advised Bella to put her on a new supplement but I wanted to keep a close eye on Juliet in case she reacted badly to this one as well. Popping by for half an hour every second day wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. More Sunshine, more Bella. God, the woman was fantastic; vibrant and animated... so excited about life altogether. When I had made this job proposal, I had no idea it would result in an even more desirable Bella. I was completely smitten. They filled my thoughts every spare moment I had.

The day before the rehearsal dinner, I pulled a double shift and dragged my weary ass home just after midnight. As I tossed my keys on the table with my pile of unopened mail, I kicked my shoes off. I noticed something on the floor. Thinking I'd knocked some mail off, I threw it on the pile. It was then I recognized the script. Bella had put this under my door.

Opening it, I saw it was a thank you card, with an invitation to a dinner party she would host next weekend; she hoped I would come. Love to. Also in the envelope, a copy of the photo she had taken that night in her apartment. It was perfect in every way. On the back was written: To Edward. Love always, Juliet. Her name was written in a large sun stamp. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at it. Okay, more than a few tears.

I went to find something to put it in. The only frame I had in that size contained a picture that was stowed away, buried deep in an unused drawer filled with unused things. As I replaced the picture of Tanya and me from our engagement party with my Sunshine, it hit me hard and without warning. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with _this_ woman years ago. Why couldn't this be _my_ baby? Why couldn't this _still_ be my wedding weekend? More tears filled my eyes. Okay, I cried. Briefly.

When my momentary breakdown subsided, I took the engagement photo and stored it with other important things that should never be forgotten, but were over - awards, diplomas, used ticket stubs...

And then I curled up in bed, dreadfully alone and stared at my new photo. I hadn't noticed earlier, nor when I'd seen the screen shot, how it wasn't only Juliet who was mesmerized. Bella had captured me with the same starry-eyed gaze. It was perfect. Perfect.

I had a permanent reminder of my adoration for this special baby, thanks to her special mom. Days like this should not ever be forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe this fits!" I stared at my reflection as I modelled one of the outfits Alice had brought over. At one point, we were the same size but she had always looked better in fitted clothes because of her curves.

"That looks amazing on you, Bella! That one - for sure."

We had already rejected two outfits, but we agreed on this. I had my eye on a nicely tailored black Chanel suit for the wedding, praying it would look as good as this suit did. It was charcoal grey and very slim-fitted. Alice wore it with a silk camisole, but that was out of the question when I needed padding, padding and more padding so I wouldn't ruin her clothes and embarrass myself at the same time if I got emotional or hormonal or, more likely with Edward around, aroused. I hadn't seen much of him for the past week and I was missing him terribly. I couldn't separate my excitement about returning to work for this one job and seeing him - two days in a row.

I had just stripped down to try my luck with the Chanel when he called. Squeee! "Hello?" I answered, out of breath.

"Hi!" He let out a soft chuckle.

Ugh... I reached for the box of tissues by Juliet's crib and began stuffing myself. "Hi."

"So I'm just getting ready to leave but I wanted to see if you needed anything before I go. Are you all set?"

Yeah, I need...you. "Yeah, pretty much. We're good. Alice is here. She's Juliet's main mama for the day so she gets used to me being away for a little while."

"Yeah, this will be her first time without you, huh? How are you doing with that?"

Ohhh, don't make me cry too! I replaced the soaked tissues. "It's...tense. But I'm sure we'll both cope."

"I'm certain you will," he said softly. "What are you wearing?"

Gah! "Um...right now?" I looked down at my stuffed maternity bra and cotton panties. "Nothing very flattering!"

He chuckled again. Jesus! "I meant, tonight. The reason I ask is because dinner is on the patio. It may get a bit cool by the ocean. I just wanted to warn you, in case Rosalie didn't mention that."

"Oh...yeah, she did actually, but thanks." I slapped my forehead. What an idiotic thing to say - right now? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Do you need a ride? I can come back and get you..."

"No no...Jasper's taking me. Already got my equipment in his trunk. You'll be busy, I'm sure."

"I don't mind. Call me if anything changes. And if not, I will see you there! Give Juliet a smooch for me."

Alice was giving me a curious look when I hung up. "I still don't know how you haven't found your way back into that man's bed and fucked his ever-loving sweet brains out."

"Alice! Juliet's right there!"

She grinned apologetically. "Sorry sweetie! Not used to filtering with you."

Something I was getting better at - and quite proud of myself for watching my potty mouth around my daughter at least. We kept the filter on, but kept our chatter going as we approved the Chanel suit (yay me! It fit too!) and went over Juliet's needs. I expressed as much milk as I could, wanting to go with completely empty tanks and leave lots of extra for my baby. There was more than enough stored for Juliet, and a new supplement we'd been trying that had great results in low birth-weight babies with sensitive tummies. She was doing great with Alice and before I knew it, Jasper arrived to take me to the rehearsal dinner.

The restaurant was 40 minutes up the coast and Jasper made it fly by with his easy banter. When we arrived, I saw Edward's beat up VW and grinned. My grin faded when I saw him. He was at the edge of the patio, in deep conversation with the other woman. Their heads were bent together and he looked solemn. She looked fucking gorgeous. Of course.

"That's him," I whispered when I caught Jasper looking at me curiously. Yes, I was staring.

He lifted an eyebrow and then grabbed my hand. "Want me to stay with you? I'll stay. I can be your assistant."

"Jazz..." I wiped at the fresh tears that came out of nowhere. "No. I'm good. I can do this. It's my job. It's what I do."

"And you look gorgeous, Bella. Professional, but still a knock-out. If I wasn't in love with your best friend..." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. A game we often played.

"If she hadn't snagged you first..."

"Yeah, well she put out the first night..."

"She's a whore that way. And I mean that in the most loving way..."

"I love that way of hers as well..."

We laughed as we wound up the routine and started unpacking my gear. A familiar voice called out and I watched him casually lope over towards us; charming grin in place, hands in his pockets. He was wearing a tailored black suit, white dress shirt and a loosened tie. He looked amazing. Damn him.

"Bella! Wow! You look great!"

"Edward, this is Jasper." I made the introduction courteously, without eye contact.

They shook hands. "You, I think I've seen around the building. When your girlfriend lived in the apartment below."

They made small talk until I closed the trunk. "Okay. Where should I set up?"

"Oh, right. That's my job...to show you where your job will be." He picked up the bags Jasper hadn't already taken and motioned to the patio. "This way, if you please."

There were about 50 people at this small rehearsal dinner. Small. How big was the wedding? But I didn't catch sight of the other woman, thank god. Maybe she had left? I wondered if she knew how often Edward had been to my place.

"I can stay..." Jasper reminded me in a whisper.

I put on my professional smile and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Jazz, but Alice and Juliet need you."

"If you're sure... Call when you want picked up. Give me an hour, if you can."

"I can take her home," Edward piped up. "You don't have to come all the way back."

Jazz gave his own charming grin. "I'll be bringing precious cargo with me when I come back. Bella will need to nurse by then."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Edward looked abashed as he scanned the crowd.

"So, do I just wander and take candids? Do you know if that's what the bride and groom want?"

"That's who I'm looking for. My sister seems to have vanished. I wanted her to meet you...ah, here's the groom at least! Emmett, this is Bella!"

Emmett had the most adorable dimples when he smiled, and he was all smiles. "Bella...finally! I'm really sorry we haven't met before now. Wedding plans were killing us!"

I smiled in return to his. He had greeted me like an invitee, not like I was hired help. "Where would you like me to start?"

He shrugged. "Gotta ask Rose. Where is she anyway?"

Edward shrugged, hands back in his pockets. "No idea."

"Well, I'll begin with candids then, and I'll film later... After the toasts?"

"Sounds good to me!" Emmett leaned in and kissed my cheek. "We can't thank you enough for doing this. You're our hero."

Blushing, I busied myself extracting my camera from the bag.

"You know, my sister just loves you."

His voice, directly behind me. He was still here?

"She's dying to meet you. I don't know why she took off."

For the first time in weeks, I felt uncomfortable with him. It wasn't his fault...I went into this knowing he had someone else in his life. This is his sister's wedding! I was hired, not invited. I had no right to be upset with him. It stung but I swallowed my pride and put on my pro smile.

"Well, would you like to be my first guest shot?" I snapped away as he began chuckling and then he pointed me towards Emmett and the flower girl dancing together.

I quickly got down to work and put my personal woes to rest. I got such a rush out of capturing the expressions on people's faces at these events. Posed photos are a cinch, but the casual ones often say more. I always give the couple the option for their package. This crowd was giving me great shots of both types.

As the sun dipped lower, I stopped to change my lighting settings and I saw Edward casually leaning against the railing, watching me intently. I gave a shy grin and carried on. When I looked back, the blond woman was with him, fussing over his hair?

"Honestly Edward...could you not do something with it?"

"I did!" he protested as he slapped her hand away. "I got it cut last week, for your information."

"Last week. And since then? Have you even combed it?"

"Pfft!"

"Pfft you, Fuckface."

He roared with laughter and pulled her in for a hug. I did my job and got the picture. It would be the best one yet. Damn.

"Bella!" he called out, still holding onto her waist. "Take a break!"

I bit my lip nervously as I approached them. And then smiled pretty for the event.

"Bella, my sister, Rosalie. It's about time you met!"

My mouth hung open. And I started giggling as my tension was relieved. His sister. His _SISTER!_ "Rosalie? You're... Edward's sister! Of course..." God, I was dumb.

"Bella, it is soooo good to finally meet you! My brother talks about you non-stop. Now I have a face to go with it." She had a beautiful, warm smile; much like Edward's. She approached me and gave me a hug, too. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. I don't want you working every minute, either. Have dinner with us, enjoy the party too. Edward tells me this is your first night away from Juliet?"

I nodded and released a goofy sound that was supposed to be a laugh. Edward stood there with his amused look, hands in pockets. Very casual. Very fucking sexy. Now that I knew this goddess was his sibling, I suddenly found him even more attractive.

"Has he been introducing you to everyone?" Rose asked.

"Emmett," I replied. "Otherwise, I've just been wandering, talking to people as I take pictures."

"No, make him introduce you!"

"Shut up!" Edward hissed with a grin. "Ignore her. She has somewhere to be. Don't you have somewhere to be Rose?"

She wandered off, laughing. Edward didn't make further comment. "How is it going for you? You're doing great… are you uncomfortable at all?"

"Feeling better by the minute, actually," I beamed. It was amazing how quickly my emotions flipped, just by eliminating the gorgeous Rosalie from Edward's love life. I'd had everything so mixed up and felt ridiculous, but it felt great clearing it up.

"If you need anything… Oh! My parents just arrived. Want to meet them?" His eyes sparkled as he took me by the hand and wove me through the crowd. His hand was warm and soft. It engulfed my small hand, but felt right at the same time. It felt safe. When we approached them, he let go, putting his arm around my waist instead. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella."

They both looked at us immediately before exchanging a smile between themselves.

"Bella! It's wonderful to meet you! I'm Esme." The tiny woman embraced me warmly, as her daughter had. Affectionate family. I'd never been hugged at a wedding I worked, until now.

"Carlisle," his father said, placing a kiss on my cheek. "It's a pleasure, Bella. Thank you for helping us out this way."

"How's Juliet?" Esme asked, her eyes sparkling like Edward's. "Your friends are watching her tonight?"

They knew my baby's name? And even who was taking care of her for me? How much did Edward talk about us? "They are, thankfully. It's tough enough leaving Juliet, but I couldn't leave her at all with a stranger. I know she'll be well looked after… spoiled, really… by Alice and Jasper." My smile came easily with Edward's mother. Her hand was on my arm, and his on my back. My cheeks had to be crimson, they felt so over-heated.

"I hope you'll bring her to the house tomorrow. It will be so much easier for you, knowing she's right there while you're working."

"It benefits my mother as well," Edward leaned down and spoke into my ear. It sent tingles straight through me.

"He's right!" Esme laughed. "I can't wait to get my hands on this perfect baby Edward goes on about. You do know my son thinks the world of that little girl."

Tears sprung to my eyes as I nodded. "Yeah, he's been wonderful with her."

"Oh, honey… those post-partum hormones! Come with me." Esme took my hand now and led me inside to the powder room, handing me tissues as she stroked my back. "Do you need anything, Bella? What can I do to make you feel better?"

Give me your perfect son, I thought. Instead of speaking, more tears flowed and the perfect mother wrapped me in her arms and stroked my hair as I wept. It was more than over-whelming. I had never had this. I'm sure my mother had comforted me when I cried as a baby, but Charlie wasn't a big hugger and he certainly had never held me through a cry. He was more like Edward that way, telling me to go collect myself and blow my nose. It had made me strong – I was normally not a weepy person. For some reason, this woman set my emotions into overdrive and I didn't even feel awkward about it.

Her warm embrace made me long for more; talks and walks and lunches and holidays and ginger snaps through it all. Juliet would adore this woman, I was sure of that. But there was no one in the world who could capture my baby's affections the way Edward did. My baby girl had terrific taste in men.

* * *

**EPOV**

They were gone a long time; Bella and my mother. At one point, I saw my mother come out only to take one of Bella's bags back in to her. There had to a problem. I tugged at my hair, fretting about putting too much pressure on her. It was too soon for her to be working.

"Mom!" I rushed over when she came back out, alone. "What's going on? Is Bella alright?"

"Hormones, honey. You wouldn't understand. She's just fixing herself up; it's under control now."

"I should take her home."

"You'll do no such thing! She's going to have dinner with us, once she's taken care of business in there…"

"She's leaking," I moaned softly, slapping my head.

"And don't say a word about it, Edward! It's a very sensitive subject for a new mom."

"I know, I know… She was afraid this would happen. I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable. She's really excited about this job and tomorrow will be worse."

My mother gave me that look; the one that said, _'you're not fooling me, young man'_. "Mm-hmm. Edward, she's a lovely young woman. I'm thrilled that you've found someone like her. She's well-suited."

"Mom…"

"She does know that you care for her, doesn't she?"

"Mom…"

"Edward! Don't be foolish. And don't be stubborn. I don't know exactly what happened with Tanya, but I do know it devastated you. You haven't been the same… until recently. This woman, I _know_, is the reason for the spring in your step lately; the shimmer in your eyes, the laughter in your voice. The old you is back, and even better."

I nodded in agreement, avoiding her eyes. "She's fantastic."

"And so, what's the problem? Honey… is it the timing?"

I nodded again, with a slight frown. I didn't risk speaking as I felt the lump in my throat growing by the second. I'd be in the powder room next if she didn't stop this.

"Timing for her, or you?"

"She's just had a baby…"

"Who you adore. I know that's not an issue for you. Is the baby's father the problem? I thought you said he wasn't around."

"He's not. It has nothing to do with Juliet. And yet, everything to do with her…" Damn. Don't do this… don't break down now…

"Honey, you don't want to get too attached in case it doesn't work out – is that it? You're gun shy because of the breakup with Tanya?"

"I really don't want to talk about Tanya, Mom." Don't make me talk, period.

She rubbed my arm and nodded her understanding. "This is a tough weekend for you, honey. Don't think, for a second, that we're forgetting that."

"I wish you would. I _want_ to forget. I just want this to be Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Period. It's the only way I'll get through. Okay?" I hoped this would be the last conversation about this, not only for myself, but for them as well. Bella emerged, looking refreshed and I rushed over to take her bag for her.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

"Thank _you_. Perfect timing. You saved me from my mother."

"Your mother is awesome!" Bella gave me a confused look.

"She is, I agree. The problem is, she tends to draw shit out of me that I don't want out there." I glanced at her as I set her bag down with the others. "Make sense?"

"Yeah. But it's because she loves you. I know I'll do that with Juliet. I don't ever want her holding back. I'll want to know _all_ of her shit – so I can make it better." She gave me a mom smile. "Make sense?"

I chuckled as I leaned against the railing, taking another good look at Bella. She looked amazing. Classy and professional, yet relaxed. The suit she had on showed off her curves beautifully. Her hair was partially clipped back, but the loose parts hung down her back in soft curls. I was dying to bury my nose in them and kiss the back of her neck. "So, you're having dinner with us?"

"Do you think it's appropriate?" She asked me quietly, all joking aside.

Appropriate for the woman I dreamt of spending my life with to dine with me and my family the night before my would-be wedding day? "It's entirely appropriate." I stared down at her intently. "Please, have dinner with me."

I spent the night at Emmett's. I had refrained from drinking all night in case I needed to drive Bella home but, as arranged, Jasper and Alice brought Juliet to her and they all went home together. I needed a drink. I needed more than one fucking drink. Being the best man, I treated Em and a few friends to a late round of drinks at the pub, that turned into 4 or 5 rounds. Money well spent; I didn't feel a thing when we crawled from the taxi into Emmett's apartment somewhere around 3 in the morning. And I was so focused on keeping down the breakfast I'd forced myself to eat in the morning, I didn't feel anything then either. By the time we made ourselves presentable and arrived at the church, I was anxious to get the day underway and done.

My dad was waiting for us outside, big goofy grin on his face.

"What, you didn't think we'd show?" I teased him as we walked up. "Looking very dapper, Dad."

He mumbled something about being assigned to keeping us away from Rosalie. He was sweating profusely.

"Dad, are you feeling alright? I mean, we're hungover and we're in better shape than you."

"Nervous," he chuckled as he mopped his brow. "My little girl's getting married! Are you alright, son?"

I saw the quiet concern for my feelings in his eyes and I simply nodded, stuffing my hands in my pockets and looking towards the church.

"How about you, son?" he addressed Emmett. "You'll be my son, too, within an hour. You hanging in?"

"Absolutely! Let's go do this!" Emmett grabbed each of us by the shoulder and we made our way into the church. The guests were already seated and a small trio played soft, peaceful music as we got our final instructions from the minister. Carlisle went off to retrieve his daughter and left Emmett and I to ourselves.

"This is it, man. Wanna run for it?" I teased.

He laughed and shook his head. "No way in hell. I'm the luckiest bastard alive. Hey, Edward… thanks for not killing me when I first started dating your sister."

"As if I could," I chuckled. "You make her happy. How could I complain?"

The minister motioned for us to step inside and, with one last look at each other, we took our places in front of the altar and after some whispered words were exchanged with Emmett, I took a peek out at the pews. The faces blurred into the background as honestly, all I saw was Bella, discreetly tucked into a corner, her camera on a tripod. She was making adjustments now that she had something to focus on. I gave her a little wave and her head popped around the camera to smile back at me. I just about melted on the spot. I became aware I was shaking when Emmett nudged me.

"You okay?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I should be asking you!" I whispered back.

The cocky expression on his self-assured face dropped when the processional music began. We both gulped, staring at each other before turning to face the aisle. Emmett's mother and my mother walked the aisle together, both glowing proudly and looking beautiful. They kissed cheeks and parted to sit on opposite sides in the front row. The bridesmaids were next, two of our cousins, Jane and Maggie escorted by the groomsmen. Kate followed, Rosalie's best friend and consequentially, Tanya's sister. Kate's little girl, Cammie, was the flower girl. She followed closely behind her mom, and had to be reminded to toss out petals from her basket. We all chuckled as she threw fistfuls into the pews.

I began shaking once more when I saw my dad step into the doorway with my sister. Emmett was frozen and pale as a ghost. I elbowed him and his smirk re-appeared.

"I'm really doing this," he whispered.

"You are," I agreed, torn between watching the adoring expression on his face and the beautiful vision of Rosalie, happier than ever, coming towards us.

My dad gave her a kiss and squeezed her hands, his own shaking as mine were, before he handed her over to her groom. Emmett bowed and kissed Rosalie's hand before the stepped forward.

Moments later, they exchanged vows and I saw my best friend cry for the first time ever as he said "I sure as hell DO!" and became my new brother. The shaking stopped. It was over. All I had to do was get through the reception and this part of my life was over. I made my own vow to forget about the past and focus on moving forward after today.

I glanced down the aisle to gaze hopefully at my future. She was there, filming the final chapter of my background story and I prayed she'd have the leading role in my new, positive forward life.

* * *

_A/N ~ Just wanted to mention that I've taken Edward and Bells out of the rain for this story. They've got to be waterlogged by now! These kids deserve some sun, so the story is set in some vague and entirely fictional place in California. Bet they're still pale though. ;) ~ SR_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

The Cullens were impossibly generous. They welcomed me and my entourage with open arms into their home bright and early. Esme fussed over Juliet in between fussing over her own daughter and then she fussed over me. We sent her off, laughing, to make us some tea.

I felt completely at ease having Alice and Jasper here with Juliet for the day. Their home was spacious and warm and very family-friendly. There were childhood photos everywhere in between valuable works of art. I had the distinct impression that the photos were of more value to them.

I worked, taking shots of Kate helping Rosalie dress for the wedding. Again, some posed and some candids. Rose was astonishingly beautiful. I would ask if I could use some of these for my portfolio. Everyone dreamed of looking like Rose on their wedding day.

I had enough time between that shoot and the ceremony to nurse Juliet and relieve the mounting pressure in my boobs. I saw images of Edward everywhere and that wasn't helping. I could barely wait to see him in person.

My heart pounded out of my chest when I laid eyes on the live man at the church. More than smexy, he was the most gorgeous man that ever rocked a tux. His hair looked off. It was almost too neat. I dreamt of pulling him off to the side and messing it up in the most erotic ways. Yes, he could definitely rock a tuxedo, but Edward with sex hair in a tux would be ideal.

He waved to me as I envisioned myself wrapped around his waist. Blushing, I tilted my head and smiled the same smile I wore in my daydream; a little goofy and a whole lot euphoric.

The ceremony brought tears to my eyes. I had just met this family, but I could feel the strong bond they had. It was going to be so simple to catch all of the best moments for them. They were all so expressive of their feelings. I had a second camera set up at the front to film the aisle processional via remote and the only difficulty was deciding which view held more emotion. I made sure I got it all through both views to meld them together for the final cut.

We did the group shots in the elaborate church garden immediately after the ceremony. Also a breeze, they were in great spirits and easy to arrange. Not one of them could take a bad picture. Ever.

"Ready to go?" His voice so near startled me. "I'm taking you back to the house. You're probably due by now," he grinned with understanding.

I nodded my agreement and we collected my bags and headed for his car. We drove off in a different direction than the others. "They aren't coming to the house?"

"No. They're going for pre-reception drinks."

"You should be with them!" God, I felt horrible taking him from the wedding party. He was the best man! He should be having fun with them, not chauffeuring me and my needy boobs.

He smiled in response. "I look like I'm in need of a drink, do I?"

"You did earlier!" I laughed. "I was trying to decide who would pass out first, you or the groom!"

He chuckled along with me. "Yeah, little bit of nerves there. I'm not too anxious to imbibe though. Still feeling the effects of last night so..."

"Ah...you boys misbehaved, did you?"

"Us? Never!" He rolled his eyes comically before looking at me thoughtfully. "Has this been alright for you? The job?"

"It's great!" Except for the little incident with me blubbering on your mother in the bathroom...pretty outstanding. Even then, Esme had been remarkably sweet, running out to retrieve the spare clothes I'd brought along, just on case.

"I figure we can spend about half an hour at the house, good for you?"

"Perfect." Everything about you, this day, this family...perfect.

Edward rushed for Juliet as soon as we got there. "Sunshine! How's my girl?" He took her from Alice and loved her up. "Having fun here? You know, you can come back anytime you want. Nana Esme loves having babies around. When you're older, she'll make you special cookies! Yum-yum!"

"Um...can I...?" I held my engorged breast with one hand and put the other out for my baby. I shifted back and forth on the spot, anxious to nurse.

"Oh sure...steal all my glory. You had her all night and all morning - I only had a minute with her all day yesterday, but here, take her!"

Alice and Jasper laughed at his teasing and they left to give me privacy for nursing. Edward, however, made himself comfortable across from us; his feet up on the table, his arms splayed across the back of the couch and a faraway look in his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked him softly so I wouldn't disturb Juliet. It had been weeks since he was around during a feeding. She was used to silence.

"Mmm. Anxious to have the day overwith," he replied in the same hushed tone. "Will you stay over tonight?"

My eyes widened. Stay over? Here? With him? "Um..."

"My mom didn't ask you? Must have slipped her mind. They're having a brunch. You're more than welcome to stay and join us."

"Oh. Rosalie didn't mention a brunch." I only had two work outfits from Alice - why hadn't I taken an extra!

He smiled lazily at me. "It's not work related. This is me, asking you, to join us for brunch. Sorry it's short notice."

My stomach was swirling with butterflies and my hands trembled. He was asking me out. I hadn't been an embarrassment to him...this was good. But it still didn't solve my wardrobe issue. I had packed jeans and a comfortable nursing top to wear home, that's all.

"It's okay." He smiled at me again but looked away. "I'm gonna go raid the kitchen. Can I bring you anything?"

"A drink would be great, thanks." I watched him stroll out, looking down-trodden. I'd hurt his feelings again. It was the last thing I wanted to do.

He returned with a spring in his step, spirits returned as if nothing happened. Good god, this man handled rejection well. The thing was, I didn't want to reject him.

"Edward, about tomorrow...I'd love to, but I didn't pack for that. I'm really sorry."

He scrunched up his face and shook his head. "Don't worry. We'll do it another time then. We should get going soon though. I'll bring you back after dinner."

Edward chattered on happily as we went back but seemed reserved during the dinner. I chalked it up to nerves, as when it came time for his speech, he was more awkward than I'd ever seen him.

He stood between the bride and groom seated at the head table and began, and stopped, clearing his throat. Rosalie passed him a glass of water and squeezed his hand on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and blew it out before beginning. The guests chuckled and he relaxed slightly.

"This is more than my sister's wedding day, more than my friend's wedding day." He looked with love at each of them. "It's the day my two best friends vow to love each other and spend their lives together." His voice cracked and he chuckled and sipped his water. Rosalie covered her face, in tears.

"People always ask if I mind... if it bothers me, them being together... Absolutely not. Knowing these two people better than anyone, I know they are absolutely suited for each other. And I am so proud, and so happy to share this..." He stopped abruptly and Rose grabbed onto him. "Thank you for letting me share this day with you. I love you both so much." He choked up again and took another drink before his smartass grin returned. "And Em, don't ever hurt her. I really don't want to have to kick your ass."

The guests roared with laughter and Emmett stood to face him. "If I ever hurt her, I'll _let_ you kick my ass. How's that?" They embraced and held onto each other longer than most men would. Emmett was whispering to him and he kept nodding. When Rosalie stood, he turned his back to me and the camera but I knew he was crying. I stopping filming him immediately, moving the camera around the room to film the guests, instead. His sister took him quickly to the service area in the back while Emmett made jokes to cover the awkwardness of his bride and best man taking off.

I knew Edward was a sensitive man, but I didn't expect him to be this emotional. Rose returned alone and went to speak with her parents. Carlisle stood immediately and went into the service room himself.

Edward reappeared out of nowhere some time later. "I can take you to Juliet now, if you're ready." He made no mention of his absence or speech and seemed reserved. Even our drive was quiet. I let him have first grab at Juliet and he smiled appreciatively, giving her a quick cuddle before handing her over and disappearing again. Maybe he _didn't_ handle rejection so well...I gave my head a shake. Why would I think this had anything to do with me?

He was quiet when we returned to the reception as well; courteous enough, but not himself. I had an overwhelming urge to go hug him, but it seemed his mother and sister did as well and he kept shoving them away politely.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice drew me out of my current gaze at him. "Why don't you take a break? You've taken loads of pictures and I'll want more once the booze hits everyone, so relax for a while." She smiled kindly at me and turned me towards Edward. "He looks lonely," she whispered.

He looks heartbroken, I thought. But as I approached, his face lit up and I felt the same tingles I got from it every time. "Can I share my break with you?"

"Mmm. Any time. Want to take a walk? Or would you rather sit for a while?"

I took his arm. "Lead me away, kind sir. I'd like to get some air." We strolled in silence at first, my arm still linked in his.

"I have a confession," I said to break the silence.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "A confession, huh? Sounds serious."

I giggled nervously. "Not serious – stupid. I've seen you with Rosalie before. I thought…" Why am I telling him this? "I thought she was your girlfriend." I frowned and held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

He choked on a laugh. "My _girlfriend_? Bella… I asked you out."

"Yeah."

"And you thought I had a girlfriend…" It was his turn to frown. "You must have thought I was the biggest jerk."

I shrugged, giggling a little.

"I don't," he said quietly. "There's no one. And I wouldn't ask a woman out while involved with another. Not my style."

"Yeah, that's why it seemed so strange to me." He didn't respond and I didn't have anything to add, unless I admitted to thinking he was with Emmett as well and that would just make me look insane. No way would I tell him that.

"My parents have this beach house," he said out of the blue. "Juliet would love it. My mom says Rosalie and I always slept better there; the sound of the waves..."

"White noise," I smiled.

"Would you like to... _shit!_" He stopped in his tracks as he cut off his words.

"Problem?" I asked with concern.

"Potentially," he muttered, looking back at the car that had just driven past. "We should head back."

We did, slowly and in silence. Whatever it was bothering him, he wasn't going to talk about it. I went inside to retrieve my camera while he waited outside. They had the patio lit up as a second dance floor now and I needed some shots of this. I took panoramic shots first and then zoomed in to catch the groom dancing with a woman I hadn't seen earlier. I'd have noticed her, for sure. She was stunning.

"Your sister will be jealous," I joked as I joined Edward. "She's got some competition."

He snorted. "Nobody competes with my sister."

"I guess not," I agreed. "But they do look good together. Another family member? You've got an awesome gene pool. I've never seen a more attractive crowd."

He smirked and snorted again. "Actually...Emmett's doing me a favour." His gaze fell from them and turned to me. "That's my ex."

Oh! "Oh," I stated. What could I say? Inside I was doing a happy dance, his ex...yes! No longer an issue! Or was she? He said there was no one, but that didn't mean he wanted it that way.

He smiled sadly at me. "I was hoping she would have the sense not to come at all."

"She's close with your sister? She'd want to be here..." This was awkward, me not knowing any of their background, but I didn't want to just change the subject.

"They used to be close, yeah. Kate's actually Tanya's sister."

I nodded. "I see."

"Our families grew up together, really. There's a lot of history."

"But you're surprised she came?"

"Yeah... this..."

"Edward! Sorry to interrupt, honey, but can you come give me a hand for a minute?" Esme gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'll bring him back soon. Promise. Go talk to the guests! Edward's introduced you...oh, what am I saying?" She snickered and smacked her son's arm as he feigned great offense and pain.

"I'll find you," he leaned in to whisper. "Be right back."

* * *

**EPOV**

I had no luck asking this woman out. None. I figured out, too late that it was probably karma...I should get this shit overwith and start fresh, as I planned, The Day After; the beginning of my new and improved life where I only made positive steps. The Day Of, was shitful. It's only saving grace was my few stolen moments with Bella.

Otherwise, I'd had another failed attempt at asking Bella on a date, I'd cried through my speech and dragged my sister and dad away from the dinner to calm me the fuck down. It was pathetic and I felt like the biggest asshole. I was so determined to make this all about them, not my past. And I'd blown it. To top it off, Tanya decided to make an appearance and my mother... my _MOTHER_... asked me to please speak with her as, Carmen says, 'she's quite upset'. Boo-frickety-hoo. I didn't give a fuck. But if it meant getting her to leave and not spoil the day for my sister, and getting me back to the woman I wanted to be with, I'd do it.

I grabbed a shot on my way past the bar, downed it, took several deep breaths and approached the woman I'd once adored and now couldn't stand the sight of. "Tanya." My voice was gravelly. The whisky was still burning my throat.

She turned to me with tear-filled eyes. Fuck.

"Come with me," I said quietly, leading her outside and as far away from the crowd as I could in case she made a scene. "You probably shouldn't be here." I said it as kindly as I could. What I meant was,_ 'Get the fuck out. I don't want you here.'_

"I know," she whispered. "It's been a rough day."

I nodded. My hands were about to bore holes in my pockets, they were buried so deep and clenched so tight.

"I felt we should at least see each other today. If not talk about it."

"Talk about what, Tanya? You said it all a year ago and I have nothing to say now."

"Nothing? Really Edward? A lifetime, we spent together - as friends, then lovers and now we have nothing?"

"You made that choice," I said coldly.

"We could talk about it..."

"You changed your mind?" I sneered. "A bit late for that."

"I simply don't want children, Edward. I'm sorry."

I stared at her incredulously. It really was that simple to her. "What _do _you want, Tanya?"

"Dance with me? Just one more time."

"And then you'll leave? I don't want a scene. This day is important to my family."

"It was important to us, once."

"Still is." I led her to the far corner of the dance floor. "For another reason entirely." I didn't speak another word to her throughout our dance, nor when she whispered that she still loved me, regardless of how I felt, before she left.

Emmett caught me by the shoulder as I left the dance floor. "Okay?"

"Relatively painless." I was well aware of how she was feeling on this day, but I couldn't let myself feel responsible for that. It was all her doing and besides, as much as I had thought she was the one for me, I was wrong. A better suited woman was currently in the corner, leaning over the railing, picking at her nails.

I approached her with a wide grin and stood with my back to the rail so we faced each other. "Sorry about that. No further interruptions."

She offered a very thin smile. "You don't have to do this - coddle me. I'll be fine on my own. Go and enjoy yourself."

"Dance with me." It was more of a statement than a request. I wanted to hold her in my arms.

She frowned and snickered. "I'm working, Edward."

"You're on a break," I countered.

"I'm still not a guest. It's inappropriate."

I shook my head at her. "You really have a thing about being 'appropriate'. Anyway, it is if the best man is asking you to _please_, please have one dance with him."

She bit one corner of her lip as a smile erupted. "I'm warning you - I'm really not very good."

"I'm warning you - I don't give a shit."

She broke out in laughter and it was contagious. We giggled through the first half of the song. It felt good. It felt really good.

"So, your ex left?" she asked softly as we moved together. I stared down at her lovely, honest face. She deserved to know what was going on.

"Her mother, Carmen - that lovely lady you chatted with over dessert? Well, she was concerned that Tanya isn't doing too well with this... it's a bad day for her. I adore Carmen. She's like a second mom. I couldn't refuse my mother when she spoke for Carmen."

She offered me an encouraging grin. "She is lovely; Carmen. I didn't know her name."

"Yeah...uh... Anyway..."

"It was difficult for Tanya seeing you, or the whole wedding thing?" Bella got us back on track.

"Everything." I sighed and held onto her waist as the music stopped. Another slow one began, so I held onto her. "This..." I waved one hand around. "This was supposed to be for me and Tanya."

Her head snapped up and her mouth gaped open. "Seriously? Dude! That's fucked up!" She frowned and bit down on her lip. "Sorry... I'm so sorry. _That _was not appropriate. I just have this really stupid tendency to blurt out my surprise and it's really, really shitty timing for me to do that. I'm so sorry."

I chuckled and leaned down to speak softly. "It is fucked up. I don't know what I was thinking. Being cheap is my only excuse. I prepaid and they weren't going to refund my money..." I rolled my eyes and pulled back to look at her. "So a prepaid reception is my gift to them...cheap huh?"

"Generous, I'd say. This must have cost a fortune!"

"Definitely not a small price tag, but I don't mind. I'd sooner Rose and Em get the benefit of it than me just tossing it away. But..."

"It's painful," she finished for me. Her eyes held so much concern, it tugged at my heart.

"It's very painful," I admitted softly.

"That's why you've been so quiet. You haven't been yourself." She held my gaze with her caring eyes.

"I didn't think it would bother me...I mean, it's over. It's not like I want her back. I'm actually glad we didn't go through with it. And this was my idea, having this be for Rosalie and Emmett. They were getting married anyway and I figured it would make it less of an issue for me if I was celebrating with them. It's my own doing. It does help..."

"But it still hurts." Her soft voice soothed me. I wished I had spoken with her about this sooner. And as I struggled to think of something clever to say, she suddenly held me tighter and rested her head on my chest as we swayed. No words were required.

When the first guests began leaving, Bella packed up her gear and I took it out to my car. Emmett gave me a hand.

"Are you...uh..."

"Don't fucking ask me if I'm alright!" I warned.

"I was going to ask if you're splitting with Bella, but...I'm curious about both, really." He smirked and gave me a jab in the gut.

"Yes, I'm alright and...yeah? Do you mind? I don't want to leave if you still want me hanging around, but really, I think my sister is the only one you have on your mind at the moment." I gave him a jab in return.

"It's cool, dude. Go and do your thing. And thank you." He fist bumped his heart and then mine. "Bros."

As Bella approached us, he spun around and threw an arm across her shoulder. "And you, young lady, thank you." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Asshole. I hadn't even done that. "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other. Once we get back from the Caymans... And I've still gotta meet that baby of yours! We'll call you. Or Edward can make the arrangements and let us know...whatever."

"Call me when you get back, but I want NO details! I mean it!" I called over my shoulder as I took Bella's hand and led her back to the party. "I just have to tell Rose and my parents that we're leaving."

Rosalie went for Bella first, wrapping her in a hug. "Sweetie, you are the absolute best! I can't wait to see what you got. When we get back, I'm going to have you three over for dinner."

"Great! I'll have everything ready for you; you can pick what you want and don't want and we'll work out the price."

Rose smiled and took an envelope out of her bag. Full payment, in advance. "For you. I'll call you really soon!" And then my sister kissed her too! Fuck sake! "What are you frowning about mister?" Rosalie pinched my face, as she was so fond of doing. "Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?" she said quietly, forcing me to look at her.

"Rose..."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? You can be the biggest pain in the ass, but as far as brothers go...I got the best. There's never been a time where you didn't come through for me. I love you, Edward. So much. And I owe you. For this..." The tears started and I prayed I wouldn't join in. "Thank you Fuckface. You're the best."

"And you made a hideous bridezilla, Brat, but I love you too." I picked her up for a hug, something I'd been doing from the time I was an inch taller than her and was able to. "Honestly, you were beautiful today," I whispered to her. "Be happy Rose. You deserve it."

"You too baby." She pinched my face to make me pucker and laid a wet one on me.

"You're fucking gross!" I laughed as I wiped it off. "You totally deserve my belching champ buddy. Go get laid!"

Bella was laughing with me when I pulled her away to find my folks. "You two are great together. Makes me wish I had a sibling."

My parents each took a turn kissing my girl, too. I was now the only family member who hadn't. So... do something about that, I told myself.

"We're spending next month at the beach house. I expect a long visit, Edward. At least 3 days. You pick the time, but you are coming out. And why don't you bring Bella and the baby? I'd love to spend more time with you and Juliet, get to know you better. Please consider it?"

Bella returned Esme's warm smile, but her cheeks were glowing red. "Thank you, Esme. You've been so kind to us - opening your home and everything...thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome, Bella," Carlisle added. "And please do come for a visit. Soon!"

"But we'll see you tomorrow, won't we? You're staying for brunch."

"No Mom. I'm going to take them home tonight. I think this is too much for the first time apart."

"Ohhh..." Esme looked crestfallen, but she gripped onto one of my hands and one of Bella's. "I understand. But we will have another family brunch. Make sure you drive careful. You weren't drinking?" Like she'd done a million times, she tipped her head up to sniff me and look at my eyes.

"Champagne for the toast, one shot several hours ago." I laid it out as there was no use trying to put one past my mother.

She winked at me and patted my chest. "Safe drive. We'll talk soon honey."

"You don't mind this Edward? Really, I can get a ride back with Jasper and Alice. You should be there for the family brunch." We were almost to my parents' house when she brought it up, though I'd seen her look of surprise when I'd announced it.

"I'd rather be at home myself, to be honest. Mom will fuss..." I made a face. Bella giggled. "Unless you don't want to go home with me?"

She cracked a grin. "Let's go get our Sunshine and go home."

We found a frazzled couple and an unhappy Sunshine back at the house.

"She's been crying for the last hour. Nothing we do seems to soothe her! I'm so sorry." Alice looked lost with the red-faced baby in her arms.

"No, sweetie, you did great! It's probably her colic back, that's all. Sometimes she just cries. Come on honey, come see Mommy!" Bella cradled her in the nursing position, but Juliet didn't calm down and try to latch on like she normally would. She turned and looked at me.

I shrugged and held my arms out. "I can give it a try." She wasn't happy with me cradling her, either so I put her up on my shoulder and rubbed her tiny back. A round of "ohhh's" came at me and I realized more than air came out with her burp.

"Oh god...your tux!" Bella started wiping at my back.

"It's okay! It'll come out at the cleaner's - don't worry." I talked gently to Juliet, who had at least stopped crying. "You're the only girl who's allowed to puke on me. Any time, Sunshine. Feel better now? Is your tummy sore?" I wiped her mouth as she snorted and a bit more spit-up came out. "Okay, we'll get you home and in a nice bath and clean jammies and you'll feel much better. Thank Alice and Jasper for taking care of you!" I waved her hand at them as they watched me intently.

"Edward's driving us home. No point in having you guys take us when he's right there," Bella explained to them. "But thank you...so much! You're my rocks. My safety net. My... saviours!"

"Hmm," Alice fluttered her eyelashes and beamed widely. "We had fun, until an hour ago. I'm sorry."

"Bella, I'll bring her things out to the car while you finish up. Do you need anything left?"

After conferring, her diaper had just been changed, she was fed a hour ago... I stopped in my tracks as that hit me. Oh no. I had a feeling this was a delayed reaction to the new formula and we'd be in for a long night. Poor Sunshine.

Bella rode in the backseat with her and I pulled over a few times to help them out. Juliet was having a very rough time of it. When we arrived, I pushed the button for my floor only. Bella looked startled when I used my key to open the door. She was expecting the 4th floor and her apartment.

"You're staying with me tonight," I announced as I ushered them inside. "I'm taking care of you."

"We're not arguing," Bella grinned as she dropped the diaper bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. "Don't know what's worse at the moment - her tummy or my feet! I haven't worn shoes like that since I got pregnant. Torture!"

I chuckled as I unbuckled Juliet and lifted her out. "Well, the only other job you have tonight, is feeding this little one. I'd take care of that too, if I could, but I think we'd better stick to your milk for now."

"You think it's the formula again?"

"We'll see by tomorrow. Have a seat, make yourself comfy." I went to get a pillow from the bed and placed it on Bella's lap to make nursing easier and placed Juliet in her arms. "Need anything?"

She smiled at me sleepily and shook her head.

"Okay. I'm gonna go change." Afterwards, I ran a warm bath for Bella, set out scrubs for her and went to take Juliet. She had only drank a little and fallen asleep. I took her and directed Bella to the bath before collapsing on the couch myself.

"Well, Sunshine," I whispered to her as she snuggled into me. "The big bad day is over. It wasn't all bad. My sister is so happy. Emmett too. I'm happy for them, so I guess it's more good than bad." I stroked her soft hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I hope no one ever hurts you, Sunshine. And I want to tell you something - guys...they have feelings too, so go easy on them when they're deserving of you. Don't keep stuff from them. It hurts like heck. Got it?" I stared down at her beautiful little face.

"One more thing, I really like Mommy. I think she's great. Really great. I'd like to ask her out. You okay with that? If Mommy and I got closer, would you mind? We'd take you with us most times, but maybe sometimes Mommy and I could go out on our own? Romantic stuff...you'd be bored anyway. What do you think of that? Cool? Think Mommy would go for it?" She began snoring softly.

"Goodnight Sunshine. Thank you for being part of my best days. There's gonna be a lot more of them. I hope."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV  
**  
I'm lying in Edward Cullen's bathtub, I thought as I stretched out my aching legs. In a bizarre twist of fate, my baby's doctor was taking care of me. And he's the one who should be taken care of today. It was supposed to be his wedding day! My god. Jake and I had never made absolute plans like Edward had, but I couldn't imagine doing what he did today. Even worse than letting him tend to us in his time of need, I was actually glad that his engagement had been broken. I had no idea about the circumstances, but he had to have been hurt, regardless. He didn't deserve any level of hurt. But if he hadn't been hurt...I wouldn't have a chance. I wouldn't be in his tub. I wouldn't be in his life.

Juliet wouldn't have him either.

I smiled, thinking of how incredibly sweet he is with her. I loved listening in on his little talks with her. Sometimes it was silly stuff, other times, I swore he was getting out things he didn't feel able to say to a person who could actually respond. I wondered what he had told her when I wasn't listening. Did she know all his secrets? Did she know if he really _was_ glad it was over with Tanya, or if, in his heart he still wanted her?

I didn't see why that mattered, I was willing to be with him when I thought he was still involved with another woman...but he's not. And I could have a chance...

Somehow, that seemed more frightening because I knew I would give him everything, in a real relationship. My whole heart would be his and if he went back to his ex...

My thoughts were interrupted by a howl from my baby. Jumping out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around myself and ran out, dripping bath water all over his floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, in a panic. He was pacing with her, trying to soothe her.

"Gas bubble, I think. She was asleep, then she tensed up and started crying. Do you have her Ovol drops with you? It might help."

"Yeah...uh...yeah. They're here somewhere." I was bent over the diaper bag, digging, and I'm sure the towel wasn't covering nearly enough. "Got it!"

He took them from me and gave Juliet her dose, whispering softly to her as he rubbed her back. "Um...I left some clothes for you..." His eyes moved over me as I stood in his living room; shivering, wet and half naked.

I fled for the bathroom and quickly dried off, dressed in his scrubs and drained the bath. I pulled my wet hair into a loose knot and returned, more presentable.

"She burped. She feels better." He wore a proud grin as he swayed with her. She was sucking her thumb, snuggled into his neck. His long fingers were stroking her head and he placed a soft kiss on it before he walked towards me. "Anxious?" he asked me. "You probably want to make sure she's okay, yourself."

I stepped forward and kissed her where he had just had his lips. My hand was over his on her little bum. "I trust you."

His eyes flashed up at me as a tiny grin appeared. Were his eyes teary? Or just worn out from the day. It seemed invasive to stare at him longer to determine if he was upset so I broke our gaze and gave Juliet another kiss. My heart pounded as he pulled me into an embrace with them. His chin and shoulder supported her head, his hand still cupping her bum and his other arm was now around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist and ran my fingers along his on Juliet.

He made a little sound; I wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a choked sob - I didn't look up to confirm. I simply held onto him tighter and we stayed like that for several moments before either of us spoke.

"Sleepy?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

I nodded, pressing my head against his chest as I kissed Juliet. I didn't want to let him go.

"Come. I'll tuck you in. You've had a really long day." He didn't take his arm off me, simply moved me to the side so we could walk to his bedroom together. "Get in," he grinned, tilting his head toward his bed.

With reluctance, I let go of his waist and climbed up into his massive fucking bed. I smiled to myself remembering Alice's reaction when I was last here.

He spread the covers over me, all the while holding my baby as if she were just another part of his own body. It was effortless for him. My attention was drawn to the photo on his nightstand as he reached for the lamp - him and Juliet. He caught me looking at it and he smiled his regular smile, not the cover-the-pain-smile he'd done all day. Then he snapped off the light.

"You were great today." His voice was soft in the darkened room. His silhouette loomed over me. "Thanks for being there. I, uh... I'll take Juliet out and get her changed and settled before I bring her in to you. Get some rest."

His hand reached for me in the dark; his eyes must have adjusted better than mine had, it moved straight to my forehead. He stroked his thumb against my temple and then he leaned over and very softly, kissed my forehead. "Thank you," he whispered and then kissed me again.

When he left the room, I drummed my legs against the mattress in frustration. Why the hell could I blurt at the most awkward moments, but when I should say something, I clam up? I wanted to respond. I wanted to grab onto him and kiss him and thank him, too. He deserved a response! Ugh!

I laid there, listening for any sound, any reason to get back up and talk to him. Really talk. There was silence but for the occasional soft snicker, I assumed from an expression Juliet made. He was fascinated with all her movements and sounds - every bit as much as I was fascinated with her. Incredible for someone to have that connection with a baby that wasn't any part of them, I thought. I had seen cute babies and ahh'd over them, but I had never felt they were the most perfect creation ever until my own appeared. I thought she was perfect, and apparently, so did he. Our neighbour. Her doctor. A virtual stranger.

And yet, he wasn't a stranger at all. He knew Juliet and all her quirks as well, if not better than I did. And he had her picture at his bedside. A tear rolled down my cheek, thinking of him lying in this very spot, looking at my baby. What did he think of when he laid here? Did she make him smile? Did he miss her? Is he lonely?

God, there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. I had to talk to him; so I padded out to join them, quietly in case he had just gotten her to sleep. I heard his soft voice talking to her and paused to listen in.

"...so, what do you think? Too soon? Probably is. You're right. But, you don't mind hanging out with me too much, do you? I hope not because you and Mommy..."

He froze and caught me standing there. I gave him a little wave. "Don't let me interrupt. Sounded like an important talk you were having with my baby."

He chuckled as he shifted her position. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head and fidgeted with the string hanging from the over-sized pants I had on.

"Your daughter neither, apparently. Come sit with us for a while."

I shuffled my way around, hitching up the pants and flopped down on the couch.

"Much too big now huh?"

"I guess I'm finally losing my baby belly. I didn't even realize..."

Juliet squirmed when she sensed me near, twisting to try to see me. Edward put his arm out to pull me closer. And he left it there even after I moved; his arm draped casually around my shoulder and he gave me a squeeze. I rested my head against his shoulder as I stared down at my precious baby cradled against his chest. She looked happy. She kicked and grunted and put her tiny hand up to his face as he smiled down at her. Laughing softly as she grabbed his lip, he kissed her little fingers and nibbled on them playfully.

"She's so beautiful, Bella," he said to me in a whisper. "She's such a good baby. You are so lucky to have her."

"I know it," I replied softly, playing with her kicking feet. "I know we're keeping you up; do you have to work tomorrow?" I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Nope. I'm not even on call. This is fine with me. You're not keeping me from anything. This is..." He shook his head. "You ladies never keep me from anything. It's more, other things keep me from you." He chuckled softly and shifted. "Um, would you mind taking her for just a minute?"

I moved off him instantly. "Of course!"

I heard water running in the bathroom after he closed the door. He was in there for a while and went directly to the kitchen when he came out. "I figure I might as well make coffee since I'm up. Are you in or would you be able to sleep now?"

I walked to the kitchen carefully so I wouldn't trip over the pants while carrying Juliet. "Sounds good."

My voice startled him, but he looked over and smiled. "Here, let me try to do something with those." He lifted the edge of my shirt and hitched the pants up high, pulled the drawstring, sticking one long, slender finger down to make sure it wasn't too tight and then tied it up. He then proceeded to roll down the waistband so it wasn't up to my tits like it had been. "Better?"

I shimmied around and grinned. "Much! Thanks. Is there anything you can't do?"

He leaned against the counter, arms folded across his chest. "Hmm. I can't do any sort of electrical work. Nor plumbing. I suck at geography. It's amazing when I can find my way up and down the coast. And I can't use chopsticks. My fingers..." he waggled them around. "Too gangly. The sticks just go all over the place. It's messy. Shall I go on?"

"No! I'm disillusioned enough already!" I teased, laughing.

"Damn. And I've tried so hard...should learn to keep my mouth shut, huh?" He had that squinted eye, crooked grin expression happening as he broke eye contact and started fumbling with coffee fixings. "You take milk, right?"

We took our coffee back to the couch. He had Juliet lain across his lap and I sat cross-legged, facing him. As we positioned ourselves, he shifted his leg slightly so that my knees were against it.

As I sipped on my coffee and watched him gently stroking Juliet's head, I thought, I could do this forever - watch him, and my baby. It was comfortable with him. We didn't need to say anything or be doing anything, I just felt close to him. I frowned as I recalled my reason for getting up in the first place. Sitting with him in silence wasn't the purpose.

"What?" Edward nudged me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You look troubled? What's going on in there?" He tipped his head towards mine.

I smirked as I pondered my course of action. Careful questioning or blurting? "Why did you break up with Tanya?"

Okay. We'll go with the blurt. Can't take it back now.

He gave me a coy grin and took a few moments to respond. "Irreconcilable differences."

I arched an eyebrow. "Really? That seems odd to me. You're the most agreeable man I've ever known."

He sucked in his bottom lip, looking down at Juliet on his lap. "Agreeable to most things. But there's one thing that's unforgivable. To me."

"She cheated on you," I said in a gentle statement. That had to be it.

He snickered. "Okay. Two things that are unforgivable. But she didn't cheat on me. Not that I know of anyway." He lifted his mug to his mouth and drank slowly. "We uh...we had a plan. She didn't stick to it whereas I... I followed it to a tee."

"A plan, huh?" I snorted. "Never had one of those myself, obviously." I smiled down at my baby as I held her hand.

"She wasn't planned?"

"Oh hell no! No! I had just gotten my business on track and was very focused on that. I guess so focused that a little thing like birth control slipped my mind. No, this little one was not part of any plan, but she was the best unplanned surprise that could ever come about. I wouldn't change anything about having her. Not for the world."

His eyes were locked on me as I spoke, a soft smile on his face. I suddenly felt bad going on about my good fortune out of not planning when all of his hard work had resulted in failure. And apparently, solitude.

"I've always wanted to be a person who plans and follows through. That's admirable. Really. I just got lucky."

He chuckled and nodded, setting his mug down and carefully picking up Juliet. She was sound asleep. "Do you mind if I hold her while she sleeps? Or will it spoil her routine?"

I smiled at him and nudged his leg with mine. "Being at a man's apartment overnight is spoiling her routine. I don't think you holding her will hurt anything."

I placed my elbow on the back of the couch and leaned my head against it as he slouched down to make a cosier spot for Juliet to nestle into. He smiled over at me, but his eyes were sad again. I shouldn't have brought up Tanya. Stupid!

Not knowing what else to do, I slid over, even closer and put my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist under the arm he used to hold Juliet. "You're a good guy, Dr Cullen," I said quietly. "You're so good to us. What would make you feel better? How could we make you feel as good as you make us feel?"

His arm went back around my shoulder and his head rested on mine. Finally, a good blurt!

"Just this. This is perfect." I felt his lips brush across the top of my head and he stroked my arm with his fingertips. It sent shivers through me. "Cold?" He pulled away instantly and stood up. "Come on, you really should get some sleep."

I'm sure I pouted. "I'm fine." Touch me again! Please?

"You'll be exhausted tomorrow, Bella."

I knew he was right. Dammit. It had been so long since I had a man's arm around me...his fingers touching me. So long since I'd felt safe and secure and wanted. Even with Jake, I had never felt like I just did with Edward's arm around me. With Jake, it always felt like pressure for something more physical - which suited me fine. Then. I had no idea how wonderful it would feel to just cuddle like that and feel...content. I wanted more of that.

"You won't leave while I'm sleeping?"

He chuckled and held his hand out to help me up. "I'll be right here the whole time. Promise."

And Edward Cullen was a man who keeps his promises. That, I knew for sure.

* * *

**EPOV**

I didn't know who to feel more sorry for – Bella or Juliet. My Sunshine truly had a horrible ride home; I pulled over a few times to make sure she didn't choke as she threw up. Her tummy was in turmoil. And Bella… she looked completely exhausted. The day had been too much for her when she wasn't used to working. I figured I could take care of them both by sending Bella to relax in a hot bath while I calmed down Juliet.

_I_ needed calming once I got a show from a half-naked Bella. Damn! How could she look so hot this soon after a C-section? Was she working out? She should still be taking it easy. Another time, I would have gladly taken the show and encouraged more, but tonight? Bad timing. I wanted to start this off right. I wanted to build on something that would be real. And permanent. Taking her on the floor of my living room wasn't what I had in mind.

There was so much I wanted to say to her, but afraid of the emotional state I'd found myself in several times over the past couple of days, I didn't dare. I did, however, finally kiss her – not the way I truly desired, but at least I was no longer the only family member who had never kissed her. Done.

"Well, Sunshine… it's you and me again. I kind of like this." I spoke in a soft, even voice as I snuggled in with her on the couch. "Feel free to doze off if I'm boring you. I don't usually have anyone to talk to in the middle of the night, so I'm taking advantage. But don't let me keep you from your beauty sleep – not that you need it. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Did you know?" I gazed at her for several long minutes as she stared up at me. She started squirming when I was quiet for too long. She liked my monologue, apparently.

"You know… what I think about sometimes?" I couldn't help but pause, regardless of her protest. My voice was no longer soothing. It was cracking with emotion. "I wonder what it would be like to be your Daddy. I was almost a Daddy, once… a while back. Sometimes I wonder if that baby would be as sweet as you are. I can't imagine a more perfect baby than you. I've thought about that baby, endlessly… and you know what? You're better than anything I ever imagined mine to be. You are. You are so special, sweetheart. Always know that." She had her hand up to my face, clawing at my chin as it moved with my speech. I stopped talking and played with her for a little while.

"I can't imagine not being in your life, Juliet. If you were mine… God. If you were mine, Sunshine… I'd never abandon you. I would thank God every day for your existence. I would thank God for giving me the greatest pleasure of watching you grow and learn new things and see the world… how could anyone walk away from you? How could anyone walk away from your Mommy? I know we've talked about this, but I'm totally…" I grabbed her little hand and kissed it before placing a dozen more on her head as I snuggled closer.

"I'm really falling for your Mommy. I hate that she's been left alone. Maybe it's her choice though. Do you know? Would you tell me? You know, I tell you everything… maybe you could tell her that I… You could let her know that I would be so… I'd… I'd do anything for you two. Anything, Sunshine. But you have a Daddy. You _do_ have one. Somewhere. If he comes along… I'm screwed. Could I handle losing another baby?" I squeezed my eyes closed as tears threatened. I had promised myself to let go of the past. Stop thinking about the other baby! This one is here. And she's got a much tighter grip on my heart already.

"Do you think Mommy would like me around more? We could be a family? What do you think? I'm really going to try to convince her, but you could help. That would be great, if you'd help. I need all the help I can get, clearly. Or do you think it's too soon? I don't want to do anything that will push her away. I don't know if she's ready for a relationship with me, or anyone. Maybe she needs time. She's trying so hard to start a new life for the two of you… would I be in the way? I would try to make things easier but it may complicate her life. I don't want that…so, what do you think? Too soon? Probably is. You're right. But, you don't mind hanging out with me too much, do you? I hope not because you and Mommy..."

Oh god. I caught sight of Bella out of the corner of my eye. How long had she been there? Fuck! Why did I have to verbalize? I couldn't just keep it to myself? Noooo… I didn't want this. I didn't want her pity. I wanted to do this right, for christ sake. I wanted to start this positively, not drudging up the past and looking utterly pathetic. She gave me a wave. She didn't look too uncomfortable, so I determined she hadn't heard the bulk of it, anyway. I called her over to judge her mood and after a brief conversation, I figured I was safe. She hadn't been there long. I could carry on, as planned.

I enjoyed her company; even when she questioned me about Tanya. I wasn't ready to tell her the whole story. She didn't need the baggage I was trying to lose. But she did deserve some sort of reply and it resulted in me getting another glimpse of why this woman was, without doubt, perfect for me. I had suspected Juliet was an accident, not many women Bella's age would have a baby alone on purpose. The fact that she immediately altered her life to include this new life left me in awe. And another portion of my heart belonged to her.

As I fell asleep on the couch with Juliet snoring on my chest, I pictured Bella pregnant. She must have been so beautiful. There's nothing like a happily pregnant woman. They just exude life – what it's all about. Creating and nurturing and loving. I wished I had known Pregnant Bella. I wished I could have been there for her if she was scared at all, or stressed or worn out. I wished I could have felt my Sunshine tap dancing inside her swollen belly…

I woke with a start as Juliet had a handful of chest hair. "Ouch!" I whispered with a chuckle, prying her fingers apart gently. "That's attached, Sunshine… good morning!" I lifted her over me once she had released the hair and brought her down to my face to nuzzle her neck. "Feeling better?" She kicked and grunted and tried to grab at me. I got a better hold of her and sat myself up, rubbing my stiff neck. The sun was rising already, at least Juliet slept well.

I set her in her carrier so I could run for a pee, but she started whimpering as soon as I put her down. "Oh oh oh… shhh! Don't wake Mommy! Okay. How are we gonna do this?_ I_ don't have a diaper, you know." I had no choice. Creeping past my bedroom, I saw Bella, fast asleep. I pulled the door over and ran into the bathroom with Juliet on my shoulder. "Okay. Don't look."

I washed up, one hand at a time… that was a struggle… and brushed my teeth awkwardly as Juliet tried to grab the toothbrush. She certainly had gotten active in the two weeks that I hadn't been around much! Then I tended to her morning needs. I bathed her and diapered her and found a clean outfit in her bag. Only then did she begin to protest any form of entertainment. She was hungry. And I could do nothing about that.

Very carefully, I entered my bedroom ready for the challenge of Morning Bella. "You do it," I whispered to Juliet, unwilling to have my head bitten off. Or worse, be called an asshole. Or Jake. I exhaled, letting go of the past and carried her little bundle to the bedside. Her eyes snapped open instantly when Juliet cried out.

"Hey," I whispered. "You're at my place. Again. It's morning and Juliet's really hungry."

"Yeah… um… yeah!" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was obviously making a huge attempt to not repeat the last time as well. She tried to smile. It was appreciated. She pulled a pillow onto her lap and reached her arms out for her baby. I waited until she had her top freed to lift for Juliet until I placed her on the pillow. Juliet latched on hungrily and I started to leave them to it.

"She smells good! Did you bathe her?"

I chuckled and turned around at the door. "Yeah. We were killing time. I wanted to let you sleep. There was some baby soap in her bag so…she likes my kitchen sink!"

Bella smiled genuinely at me. Not forced. "You're incredible. Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah! Sure, we had a great sleep out there." I nodded and leaned against the doorframe.

"I feel horrible! Taking your whole bed, while you slept… on the couch?"

I nodded. "Mm-hmm. Me and Juliet."

"You could've at least stuck her in here…"

"It wasn't a problem. Honest." I stood there, lingering in the doorway as Juliet gulped down her breakfast, until I began to feel like a Peeping Tom. "Okay, well, I'll leave you to it."

I showered, shaved and realized I hadn't brought any clothes in with me so I threw my scrub bottoms on to run back into my bedroom for some real clothes. "Sorry…" I muttered as I ran through.

"Hey, I like the frame you chose for the photo," she called out.

I turned around, holding my underpants in my hand. "Uh, yeah. It was… around… it works…" I shoved the boxer briefs in my pocket and bent for a t-shirt. I had to have jeans lying around somewhere…

"I think your pants are on the chair?" Bella tipped her head towards the chair in the corner that held a pile of folded, clean clothes as well as some discarded, rumpled clothing I'd thrown there as I stripped off each day. Juliet belched as I went for the pants on the chair.

"Good one!" I chuckled, digging through to see if I had a clean pair in the pile. Bella was setting up for round 2 when I looked up. Great. The first rule I had made for myself when dealing with this woman was not to go commando in scrubs… and here I was. And there was her boob.

"She didn't spit up at all when she burped. Think her tummy's settled?" Bella seemed oblivious to my discomfort over my predicament.

"She slept alright. I think she got most of it out in the car. Her bum's a little red though. I put her medicine on. Hopefully it won't get to the blistering stage." Go down, go down… I willed my penis to behave as I held my clothes by my waist.

"Oh my god, she smells good! I'm not used to this first thing in the morning," Bella giggled as she sniffed in the baby scent I adored, myself. "Smell her!" Juliet took in too much milk and pulled off to cough out the excess, just as I had sat on the opposite edge of the bed and leaned across.

Face to boob, I looked up at her with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry…" we both mumbled with reddened faces. I sat up, clothes on my lap. Not like I could go anywhere now.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she always chokes on the let-down. It's not a big deal. I should have known… I'm sorry…"

I shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yeah." Bella giggled nervously. "I guess that's true. My boobs seem to find their way into conversation on a regular basis."

"And view," I chuckled. "It's fine. It's a hazard of breastfeeding. Unintentional exposure. It's natural though… don't worry about it."

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable? Jazz bolts from the room at the first sign that I'm about to nurse. My dad can't take it either."

I smiled at her sincerely. "It's… natural. Don't be self-conscious about it. You're at home, feeding your baby. No big deal."

"I'm in your bed, actually. And I think you're uncomfortable." She was chewing on her lip – not making matters better. I had the urge to nibble her every time I saw her do that.

"Um…"

"Be honest, Edward! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with us!"

Huh. Okay. "There's a male thing… that's natural too…"

"OH!"

She got it, loud and clear. The expression on her face cracked me up and soon, she was laughing too.

"Alright, we're disturbing Juliet's breakfast with our stupidity. I saw your boobie… and it's quite spectacular, by the way. And now, you'll see me make a hasty and awkward exit with my erection and we'll call it done. Deal?"

She laughed some more and pulled me towards her before I stood. "You're really sweet." She kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair.

In the bathroom, I stood in the mirror, contemplating that. Was that a pat on the head for the stupid little boy with a huge crush? She wanted honesty. I saw her tit, I sprung wood. That's what happens when a man is attracted to a woman. Did she see it as perverted… or worse, cute? Ugh. This was going to be harder than I thought. "No pun intended," I said aloud to my uncooperative boner.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV  
**  
"He likes me too!" I said to Juliet as he ran for the bathroom. "Or at least part of him likes part of me. What do you think? I know _you_ can have him anytime - he's crazy about you, but what about me? I really liked our snuggle last night. It was cool huh? But you got to sleep with him! I'm totally jealous! Next time, bring him in and share the lovin' okay? He's got a huge heart..." Not so small...uh...elsewhere, either. I chuckled to myself. I gave him an erection! Was that why he bolted from my apartment that last time? I assumed he was like Jasper. Maybe he was turned on!

I was kicking my heels against the mattress excitedly when he passed by. "Bring her out when she's done so you can do your morning stuff."

"Sure. Will do!" I called back, suddenly very hopeful.

He took her from me with a grin and I quickly grabbed my bag to go clean myself up. Looking in the mirror, I gasped. I wasn't used to make-up these days. I'd gone to sleep with mascara on. Nice look for a racoon. And my breath! Ack! Coffee...and no bedtime cleansing. No wonder a kiss on the cheek was enough for him! I jumped in the shower while brushing my teeth to eliminate all morning goo in a hurry. Thank god I hadn't taken time yesterday to change into the only spare outfit I had taken to the wedding. At least _it _was clean.

When I emerged, I got hit with my favourite smell of all time. Oh no, this perfect man was not cooking me bacon! Oh yes! Yes he was! I practically danced into the kitchen, where he was cooking up a storm all the while entertaining Juliet in her carrier. He had it on the table, pushed against the wall and held in place with a hefty encyclopaedia so her kicking wouldn't jiggle her off the table. He thought of everything!

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, giving him a quick squeeze and when he turned, I kissed his cheek again. "A proper thank you. With morning gunge gone."

He grinned and blushed and poured me a glass of orange juice. "It's a beautiful morning. Want to eat on the balcony?"

He carried the tray of food while I brought Juliet out in her carrier. The full balcony was in shade so it was a perfect spot to relax and enjoy his meal. I gobbled up my bacon first, but when I bit into his omelette, I was in heaven.

"Ahmagad..." I exclaimed with a full mouth. "This is..." I stopped to swallow. "This is my new favourite! What's in this?"

He wore a huge smile as he sipped his juice. "Well, eggs, of course. Sweet peppers, asiago cheese and bacon. I normally throw some onion in too, but for Sunshine...no onion today. Good?"

"Fu..." I held back my usual, 'fucking amazing!' response, for Sunshine. "Fabulous! Okay. I'm coming for breakfast every day!"

He laughed and sat back in his chair. "You can have my bacon too, if you'd like. I've had enough. And I don't want my arm ripped out of its socket if you decide to fight me for it."

"I'd win, for bacon," I winked at him, then lowered my head as I blushed. Threaten the man, then flirt? Really? I seriously needed to work on this how-to-nab-a-perfect-man scene. I sucked. "It's nice out here. You've set it up really well." There, more civilized conversation for our meal together. Well done.

He nodded. "I spend a lot of time out here. I rarely eat at the table, actually. It's here or on the couch. And it's usually take-out. Unless I have a couple of days in a row off. But I could get in the habit of cooking every morning if you don't mind odd times." He smirked at me and put his feet up on the ledge under the table.

My eyes went to his crotch. Completely unintentionally. It was just...there. And then it wasn't, as he got up in a flash the moment Juliet protested our lack of attention. He brought her to the table, insisting I finish eating while he played with her.

I took my time clearing the dishes away and cleaning up the kitchen. Juliet seemed fine now, so there really was no reason to not take her home. But I didn't want to leave him yet. I thought of asking him to go through the wedding pictures to weed out the duds but would it just make him sad again? He was in a great mood, currently. And amazingly, there was zero awkwardness after our early morning exposures. I wanted to keep things just as they were.

He even solved that problem for me when I finally went back outside. He informed me he had errands to run and asked us along. It would save me hauling back groceries by hand later in the week. So we shopped together, tossing extras in each other's carts and teasing about food selections. It was the most fun I'd ever had in a grocery store.

Next stop, dry cleaners; for one baby puked-upon tux and one breast milk encrusted Chanel suit. The lady behind the counter chuckled at our drop-off. "Ah, the glamorous side of parenthood!"

We didn't correct her.

He took me to the supplier that delivered baby goods to the hospital and loaded me up on diapers and hypo-allergenic wipes as well as breast pads and freezable storage bags for my milk. I don't know what that all came to - he worked out a deal and claimed it had to be him making the payment since he was the medical staff member. He wouldn't take money from later on, either.

"We should drop the food off before it rots in the car," he smirked as we pulled onto our street. "But make it quick."

We didn't even bother splitting up. He helped me put my stuff away, and then taking a box of each of the things he picked up at the supplier and his groceries, we went back to his apartment. "Might as well keep some stuff handy so you don't have to haul the bag around."

We spent the late afternoon strolling on the pier. It was near the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was. He paid the remaining bill there and we had dinner before going back to the beach and watching the street performers and tourists. Juliet was napping in her carriage.

"Errands are long over, by the way. This is now a date," he informed me casually as we sat on the wall and watched the sun setting over the ocean. "You keep turning me down, so this way...you can't. It's done. And you can't say no." He turned to me with an adorable crooked grin and pleading eyes. I hated that I'd hurt his feelings with the earlier rejections.

"Don't I have a say in when it's done, in that case?" I asked him playfully.

He smiled and cleared his throat. "I guess I could give you that."

I nodded. "Good. 'Cause it's not done." I took his hand and linked my fingers with his and rested my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We sat there, never happier, until the breeze picked up and it got too chilly for Juliet and my temperamental boobs. They were ready to explode.

I nursed in the car, the alleviate some of my discomfort. He tipped his seat back and pretended to snooze. When the elevator stopped on my floor, he was first off.

"What?" he grinned. "What kind of date would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?"

"A modern day one?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall as I fumbled for my keys. "So, would you be interested in doing this again sometime? Or was it as horrible as you thought it would be?"

Not horrible. The most perfect day of my life! "We do have to pick up our cleaning..."

"Ah, yes." He turned to face me, still leaning on the wall. "I'd call you, but I don't have your number."

I looked at him in astonishment. "Seriously? You don't?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I suck at this dating thing. I can't even get numbers, and I get refusals when I ask in person. Will I have to take you hostage for every date?"

I smirked at him and boldly reached into his pocket for his phone. His eyes widened until he realized what I was after. I punched my number into his contacts and passed it back.

"I won't be saying no in future without a damned good reason."

He sucked in his lip; a huge smile lighting up his face. I loved his smile. I loved how his eyes crinkled and sparkled. And I loved the sound of his laugh. He was laughing when he squatted down to say goodnight to Juliet.

"Thanks for last night, Sunshine. We'll do it again sometime. Real soon." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before standing fully upright. I sometimes forgot how tall he was.

"And you..." He said softly as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "I had a really great day. Thank you. For everything." His arms went around me in a tight embrace and he kissed my head. I kissed his neck, as it was all I could reach.

He was blushing when we parted, but he moved in and placed a very delicate kiss on my lips before sauntering down the hall to the stairs.

I stood there, in the hall, long after he had gone just trying to catch my breath. Holy fuck! If this feeling was part of the post-partum hormones, I wanted them to stick around forever. Never in my life had a kiss affected me so much. It was so... Edward. Soft, intense, and promising more. I licked my lips to taste him again. He tasted beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. Or him. He was a beautiful man. He kissed me. He wanted me. I had to tell Alice!

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and her spontaneous kiss, not once, but twice, made me rethink my new plan. I had thought slow and smooth was the way to go with her. She needed security, being on her own with an infant. I wanted her to not only trust me with Juliet, but trust me to be there, period. For both of them. If Juliet's dad had walked away from the most perfect child ever created, Bella must have some fear of abandonment. I needed her to believe I would never do that to them.

I thought I had blown that when I told her I walked away from my engagement because we disagreed on a plan I had made. That made me sound controlling. It made me sound cold and uncaring. Yet, to tell her the full reason just yet seemed...tactless. I had been on three dates since the break-up; and two of them chattered endlessly about their rotten relationships of past. Blech.

Bella didn't seem the kind of girl who was casual about physical affection. She had blushed every time one of my uber-loving family members showed her any affection at all. Sure, I took the first one as a sympathy kiss. Or a kiss-off. But the second was different. Her arms felt good around me, too. Maybe I was being a little too laid-back.

My propensity for over-planning had not gotten me anywhere, so I decided to be a little sneaky. If I just took her out - didn't ask - she couldn't reject me. And then maybe she'd give me a chance; a real chance to be part of their lives.

My tongue traced over my lip as I laid in bed, remembering how her soft lips felt against mine when I kissed her goodnight. She hadn't expected it, but she didn't dislike it. I smiled, very pleased with my new course of action. Spontaneity had its up-side, for sure. And I was loving my Bella scented bed! Yes! This was worth the sore neck from sleeping on the couch.

Rolling over, I gazed at the picture by my bed. Sunshine... I got out of bed and plucked the shirt I'd been wearing when she slept on me off the floor and brought it back to bed, hugging it close. My two girls filled my night with nothing but sweet dreams.

I had an early and extended shift the next day. No joy. The next, I called - no pick-up. No return call. I was beginning to feel a bit sorry for myself on the third day as I ate a late dinner, alone, outside.

"Hey! You home up there?"

I jumped at the sound of Bella's voice. Leaning over, I smiled down at her upturned face. "The phone is easier on your neck, you know. You could pick up when I call. Or call back."

"You called?" She seemed sincere in her surprise. "Oh! I had it turned off for a while when I was working! Shoot! I missed you!"

I shrugged. "Did you lose my number?"

She frowned up at me. "I never know when it's a good time for you. I don't want to interrupt you at work, or when you're sleeping. I didn't lose it."

"It's not always this bad - my hours at the hospital. There were a lot of favours traded for last weekend. And the triplets...that's a unique situation. We'll only have one of them, soon. Then my pager will be a lot quieter."

"Are they okay?" Her voice was soft, filled with worry.

"One of them should be going home next week. Hopefully. The bigger girl. The little one...she got sent to the children's hospital. She needs more surgery and 24-hour care. She left this morning - that's why I was so late yesterday. I had clinic duty today so I wanted to make sure everything was just right for her. The boy just needs to put on some weight and he should move out of NICU at least."

"Will the little one be okay?"

I shook my head. "She's got major issues. Besides the hole in her heart, she was the last out and went too long without oxygen. There's brain damage. She'll probably live, but she'll never be okay."

"Shit. I don't know how you do it." Her eyes were tearing up and she didn't even know the babies.

"Some days are tough," I admitted with a sad grin. "How's our girl?"

Bella beamed with delight. "Perfect!"

"She absolutely is."

"Hey, how would you feel about us taking you for ice cream?"

My eyebrows shot up. "I'll be down in five minutes!" Her laughter made me smile even more.

"Better give us ten. I have to dress _our_ girl. She's got a bare bum!" she whispered.

"Is her rash back? Leave her. I'll have a look. Be right down."

I took my medical bag, just in case.

"It's not so bad," I said with relief after diapering her. "Keep putting the medicine on and nurse, nurse, nurse."

"You don't think it's me; my milk she's reacting to?" There were worry lines on her brow.

"I really don't. She was doing great in between the formulas." I sighed as I raked through my hair. "They were both milk-based...I'd say that's the culprit. But, let her recover and we'll see. Ready to go?" I had finished dressing Juliet as I spoke and lifted her high over my head as she gurgled and grunted. "God, look at that face. Can you imagine when she starts laughing?"

"It'll be you, who gets the first laugh out of her," Bella grinned as she stood in front of us.

"You think? God! Keep a recorder handy, in case I'm not here when she does. I don't want to miss it!"

As the words came out, I thought, was a presumptuous ass! I wondered if she ever felt like I was barging in; taking something from her when I claimed her baby this way. I should reel it in a bit. But then Juliet plucked at my nose and squealed and I couldn't help but laugh and smother her with kisses. What a lovable baby. Who could not love this baby?

Bella was watching us intently with a huge grin. "Should I even bother with her carriage or are you going to carry her? We should get you one of those kangaroo pouches and you could just strap her on!"

"Oh cool!" My eyes lit up and then I saw Bella laughing at me. "I'm sorry...I just love your baby. I want to eat her up!" I nuzzled her belly and neck and little fists. "Gobble her to bits!"

Still laughing, but not with ill intent, Bella turned us towards the door. "Let's get your ice cream before there's nothing left of her!"

"So, you never RSVP'd to my invite this weekend," Bella said casually as we strolled.

"Saturday, right? I hope so. I mean, I'm working so I hope I can get out in time to make it."

"It's not a big deal."

I gazed over at her. She was trying to be cool about it, but the tiny scowl line between her eyes told me this dinner party was a big deal. "I want to be there. I'll do everything I can to be there."

Everything in my intentions was not enough. I called her Saturday night when I wanted to be there, in person.

"Hey! Where are you?" Her voice was anxious.

"Stuck at the hospital. Someone's had the worst timing for labour, ever," I tried to joke. "I have to wait for her to deliver. She's full-term so I won't be long with the baby...but it's her first; I don't know how long she'll be. I'm really sorry, Bella. I want to be there more than anything."

"It's fine. I understand." Her words were clipped. Shit!

"If she progresses quickly, I can still make it. How late is too late?"

I heard a soft giggle. She wasn't too pissed. "It's never too late. Just come whenever you get home."

"Yeah?" I was grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah. Whenever. See you soon. Hopefully."

And I had a taste of what my father went through. Tanya had never cared if I was late. She was frequently at work longer than I was anyway. But we, at times, hard been hard on my dad about it. I felt horrible now. It's not like I preferred to be at the hospital... Yet I understood how Bella could feel let down.

Time dragged on and on. Was this woman never going to have this baby? In reality, it was only a few hours and all in all, a normal delivery. The baby checked out perfectly; healthy baby boy. And I checked out, hopefully, for the night.

I arrived at Bella's door, breathless, just before 10. Not late, by party standards, but I had missed her dinner. Alice greeted me at the door and announced, "Dr Cullen's here!"

I blushed, facing a roomful of strangers. She pulled me inside, introducing me to an eclectic bunch of faces that I would never again put a name with. I smiled and nodded and shook hands. I had just leaned down to ask Alice where Bella was when she appeared, coming from the bedroom. I excused myself and went to greet the beautiful hostess. She had on casual pants and a wrap-around top that clung to her. Her hair was in loose waves down her back.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I stooped down and kissed her cheek lightly. "I didn't know what to bring for you - wine is out and you're allergic to flowers...the two best hostess gifts shot. So I brought you decaf." I held up a gift bag of the same coffee she enjoyed at my apartment. "And a baby toy for Juliet."

She blushed as she stroked my cheek. "Sweet. Edward, you didn't have to bring me anything. I just wanted you here. I wanted you to meet my friends."

It wasn't exactly a comfortable fit, me and Bella's friends. They were all artistic. I...was not. At all. I did find Jasper's company entertaining. He could talk about anything, and did, in an amusing way. He was quite animated and I found myself wondering where I knew him from. I had seen him around the building, but his voice... I couldn't place it.

"Having fun?" Bella's soft voice drew me out of a daydream I began when Jasper wandered off to get a drink. "You've got water? Let me get you something...wine? I've got beer, if you'd prefer."

I shook my head. "On call." I tipped my glass to her and smirked.

She nodded, seeming awkward. "People are talking about heading out soon. I'll get you something to eat when they go. If you don't have to leave..."

I didn't want to leave, but I didn't exactly feel at ease here. Bella wasn't herself, either. There wasn't that playful glint in her eye or her sarcastic humour. She wasn't even as twitchy as usual. She seemed bored.

The party cleared out quickly, once the first guests left and Bella seemed much more relaxed when it was just the four of us. Alice chattered on with all the gossip Bella missed as she gathered up glasses. I examined Jasper closely.

"Okay, it's driving me nuts...where do I know you from?" I finally blurted when he caught me staring.

He cracked up and Alice came to join us. She sat on the arm of his chair, resting her head on his. "It's probably not the visual you know. You can stare at him 'til the cows come home but the dude in the background of the Kia commercial probably won't come to mind."

"My most recent work." He grinned and bowed in his seat. "Paid two month's rent. If I'd had one word...just one word! I'd be living large!"

They laughed. I froze. I had no idea what an actor made for a commercial. Were they joking?

"Anyway dude, I'll give you a break. People drive themselves nuts thinking they know me."

"It's his voice you know." Alice agreed with him. "That annoying insurance ad that's played like, 20 times a day on the radio...my man!"

I shook my head. "I don't listen to radio enough to know... That's not it."

"Bella? What would Edward know Jazz from? Can you think of something that was over-exposed?"

"Yeah, his ass when he did that stage dive that time? Remember?" The three of them cracked up, retelling the story of how he had crowd surfed after his dive, but his pants stayed within 3 rows of the stage. "Really though...um... he did that ad for Lowe's a while back. But that wasn't in his own accent..."

I slouched down in my chair and grinned. "Don't worry. It'll come to me."

"Oh my god!" Bella began belly laughing, clearly much more herself with this intimate group of friends. "Maybe you saw Jasper's Shakespearean debut!"

"And finale..." he drawled.

"Romeo, oh Romeo..." Alice teased him playfully. "Jazz did one performance. We had just met and oh god...it was truly awful but what do you say?"

I shrugged, chuckling at the vision in my head of this man in tights. "Thank god you're not doing that ridiculous play again?" I suggested. "It truly is ridiculous. What would have made it so much more interesting is if you had done it in your own accent. A good ol' boy pathetic tale of tragedy. Only, instead of offing yourself in the end, tip your ten-gallon and ride off to find another chick. Hopefully, one of age this time."

I faced silent stares. Oh fuck. What had I done? Was Jasper sensitive about his heritage? His accent? His acting? I lowered my eyes, ashamed for insulting people I really wanted to get to know better. I should have refrained from making a speech like that until I did know them. Too late now.

"Well, guys really don't get the whole romance of it," Alice spoke up; a sympathetic smile on her face.

I shook my head. "No, I don't see it as romantic in the least. It's the origin of emo._ 'Oh god! If I can't have this ONE person, I'd rather DIE!'_" I realized my remarks hadn't slighted Jasper so much as sparked the classic debate over this tale.

Alice smirked. "So how many loves have you ridden off from in search of another?"

"None, I guess - if that's what you determine love to be. I've never felt like I couldn't live without one person. I suppose their story is sad; tragic, even - but I disagree with romanticizing it. First off, she's a child..."

"Who stands up for herself!" Bella opined for the first time in this conversation. "She doesn't want Paris! She wants her true love! That _is _romantic."

"True love? She's what... 14? Like she knows at that age! Another cute boy would come along..."

"Ugh!" The girls groaned their frustration with unromantic me.

"Speaking of...it's barbaric that her parents are marrying her off in the first place. She's a child!"

"That's how it was done then...Juliet is brave and self-assured!" Bella argued and that's when it hit me.

"Oh...don't tell me..." I closed my eyes behind my hand. "You named your baby after _that_ Juliet?"

"I always liked the name, that's all..."

"Because honestly, if _our_ Juliet ever valued some guy more than her own life... I'd... She wouldn't have to worry about him killing himself because I'd kill him first for making her feel so insecure about herself! And then I'd enrol her in a self-awareness course that would make damn sure she knew she was worth more than any guy. The right one would wait. He'd wait until she was mature enough to really know if this was her true love. He'd wait until she knew herself and her own wants and desires and then... Then it would be romantic. None of that emo shit for Sunshine. Any guy who comes near her had better prove he's worthy of her affection. And he'd better damn well wait!"

This outburst was met with more silent stares. So much for reigning in my claim on Juliet.

Bella was the first to speak after the awkward silence, quoting Shakespeare, himself. "What light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

I was stunned into my own silence. Crap. The same play I held such disregard for spoke my feelings for my Sunshine precisely.

Alice and Jasper made a quick retreat, though a courteous one. On the way past me, Jasper spoke quietly in his drawl. "I agree, by the way. Emo, not romance." He winked and slapped my back. "See you soon."

"Yeah...maybe..." I chuckled. I could not recall a time where I had put my foot in my mouth in such a grand way. I was choking on it.

"I really know how to clear a party, huh?" I said softly by the door. "Do you need some more help or would you rather I just go now?"

Bella took my hand and pulled me away from the door, closing it.

* * *

_A/N ~ A kiss - a tiny little one, granted, but a kiss none-the-less. :) Happy?  
__Next time, an all Edward chapter as we begin to learn more about his heartbreak. He may even talk to Bella late at night this time! Woot! Could he handle that? ;) _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I hung my head, regretting everything I'd said or done since I had stepped in her door earlier. "Bella, I'm sorry."

Stepping closer, she smiled shyly at me. "I didn't name my baby after an emo teenaged girl. I simply like the name."

"Whew!" I sighed and chuckled nervously.

"But it is my favourite from Shakespeare."

I made a face, but she laughed this time. "I guess we have different ideas about romance."

"But we share the same ideas about Juliet...Edward, what you said about her - well, I feel the same. I want that for her too. No guy is gonna come in and make her feel like shit. I love the way you express yourself. Come sit down!" She led me to the couch and curled her legs under as she sat facing me.

"And if she's 30 before she even starts looking for a guy...that's cool!" I said with a grin. At least we felt the same about Sunshine.

"I've actually changed my views on Romeo and Juliet since having her. It is more tragic than two lovers dying - it's tragic their families had to lose them in order to make peace. Losing a child! God..." She shook her head in disbelief. "I romanticized the love story, definitely; because I could never imagine loving someone so much you'd give your own life. But I would, for Juliet. I certainly never felt that way about her father, so I can see why you detest the story so much...it does seem childish."

So she didn't have a great romance with Juliet's dad. Interesting. "He's not around now? Her father? I mean, I've never heard you mention him visiting."

She chewed on her lip as she took a hairband off her wrist and tied her hair back. "He hasn't. He's not involved. My choice. Hey, do you want some dinner now? You must be starving!"

"I ate at the hospital. I'm fine thanks." She obviously didn't want to discuss Jake, so I didn't push the issue. I felt I had pushed the limits with everything else anyway. "I am sorry I missed your dinner though."

She smirked at me. "Really? Be honest - you didn't seem to be very comfortable tonight. You don't like my friends, do you?"

I felt my cheeks glowing. "It's not that! I'm just really bad with meeting new people and I'm horrible in large groups. Combine the two and it's disastrous!" I chuckled with embarrassment. "I have a little problem. You must have caught my family teasing me about it - introductions? I'm horrible with names. Faces, voices, I remember. Names? Forget it! I can literally just meet someone and turn to introduce them to someone else and it's gone. It's humiliating, so I avoid those situations whenever I can. I thought I'd outgrow it but I'm still waiting!"

Bella looked at me curiously. "I thought that, when we first met, remember? But you knew Juliet's name all along."

I smiled at her sincerely. "How could I forget her name? She is the most beautiful baby I've ever met and completely unforgettable. Some people just click with me and I remember." I reached over to tilt her chin up to look at me. "Your name was never an issue either."

Blushing, she pulled my hand up to her lips. "Sorry I put you in that situation tonight. Was it horrible?"

"No! Just...nerve-wracking. I can't relax in large groups. I should have told you...I've been a huge disappointment to you tonight from start to finish, haven't I?"

She frowned and shook her head.

"You weren't your usual self earlier, either," I pointed out.

It was her turn to let out a nervous laugh. "I was trying to impress you! You're used to sophisticated gatherings..."

I broke out laughing. "Me? Am I?"

"You're not?"

"I just told you how I feel about large gatherings...a good night for me is one on one, like this. I should show you my level of sophistication some time. On a night out - the pub with a few friends. Beer, bad food, a pool table...not really sophisticated."

She giggled, still chewing on that lip. "Your background groomed you for much more. I'm a single cop's kid. Completely different life than you had. You're out of my league."

"At a pub?" I laughed. "No way. Now you're going to have to come out with me!"

She grinned shyly. "I shouldn't have done this tonight. It was a bad idea. Most of my friends haven't even met Juliet. So they did and then it was like… okay, now what? They carried on like they always do and I had Juliet to tend to and dinner to serve. Disaster, really. You should be thankful you missed it."

I frowned, thinking of how bad she must have felt. "No… I could have helped you."

"Alice and Jazz did, don't worry. It just wasn't what I was expecting it to be, you know? Even once Juliet went to sleep, she was still all I had to talk about. I bored them."

"Pfft! Juliet is never boring! In fact, she's the topic of most of my conversations lately too," I admitted with a bashful chuckle. "At least you have an excuse for a one-track mind."

She was obviously giving something some very serious thought. Her lip had disappeared and her leg was shimmying, even while bent underneath her. I put my hand on it to stop her.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," I pleaded in a soft voice. "I want to know you, Bella - really know you. We can do much better than we have been."

Her eyes looked up shyly and she let out a nervous snicker. "Well, this gathering was a total disaster. I… I'm most comfortable like this. With you. I can do pub thing, definitely. The thing is... I can't help but think that's not enough for you."

I frowned, not having a clue where she was going with this. Unless she did think I was pushing my way into their lives too soon. "What is it you think I want?"

"I don't know, honestly. It's just...I can't really picture your ex eating wings at a pub."

"My ex? What's she got to do with anything?"

She shrugged, her leg kicking into motion again. Jeez! No wonder Juliet was tap dancing in utero. Genetic fidgeting.

"You think I want someone like her, is that it?" I asked softly.

She scrunched up her face and began to turn her body around but I held her in place.

"I don't."

Bella smirked at me, slapping her forehead. "I guess if you did, you'd still be with her."

"Hmm. If only it was something as trivial as pub versus country club." I looked down, contemplating my next move. "Bella, I'm not a complainer. I don't dwell on things...well, I try not to. My point is, I'm not avoiding talking about my failed relationship because it's still painful or whatever. I mean, some parts of it are, but mainly I... I just want to move on." I looked to her for understanding. "I need to move on."

She offered a grin and a pat on the leg. "Men."

Lifting an eyebrow, I leaned towards her. "Meaning...?"

"You internalize. Tough it out. And then it just disappears, right?"

Chuckling, I shook my head. How could she be so shy at times and brazenly bold at others? She never failed to surprise me. "You want to know?"

She nodded fervently with a giggle. "If you can talk about it. I've been curious."

"The whole story, or just the messy part?"

"From the beginning please." She folded her legs up and sat facing me, hands neatly folded in her lap.

I let out a deep breath before getting into it. "We grew up together - our families. Around 13, 14, I developed a huge crush or her."

"When she got boobies!" Bella teased me lightly.

"Most likely," I grinned. "She went away to boarding school, I went to the local high school and did normal things - had a few girlfriends or whatever. But every summer, I fell for her again. We didn't admit our feelings for each other until college. It seemed perfect. Our families were thrilled, we had the same goals..."

"She's a doctor too?" Bella rested the side of her head against the back of the couch and looked on in deep interest.

"Paediatric surgeon."

"Ah."

I smirked. "So in college, completely in love and committed to one another, we constructed our life plan."

"Ah yes, The Plan." She smiled warmly at me.

"We would finish med school, of course. At 25, get engaged and married at 28. Children would come at 30 and 33. Future plans would be decided after that point."

"Very articulate Edward!"

"I know!" I chuckled. "And I scoff at Romeo and Juliet - at least their fate was determined in the heat of the moment. I spent years pursuing a childish dream."

A line appeared on her forehead. "That's not childish. That's responsible. Efficient." She giggled a little. "Romantic."

"Stupid," I countered. "I didn't factor in a lot of things, like how people change as they grow and mature. Well, some do. I'm stagnant."

"Steady. Dependable!"

I chuckled along with her. "On my 25th birthday, the year I finished med school, I proposed. She had another year of surgical. She went out east for a year after accepting my proposal."

Bella frowned. "Tough. You couldn't go with her?"

I shook my head. "I had my position lined up and my plan laid out..."

"And you stuck to it."

"It wasn't so bad. There was a lot of air travel and huge phone bills, but we made it through. It was actually a lot of fun because we only got the best of each other for that year."

Bella giggled and pinched my side. "Lots of nookie on your cross-country visits."

I repositioned myself to be facing her completely, my elbow resting on the couch. "I got taken in by the fun and cross-country nookie...didn't see how much she had changed. My non-wedding, for example? Well, I'm 30, not 28. Not part of the original plan!"

"How did that happen?"

"She wanted a huge wedding...as you saw. I was saving for my practice; even back then - also part of the plan. We needed a couple of extra years to work it all out. No problem. I could adapt."

"Her parents seem pretty well off, they didn't offer to pay for her big wedding?"

"They uh...they bought us a house instead."

"Oh." Her eyes rolled before dropping to her lap.

"I couldn't exactly let them pay for our wedding too." I shrugged. "It really wasn't a big deal at the time - two years extra. Okay. We were living together anyway, in the house... As soon as we moved in, I caught some changes in her. She was at work all the time. I mean, more than me, so you know it was a lot! We didn't go out partying, obviously. Even when we had the same time off, she wanted us doing the whole young professional couple thing. She hated that I still dressed like a kid and behaved like one whenever Emmett was around."

"She didn't like Emmett? Who couldn't like Emmett!"

"Exactly! Thank you!" I cried out, dramatically throwing my arms in the air before chuckling. "I adapted though - I loved her. I could be what she wanted and I could be my old self on boys' night. Fine."

Bella sucked in a breath. "I see where this is going. Asking someone you love to change to suit you will never work. You're great." She wore a frown and wrung her hands, agitated. "You're awesome! Just as you are."

Smiling, and I'm quite certain, blushing as well, I rested my head on the couch as she had been. "Thank you for that. But that wasn't the big issue. That, I could have worked with... Oh...hold on." My page was vibrating in my pocket. Shit.

"You have to go," she said in soft understanding.

"I'm sorry...one of my patients was just re-admitted." The little boy was terminal; it wouldn't be a good night. "Come up for a visit tomorrow?"

"Can I bring my laundry?" she laughed.

"Absolutely! I'll bring it up with me now, if it's ready. Then you don't have to carry it with Juliet in the morning."

"Morning? You won't be sleeping?"

"Let yourself in - you still have my key. If I'm sleeping, wake me up!"

She ran to get her basket. "I'm not going to wake you. Just call me when you get up. We'll come up then."

I held her head, softly brushing her cheekbone with my thumb as I leaned down. "Just wake me," I whispered against her lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer than our first goodnight kiss. "See you in the morning."

* * *

I dreamt of Juliet; which was good considering the hellish time I'd had at the hospital. In my dream, I was attending Juliet's dance recital. She had on a white leotard with pink stars dotting it. And a tiara over top of the hat I'd bought her when she was in the hospital. Weird. Also bizarre, she was no bigger than she was in reality. She couldn't even sit up on her own let alone dance, but there she was - in the spotlight, standing.

The audience was comprised of our friends and family and the odd co-worker here and there. Also, my sixth grade math teacher? I gave him only a second of my time before focusing on the star. As the music began, she burst into tears as if just realizing, I'm a baby! I can't dance! Suddenly, I was no longer in my seat; I was at her side. _'Shhh, you can do this Sunshine. I'm here. I'm right here with you. You can always dance with me.'_ She grasped onto my pinkie and did a pirouette on her tiny wobbly legs. I was laughing and crying all at once and immensely proud.

I stirred in my bed, rolling onto my back as I came out of the dream. Wow. It was so vivid I could smell her. Smiling, I stretched and contemplated going back to sleep. Then again, I was anxious to see her...I figured I'd get up so I'd be ready for them. A familiar gurgle broke my thoughts.

Rolling over, fully awake, I saw Juliet lying there beside me, kicking furiously and trying to grab me. "Hey! When did you get here?" I whispered to her. "We were just dancing, you and I! And you were fabulous...were you grabbing my finger just now? Huh?"

I pulled her closer to snuggle in and kiss her sweet-smelling head. "Good morning Sunshine. You had a bath! I have not. Sorry. I'll shave for you, too. In a while. I want to have a cuddle first. Cool?"

She was grunting in rabid concentration as she tried to grab my fingers with both hands. Laughing, I picked her up and held her over me, lifting her like I was bench-pressing and then bringing her down for kisses.

"Good thing Emmett dragged me to the gym! All 12 pounds of you would destroy me! Whew!" As I brought her down again, a smile erupted on her little face. I lifted her to make sure I hadn't imagined it.

"Bella!" I called out. "Come here! Quick!"

My bedroom door flew open and a frantic Bella rushed in. "What's wrong?"

I moved over on my bed so she could join us. "You've gotta see this! Watch!" I repeated our routine and, just like the previous time, her face lit up in a big open-mouthed smile.

"Oh my god!" Bella's hand flew to her own mouth as she laughed in wonderment. "That's a smile! Not gas...a smile! Right?"

"That's a smile!" I agreed, smothering her with kisses and making her smile go on and on. "And it's a beautiful smile!"

"I knew you'd get the first one out of her!" Bella beamed at me as she nudged my shoulder.

"You said I'd get the first laugh. Should I go for that?" Keeping the game going, I added some goofy faces and sounds, which got her worked up. "There!" I called out playfully.

"That clearly wasn't a laugh, Edward. That was a snort."

"So, she laughs like her mother," I teased.

"Ha! Hahahaaa...you're a funny, funny guy." Bella grabbed the sides of my head and planted a kiss on my forehead before taking Juliet from me. "At least one of us thinks so - you can figure out whom."

Smirking, I acted out eeny-meeny before rolling to the opposite side of my bed to grab some pants. When I turned to face them, Bella was pouting and held Juliet up by her face, her finger making her little lip pout as well.

"I'll be right back!" I chuckled and Bella raised Juliet's arms in a cheer. I had the quickest morning bathroom routine on record and rushed back, throwing myself on the bed with them.

"Oh, you showered and dressed! I thought you might want to go back to sleep. Juliet woke you, didn't she?"

I grinned, stretching out on my side and playing with her fingers. "She can start my day that way anytime."

Bella tilted her head to look at me. "You said before that I could bring her in to nap with you - I really hope it was okay."

I brushed a fallen strand of hair out of her face and replied softly. "Better than okay. Honestly." Her eyes were locked on mine as if trying to see inside me or tell me something. Did she honestly still doubt that I adored spending time with them? What did I have to do to make her believe me?

"I'm sorry I had to leave you last night, but I'm glad you're here now." I leaned in to kiss Juliet's hand and then moved to Bella's lips. Juliet kicked at me as I took much longer kissing her mom. "Okay, okay..." I chuckled, pulling on her toes. "I get it."

Bella was sucking on the lip I had just kissed, blushing.

I smiled at her and flopped over on my back. "I need coffee!" I groaned.

"I made some decaf."

"_Real_ coffee! From the coffee shop." I convinced Bella to let me bring Juliet for my order to go; proudly carrying her into my usual haunt. The girls at the counter all fussed over her as I ordered my coffee and two morning glory muffins.

I carried on a soft conversation as I strolled back to the condo. "Do you like being out with me, Sunshine? I love it. We can do this some more, if you and Mommy want that. And hey, what was the kicking about? We talked about this. I thought we were cool with it...you know, if Mommy wanted to get closer to me, there'd be some romantic stuff. Some smooching."

Her serious, wide-eyed gaze made me laugh. "No smooching at all? Or just not in front of you?"

She grunted and slammed her head against my chest before sucking on her thumb, comfortable in my arms.

"Point taken. But I will always have time to snuggle with you too, Sunshine. Always."

* * *

"We should have brought this to my place," Bella said as we ate our muffins and the eggs she cooked for us. "I love your balcony café, but there's no place to put Juliet down. She gets bored too easily just sitting in her carrier."

"Mmm," I mumbled as I swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "I should get some stuff for here. She likes her swing, right?"

"You don't have to buy baby stuff, Edward!" Bella frowned, but a small grin was hidden underneath.

"That's your opinion," I teased. "Juliet and I feel otherwise. We've discussed it."

She leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow. Sexy, I thought. "You have, have you? Why do I get the feeling she gets more out of you than I do?"

"Do you want more?" I asked, all teasing aside.

She pulled a 'duh!' face at me. "Uh, yeah!"

Like I was supposed to know.

I think I grunted, as I stifled my urge to say, _'You can have anything you want from me!'_ I pretended to cough to cover up and sipped on some juice. "Can I take Juliet swimming?"

Bella stared at me, stone-faced, across the table. "Excuse me?"

"Swimming. At the pool. On the roof? It's a really nice day – warm enough for her."

"Swimming? Edward, she's an infant."

"She's over 2 months old, Bella," I reminded her.

"She's a preemie!"

I smiled gently. "She's doing great. Mommy, your baby is growing… she's ready for new adventures…"

Bella tossed a balled up napkin at me, giggling. "You think I'm over-protective?"

I shrugged. "Come with us, if you don't trust me to take care of her."

"Uh… no." She pulled back in her chair and bent over, fussing with Juliet in her carrier. Rejected… again.

Clearing my throat, I stood and gathered up our dishes. I thought she was comfortable with me; this latest rejection stung even more than the others. She didn't trust me with Juliet either? What was that about? Maybe I was taking away too much from her. Bella had said it was her choice to have Juliet alone, maybe she wanted all the firsts for herself. When I returned, Bella was holding Juliet on her lap. Her eyes looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I know you'd take care of her. I do know that."

"Bella, it's fine. Really. She's your baby, I shouldn't push either of you into something you're not ready for."

Her forehead crinkled up as she looked down at Juliet. "You're probably right. She does need new things. And she loves you… I mean, you're the perfect person to introduce her to the pool. But today… I dunno. My dad's coming over in a while, it's not a good time. And besides, she doesn't have a swimsuit. Do they even make them small enough for her?"

God, this woman was confusing me. Did she want me involved in these things or not? "Um… I'm sure they do. We'll do it another time then."

"Yeah?" She looked skeptical.

I knelt beside her chair so we were face to face. "Yeah," I whispered as I leaned in to give her a soft kiss. I reminded myself to take it slow. She seemed so uncertain about so many things. I didn't want to be one of those things. I wanted the same for her, as I wished for Juliet – the right guy, at the right time.

I just had to figure out a way to prove to her that I was that guy. For both of them.

Spending a good part of the remainder of the day and into the night, pondering my situation, I determined the best way to prove myself to Bella was to be consistent. I waited until a respectable hour, and knocked on her door mid-morning.

Greeted with a warm smile, and an even warmer kiss, I felt encouraged. "Two questions: first, how was your night with your dad?"

She made that little frowny face that looked so adorable I didn't know whether it was indicating serious duress or disinterest. "My dad… well, he never changes. He wants me to go live with him."

I lifted an eyebrow. I hadn't anticipated that. I guess this frowny face was serious. "And…?"

"Riiiight!" she snorted. "You know, he really pissed me off! Sorry Juliet… Mommy's upset…" She kissed Juliet's head before continuing. "It's like he doubts my abilities. I'm a grown woman! I have a child! And I think I've been doing alright on my own!"

I nodded. "Great. You're doing great. I think it's just a dad thing. Well, I don't know him, so I can't be certain, but I would think he's just concerned about you. He knows what it's like being a single parent, remember?"

Half of her bottom lip was being chewed on as she considered my suggestion. "Then he should know how much it hurts when someone makes you feel like you don't know what you're doing. I have enough doubts already without my dad adding to them."

"Bella…" I pulled her into a hug. "It's normal to have doubts. Everyone does! What exactly did he say?"

She shifted Juliet so she could hold onto me as well. Her head rested against my chest as she let it out. "He said I don't look well… I'm too thin. Pale. I can't be eating properly. I'm not getting enough sleep. He asked how I was paying my rent, if I needed money. Seriously Edward, do I seem like I'm broke? Like I need hand-outs?"

"No," I whispered against her hair. "You don't. Honestly? Everything you just said sounds to me like a dad asking about his daughter's well-being. Seriously. My parents do things like that to me – and I'm employed! You saw my refrigerator when my mom decided I was underfed!" I reminded her. I heard a small giggle and she squeezed me a bit tighter.

"Thanks for the alternate perspective. What was your other question?"

I chuckled. "My other question… is your daughter ready for her first swim?" I released her to pick up the bag I'd set down by the door.

She peered inside, shaking her head. "Well, you're persistent!"

"I was going for consistency, actually. But yeah, I am quite determined." I shrugged and smiled at her the way I used to smile at Rosalie when I wanted her to do something my way. She always gave into me. I had my own doubts that it would work on Bella, however.

Shaking her head, she took the bag and walked away. "I'll have her ready in a minute. Make yourself at home!"

* * *

_A/N ~ To be fair, Bella gets the next chapter. ;) More soon! XX ~ SR_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 18  
**  
**BPOV**

I was amazed by Edward, more and more as we got to know each other. From the impromptu date, to the way he would kiss me every time we were together. They were soft kisses - sweet, rather than passionate, but they seemed like a promise. Not only a promise of more kissing, but a promise to... I don't know... be here? It was never a goodbye kiss, they were see you very soon kisses. Every time we parted, I was left flooded by emotion; giddy and in tears all at once and always ending with me wanting to call Alice. I didn't get to talk to her for a couple of days and I was going nuts.

"Bella, my god! Could the man get any more adorable? Did you see that blush when he thought he fucked up about Juliet's name? Jasper feels really bad about that, you know. He thinks we're mean to have let him think you seriously named your baby a character from a story he hates."

"Aw! Give Jazz a smooch - I felt bad too. I swear, his whole body must have been red! We got it sorted out. Had a really good talk." Of course I still didn't know exactly why his engagement broke off.

"You got him to stay!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, but he had to go back to work. Oh my god! He got Juliet to smile! Alice, you should have seen it!"

"Aww! I totally see what you mean about him being into Juliet. He's really protective of her. I heard him bragging about her high level of awareness Saturday night!" she giggled. "So sweet. Oh! By the way, I may have another job lined up for you. Remember the Dolce ad you edited?"

"You mean photoshopped? Those shots were shit."

My friend laughed. "Yeah, well they want _you_ to shoot this time. So...?"

My heart raced. This was a huge opportunity. Why now? "Ugh! Wonder if I can bring Juliet?" I suggested with heavy sarcasm.

"I know that's an issue...maybe Jazz could take her? Or Charlie!"

"Grrr! Don't even talk to me about Charlie right now. He came by last night - made me feel like crap. I don't want to get into it... He can be so... Ugh! And the thing is, I could've been with Edward instead. He doesn't make me feel useless."

"Honey, I'm saying this as your friend...your BFF, if you will...make sure you let him know you're interested in him. For you. Not just your baby. And stop chewing on your lip!"

I laughed as I released it.

"Let him do some nibbling on it instead!"

"Yeah yeah...oh! I think he's at the door Alice! Gotta go!"

And so, he was. With his sexy smile and entrancing eyes. Having just spoke with Alice, I felt bold enough to take the lead and kiss him for a change. I noticed his blush, but he didn't let on that it was anything out of the ordinary. He had to bring up Charlie right away too, but being in his arms was heaven. He instantly soothed me. I saw how he did it with Juliet now - his body was warm, and just the right muscle tone; not too hard, not too soft and his heartbeat drumming in my ear was like a mantra. _Ba-by, ba-by, ba-by..._

He produced a bag of swimming attire for Juliet, complete with Little Swimmer diapers and the sweetest teeny-tiny swimsuit; white with pink stars on it. He had put in a little strapped bucket hat and towel that matched. Good god...had he shopped for this on his own?

"Ready?" I called out, once she was dressed. "You won't be able to stand how freakin' adorable she is in this!"

I heard his soft, deep laugher emanating from the living room. "I can hardly wait!" He stood as we entered; the biggest smile on his face. "Baby, that is _you_!"

"It's perfect, Edward. Thank you so much!"

"Are you ready Sunshine?" He held his arms out for her. "We'll go in the water together, how 'bout that? Where's your suit, Mommy?" He wore a self-satisfied grin as I frowned.

"Uh...no. No way..." I looked down and noticed his bare legs for the first time. Lean… just the right amount of hair. Nice!

"Come on..." he pleaded. "At least come with us! We'll wait for you to change. It's pretty warm up there."

Like I had a choice when he smiled at me. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts, padded my bra, just in case and dug through a still unpacked box for a hat. Its contents were spilled all over the floor when he knocked softly.

"Sorry...can't find my hat!"

He took his own off and placed it on my head, adjusting the strap at the back for a better fit. "There. My girls are ready. Let's go!"

I sat on a lounger watching Edward sit at the edge of the pool, now shirtless. He was talking very quietly to Juliet. It was a little distracting, since I couldn't help but stare at his half-naked body cradling my baby.

"Ohhh, feels warm on the feet! You're gonna like this. Here's what we'll do, I'll slide in and get myself wet first. The first dip is always the coldest, but it gets better, I promise. And I'll be with you the whole time okay? Don't be scared. This will be fun! Ready?"

He stood waist-deep, adjusting to it. I saw his abs contract as he sucked in a breath. Hot!

"Cold?" I called out with a snicker.

"Just a little! Yikes! It's warmer at night... But more crowded, so... This is fine. She'll be okay."

"Yeah, well she's got the diaper for extra warmth 'round those parts!" I couldn't resist taunting him.

Laughing, he nuzzled Juliet. "Wanna lend me your diaper, Sunshine?"

He eased her into the water gently. Wetting her toes first; hugging her close when she flinched. He was whispering to her as he slowly submerged himself and her. I stood, watching anxiously as I saw her arms and legs flailing about. He kept whispering and moving her around slowly and I relaxed when I saw her relaxing in his arms. They only stayed in for 10 or 15 minutes and I rushed over with towels as he climbed out.

"Juliet! Sweetheart, you were swimming! Did you like it? Edward kept you nice and safe...I bet it was fun! It looked like fun." I wrapped her up so she wouldn't shiver and Edward draped his towel over his back.

"It was fun. Next time, we'll go under! And then maybe float?" He tugged on her toes before kissing them. "I want to get some ear plugs for her first. They didn't have small enough plugs at the store. I'll get them from the supplier."

God. He thought of everything. I was so touched by his level of thoughtfulness towards my baby's needs. "Edward, seriously...you should be a father. You're a natural. You were made to be a dad!"

His smile held a touch of melancholy as he stroked Juliet's cheek. Tipping back the peak of his hat on my head, he gave my forehead a kiss. "We should finish our talk," he whispered. "From the other night, when we were interrupted."

I nodded my agreement and gathered our things, pleased that he was volunteering the rest. I had been so curious but reluctant to ask for more details of his past relationship. "My place or yours?" I grinned and wrapped my arm around his waist as we headed for the elevator down.

* * *

"Hungry?" I asked after changing Juliet and putting a dry shirt on myself. "I could make us some lunch?"

"Um... well, I really should change. I don't want to talk outside and my bum's wet. I'll ruin your furniture."

With a shy grin, I led him into my bedroom and handed over his scrubs that I'd taken. "I'll go put together some sandwiches and we'll talk."

The two of us ate, talking about Juliet's big swim. He was so excited about it and as reluctant as I'd been to let her go so young, I was glad he'd been persistent. He was right, of course, she was ready and it made him so happy.

We continued talking in subdued tones while Juliet nursed. She suckled hungrily and fell fast asleep. Edward was looking through a photo album I had out when I returned from putting her down.

"Hope you don't mind," he said as he closed it up.

Smiling, I curled up next to him on the couch. "Of course not. I've been wanting to show you the wedding pictures too, but I didn't know if your sister would be upset. Maybe she wants to be first? But I'd really like to make copies of some of them for myself? Do you think she'd mind? You should be in our album."

"Yes, yes and no." He grinned coyly at me. "Yes, she'd want to see them first, yes, I think you're entitled to copies and no, I don't think she'd mind. I'm sure she wouldn't."

There was a brief awkward silence as neither of us knew how to segue back into our talk from two nights earlier. I waited patiently, my arms folded on the back of the couch with my chin resting on them. He gave a nervous chuckle and stretched out his neck and shoulders; cracked his knuckles and sighed.

"Bella, I've been wanting to ask you something. Please, forgive me if it's intrusive... I know you've said he hasn't been around, but is Juliet's dad in the picture at all?"

Ohhhh... Alice had warned me about this. She said Edward may be concerned about getting pushed out by Jake. He didn't seem the jealous type so I had avoided all talk of Jake. "Not at all. He's not part of my, nor Juliet's life." I spoke with as little fidgeting as I could so he would believe I was speaking honestly.

"But he knows..."

"About Juliet? Yeah!" I frowned. Why would he not know? "Edward, I don't talk about Jake because he's simply not a part of the life I have now. Our relationship was strained to begin with. It wasn't horrible, just not something I wanted for my baby. I told him I wanted to leave at the same time I told him I was pregnant. Honestly? He was relieved. He had a plan too." I nudged him with a grin. "A baby wasn't in it at this point."

Edward looked at me, aghast. "And he gave you up, just like that?"

"I guess I wasn't really what he wanted either. We both changed. It was an amicable split. The thing is, from the moment it hit me that I was going to be a mom, nothing else mattered. It must seem cold, to not really care that he just said 'see ya' when we parted, but I was just so focused on my pregnancy, I wasn't about to waste time crying over a bad relationship. It was a little scary, doing it on my own, but I don't regret it. Juliet is my life. I don't want to share her with him."

One corner of his lip lifted in a grin. "You're amazing. You should know that. Sorry for asking that way, I just needed to know..."

Smiling at him warmly, I nudged him again. "Don't worry about it." I hoped he knew Jake would not come between whatever it was we had going. He gave me a small nod and grin. I think he got it.

"So...to continue my ugly break-up..." he began. "Um, I told you how there were little, workable changes once Tanya and I moved in together - well, in hindsight, she had been dropping huge hints about changing our plan entirely and I just didn't notice."

"Because you're determined," I commented softly.

He frowned. "Mmm. The thing is, two people can be totally compatible and it's all great when you're just going day by day. But I'm not like that. I see a future and certain things that I want in that future... I wouldn't have cared too much if she said she didn't want to get married. My parents would have cared, but whatever...I think a commitment is a commitment. Marriage, to me, was a way to my future. You know, career, marriage, kids and a decent house - annual vacation..."

"Family life."

He nodded, staring ahead blankly. "She made several comments that I should have paid attention to, before we even lived together. But afterwards, like I said, she was all about us being a career driven couple. On the anniversary of our engagement, also my birthday..." He paused to smirk. "We went out for dinner. There was a couple a few tables over with a baby. They were distracting. I loved the idea that they were having this romantic meal together and their baby was with them. Tanya got annoyed by it all - the fact that I kept looking over, the fact that the baby cried a few times... It wasn't enjoyable for her so we decided to go. She made a rude comment as we passed by them, about them not having enough sense and courtesy to get a babysitter. We argued. I was pissed that she had ruined the whole night...the baby really wasn't an issue for me. At all. Things were tense for a while but I didn't think anything of it aside from a moment of unusual rudeness. She isn't rude, normally."

He cleared his throat and reached for his water, taking a brief break. He seemed to be struggling with how to go on. I spoke up for him.

"Had she changed too much for you? Is that it?"

He gave it some thought, sipping on his water again before turning to me. "She was late, one month. Just a few days. But she freaked out. Trying to ease her stress, I remained calm and told her we could change our plans...get married sooner, have the baby or we could have the baby and then the big wedding she wanted, whatever. Either way, we'd be a family. She hated the idea. It would set her back at work... I told her I'd take a leave and do the at-home parenting when she was ready to go back to work. I would. I would love that." He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath. "Well, she got her period and everything was fine - she wasn't pregnant, just under a lot of stress. Except, now I really wanted to get going on the plan. And that's when she told me it wasn't what she wanted anymore."

"_She_ broke it off?" I had always had the impression it had been Edward's choice. This put things in a different perspective for me. It frightened me a little, thinking that if it hadn't been his decision, he could easily go back if that's what her bidding was.

"No. She still wanted the rest, just not the kids."

"Oh." Okay, it made sense now. As I'd told him, he was meant to be a father and here was his fiancée telling him she didn't want kids. That was the one thing that he couldn't deal with... so he _did _break it off? I wasn't sure I was following along correctly at all. I figured it would be best just to let him tell it in his own way without interrupting.

"We argued, again and things settled, again. I figured she'd come around eventually. She had a few drinks one night and loosened up, I decided I'd cajole her into making a baby...I mean, it was just a joke, but if it really happened, I'd be thrilled, of course. I guess she had one too many and got all weepy instead of playful."

"Mood killer, huh?" I said lightly, instantly regretting blurting. It wasn't the time for jokes!

"To say the least - hey are you a sloppy drinker?" He rested his arm near mine and his fingers gently stroked mine.

I grinned and patted his hand. "No worries, I'm an amorous drinker."

That got a little laugh and a big-time blush. He leaned his head back and stared at me with those intense, beautiful eyes. "That was the night she convinced me that I would never get her to change her mind. She was just as determined to not have children as I was to have them. Even one child."

"But she's a paediatrician too! How can she not like kids?" My filter malfunctioned again. There was no way he was going to get his story out without my interjections. He didn't seem to mind and went along with my utterance.

"That's it...for her, it was about having a break from it. We work with kids all day, she didn't want to come home to it as well. At this point, my determination, persistence, whatever you want to call it was just plain stupidity. I still thought I had a chance." He let out a breath and looked away. His fingers were still stroking me. "She told me about an earlier situation... That's what she called it, 'a situation'. Apparently, she had been through the freak out over a missed period when she was doing her surgical study out east. Only then, it wasn't a false alarm."

My heart drummed in my chest. She had his baby? He said she hadn't cheated on him... It was his, for sure. How would he not know? He had visited her! I was speechless. No need for a filter.

"Bella..." he offered me the saddest grin I'd ever seen. It broke my heart. "I don't have a child out there somewhere. She... 'took care of the situation'. Her words."

"Oh! Oh... Edward!" I couldn't help it, my eyes flooded with tears and they flowed down my cheeks. "And she didn't even tell you!"

He shook his head ever so slightly, avoiding my eyes. "Taking my baby, a baby that I didn't even know about, away from me is the one unforgivable thing I couldn't work through. No one knows, Bella."

"Your family doesn't know that's why you broke up? Rosalie? You seem so close!"

"Not even Em." His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Oh jesus... Edward..."

"I know. But see, if I had let everyone in on it, it just would have prolonged my agony. I mean, it was done. There was nothing I could do to change it. I just looked at it as me getting fucked over and tried not wallow. I've only known for just over a year, but it happened long before that. I'd have a 4-year old now," he snickered with irony. "Imagine?"

New tears flowed. "I can. That's what's so heartbreaking. You'd be a great dad. That would be the luckiest kid...do you know if it was a boy or..."

"I asked. She didn't know. Didn't want to know. It's better that I don't have a clear image anyway..."

"She would have been my age when she..."

He nodded with sadness in his eyes. "And look at you. Look how good it turned out for you. Juliet...she's the most amazing baby. She's exactly what I imagined... No, she's better..."

"Honey, come here." I went onto my knees and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly. I just wished I could stop crying myself, and console him properly. This was probably why he had never told anyone in the first place. I had to be making it worse for him. "That's why you asked me if Jake knew I was pregnant, isn't it? You thought I kept it from him?" I tried to sound understanding, not accusatory.

"I didn't think you would...it doesn't seem like you. I just can't fathom someone walking away from that sweet baby in there. Or you. He had it all..." His voice cracked with emotion and his shoulders shook slightly. "Fuck," he said under his breath with a chuckle. "I really wanted to get through this without being a total pussy."

"You're not, Edward. You're anything but." I spoke to him soothingly as I stroked his hair. Pulling back, I looked into his emotion-filled eyes. "Thank you for telling me. I know I would've put my foot in it more than a few times and really... really, Edward... you don't deserve any of this shit. You are such a great guy. I've never known anyone like you." I kissed his flushed cheek, my hand holding the back of his neck and slowly moved to his lips. A cut-off sob tore at my heart and I held onto his face with both hands, deepening our kiss. My stupid boobs reacted immediately, but I ignored the discomfort and continued kissing him - the only way I could think of to possibly console him in any way.

* * *

"Bella, I don't want what we talked about to be a concern for you," he said quietly later on. He had Juliet, playing with her on the floor but was watching me look on with teary eyes. "I only told you because… I don't know why I told you. I guess I just thought it should be put out there before this goes any further. What I don't want, is you feeling sorry for me. I'm working through it. I really am a glass half-full guy. Don't feel sorry for me."

How could I not? He had been betrayed in the worst way imaginable to me, but he went on… somehow. Moreover, in general he truly was the most content man I'd ever met. How would he be if he had his child four years ago? I had been brought to tears several more times throughout the day as I watched him with mine. God… he was so incredibly sweet with her. Every little look he gave, every smile, every word he said meant something new to me now that I knew of his loss. How could she have done that to him? He loved her! Stupid bitch had this incredible man and she devastated him. It was just unbelievable to me.

He didn't pursue the conversation further, instead turned his attention to my baby, who was kicking his chest. "You're a kick-boxing champ, little lady! Of course, I'm not a fantastic opponent, but you've already won!" He gathered her little feet together in one of his hands and nibbled on her toes. She kicked furiously as she grunted. "I think she's quite ticklish!" he laughed. "Tasty, too! Come have a bite!"

He pulled me over to sprawl on the floor with him where we spent an hour or so talking about generalized things in between keeping Juliet amused. He was trying to get our usual thing going; how we normally interacted without the knowledge I now had. I needed time to digest everything before I could act normal. When Juliet began fussing at dinner time, Edward went to gather his wet clothes from the bathroom.

"I should go. I have to be at the hospital really early tomorrow. There's a patient who's not doing so well… I want to spend some time with him before my shift starts. And you two need some mother-daughter time, huh?" He smiled at us as he stroked Juliet's head. "Enjoy your dinner, Sunshine. And thanks for swimming with me! Let me know when you want to go again." He gave her a kiss before stroking my head. "And you… just thanks."

"Any time. You do so much for us, Edward…"

He shook his head, pleading for me to not make this an emotional parting.

I reached up to cup his neck and draw his lips down to mine. "Have a good night. Call me when you get home from work?"

"Definitely. Oh and next time, you're swimming with us." His eyes sparkled with a hint of playful seduction. "Or do you want me shopping for your attire as well?" He kissed me again, longer, deeper. With a soft moan, he parted and placed his lips against my forehead. "Goodnight Bella."

"Alice! I need your expertise – stat!" I called my best friend as soon as I put Juliet down for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

I could never look into this man's eyes and tell him I didn't want his child; tell him I wanted it so little that I actually went so far as to abort one already. It was cruel and heartless. I ached for him because as much as it was clear that Jake was not interested in being part of his daughter's life, just as I wished for it to be, I didn't think for a minute that if I asked him to be involved, he'd reject her. Edward's fiancée had rejected a baby that she _knew_ he would want, without affording him a choice at all. As he said, unforgivable.

All of this played heavily on my mind, as my concern that Edward was more interested in Juliet than me soared. It made perfect sense. He was smitten with my baby, for sure. He was replacing his own, lost baby, with her – no doubt. The problem was, I didn't have it in my heart to deny him time with her because, regardless of his motive, he was amazing with her. I'd only known him for two extremely hectic months, but I trusted him to really care for her more than anyone in the world. I couldn't explain it; I just did. He wore his feelings in his eyes and the love for my daughter poured from him.

Besides Edward's feelings on the matter, I had Juliet to think of first. Like me, she was calmed instantly by him. She never cried, never played strange when he picked her up or took her from my arms. She felt an inexplicable bond with him too. I think that babies are probably much clearer on feelings than cynical adults – she simply knows that he loves her and so, she accepts it.

Aside from birthing this wonder child, was I a part of his adoration or not? I was dying to talk it out with Alice, as I would with anything else. But I didn't mention his revelation; it was far too personal. He had trusted me, and me alone with it. It would stay that way. Still, I needed Alice. I booked her for a girls' day involving shopping and lunch. Her two favourite things to do, aside from anything with Jasper.

"What's going on, Bella? I know you – this isn't about a girls' day. Something's bothering you." Alice set down her fork and leaned on the table, giving me the eye.

"Alice, how did you know that Jazz was really into you…like it wasn't a fleeting thing or whatever?"

"First clue was when he banged me hours after meeting," she smirked.

"Whore!" I whispered at her with a giggle.

She wore a self-satisfied grin. "I know! Seriously though, he kept coming back; not just for sex, you know? He didn't feel the need to make elaborate plans for us all the time, he would just call to hear my voice or drop by to bring me a caramel Frap. Little things that showed me he was paying attention, interested in me, not just what our bodies do together. It was sweet. Still is!"

I smiled warmly at my friend. "I remember you telling me when he'd do those things. It is sweet._ He's_ sweet."

She looked at me with concern. "Are you thinking Edward is losing interest? Or is it that you're scared he won't stick around for Juliet? Who's the issue, really? You, him or Juliet?"

"Me," I acknowledged. "I know he'll be around for Juliet. My god, I think he cares about her as much as I do! It kind of blows me away."

"Too much?" She squinted up her eyes and reached for my hand. "Honey, I'm gonna tell you something… I was really concerned about that in the beginning. Ask Jazz, we talked about it a lot. I thought it was a good opportunity for you to get your sea legs again, banging a gorge doctor like him… but his fascination with Juliet was kinda weird."

I nodded. "I felt like that at the hospital, too. But then we got to know him better… I think he just really cares about her."

"Wanna know what I think now?" she asked with hesitation.

"Alice!" I kicked her under the table. "You know I do! That's why we're here… what?"

"I've seen him with Juliet. I've seen him with you. I think he's taken with both of you. I think you're right, that he does care for our sweet little thing much more than normal… but he's a paediatrician! He loves kids…"

"Babies. He's really into babies…" I interjected absent-mindedly.

"Honey, I think part of it is him using Juliet as a way to you. All those visits to check on her when she had the reaction to the formula? A good excuse to see you, too. Right? See where I'm going with this? It brought you closer. He seems a bit shy… well, until you get him into a literary debate." She giggled, thinking of his outburst at the party. "I think he didn't know how to get you to know he's interested. Bella, remember how he went off about guys with Juliet… at the time I thought it was really cute that he was so protective of her. Now, I'm thinking he's just that way, period. I think he'd want the same for you. I think that was him saying he'd wait for you."

I sat in stunned silence. Really? I had only seen his rant in relation to my baby. I only see everything, as it relates to Juliet. Was he waiting for me to be sure of what_ I_ wanted? My heart was beating quicker as the great possibility that Alice was right sunk in. She usually was right about people and their motives. She had an enviable sense of what drove people. She could tell bullshit from sincerity without hesitation. It was part of the reason I loved her so much. I knew I'd always get it straight from Alice.

"Honey, I know you're scared, but take a chance on this. You could be missing out on the second greatest thing in the world." My friend's eyes were on my daughter and I knew she referred to my precious Juliet as my greatest gift.

"Okay! Problem one resolved, thank you baby!" I squeezed her hand. "Next up? I need a swimsuit. And Alice, I need brutal honesty! You have to tell me if it's not good. Cool?"

She pulled a dozen off the racks for me to try on. Then a dozen more. She was brutally honest, as requested and I was more grateful than ever to have her as my best friend. My concern – covering up the jelly belly I still carried in the mid-section. It could be successfully hidden with the right clothes, but in next to nothing? Yikes. I knew I needed to get on the sit-ups and crunches to tone it back up, but that would take time. I needed to not be self-conscious in next to nothing - _now_. We narrowed it down to two.

"I think this is the one," I said, looking at my profile in the full-length mirror. It was a navy one-piece that had a sewn-in bra for support and loose fabric that draped from below the bust line in the front where I needed the coverage.

"It looks great on you, but I think this one's hotter." She held up the 2-piece. "Try it on again?"

I changed for the fiftieth time and stood for my critique. I did like the tankini too.

"This one's more versatile. The top is awesome… Christ I'm so envious of your tits! Bella's got some stripper boobs now!" She teased as she peered over my shoulder at the cleavage it created. "You can mix up the bottoms though… boy shorts always look good on you, but you've got a great ass, so I don't know why you cover it up. You could totally do string for the bottoms, let some cheek peek out! You've got zero stretch marks on your butt… or thighs… how the hell did you do it? Gah! Bella, I'm buying you the string bottoms, I don't care what you say!"

I was giggling like a kid, as she gushed over my body. God, I had needed Alice in the worst way and she gave me everything I needed and more. Another customer entered the changing area as I embraced Alice. She uttered an embarrassed apology and scurried out. Alice and I looked at each other, still embraced and cracked up.

"She totally thought we were making out!" Alice snickered.

"Totally! Us – lesbian lovers! That's too funny."

As we walked past her, pushing Juliet in her carriage, Alice reached behind and gave my ass a squeeze. The laughter continued for the rest of the journey home.

Juliet and I waited on the corner by the hospital, where we couldn't miss him. "Edward will be so surprised! You didn't tell him, did you? That was a girls' secret - you can't tell Edward all our secrets." Juliet sucked on her fingers as I spoke to her. I stood and stretched my legs, having squatted just a bit too long. I was just considering the possibility that he may be working late when I saw him walk out. He stopped to talk to a couple of paramedics, so I started pushing the carriage towards him. One left, but the other was still deep in conversation with him. He didn't look happy.

"Uh-oh, Sunshine. What's wrong with Edward? He's not happy today?" He had been his normal, chipper self since the day he told me about Tanya's betrayal, but this didn't look right. He stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. If he was speaking, I couldn't make it out. When he finally looked up, he spotted us instantly. He said a few words to the paramedic and she looked towards us as he walked away.

"Hey! What are my girls doing over this way?" His easy smile broke out as he neared us. "It makes me all kinds of happy to come out and see you two after a crappy day."

It made me all kinds of happy to hear him say that first part. "You had a crappy day?"

"The worst." He gave me a quick hug and kiss before bending to greet Juliet. "Hi Sunshine! New dress?"

"Yeah! We came to take you to dinner, but if it's a bad time..."

"Really? No, well we can still go. You both look so pretty, I don't want to ruin your plans."

This is Edward being agreeable, I thought. There was still something off with him. "We'll do it another time. Let's go home. I'll make us dinner instead." I looped my arm through his as he guided the carriage.

"Are you sure Bella?"

I simply smiled. "Tell me about your day. Why was it so bad?"

He frowned as we walked towards home. "That patient I told you about - the little guy that was brought back in on the weekend? He died today."

"Oh shit! Sorry sweetie!" I made my apology to Juliet and turned back to Edward quickly. "What happened?"

"He uh… he had a tumor. Inoperable. We discovered it almost two years ago so he lasted longer than expected, but he was in a lot of pain. It's better that he's not hurting now, but..."

"How old?"

"Not even four. He was such a bright kid. Even though he was in pain and doped up most of the time, he was really smart, you know? And he was a worrier, like a little old man in a small child's body. He'd apologize when he threw up… to whoever had to clean up after him. Imagine that? He was the first patient I've had right since his birth. He's been kinda special to me. Tough one to lose. Really tough."

I leaned into him as we walked. I didn't know how to express myself. "This was really bad timing to surprise you like this huh?"

His grin reappeared. "Uh-uh. It's perfect. Tell me about your day! Did you get any work done?"

All week long, I'd been telling him how I was trying to get my website redesigned and my portfolio updated but kept getting pulled away from it. "Same as all week, but I had an interesting phone call."

"Hmm. I know you're not referring to my call, I'm not interesting," he teased.

"Hmph. I disagree. Your mother called me."

"My mother?" He seemed honestly surprised by my news.

"Yes. She invited Juliet and I to lunch next week."

He narrowed his eyes as he grinned at me. "Is that right? And you said...?"

"Um...thank you?" I giggled. Esme's call had taken me completely by surprise and I didn't know if it was Edward instigated. Clearly, it wasn't.

"You and my mother, huh?" he grinned.

"And Juliet."

"Mm-hmm. Do we need anything for our dinner in? Should we stop in at the grocery store?"

His quick subject change did not go unnoticed. I declined, saying I'd just throw something quick together from what I had. He went to his apartment to change while I got Juliet settled at home and examined my cupboard and fridge contents.

"Veggie lasagna okay with you?" I asked when he came down.

"Perfect! I brought a lovely bottle of cranberry juice. Good year, from what I understand." His playfulness had returned, I was happy to note as he presented his contribution. He chopped veggies for me while I got the water boiling for the noodles.

"This isn't what I had in mind...you helping me make you a special dinner," I commented.

"I don't mind. I just like spending time with you - the situation doesn't make a difference." He tipped the chopped veggies into the pot of sauce on the stove. "So my sister's back this weekend. I'm working, but I could take you over after work one night, if you want. They'll be anxious to see the wedding stuff."

"You're okay with it?" I asked guardedly. It still killed me to think of the torture it must have been for him and he handled it with such grace.

He walked over to me, took the stirring spoon from my hand and set it on the counter. Turning me to look at him, he caressed my cheek and stared intently into my eyes. I felt like melting on the spot. How could he do that? I became aware that I'd been holding my breath and released it with a forced gust. He snickered and placed his hands on either side of me on the counter I leaned against. He knew full-well what he was doing to me, I could tell from the wicked glint in his amused eyes.

"I don't think, Bella," he said in a liquidy smooth voice, "I don't think you fully understand what that day represented. It was about final chapters and beginning anew."

I did understand that! And my heart still ached for him - watching his sister and best friend start their new life together when his dreams had spiralled down the toilet.

"Bella. It was more than my sister's new beginning. It was closure for me. I can't forget what I lost…but I never really had it. I can't live in the past forever so I said goodbye to The Plan. I'm starting over."

I gulped, trying to think of something remotely clever to say to him. "Plan B?" _Really Bella? Of all the stupid..._

He chuckled as I blushed and buried my head in his chest. "Sort of? But let's not abbreviate it that way. I refer to it as Plan Bella."

A series of things happened at that moment. The sauce for the lasagna began to boil over and as my knees buckled from the major swoon Dr Smexy had just caused, my elbow caught the spoon I had been using to stir it. It flew up and caught Edward in the shoulder as he caught me. The amused look he had been wearing was replaced with concern and I cursed my clumsiness and lack of any grace when it came to romantic moments. Definitely not in his league.

**EPOV**

"Bella! Hey...are you not feeling well?" I ignored the splattered sauce all over me and the floor and turned off the burner while I braced her up. Turning the tap on to run cold water, I escorted her to a chair and sat her down before handing her a glass of water.

She sipped on it, white as a ghost.

"Did this just hit you?" I grabbed a bag of frozen veggies from her freezer and placed it on the back of her neck while I brushed her hair from her face.

She nodded. "I got dizzy. I feel so stupid..."

I frowned at her, crouching down so she wouldn't have to look up at me. "Why? I'm glad I was right here. Have you been dizzy like that before?"

She stared at me with the oddest expression and slowly shook her head. "I guess I'm just hungry." She started to lift herself from the chair.

"No you don't!" I put my hands on her shoulders and sat her back down. Pouring her some juice, I slid the glass over to her and began rummaging for some crackers or biscuits of some sort. I found some Wheat Thins and spread some out for her with blocks of cheese. "Eat that while I finish making your dinner."

She plunked her head down on the table, looking defeated. "This is so pathetic..." I heard her mumble.

I finished layering the sauce and noodles and placed the pan in the oven before going to sit with her. This wasn't going at all as planned. Clearly, I should not make plans! I had already decided that I would have to stop being coy about what I wanted from Bella, and let her know straight up. Rosalie had called four times in the past three days, pestering me about when I could bring my new girlfriend over. She was more anxious to be part of the budding relationship she saw than she was to see her own wedding photos and film. If she started meddling...it could scare Bella off. I really wanted to do this at our own pace.

Then suddenly, my mother was in on the act! I had called her when I went home to change to find out what 'lunch' was really about. After hemming and hawing, she finally fessed up that she was going to invite Bella and her beautiful baby girl to vacation with them at the beach house...conveniently during the time which I had tentatively agreed to be there. Christ. Was I that much of a lost cause that I couldn't formulate my own relationship? The females in my family had to do it for me? No. No goddamn way.

I hadn't wanted to tell Bella that I was really interested in pursuing a relationship with her today...not after all the emotion I'd spent on my shift, losing little Nicholas. And not so soon after telling her how my other relationship had ended. I really didn't want to go into this with even a thought of her pitying me.

God...I still got emotional thinking of the expression on her face when I told her about 'the situation'. There was pity, yes, but moreso, a deep understanding for my level of pain. She understood how that was the worst betrayal I could be handed. She understood that I probably would have been better off if I'd remained in the dark about the abortion and just ended it with 'irreconcilable differences' on the subject of children. It was not only that she had taken matters into her own hands without a discussion, it was the fact that she kept it from me altogether, disclosing that secret at a time that it would hurt me most, that sealed our fate. I couldn't love someone who so callously terminated something she knew I'd want. It wasn't even until Tanya told me that I realized just how desperate I was to have children. In reality, I wanted children more than her.

And then came Ms Swan, throwing me for a complete loop. I figured out pretty quickly that it wasn't my desire for children that soured my desire for Tanya... My true desire was to have a woman with the same mindset as me. I found that in Bella, tenfold. It seemed that her desire for a child never surfaced until she was faced with it herself, only she embraced it. I saw every emotion she felt for her baby in every little thing she did for her. It magnified feelings I already had and brought out entirely new ones as well.

And so, trying to avoid interference from my well-meaning, but meddling relatives, I found myself attempting a seduction in Bella's kitchen – only to be hit with the reminder that my timing is always awry. This was why I planned. Spontaneity rarely worked to my advantage. She was feeling faint from hunger and I was feeling like the biggest ass because she was probably only in this state because I'd ruined her plans for dinner to begin with. If I'd only insisted on going to the restaurant she had chosen rather than taking her on an additional three-mile walk and then making her cook…

"Bella, are you feeling any better?" I asked softly as I stroked her hair.

She lifted her head from the table and offered a timid grin. "Is it possible to die from embarrassment Dr Cullen?"

I shifted my chair over to be closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Not in my presence." I placed a kiss on her head as she leaned into me. "Have you been taking on too much, Bella? Maybe you should go for a complete physical. I can watch Juliet for you, if you want… so you can do what you need to without having to tend to her at the same time. You could have an imbalance; something easily fixed with a supplement or a change in your diet. I can help you, Bella. I… I want you to be well."

Her arms gripped my waist. "I think it's a hormonal thing," she muttered into my chest. "I'm sure it is. I should check on Juliet." With that, she left me sitting at her kitchen table, worried and frustrated. And incredibly tired.

I cleaned up the kitchen after dinner so Bella could nurse Juliet. I collapsed on the couch beside them when I finished; head thrown back and eyes closed, I rubbed the bridge of my nose to ward off the headache that was threatening.

"Go lay down for awhile," Bella said to me softly.

I smirked at her. "I'm not the one who almost fainted."

Her cheeks flushed as she stared intently at me. "I'm not the one who's had an incredibly stressful day."

I shrugged. "We all have different stresses to deal with."

"Tough guy," she teased, jabbing her elbow into my side.

I turned to face her. "I can't go lay down for awhile. 'Awhile' won't do it when I'm like this and you'll never get me up."

Her cheeks flushed more and I chuckled at my unintentional innuendo. Bella caught a fit of giggles and Juliet protested our playtime during her dinner. I stroked her tiny head to soothe her as she latched back on and resumed her meal. "I'm gonna go," I whispered to Bella. "As long as you're feeling alright. If you're still woozy, I'll stick around."

Her lip disappeared as she seemed to ponder some great internal debate. Her hand covered mine on Juliet's head. "You need your sleep."

Sleep did not come easily. I laid awake, thinking of Nicholas and his brave battle throughout his short life. I thought of his family and their torment and wondered if they felt a sense of relief at all or if their grief would never allow them to find peace with their son's death. I thought of whatshername… jesus… it was gone again... offering to help me relax and forget, after her EMT partner left. And finally, I thought of staring across the vast parking lot and seeing my oasis. My girls, waiting for me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine them here with me now. I craved the soothing affect Juliet's scent had on me. And I longed for another of those kisses from Bella, like the one she'd given me after telling her about Tanya.

Bella…

I had to get things going on the right track with her.

I glanced at the clock beside the picture of Juliet and me. It wasn't _too_ late. I could call her. I picked up my phone and sat at the edge of my bed, staring at it. What would I say? I tossed it aside and threw myself back on the tangled mess of bedding, tugging on my hair and drawing my hands down my face. Feeling ridiculous for such a dramatic display of teenaged angst at my age, I pulled on some scrubs, rinsed my mouth and splashed some water on my face before grabbing my keys.

I knocked softly on Bella's door. There were no sounds coming from inside. I knocked once more, my head resting against the doorframe, eyes squeezed closed, willing her to please – PLEASE – open the door.

"Edward?" The door flew open once she confirmed it was me and she pulled me inside. "What's wrong?"

I pulled her into my arms and held onto her for dear life, whispering "Thank you" into her ear. It was an all-encompassing thank you – not merely a 'thanks for dinner' or 'thanks for being there today, when I really needed you… just like the other day…' It was a 'thanks for existing and being _YOU_ and allowing me to be part of your life and I could I please – PLEASE – play a bigger role?' Her arms were firmly around my neck, stroking my hair. I eased my grip slightly, but she left her arms around me. I stared into her eyes as I bent to kiss her. Our lips met tentatively, then with more intensity and a small sigh escaped me.

Smiling, I rested my forehead against hers as we caught our breath. "Bella, there's so much… I really want to…"

"Shhh," she whispered and brought her lips back to mine. We stood there, exchanging gentle kisses and smiles for what seemed like hours.

"Did I wake you?" I finally asked when I could form a sentence.

She stroked my cheek and grinned up at me. "No. I was on my balcony. Wishing you'd lean over and say goodnight one more time."

My heart pounded in my chest. Could she possibly be feeling the same things I was experiencing?

"This is better," she added with a shy smile.

All the words I wanted to say got stuck in my throat as I stared into her eyes. The only thing clear, was my internal voice warning me to _NOT_ fuck this up. I couldn't help but feel this was the most significant relationship I would ever have and I was determined to handle it with the utmost of care. My hand moved to her face, my thumb stroking her jawline. "Bella… I couldn't sleep… not without seeing you. Not without saying what I have to say."

Her head was tilted back, her eyes anxious with anticipation. I was aware of her chest expanding and contracting with her heavy breaths.

"I want to be part of your life," I stated emphatically.

"You are," she whispered back, just as insistent.

I shook my head. "More. I want more, Bella. I want to say good morning to you, every day. I want to talk to you about every little thing you've done all day… I want to kiss Juliet goodnight, and watch her fall asleep." I held her face with both hands and kissed her forehead. "I want to be there for you, for everything you want or need. I know this is too soon to make… " I sighed in frustration.

"You're doing so well, Edward. Continue, please?"

A nervous, but grateful chuckle escaped. "I have a plan…"

Bella giggled and clung to me. "I love your plans. Will you tell me about this one?"

"Have dinner with me? Tomorrow? I'll be home early. I have clinic, only – covering for a co-worker. And I'm not on call. I'll bring dinner home, you can come up… maybe we can take Juliet for a walk afterwards? Or we can go out to eat, if you prefer. Whatever's best for you, I don't want you exerting yourself if you're coming down with something. You should take it easy. We can wait… if it's better for you…"

"Sounds like a great plan," she cut me off. "I only have one issue with it - just come home._ I'll_ take care of dinner. Tomorrow."

I couldn't contain my smile. My face was lit up and I felt giddy. "You're willing to co-plan?"

"With you? Definitely."

"I like that," I beamed. "I like that a lot. So, I'll see you tomorrow…"

"You will."

We kissed softly once more before I went back to my apartment. I felt so much better having at least started the process of actually admitting to this woman that I wanted a different relationship with her. Stepping out onto my balcony, I leaned over and whispered, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward," she called back. "Get some sleep!"

* * *

_A/N ~ A longer chapter, submitted for your approval. Hope it's satisfied everyone's Daddyward fix for the day. ;) Thanks for reading, reviewing and rec'íng. Mwah! XX ~ SR_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

It had taken me hours to fall asleep after Edward left. My heart was racing, my thoughts running wild. I was giddy beyond belief, wanting all of it to be true; to be as it seemed. But it _seemed _surreal. Things like a gorgeous, responsible, sweet man running to me late at night to ask me to dinner the next day didn't happen to me. Even more unbelievable was the timing. It would be incredibly difficult to manage a new relationship with a baby, but that didn't seem to faze Edward. Nothing seemed to faze Edward. I spent a good hour debating why the hell he would want to spend more time with me. _Me! _Then I simply gave up asking why and basked in the glory of being wanted by someone like him.

Not just someone_ like_ him… HIM.

He was still on my mind when Juliet woke me for her 6 am feeding at 4:45 and I couldn't supress the smile on my face. We'd see him in another 12 hours, maybe? I had no idea what time 'early' was for him. I began planning a menu in my head while Juliet had breakfast. I had to do better than the recent attempt. And god… I _had_ to get it together and not pass out on him! How on earth had he been driven to come back downstairs after my pathetic episode in my kitchen? His shirt had to be ruined. I wondered if anyone else had ever reacted that way to his smoldering eyes.

I felt certain I was the only boob who made it so obvious.

Once Juliet was fed and changed, I fidgeted. Looking at the time, then my phone, checking the time again… hastily, I punched in his number and waited.

He answered in a panic. "You're not feeling well, are you?"

I smiled at his concern for me. "I'm perfectly fine. I just called to say good morning."

There was an audible pause before his low laugh hit my ears. I could practically see the crinkles in the corners of his eyes from his grin. "Mmm. In that case, good morning to you. And my Sunshine. Give her a kiss for me, will you?"

"I will. I was wondering… would you mind if I cooked at your place? I think it would be easier than cooking at mine and carrying a hot dish up, with Juliet and all."

"Absolutely! Yeah, whatever's best for you, Bella. Please don't go through a lot of trouble though. And help yourself to whatever you need. Hmm… I should make my bed in case Juliet needs a nap, huh?" He snickered, in great spirits. Such a morning person. "I was going to take my car today, so I could come straight home – unless you need it? I could leave you the keys if you need to shop for anything, or whatever."

I bit my lip… his offer was too sweet for words, but I couldn't ever see myself attempting to drive that heap again. I'd almost shit myself that one time! "No! Take it! We just want you here as soon as you can be. Do you have an idea when…?"

His laugh filled the airways again. "I'll be home by 6, honey. Can I bring you anything?"

I chuckled at the domestic tone of our call as well. "Nothing. I mean that! You're going to let us do this one thing for you, with nothing in return. Got it?"

"Yes dear," he snickered. "Enjoy your day. And Bella?"

"Yes honey?" I played along.

"Thanks for calling."

I anticipated, because my life thus far had dictated, a problem-filled day. I broke my arm on the first day of kindergarten. Got trapped in the girls' change room during my first (and last) school dance. Fell down a man-hole at a parade (don't even ask). Things just did not come easy for me. I didn't moan about it; I'd learned to accept it and make the best of it long ago. At the very least, I had learned to fluidly adapt to any situation. It was a pleasant surprise when nothing catastrophic happened between my apartment and Edward's as I volleyed between the two throughout the day.

In the morning, still at home, I baked a peach cobbler for dessert. I prepared everything for dinner at Edward's and then took Juliet back home to bathe her so she'd be all fresh for him and got myself cleaned up at the same time. Yoga pants was the best I could do, unfortunately, as my luck wasn't entirely holding out. My uterus decided to balloon as PMS hit. I opted for comfort over fashion. At four, I took her back upstairs and put the pre-prepped dinner in the oven. Roast chicken with my grandmother's stuffing and glazed veggies.

"What do you think, Sunshine? Will Edward be happy today?" I laid beside her on his bed and spoke softly as I tried to get her to nap. She looked impossibly tiny on his massive fucking bed. She had two fingers in her mouth, sucking as I stroked her head. Her eyes were focused on a strip of light that shone in from the window and hit the frame photo of Edward, Rose and Emmett. It was a different light that drew my eyes to it. It was Edward. He looked so relaxed and truly happy in the photo. His smile was the brightest thing in the room. I turned to look at his other frame – him and Juliet. I had the same photo, but there was something even more special about it here. The emotion shown in it never failed to bring tears to my eyes.

Juliet gurgled beside me as she switched from fingers to thumb and then back to fingers. "I have to tell you something, Sunshine. I really like being here. I think you do too, huh? You love Edward, don't you?" Her eyes turned to mine at the mention of his name. "He adores you too," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "Sleep, sweetie. Edward will be home when you wake up and he's gonna smother you with love and kisses! He loves his Sunshine so much…" I whispered sweet words to her, soothing her until she drifted off. I lost myself in the comfort of his bed, surrounded by his smells. The air just dripped with Edward.

Edward…

A flashing light startled me and I bolted upright. I had a moment of confusion, waking in a strange place and then I heard his soft chuckle across the room. He held his finger up to his lips to shush me. I glanced at Juliet, sleeping soundly in the centre of the bed. Edward was fidgeting with his phone while he stretched a hand towards me to help me up. He gave me a glimpse of his screen.

"Ohhh… " I groaned and grabbed for it. "That's _got_ to go!" He had snapped a picture of me and Juliet sleeping. She looked positively angelic. I, had my mouth hanging open and my hair looked like an eagle's nest landed on my head. And my ass… oh my god. From the angle he took the picture, my yoga pants stretched across the expanse of my ass took up half the frame. Ugh.

"Shhh!" He grinned and held the phone out of my reach. "Come…" Leading me out of his bedroom, the smile grew wider on his face. "Did you get enough rest? I can watch dinner if you're still sleepy…"

"Dinner! Oh my god! What time is it?" Jesus…I could've burnt his apartment down!

His hands gripped my shoulders as he turned me to face him. "It's early still. I ducked out before any last minute patients could detain me. For some reason, I just wanted to be home."

His voice was low and musical and I had to remind myself to breathe so I wouldn't go wobbly on him again. "You took my picture," I blurted. "You've got to delete that."

"Absolutely not!" The corner of his mouth turned up in a mocking grin. "I don't have a single picture of you, aside from this…"

"It's horrible!" I protested.

"I'll admit, I'm not nearly the photographer you are, but I think it's endearing. It captures you, in your natural habitat, quite nicely."

I sneered at him as he broke into a fit of laughter. "Give me your phone."

"No way!"

"Edward! Delete that!" I tried to pry it away from him to do the job myself.

"Forget it!" His laugh was like silk against my ear as his arms enveloped me. "I may consider deleting it, _if_… and only if, you give me a replacement. Smile for me, Bella."

My mouth hung open again.

Delete.

I frowned and bit my lip.

Delete.

"Edward! I'm meant to be on the other side of the lens!" I rolled my eyes.

Delete.

The crinkle by his eyes never left as he took dud after dud. "I'll get the perfect shot before you leave," he assured me.

"And if you don't?" I cocked an eyebrow, confident that he would not get one I was pleased with. I was not photogenic in the least.

"Then you're simply not leaving."

"Huu." The strangest involuntary sound came out of me and I closed my mouth to avoid further embarrassment.

He looked smug. And fucking hot. It wasn't fair!

"You'll be at this a long time, I'm warning you."

"I've got time," he smirked.

"You'll end up with permanent roommates."

His eyes crinkled more as his smirk widened. "I've got room."

"You've got _ONE_ room, same as me…" I reminded him that our apartments were the same.

"You don't think we could all fit in that one room?" He leaned against the kitchen counter as he opened a bottle of water. "I think we could, quite nicely." Damn, did he have to look so fucking hot?

I kept my mouth clamped to avoid another useless utterance. Setting his water down, he pulled me over to him and turned me so we were facing the same way. His head peeked over my shoulder as his arm wrapped around me in front. He snapped another picture.

"There. Happy with that one?"

I was. He was in it. And I looked… happy. "If I say yes, do I have to go?"

An odd sound came from him. Unsual. He was normally in such control. "You…" He reached for my face and tipped my chin up. "You can stay here for as long as you like." He bent his tall frame even more and brought his soft lips to mine. He was flushed when he pulled away. "Let's go sit for awhile. Tell me about your day."

"I talked to Rosalie today!" I told him first off. "She called me… I didn't answer your phone or anything. It rang a few times. No messages."

He chuckled at my blabbering. "What did my sister have to say?"

"Emmett's picking us up at 7. Saturday."

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "I can't be trusted to get you there on my own?"

Personally, I was grateful. I doubted Emmett would show up on his motorcycle and his car must be a smoother start that Edward's. Still, I didn't want him to be offended in any way. "Not okay?"

He smiled easily. "I'm used to Rosalie's overbearing ways. Trust me." He reached for his water and took a long drink. "Did she say anything else interesting?"

I thought back to our conversation. She had called early in the morning, a lot had gone on since then. "Mostly things about their trip. Sounds like they're having a blast!"

"The Caymans will never be the same now that they've made their mark," he laughed. "I know she's looking forward to getting to know you. I hope she's not too much…"

Rosalie talked to her brother about me? Did she bring it up, or was it Edward? "No! No, she's great!" Though I was more than a little nervous about an intimate gathering, with me being the outsider. Now I'd know how I had made Edward feel with my friends.

"I'll make her take it easy, don't worry. And just ignore Emmett. Really… Oh! I think I hear someone waking up!" He was on his feet before I was, heading in to see Juliet. "Oh my god, my room smells great!" He inhaled deeply with a euphoric look before he realized I was right there with him. Laughing, I gave him a shove towards the bed.

"Hi Sunshine! Did you sleep well?" He crawled in and sprawled beside her. "Do you mind waking up in a strange place? Well, it's not really strange, right? You've been here lots. I like you waking up here 'cause then I get to nibble you and see your beautiful smile…" He was nuzzling her, just like she loved and her face lit up for him. He chuckled softly as she punched at his face, trying to get her fist in his mouth. "This is the highlight of my day!"

I stood back watching their act with adoration for both of them. They had such a bond. "I'll leave you two to play for a bit while I check on dinner." I had to get out before my hormones took over and led me to something impulsive, like straddling him right there with my baby in the bed, or begging him to marry me. At the very least, I was ready to burst into postpartum tears, which hadn't happened for weeks. I'd thought I was in the clear.

Juliet allowed us to enjoy our dinner, which I managed to not screw up. This one went off without a hitch and Edward seemed to enjoy every bite. He cleared the table when the protests got too loud and I took her to nurse in the living room. I heard him loading the dishwasher, despite my instructions to leave everything for me to take care of. This was about him tonight. He made it back to join us before Juliet's midway break.

"No more gas pains?" he asked as he watched me burp her.

"She's much better. Lucky we have the brightest doctor in town!"

His cheeks flushed. "We can't put off her first immunization much longer," he reminded me gently. I made a face. "I know… you can bring her over at shift end, whenever you want and then I'll stay with you if you're anxious about it. They're usually a little out of sorts for a bit, maybe a low-grade fever."

"Can we do it after lunch with your mom? I don't want Juliet to be fussy when we're trying to impress her." I hoped my attempt to make a joke out of my nerves about meeting with Esme, alone, came off with success.

He chuckled. "You've already impressed her, Bella. As has my Sunshine. Thus… lunch." He ran his hands through his hair as he cleared his throat. "You do know my mother is about to meddle. I don't want to make you nervous or anything, but she definitely has an agenda."

I gulped as I switched Juliet around to nurse on the opposite side. "An… agenda?"

"Mmm." He nodded, a frown line appearing on his brow despite the grin. "She means well. She… fusses."

"I noticed…"

He nodded. "My mother has been concerned about me, if you hadn't noticed. The month's worth of food delivered to my door, the pre-arranged vacation set up for me… now she's undertaking the task of fixing my uh… romantic life."

I offered him a timid grin. "You seem to be doing alright with that part on your own."

His hand moved over to stroke my arm gently. "Thank you. I'm trying." He cleared his throat again and shifted to face me. "I did have a plan… um… you know, a new and improved one that involved well, the three of us here."

I smiled at him encouragingly.

"I can't… ugh… this is stressful!" He sat forward, with his head in his hands, chuckling. "Bella, I wasn't prepared for this. For any of it… for falling in love with your baby when I met her at the hospital, and certainly not falling for her mom. I haven't really even dated since… I mean, all of that has been the furthest thing from my mind. Mostly." He paused and I said a silent thank you as I was afraid I'd miss something important he had to say but inside I was FREAKING the fuck OUT! He said he was falling for me! _FOR ME!_

"The thing is, I can't deny it… what I'm feeling. It's there and it's great and I'm ready for it. I've known that I can do this for several weeks."

"Why now?" I found my voice. "Why didn't you say something before?"

He turned his head to look at me, the most sincere half-smile on his face. "Because of you. You're dealing with so much. I already feel like I threw myself into your life…"

"No! Edward, I'm so glad you've been here. For everything!" I wished Juliet wasn't mid-meal. I wanted to really convince him of my sincerity. He always picked nursing time to get into the deepest conversations!

His eyes lowered. "Forgive me, but you seemed rather resistant to me asking you out… like, at all. I figured it was too much. You didn't want to start a relationship at this point in your life. And I wasn't sure if there was an existing one…" His intense stare caught me when I glanced up. "Now that we've cleared that up, and my mother is about to intervene on my behalf and god knows what my sister has planned… I… I wanted to, I don't know, conduct myself like a man? Tell you how I felt _before_ my family members took over?" He chuckled, rubbing at his hair. "The last thing I want is to pressure you in any way. If you're not ready… for anything. Tell me. I won't be hurt. I'll give you whatever space or time you need. I just really wanted you to know how I feel and that I'll be here for you."

The dam burst with his last statement and Juliet broke her latch and stared up at me, mouth gaping and milk dripping down her chin. I snorted as I laughed and sobbed simultaneously. Very appealing, I'm sure.

"Come here, Sunshine. Give Mommy a minute to herself." He took Juliet from my arms and tenderly wiped at her chin before resting her on his shoulder. He pulled me onto his opposite side and stroked my back. "I'm sorry. I don't ever want to make you cry," he whispered into my hair as he kissed it. That only made the tears flow more. He held us, my daughter and me, for the longest time that way and we both clung to him like he was our life preserver in a vast ocean. Truly, he was.

**EPOV**

"I can cancel, if it's too much for you." I held Juliet on the couch while Bella ran from room to room gathering up things as she thought of them. Emmett would be here any minute but I would send him away if she gave any indication that's what she wanted.

"I'll be fine! I just… argh! I wish I was more organized!" She was flitting about between her work station and Juliet's bag.

"Okay, let me worry about the baby stuff, you get what you need from the desk. Deal?"

She stopped, mid-stride and gave me a curious look. "I can do that?" A grin broke out and she bent over to kiss me. "I can do that!"

Thrilled she was accepting my help so easily for once, I urged her towards the desk and took Juliet to examine what had been already been packed. Diapers, a shit-load – I snickered at my internal pun – an alternate 'cute' outfit and 2 sets of sleepers. Good. Butt cream, medicated cream, wipes, Ovol, breast pads… how many did she need? I tucked them back in the bag, discreetly, as my mind wandered. "I think you've got it covered here, I don't know what you're stressing about."

"You think there's enough diapers? Maybe I should stick the whole bag in Emmett's trunk."

"Bella! Seriously, if your daughter's gonna poop that much, we shouldn't even be going. There's lots!"

"If you're sure… I should change. This makes me look like a whale." She had turned her stress onto her wardrobe now. God help me…

"You look great," I said as calmly as possible and sealed my statement with a meaningful kiss. "You look nothing like a whale, nor could you ever. You're beautiful. And kinda…" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively as I stepped back to take in her shape. "Wanna skip this whole thing after all?"

She smacked my shoulder playful as she blushed. "Stop! You just don't want me to take a half hour changing."

_It wouldn't take that long for what I have in mind… _I cleared my throat and focused my attention elsewhere. I would never hear the end of it if I greeted Emmett with wood. Still, my mind wandered back to the night in my apartment when I'd fully expressed my feelings for her. She had been overwhelmingly emotional. I had held her while she cried, feeling like a shit for making her cry. Then she kissed me, similar to the time she'd kissed me when I'd been overcome with emotion. When Juliet dozed off, Bella and I had laid together on my couch, kissing softly and staring at each other as if none of it were real. She didn't say anything profound, or let me know in any definite terms that she wanted me just the same, but her eyes and her touch and her sweet, sweet kisses said more to me than words could.

"Bella, I'll take Juliet and her things downstairs and wait for Em. You do what you need to and we'll be waiting for you. Okay?"

"Perfect," she smiled at me as she swept past me once more. "I won't be long!"

Emmett parked in the driveway of their new, modest home and grabbed all the bags from the trunk. I took Juliet in her carrier and Bella clutched the portfolio containing the wedding proofs. Rosalie was anxiously waiting by the door.

"Jesus, Rose! Did you not step outside at all for the past three weeks?" I teased as I held up a pasty white arm. I kissed her cheek after getting my slap. Emmett chuckled and smacked her ass.

"You, shut up! Hi there, precious!" She cooed to Juliet, still snoozing. "Oh my god, this is the most adorable baby I have _ever_ seen. Can I hold her when she wakes up?"

Bella smiled graciously. "Of course…"

"Rose talked about your baby constantly… well, when weren't otherwise engaged." He winked at Bella, making her blush.

"She's beautiful! Bella, come here!" She pulled her into a tight, Rosalie hug. "I'm so glad you could come over. Do you like Caribbean? I hope so! I got a ton of recipes in the Caymans and I was dying to try some out. There's so much food."

"Um, Rosie, that's great," I stepped in when Bella looked anxious. "But Bella's nursing. Spicy doesn't really agree with Juliet."

"I'll be fine!" She shot me a glare. "Really! You've gone through so much trouble, Rosalie… I'm sure I'll find something that she can handle. And I'll drink lots of water."

"I can whip something up for you on the barbecue!" Emmett offered immediately. "No problem at all."

"Really! It's fine." Insistant Bella appeared. We all nodded and stepped further inside.

My sister wasn't kidding. The table was full of platters of rice dishes and fruits, grilled veggies and jerk chicken. The kabobs didn't look too offensive in terms of spice and the fruit would be good. Bella elbowed me as she caught me examining the display. I stepped away and let her choose what she wanted, resisting the urge to remind her that I would be working a double shift tomorrow and she was on her own if Juliet got the shits.

I complimented Rosalie on her cuisine numerous times to make up for any slight I may have made initially. It really was delicious and she must have started cooking the minute they got home. She went easy on me. My feeling that she was still concerned about my breakdown at the wedding was confirmed when she pulled me aside in the kitchen.

"You're really okay? I was so worried about you. I hated leaving right away… I drove Emmett nuts the whole plane ride. It was the most perfect wedding, Edward, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much I love what you did for us, but I felt horrible at the same time. You're a pain in the ass, but you don't deserve to be sad… ever…"

There was no stopping her, so I let her gush and fuss over me. It was genetic. I'd watched my father endure many moments like this. Well, not exactly like this, but close enough. I put my assurance smile on, as he did, and told her not to worry, but, "Thank you for caring, Rosalie. I love you so very much." One more feel-better hug, and it was over. Whew! My Sunshine saved me from any carry-over, waking at just the right time. My sister moved on to fuss over her.

She asked Bella question after question as she held "the most beautiful baby, EVER!"

"You guys planning on…" I nudged Emmett as we sat opposite the women.

He shrugged. "Apparently so. I don't think I have much say in it."

I chuckled, knowing he wouldn't have much say in _anything_, from here on out. "Esme would love a little one around," I teased.

"BAH! I'll face that when it comes. Until then, I'm focused fully on the mechanics of making one of those!" He snickered suggestively at my sister while I squirmed in my seat.

"Seriously though, it would be so cool to have our baby growing up with Juliet! They'll be super close! And Mom will _LOVE_ it!" Rosalie beamed. "You know how she gets when she pulls out our baby pictures, Edward."

"Insane?" I chuckled. "I swear, she would have kept going, one a year if it was at all possible."

"What is your age difference?" Bella asked.

"14 months. Our mother's insane! I don't know what she was thinking."

"I know…" Emmett blurted and pumped his hips.

"Em…" I groaned beside him.

"Oh come on! Carlisle's a hot dude, man! Can you blame her for wanting more of that?" he chuckled.

"Emmett! That's disgusting!" Rose chastised him with a snicker.

"That's totally my mom you're talking about there," I reminded him, beet red. I'd forgotten how out-spoken my best friend could be. It had only been a few weeks, but he was back.

"Oh come _on_! Every mother is someone's mom… they still need a little somethin', somethin'! Especially after having a baby."

I groaned and threw my head back. I could so see what was coming and was powerless to stop him.

"I mean, the hormones and all that crap," he continued on even as I died next to him. "They've got a baby sucking on them constantly, that's gotta get the juices flowing and throw the raging hormones in? Garrett told me Kate was like, hornier than ever from the minute they got the okay to play boom-boom again. Why do you think we hardly saw them for months?"

"Because they had a baby?" I suggested with sarcasm.

"Nah. He gave me the dirt. She couldn't even go on the pill at that point, so they were going through a Price Club box of condoms a week man! Awesome!"

"Amazing she could walk…" My sarcasm still didn't catch with him.

"I know!" he chuckled, very pleased with the idea of postpartum horniness.

"Emmett's an expert on such things, apparently." My sister's sarcasm married with mine. "He's got so much experience with being a woman and how our hormones work."

"No, seriously! Bella, you just had a baby. Are you…"

"Okay!" I clamped my hand across his mouth before it could possibly get worse. I shook my head apologetically at Bella as she blushed a deeper red than I was.

"Emmett, you're such a pig!" Rosalie passed Juliet to her mom and gave him a punch as she passed by him. "There is no excuse for my husband, Bella, but I do apologize for him!" She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Sorry," he shrugged with an impish grin. Bella burst into laughter and I wanted to crawl under the table.

"Okay! Presents!" Rosalie returned with bags and a grin and another slap for Emmett. "Be a good host, for a change, and hand out the goodies!"

He laughed and smacked a Panama hat on my head. "Dude, I had to suffer through it, now you do as well."

"Shut up," Rose smirked at him. "You didn't complain in the hot tub."

"I thought I was supposed to be less piggish and a better host and you bring _that_ up?"

"Shut up!" my sister giggled.

"Please shut up," I begged, closing my eyes and my mind to anything remotely physical between the two. I took a seat next to Bella and held onto her hand for support. Who needed it more, I couldn't say.

"Okay, this is for you, Bella. I lived in these for the past three weeks. Sooooo comfortable!"

As Bella took the vibrant blue sarong from Rosalie, her mouth gaped open. "Oh! For me? You didn't… you shouldn't have…"

Rosalie winked at me and passed her the second bundle. "I couldn't resist when I saw this! Too cute for words!" Juliet now had a matching one. She passed over a bag full of other items. "This is for her too. I kinda went a little nuts. Sorry!"

"See why she needs one of her own?" Emmett smiled warmly as he pulled her down on his lap. I watched them exchange a soft kiss and gave Bella's hand a little squeeze. Juliet squirmed and twisted her head towards her mom.

"Feeding time?" I whispered.

"Apparently," she giggled as Juliet's mouth opened up for a mouthful of fabric.

"Hey, at least she knows where the dinner table is!" Emmett quipped.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed and punched him. Hard.

Bella bent to dig through Juliet's bag, getting frustrated as she pulled item after item out. "Where's the blankets?"

"Blankets?" I asked, idiotically. I could see the stack of receiving blankets on the table beside the door of Bella's apartment in my mind. _Fuck!_

"Edward! You said we had everything!"

"Well! I thought we did! It's not my fault you packed 54 diapers and there was no room for the stack of blankets on top of all the rest! Just use this…" I held the sarong up for coverage.

"I don't want it ruined!" she whispered in a hiss.

I rolled my eyes. "So, I'll wash it when we get home! It's not a big deal, Bella."

We stared at each for a few brief moments before the realization hit that we were being watched. We turned to see a smug, snuggling couple watching with affection.

"You guys are so too adorable. All domestic…" Emmett cracked.

"Come on, Bella. You can nurse in private." Rosalie held her hand out to help her up and gave Juliet's head a kiss when she stood. "You're lucky. Yours is only forgetful, and you'll get used to that. Mine is a pig. And it's looking like he's never gonna outgrow it. He's got a smokin' body though, so I forgive him." Her arm went around Bella as they exited in giggles.

Behold, my best friend and my sister. Quite a couple. And quite an initiation for the woman I wanted to be my girlfriend.

* * *

_A/N ~ Another long one before returning to normal length. ;)_

_I wanted to ease some worried minds... I am truly trying to keep this one horrifically angst-free. There are so many wonderful dramatic stories that are angst-ridden nail-bitters, but sometimes we just need super light and idyllic. I do! That's why I'm writing this one now! LOL_

_Sometimes we all need a little *Sunshine* in our lives. ;) Enjoy ~ SR_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I checked my makeup for the hundredth time as I waited for Rosalie. She wanted the unveiling of the wedding proofs to be with her mom, and so she was joining Esme, Juliet and I for lunch. I was grateful for the addition. After spending the evening at their home, I was totally at ease with Edward's sister. His mother, however, was a different story. First, I had to overcome the embarrassment I still harboured over my hormonal breakdown and boob burst that Esme comforted me through. And then, there was The Agenda. Edward had been working an insane amount of hours since the night with Rose and Em, but he called to wish me luck on my lunch date.

Great.

Rose insisted on coming up to my apartment when she got there. "Wow! I love your place! It's a duplicate of Edward's, but more personal. Sweet!" She took a good look around.

"The furniture's not mine. Alice, my friend who's sub-letting me this place… she left it for us."

"Girl's got great taste!" Rosalie gushed. "Sorry, it's a habit. I'm an interior designer."

"Ohhhh!" I giggled with relief. She really was examining everything and I was feeling self-conscious since everything about her house was gorgeous and perfect.

"So, this is a one-bedroom, like Edward's, right?"

I nodded.

"When you get another place, can I please, _please_ do Juliet's room for you? Babies/kids rooms are my specialty." She smiled at me warmly. "I won't do foofy, I swear. Edward wouldn't let me go overboard, anyway."

I returned her smile. This woman was so warm and genuine, just like her brother. I couldn't believe the hate-on I'd had for her before I knew who she was. She was nothing at all like I thought. "I'd love that. It's probably a long way off though. Aside from your wedding, I'm not back to work yet. Speaking of your wedding, I have this for you." I handed her the envelope I'd brought with me, and then brought home from her house. Edward didn't want involved in the finances of this arrangement at all, so I was determined to keep him out of it. "You overpaid."

Rose looked at the envelope in my hand, confused.

"This is way more than we agreed to. Even if you took everything, this exceeds…"

"We're taking everything."

I gaped at her, astonished. "All of it? But you haven't even seen the proofs!"

She shook her head. "I want it all. This, today, is just about letting you know how many copies Mom wants of each and all that. We want everything."

"Rosalie! This is still…"

"Bella!" I got a look from Rosalie that instantly made me think of Edward. He had told me how she could convince him to swim in a tar pit, just with a particular look. This, I was certain, was the look. "You came off maternity leave to do this for us. And you did far more than we agreed upon, so you've earned that. I'm not taking a cent back. You're welcome and thank _you_. Ready for lunch?" Her charming smile was back on and I nodded senselessly. It didn't matter if I was ready, or if I was overpaid or… I suddenly began to think of The Agenda even more.

Esme greeted me with the warmest hug, as if I were a long-lost child of hers. She dabbed at her eyes as she backed away.

"Mom's overly emotional," Rose squeezed her mother's shoulder as she smiled at me. "That's where Edward gets it from."

"Oh, stop! Edward is a warm, sensitive, lovely man! He's not overly emotional!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she pulled a chair out to sit Juliet's carrier on. "He gets his baby-loving from her too." She winked at me as Esme moved her chair to butt up against Juliet and gushed over her.

"He is really sweet with her," I confessed to them. Not like I needed to. They knew him better than I did.

"Remember how he used to carry that doll around?" Rosalie giggled with her mom.

"A doll?" I lifted an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Rosalie was such a proper little girl… until school," Esme patted her daughter's hand as she smiled slyly at her. "Something happened once she started mixing with other children and she grew a potty mouth and a set of man-sized balls…"

I choked on my sip of water as I burst out in laughter with this proper lady across from me talking that way. They laughed along and all tension was immediately lifted from me.

"Anyway, when Miss Rosalie was a proper little lady, she would host tea parties."

"Oh! You mentioned something about that before!" I exclaimed to Rosalie, trying to remember what she had teased Edward about. It was one of the things that had endeared her to me, because they obviously had a very easy-going sibling relationship.

"She would set her pretty little table, with just perfect place settings and then primp herself up. With her and Edward being so close in age, they would often play together. She'd dress him up too, god love him!"

That was it! I held back a snicker.

"But he'd play along, happily - because it made his sister so happy."

Rose _snorted. "Because he got to play with my dollies!"_

_"Gosh_! I had forgotten about that… there was this particular baby doll that he was rather fond of." Esme's eyes glistened with emotion as she thought of her very young children at play. "He would dress this doll, and feed her… it was one of those that pooped and all… he was constantly stealing Kate's diapers! You remember Kate, from the wedding? I used to babysit her when my two were little. She was too small to join the tea parties of course, but…" Her voice trailed off and I knew the reason. Tanya was Edward's age. She would have been there as well.

I smiled to ease the tiny frown that appeared on Esme's lovely face. "You had a house full of children, huh?"

She held onto my hand as she smiled apologetically. "They were all like my own. I couldn't have any more, myself, after Edward… having the others around kept me pre-occupied."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Esme…" That's what Edward had meant when he said Esme would've had another baby a year, if she could.

She waved me off. "Could I ask for any more blessings than what I was given? I don't think so. And now… we have another little one to love! I'd love it if you would bring her around sometimes, Bella. I miss babies in the house!"

"Told you she's like Edward," Rose quipped as she munched on a breadstick.

I began to feel more and more at ease with everything as these two shared stories with me. My fear that Edward was replacing his baby with mine, had all but vanished. He had always loved babies. It wasn't a fixation due to trauma. It was _him_. I had to excuse myself at one point, when the realization that these two didn't know what Tanya had actually done to him hit me. It made it even worse. If they knew how much he loved babies, _she _had to.

"I hope you don't mind, we started looking at the pictures while you were gone." Rose apologized as soon as I re-joined them.

"No! Of course not. Are they okay?"

Esme was dabbing away at her eyes and Rosalie gave her a hug. "As you can see, they're more than okay."

"Honey, you know I adore Emmett, and you two are gorgeous together…there's not a bad shot of the two of you… but this one is my favourite." Esme held up the one of Edward and Rosalie that I'd taken with great resentment at the engagement party. "My babies! All grown up."

"It's my favourite as well," I smiled at her and extracted a folder from my case. "Actually, I played around with that one, used different treatments… different finishes…" I splayed out the various formats of the photo – muted pastels, cloudy, sepia, black and white, antiqued, close-up… there was everything. "I was actually wondering if I could make a copy for myself?"

Both women stared at me with identical expressions before matching wide smiles broke out. "Yeah! Help yourself!"

I blushed as my affection for Edward was blatantly exposed with my exuberance over this one photo. "Rosalie, I was actually wondering if I could use some of yours and Emmett's on my site as well? Honestly, you two are exactly what every bride and groom dreams of being on their wedding day. Your photos will sell my services in a snap!"

That opened up a new conversation as both women displayed a deep interest in my work. The dinner crowd was arriving by the time we realized how long we'd spent chatting.

"Before you go, Bella, I wanted to ask you…" Esme took my arm as we stepped outside the restaurant. She glanced at her daughter and my stomach twinged. The Agenda? I had all but forgotten about it. "Carlisle and I have a beach house. We take a month every summer together. We've done it since the kids were babies… we're there now and I would really love it if you'd join us there for a few days? Longer, if you'd like. It would mean so much to me, if we could get to know you and Juliet. You're very important to my son." Her eyes pleaded with me and there was absolutely no way I could refuse any request from this woman.

"Oh crap!" I cried out when I looked at the time in Rosalie's car. "I was supposed to call Edward so he could meet us at the clinic. Juliet's getting her shot." I punched in his cell number as Rose snickered.

"He's gonna be p-i-s-s-e-d!"

"No shit," I muttered under my breath.

He was, in a very Edward way. He was waiting for us at the main doors, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the building. His lab coat was flapping in the wind and he did not look amused when he opened the back door to remove Juliet and her seat. "I was worried," he said grumpily.

"We had a great lunch! Thanks for asking!" Rosalie tormented her brother with a cheek pinch.

"I was worried," he reiterated. "A call. That's all it would take."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't let him be a bear," Rose said to me as she gave me a hug. "See you soon."

Edward merely nodded his goodbye as he strode past her with Juliet. I shrugged an apology as I followed. By the time we were set up in his office, his grumpy demeanour had vanished. He was all smiles with Juliet as he spoke softly to her. He sat in his chair and motioned for me to take the other. "I'm sorry. That possessive butt-hole business out there… that's not me. I was just…"

"Worried. I know."

"I'm just as anxious about this as you are. I don't want to do this to her." He held her a little closer and rubbed his cheek against her soft hair. "I don't want to be the one she associates with pain. I don't want her to hate me."

I furrowed my brow. "Edward… she could never hate you." Odd, that I, the nervous wreck mother was the one consoling my daughter's doctor in this stressful time. But he was so much more than that. "Let's just get it done so we can take her home."

He smiled at me, the normal glint back in his eyes, and placed her in my arms. "It usually goes better if she's preoccupied. Nursing helps. It'll be soothing for her. Do you mind…?" He took the prefilled needle and prepared it while I started to undress her. "I just need her leg."

"Okay." I undressed myself, instead, partially anyway. She latched right on, unaware there was anything else going on.

"Cradle her. Really closely… turn her body towards you and… there…" He stood back with a grimace. "All done."

We both held our breath as there was silence. I closed my eyes and held her tightly as I realized she was doing her silent cry. A tear streamed down my cheek as I rocked her, urging her to breathe. Edward sat and rubbed at his face in distress as she let loose with a howl.

"Oh god…" he moaned softly. "I really hate this part."

"Shh-shhhh…" I tapped him on the shoulder and held Juliet out to him. "Take her."

He looked from me, to Juliet as her lip quivered and he took her in his arms. "Oh Sunshine… I'm so sorry that hurt you… shhh… shhh… It'll feel better soon, I promise. And when you get bigger you can stick me with something. I'm sorry, Sunshine." As he whispered to her and rocked her and placed kisses on her head, she curled up against his chest and began sucking her thumb as the sobs subsided. He held her until she went to sleep and carried her to his car.

Once she was secured in her seat, he kissed her once more before turning to me with a hug. "Thank you. I'm a pussy. I can't…"

I cut off his self-deprecating comments with a kiss. "You're perfect. Let's go home."

* * *

**EPOV**

When we got in the elevator, Bella pushed the button for my floor, only. I grinned, without comment as we exited and she used her own key to my apartment to let us in. I set Juliet's seat down and unstrapped her. "We really need to get something for her to lay in here. I hate that she's stuck in that seat all the time."

Bella didn't protest this time. Instead she rubbed Juliet's bum as I held her and kissed my cheek. "I'm stuffed from lunch, but I'll go make you something… if you don't mind taking care of her?"

I made a face at her and she laughed as she continued on to the kitchen. I kicked my shoes off and flopped on the couch with Juliet on my chest. I held an icepack I'd taken from the clinic on her leg, to help with the sting. "Such a brave little girl," I whispered to her. "I'm gonna take care of you, Sunshine. Mommy too. We'll be here for you. All night. I promise."

She woke and nursed properly while I ate. Bella looked very relaxed as she put her feet up and let the light evening breeze blow against her face. "I've never done this outside," she commented lazily. "It's relaxing."

I chuckled as I set my drink down. "Well, why should we be the only ones who get to eat out here? Sure you don't want anything?"

"Uh-uh. I'm stuffed. Did you know they were taking the entire package? The wedding pictures, I mean."

I snickered and shook my head. "I figured they would. My mom's kind of a sucker for memories. Did you have fun? Was it really stressful?" She seemed quite at ease with my sister, but I knew she was worried about the lunch.

"They're so great, Edward. Your mom is… wow."

"Yeah. She is." There wasn't a bad thing to say about Esme. And 'wow', pretty much summed it up. "So, are you coming on vacation with me?" I decided not to play around, and just come out with it.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me with one eye still closed. "You knew!"

I grinned bashfully and sucked in my lips. "I told you there was an agenda…"

"You _knew_!" Bella giggled as her foot pushed mine off the table. "You sent me in there, totally defenseless against your _MOTHER_!"

I threw my head back and chuckled. "Can't say 'no' to Esme. No one can, Bella. She has magical powers."

Bella was standing over me, Juliet still attached, when I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked, full of fake innocence.

She bent further and kissed my lips, upside down. It made me giggle. Very unmanly, but I couldn't stop. "Why didn't you tell me that part? She shocked me."

I waited until she sat back down and leaned towards her to reply. "Because I didn't want you to say 'no'. I'm sorry we manipulated you."

"No you're not!" She smiled at me as her cheeks flushed. She was putting on an angry act, but an act, it was. "You're totally not sorry one little bit. Manipulative… the entire family…"

"Dad's not. He's totally just along for the ride," I snickered. "Me too. Until now. And really… I didn't put her up to it. I just didn't tell you her plan."

"A whole family of planners, are you?" she teased.

"Nope. Just me and my mom."

She giggled to herself as she adjusted her hold on Juliet.

"What?"

She shook her head, still smiling to herself. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

We were lulled into a false sense of security with Juliet's relative calm since arriving home. After dinner she was quite fussy. I hadn't seen her like this since her tummy upset and Bella agreed, she definitely wasn't her normal self. I gave her some acetaminophen to ease her discomfort and we took turns holding her with the ice pack, rocking her, walking her, doing anything to soothe her.

At midnight, Bella looked at me apologetically. "I should take her home. You have to get some sleep for work in the morning."

I took her hand and led her into my bedroom, where I'd already laid out scrubs for Bella and arranged the pillows for them to sleep. "You're staying here." I kissed her head as I hugged the two of them. "I want to take care of you. Will you let me do that, tonight?"

After my girls were tucked in snuggly, I changed into my own scrubs and made a bed up on my couch. I had no problems falling asleep, but awoke with Juliet's cry only an hour later. I found Bella pacing back and forth at the foot of my bed, trying to quite her cries. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…" I led her back to bed and climbed in with them. I sat against the headboard and held Bella against me as she cradled Juliet. Together, we calmed her and got her back to sleep. We had our first night – partial night, anyway – sleeping together, as Bella and I formed a 'V' around a sniffling Sunshine. Our foreheads were pressed together above her, leaving her room to breathe without worry and we held hands below her as we drifted off ourselves.

I woke with the sound of a squeal. My eyes flew open and I was on my feet instantly. Then I realized it wasn't Juliet's pain squeal, it was her happy squeal. I smiled to myself as I thought of Juliet being a morning person. Bella must love that. I padded out to find my girls.

"Oh god… we woke you again! Edward, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine!" I rubbed at my eyes as they adjusted to the light in the open room. "My alarm is about…" To prove my point, my alarm sounded from the bedroom. I ran to turn it off and took care of priorities in the bathroom before joining them again. "She's feeling better!" I grinned as I nuzzled her cheek. She squealed again and grabbed for my lip.

"You were so great with her last night. Thank you." Bella removed my lip from her daughter's clutches and gave me a kiss.

"Any time. Are you hungry?"

She stared at me, incredulous. "I just woke up."

"Ah. Okay then. I'll get ready for work first and then we'll have breakfast." I patted her on the head, totally patronizing her as I snickered. "Good luck, Sunshine. We'll talk about her when I'm done in the shower!"

Morning Bella was not gone, but was trying to be when I returned, freshly scrubbed and dressed for the day. I went directly to my kitchen and began on our omelettes. "Cranberry or orange juice?" I called out.

"Caffeine."

"Ah. You know…" I popped a grape in my mouth as I set a fruit bowl in front of her. "You can store up your milk, get a day's worth and have an actual coffee."

"And cup feed her for a whole day? Pfft. Not worth it." She picked at some grapes as I left to bring our plates out.

"She's probably ready to try on the bottle," I suggested as I cut into my omelette. "Here, let me take her while you eat. I only need one arm for her."

"I'm not getting you." Bella dug into her food, despite her earlier protest. "I should what… spend an hour expressing milk, only to give it to her in a bottle? She can't have formula, right?"

"We could try her on another… soy or rice… but regardless, I don't mean exclusively bottle feed her. I mean, she could be bottle-fed in a pinch. Like when you have to leave her through a feeding, or need a night's sleep or a cup of real coffee. You could store enough breast milk for that."

She shook her head, mouth full of eggs. "I read about that… nipple confusion…" Eggs flew from her mouth as she tried to get that one out. She covered her mouth and choked on a giggle. "Sorry. That was rude!"

I grinned as I wiped the bits off my sleeve. "Not a problem. I have issues with that too. Not flying eggs. Nipples. Nipples often make me confused."

I got sprayed again. "Don't make me laugh when I'm eating!" She grabbed a napkin and picked me clean. "I'm sorry."

"Is it safe to resume nipple talk now?" I asked, shielding myself. "Because, I agree… for newborns. But Juliet's not a newborn. She's got a perfect latch, if you select the right artificial nipple, I don't think she'll have a problem going back and forth at this point. She's a bright girl!"

"Do you have a problem with that too? " She smirked at me, mouth free of any food. "Going back and forth?"

"None. I'm a pro." I smirked back before clearing my plate. I carried it to the kitchen and rinsed it off before draining my coffee. "Anyway, the bottle-feeding... something to think about. Juliet's medicine is by the bed. She could still be feeling the effects of the last dose – it may wear off in about an hour and she'll need more. If you need anything… call. I've gotta go." I bent to give Juliet a kiss and then gave Bella a lingering one.

"Something else to think about…" I heard her mumble as I backed towards the front door. She gave me a wave as I headed out.

Something to think about, indeed.

My mother was the first to call on my way to work, gushing over Bella and Juliet. I had expected the call much sooner, so I just agreed with everything she said and complimented her on making Bella feel welcome and comfortable. My mom was good with that. I knew I didn't have to worry… but I did, because Bella was so different from… I cut off my thought before I even went there. There was no comparison between the two.

Before she ended the call, Esme asked me to please speak to Bella on her behalf, for babysitting. I agreed, absent-mindedly. Esme babysat everyone's baby at one point or another. Even when they didn't need babysitting.

Rosalie got me just as I ended that call. "Edward, Mom is just dying to babysit Juliet. I'll go help! Tell Bella we'd take perfect care of her! She wouldn't have to worry at all…"

"Okay… hold on… what's the big thing about babysitting? You'll get to see her when we're at the beach house…"

"Yeah yeah… I'm talking about watching her while Bella works! Mom is sooooo into it! We'd have her for the whole weekend! Work on her for us? Please?"

I listened but didn't absorb. What the hell was she talking about? Bella working? For a whole weekend? What the fuck? I let Rose babble and then hung up. Debating calling Bella herself to ask what the hell my family was going on about, I decided it was probably best to hold this discussion in person. Obviously, something was discussed amongst the woman that I was not privy to. Another phone call with another woman would only add to the blur. I was confused enough!

My Sunshine would handle nipple confusion much better than I handle female confusion. Without a doubt.

* * *

_Good morning all! ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

As much as I wanted to stay in the warm comfort of Edward's apartment, I was anxious to get to work on organizing Rose and Emmett's wedding order. I took Juliet home when it was time for her lunchtime feeding and afternoon nap. That had given me enough time to clean up his apartment for him, and simply bask in the joy of being there. I thought about all the events of the past week, and spending time with his family.

Rosalie, I was sure would be a close friend. She was complex and yet, very basic, when it came down to it. She would fit in with me and Alice on a girls' day/night/weekend, no question. Emmett – he was a unique character. He shared my brain-to-mouth filter malfunction and didn't seem bothered by it in the least. I loved him for that. I didn't have the guts to tell them he was absolutely right about post-partum horniness. It would be his and my little secret. Esme; sweet, Esme. Not only the mother I never had, but the mother I _wanted_! So full of love and devotion but this woman was no stiff-lipped doter. She was fun! She would fit into a girls' outting, just as easily as her daughter.

After seeing them in a non-formal setting, I felt much more secure that Edward wasn't just being nice to me when he said they weren't so different from me. They were all just like him – caring and considerate, sweet and a little devilish. They were real. And for some reason, they wanted me and my daughter to be part of their reality. Well, not for 'some reason'. For Edward. They adored him, and with good reason. The only remaining tension was my own – my fear that I would somehow let him down.

Juliet was down for the evening before Edward got home from the hospital. Taking advantage of the quiet, I had photos spread all over the floor of my living room as I grouped them to make final orders for prints. A smile lifted the corner of my mouth when I heard him out on his balcony. I stepped out on mine and leaned back to see his smiling face looking down.

He was at my apartment within minutes. He grinned at the state of disarray in both me and my living room. I always pulled my hair back into a ponytail when I was working so it wouldn't get in my way bent over my work table, but I had a habit of sticking pencils in my hair to keep them close and still out of the way. I had several poking out. I also hadn't thought about the rest of my appearance. I'd thrown on cut-offs and a sloppy old t-shirt that I loved to work in. My feet, as I preferred them, bare. I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. It hit me that he must normally crouch to kiss me.

"I'm interrupting…" he said softly when our lips parted and he glanced around. "You look busy. I won't keep you long – I just wanted to see you. How's my Sunshine?"

I smiled up at him. "Sleepy. The fever's gone, but she's not as active as normal. You can go see her if you'd like."

His eyes lit up. "I promise, I won't wake her." And with that, he tore off to take a peek.

I pulled the door over when he left her, and turned the monitor on. His voice always got her excited now and if she heard us talking, she'd be up all night. He was standing at the edge of my photo path, taking it all in.

"Oh! You haven't seen any of these, have you! Sit down, you can look through my thumbnails and I'll find anything you want to have a better look at." I turned my laptop towards him but he just smiled at me.

"I want to see everything." His voice was like warm honey. "Go back to what you were doing, I'll observe from a distance – stay out of your way."

"Stay out of my way," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Oh! I want to show you everyone's favourite. Especially mine." I went directly to the one I wanted, knowing exactly where it was in my chaos.

He squinted with a soft smile as he examined it. "When was this taken? We look like we actually like each other. You're amazing! How did you do that?"

Giving his shoulder a playful smack, I sat beside him, admiring the photo. "You _do_ like each other. It's all in the eyes. I believe she had just called you 'Fuckface'…"

He snickered. "Well, that narrows it down to a dozen or so moments. You have a gift, Bella. You did the same thing with that one of me with Juliet. When I look at your photos, I feel exactly what I was feeling at that moment. It's incredible. _You're_ incredible." He held my face as he kissed me gently.

Weepiness hit during the kiss. His words were so sincere and he made me believe that I actually was good at what I did. _He_ was incredible.

"Show me the rest. Tell me what you thought of, what you were capturing… I want to know everything."

I brushed the tears off my flushed cheeks as my smile broke out. We poured over the pictures for the next hour, recounting the events of each one. He never seemed bored for a second. My adoration for this wonderful man grew with each minute. I had gone through them with him in stacks, so by the time we reached the end, all I had to do was scribble my sticky notes for each pile to remind me what I was doing with them. He pulled me down beside him for a cuddle when I was done.

"You miss working, don't you," he commented softly.

I snuggled in closer as I gave it some serious thought. "I love being with Juliet. I don't want to miss a minute – when I heard Esme talking about you and Rosalie, I realized that every little thing I see her do now, will be special to me for the rest of my life. I don't want to miss out on any of it." I inhaled a deep breath of Edward as I felt him kiss the top of my head. I felt safe. "But, before Juliet…"

"You had your own plan, Bella. Admit it." There was a gentle cajoling in his voice. It made me giggle.

"I guess so. I just never thought I would find something that I really clicked with. But I did… twice. And I know I can pick up a camera at any point, but Juliet will only be 3 months old _now_. She'll only learn to walk once. She'll say her first word, once. If I miss anything…" I stared at my favourite picture across the room and continued speaking as though I was merely expressing my thoughts to myself, aloud. "I do miss working. I love how my initial impressions of people change as I work with them. I can pull out their true selves as the shoot goes on. Sometimes, they are the assholes I first thought them to be. Other times, they surprise me. I met Alice on a shoot. I thought she was flighty and arrogant. She's a brilliant actress." I snickered, thinking of the many faces of Alice. "I knew she'd be my best friend for life when our relationship didn't end with the job. I can't imagine my life without her. It's weird how one little event, one chance meeting alters everything. I can't imagine my life without you, either."

I tilted my head back and kissed his chin. His arms tightened around me. "I can't believe you're sitting here listening to my musings and mumblings," I chuckled. "You're special to the extreme. Or are you sleeping?"

His chest moved in and out as a low laugh came from him. "Merely enraptured by your musings. I feel like I know an entirely different side of you now; after watching you work here – hearing your thoughts. You've never told me any of this before. Why?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing compared to what you do."

He held me aside as he shifted positions to face me. "Don't. Bella, don't ever belittle anything you do. Your work obviously means every bit as much to you and mine does to me. You should be proud of what you do! Your creations are what hold people together! Every day, when I look my nightstand, I _feel _the emotion in that picture. I want to remember that feeling until the day I die. If I didn't have the reminder, it would get lost behind a pile of daily shit that accumulates in the conscious mind. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I'm proud of you, Bella. I wish you would let me in a little more."

I gawked at him, speechless. My boobs tingled and released; my uterus contracted and purged and my chest constricted like I was about to have the breakdown of all breakdowns - all in one, inconveniently timed hormonal overload.

"Excuse me…" I mumbled and ran for the bathroom.

Perched over the sink, I tried to regulate my breathing. I'd been on the verge of hyperventilating and passing out. That would be brilliant. Stellar, Bella. How proud would Dr Cullen be then? I pounded on my stupid forehead with the palm of my hand. Why was I behaving like a teenaged girl every time he got serious on me? He'd get tired of this really soon. I had to get it together…

"Bella?" A soft knock came at the door. "You alright in there?"

Yeah, just reminding myself that I'm 26, not 13. Just trying to fucking _breathe_. I felt another gush below as a particularly bad cramp hit. Just trying not to fucking bleed out while there's a sexy, sweet guy at my bathroom door. "Yeah. Just give me a minute." After several deep, controlled breaths, I cleaned myself up, popped some extra-strength pills and braced myself to face him. I would _not_ pass out. I would act my age and I would hold a mature conversation with this man. I wanted the sort of relationship he proposed so desperately. _Please let me be able to handle this._

"Alright?" he asked again as I returned. He held his hand out to pull me towards him.

I nodded against his chest. I shouldn't have run from him. His scent, his warmth, the security he exuded when he held me calmed me much more than cold water on the face could. "Female shit," I muttered in explanation. Ugh. I suppose relaxation meant the filter was off. Why did I tell him that?

"Can I make you a hot tea? Does that help you at all?" He released me and gazed down at me with concern, though his cheeks were a tad flushed.

"Drugs. Drugs help. I took some. It should help soon." I hugged myself and rocked back and forth.

"Would you rather we talk another time? I could go… Or I could stay for Juliet, if you need to get some sleep…"

I chewed on my lip as I bumped my shoulder against him. "Aww! No, really… I'm good. Tea sounds really great though. Will you have some with me?"

We took our steaming mugs onto the balcony, the baby monitor positioned by the door so we'd hear any sound from Juliet. Edward was looking at me with skepticism.

"I'm really okay now," I giggled and leaned over to kiss him, to prove to myself that the slightest of contact with him wouldn't remove all blood from my brain. It was fine – better than fine.

"We can talk now? You're okay to converse?" he teased, still maintaining the look of concern in his eyes.

I shook my head, giggling. "You start."

* * *

**EPOV**

I was glad I had given myself the day to chill after my phone conversations first thing in the morning. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to feel I was domineering in any way. If I'd gone at her for telling my family something she'd never even mentioned to me, she'd back away. Rightfully so. This was so new. I had to do everything right.

When I arrived at her apartment and saw her engulfed in her work, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to broach the subject without sounding like an overbearing ass. I got her to talk about it. Her whole face lit up when she talked about work. Her hands flew and her legs jumped and she was a total ball of energy. Her choice of attire particularly pleased me. Her sexy legs were much better suited to short shorts than my scrub pants. The best part was the awesome veiw each time she bent over for another pile. Bella had the greatest ass - _EVER_. Each time she bent, the shorts rode up just a bit and those luscious cheeks would poke out of the bottom. I wanted to run my finger across the silky looking crease created each time she rose. I wanted to lick it. She was brilliant _and_ beautiful. And just as beautiful when she calmly discussed her feelings about being with Juliet. Having spent 30 years with my mom regaling the joys of me and my sister in infancy, I totally understood.

She gave me a good fright when she bolted for the bathroom mid-talk, but even that made me feel much more secure when she confessed her reason for the mad dash. She was clearly embarrassed, but she still opened herself to me. And now, she left the door open for me to begin the conversation I had wanted to have all day.

"Have you given any thought on when you'd like to go back to work?" I asked gently.

She smiled, appreciating the return to one of her favourite topics. "Well, I had that one, unexpected job that I really loved. Thank you for that."

"It really wasn't me. Rosalie insisted…"

She grinned that smile that I adored. "Whatever. It was perfect. All of you made it so much easier for me. I appreciate everything about it."

"So, what were your plans before that came about? Did you have an idea of how long you'd have with Juliet, or what you were going to do with her when you go back?"

A tiny frown line appeared, but she was still smiling – sort of. "I didn't really have a plan, Edward," she admitted. "Like I told you, she wasn't planned. I was just coasting along, doing what I could. Still am. The wedding gave me a good buffer, financially. I don't _have_ to work right now. And when I do… I don't know. Really, it's more Juliet and the fact that me and my boobs can't really be far away from her that's the issue. I guess I should have had a plan. I should _have_ a plan. I'm just… clueless."

"That's why you have me," he winked at me. "Master planner. My plans have been known to fall through, but I think that with a co-planner…"

Her face lit up as her cheeks flushed.

"Here's where the co-planning comes into play. You don't have to do this alone, Bella. If you tell me what you want, we can work together to get there. _Co-planning_."

She nodded, biting on her lip as her finger circled the rim of her tea mug. Always fidgeting. "There's this job… Alice told me about it…"

She spilled the whole story about the previous editing job she'd done for them and how they requested her as primary photographer for this upcoming shoot and what a boost it would be for her credentials. She teared up when she talked about not being able to have Juliet there with her, like at the wedding and no Alice to babysit, as she would be working on the same shoot. I listened attentively, and asked questions where appropriate, and then let her know I kind of already knew.

"You should know that I've had a rush of calls offering babysitting services. Your options are vast." I nodded at her look of surprise. "Yes, they told me. I did warn you that they meddle…"

She snorted and then belly laughed. "Oh my god! I wasn't telling them that to make them think I needed a babysitter! I was simply rambling… like I've been with you all night! They seriously thought I wanted them to take her? And they told you!"

"It hurt a little," I confessed with a grin. "Hearing it from them, rather than you."

Her smile vanished. "Oh god… Edward, I never meant…"

I waved her apology off. "Bella, I understand. That's why I came to talk to you tonight – because I don't think _you_ understand how the whole co-planning thing works."

"I've never had a co-planner," she whispered, full of emotion once more.

"I've never had the _right_ co-planner. I think this is how it begins. You don't have to work through things on your own – talk to me. Or my family, if you want the indirect approach… either way is effective." I chuckled to let her know I was over the whole debacle. "Do you want to do this job?"

She nodded, her bottom lip gone.

"When is it?"

"Later in the summer… Alice didn't have the exact date."

"Can you find out? And would you let someone take care of Juliet for you? Would you let _me _do that?"

She was out of her seat and on me before I knew what hit me. Her arms hugged my neck so tightly, I could barely breathe.

"Is that a 'yes'?" I choked out with a chuckle.

"That's a 'fuck yes'." She lowered her mouth to mine and didn't waste time with the tender warm-up kisses. Her lips sucked hungrily at mine while her tongue darted between my lips. I shifted to get a better grip on her and relieve some of the unexpected pressure she'd placed on me below, all the while returning her hungry kisses. After looking at her long, slender legs all night, I needed only the slightest contact to be at full mast. My fingers drifted down to touch that bare skin for the first time. Ahhh…

I waited for her on the couch when she went to give Juliet her midnight feeding. I knew how excitable my Sunshine got when she saw me and this was normally her quiet, soothing time so she'd sleep for a good stretch. Plus, I had a hard-on that was not disguisable in any way and it was hardly appropriate to be around her daughter in that state. I rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. God. I had to be at work in less than 7 hours. A double-shift, no less. But that was the whole reason behind coming to talk to Bella _tonight_; I wouldn't have the opportunity again for a couple of days. I slouched down further and further until I ended up flopped over, my head on the arm of the couch. May as well put my legs up too…

The next thing I knew, Juliet was plucking at my nose. More than a little disoriented, it took me a minute to determine it wasn't another of my routine dreams that involved this little girl. I closed my eyes again and pretended to snore loudly. She went wild, squealing and grabbing at my face and I began to chuckle. "Is that my Sunshine?"

Bella's soft giggle came from the floor beside my head. "Who else would pick your nose for you? Sorry, but I thought you'd need to get up. It's the same time your alarm went off yesterday…"

My alarm? Get up? Fuck! It's morning? My usual alertness came into play as I realized I was still on Bella's couch. And it was morning. I spotted the blanket covering me and turned to see she'd put a pillow under my head, as well. It was morning. And I had to work. Gah. For the first time in memory, I didn't want to get up and go to work.

"Darn. I don't get to play with my Sunshine? That stinks." I made a face. "As does my breath! Sorry Juliet. You don't have a toothbrush I could borrow huh? Your breath always smells so sweet." I held her up and blew raspberries on her belly, avoiding her cheeks so she wouldn't carry my smell.

"There's a new one in my cabinet. You can have it." Bella kissed my forehead, ruffled my hair and lifted her baby off me. "Breakfast will be ready when you are!" Morning Bella was making a massive effort this morning and I really, _really_ did not want to leave. She smacked my ass when I stood up and started folding the blanket.

"Leave that!" She gave me a shove towards the bathroom after a playful pinch where she'd just slapped. "You still have to go home for clothes, so there's no time to waste. Shower!"

"You've got this co-planning thing down today," I grinned as I swallowed the last of my juice, washing down a bagel.

"That's right," she grinned back. "This isn't one-sided. When will we see you again, Dr Cullen?" Her lips moved from my ear to my neck, placing baby kisses along my jaw on the way.

I shuddered from the erotic sensation of her lips against my stubble. "Put it this way, I'll have a full beard by then."

"Mmm. Sexy. You should leave some razors here, if you prefer being clean-shaven. Or let me know what you use and I'll pick some up when we're out today. I think it's sexy though." She stroked my cheek and nibbled on my chin as she stood between my legs.

"Bella…" I moaned, grabbing onto her waist. "I won't be able to leave if you keep that up and believe me, I already don't want to leave…"

She placed her forehead against mine and held my cheeks as she sucked on her lip. Fuck! So sexy…

"Come back when you get off work."

"It's a double…"

"I don't care. Whenever."

"I'll call you…"

"Do you need anything? Maybe we could bring you dinner?"

"Bella…" I could just imagine the ribbing I'd get at work if she showed up and got me this aroused there. My ears felt like they were about to burst into flames, not to mention what was happening south of the border.

"Call me. Let me know later."

"I'll call you…" I took her mouth and did some gentle probing.

"Call me," she panted as she released me and stepped back.

I ran home to change for work and drove, so I would have the means to get my ass home ASAP when my double ended. I called her when I got there.

"Thanks for breakfast. And for tucking me in last night." I nodded at the nurse and paramedic that walked in as I was closing my locker. "How's Juliet?"

"She misses you. Didn't get enough squeal-time in."

"Aw, I know. I'll take her swimming again after I've slept." I bent to tie my shoelace. The room was filling up. "Can I?"

She giggled on the other end. "Of course you can. I'll let her know."

"Cullen! You in for the baseball tournament? Docs against EMTs! We'll kick their asses!"

I waved at my co-worker, indicating I was on a call. "Call, if you need anything. And I'll call when I'm on break later."

"I know."

I had less than zero interest in work functions at the moment, with a real life in my grasp but I signed up to get him off my back. And, clipping my ID on, I was Dr Cullen, off to the maternity ward to check on my babies before heading to Paediatrics.

* * *

_A/N ~ I really want to thank everyone for the story alert and favourites adds, the reviews and PM's and rec's! Especially with this past week's service difficulties... the extra effort it took many people to try to communicate or even just read is soooo appreciated! Love the comments! XX ~ SR_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

In the days preceding our mini-vacation, my mother did what my mom does – fussed. Phone call after phone call, inquiring about Bella's food preferences, Juliet's size, advice on what to pack and strict instruction on what _not_ to pack.

"Mom, I love you," I cut her off on her last call. "You know I love you. And I love that you're taking such an interest in Bella and Juliet and you want them to be comfortable, but please… Mom… I'm begging you… keep this simple. Please? We really just want a few days of simple relaxation."

"That's precisely why we have to plan everything in advance, Edward – so that you _can_ relax."

The corner of my mouth lifted in a smirk as I recalled Bella's amusement with my need to plan being passed down by my mom. "Right. Just keep it simple."

"Just _get here_ already! I'm even more excited about this than when you were little!"

"And it was great then… because it was simple," I reminded her. And then reminded her again how much I loved her.

She made my dad call next, kindly offering to come collect Bella and the baby before picking me up at the hospital, directly following my shift so that I could rest in the car and get a good sleep with ocean air to kick off my vacation right. I politely declined and asked him to inform my mother that _THE PLAN_ was to have us arrive at noon the following day, therefore, we would be there at noon.

Bella and I had grown into a routine of a daily visit, whenever my shift ended. I had so much to do and I wanted a proper sleep for the long drive, but I snuck a quick visit in. I couldn't go a day without seeing my girls. I anticipated chaos in Bella's apartment, instead I found her very chill and very prepared. Their bags were neatly arranged by the door and her only concern was whether or not to try bottle-feeding while were at the beach house. We had shopped for everything required and she had an extra bag waiting, in case we decided to go for it. Couldn't hurt, but truthfully, I wanted to be the first one to feed my Sunshine and I knew I'd have to fight for it with my mother and possibly my sister around. I also knew that we had to get this underway if Bella was going to feel comfortable enough leaving her with me for her work weekend. We packed it all, just in case. And then we parted for the night.

After several trips down to the car in the morning, we were ready to roll. It didn't take long for me to take notice of Bella's slight change in disposition. She was a little on edge.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"No." The fidgeting continued. Her hands gripped the seat. Then she craned her neck back to check on Juliet, sound asleep.

"Would you rather be back there with her? I can pull over."

"And have to get this going again?" she giggled. "No, that's quite alright."

"Ah!" I clued in to her discomfort. "You have never mentioned what you thought of my ride. I did notice you've never taken me up on using it again. What's wrong? Don't like my car?"

"It's… um…" She chewed on her lip, and then a fingernail. "It's not what I expected."

I feigned shock. "What? The prestigious doctor is supposed to drive a Lexus, not a lemon? Is that it?"

"No… well, yeah…" she giggled again when she saw I didn't take offense.

"Hey, there's a story behind this thing…"

"Part of your plan?"

"It was! Seriously, I bought this in my first year of med school. Paid $1000 for it. Right price, it ran well – I figured it would get me through school. Then it got me through residency and then I spent my money on the condo and now… well, I just don't use it enough to warrant forking over a bundle for a new one. Besides, it's never done anything to me, why would I get rid of it when it's been good to me?"

"A love affair with your what… '85 Jetta?"

"This is _not_ a Jetta! Bite your tongue!" I smirked at her. "Baby, this is a _FOX_! '83, thank you."

She cracked up. "So sorry… an '83 Fox, huh?"

"And you don't like it…"

"I love it. It's _you_." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. And then she relaxed. My Bella was back and ready to tease. "Is this thing even legal? It's gotta be killing the environment."

We arrived at our destination early, thrilling my mother to pieces. She rushed at us and commenced fussing. "You're early! So wonderful! How was the trip? Did you have to get up earlier? I know you wouldn't speed, Edward! You must be tired…honey, did you get enough sleep after work? You should go have a lay-down. Bella, it must have taken a lot out of you too, though I guess Juliet is always up early, but did you sleep dear? I can take her if you want to go have a nap too. How is the little sweetheart? Oh my gosh! She's gotten so much bigger since I last saw her! Can I take her for you? Hi sweetheart! Want to come see Nana Esme?"

It poured out of her in one breath and Bella and I stood aside in helpless amusement. "Mom… take a breath!" I laughed when she finally got her hands on Juliet. "Yeah, traffic was light once we got on the highway."

"And Juliet was a good traveller. She slept the whole time. Must like the bumps." She nudged me, teasing me further about my sorry excuse for a car. "She's probably very hungry right now though."

"Oh, of course! Come on dear, I'll take you inside and get you comfy so you can nurse her. Edward, your dad will be out to help with the bags, he's just finishing a phone call. I hope you didn't bring a lot. I told you not to bother."

I had warned Bella about my mother's preparedness on the way as well, but nothing could have prepared her for the level in which Esme dotes. Bella stood in the doorway of the nursery, gawking.

"This… she didn't… Edward! Tell me she didn't do this just for Juliet coming for a few days!"

I shrugged. "I think my sister may have had a hand in this. This looks like Rosalie's work. But really… I think this a lot of stuff she had around from when Cammie was little. You remember Cammie?"

She nodded. "Yeah yeah. Kate and Garrett's little girl. Esme babysat her, right? I hope so. I really hope she didn't go out and spend money on us. God, this room is gorgeous! When I do get another place, I will have Rosalie help me." She walked around, examining all the little details Rose put into the room. I stood back and watched with a smile. Bella was always so genuine about her shock when people did things for her. It made me, and obviously my family, want to do even more for her.

My dad pulled me off to the side while Esme and Juliet joined her in the nursery. "So your mother was worried…"

"_My_ mother? Worry? No!" I chuckled along with Carlisle.

"She didn't know what was appropriate for rooming… whether to give separate rooms or if you were…"

"So she sent you to do the dirty work?" I smirked at him.

He laughed and nodded, hands stuffed in his pockets as he leaned on the wall between rooms. "So she's got the room off the nursery set up, but the larger room across the hall is ready as well. You can decide and we'll give you your privacy either way. I don't think we have to discuss this…"

"I think we've had this talk before, Dad," I grinned. My pose matched his on the opposite wall. "It's under control." Really, it wasn't. We had spent many nights in each other's apartments, but aside from the one night we slept with Juliet between us after her shot, we hadn't slept together. Nor discussed it. I had no idea what Bella wanted to do here. And now that my dad had broached the subject, I had no idea how to pose the question to Bella. _'So, Bella…you wanna hook up, with my parents down the hall?'_ It hardly seemed the suitable time to make a big step in our relationship. It made me feel like an inexperienced teenager. I didn't want to be second-guessing everything I did. We had been really comfortable together lately. That didn't make my sweaty palms go away as I stood between the two rooms, however. Where _do_ I put her bags?

Esme inadvertently way-laid my dilemma by insisting that I show Bella the rest of the house and make her feel at home. Another excuse to take Juliet off our hands… My mother was subtle in her scheming.

After the tour of the house, I took her out the back door to show her the patio and view.

"My god! We're literally _on_ the beach!" She stood at the railing of the raised patio and looked out at the ocean. "We have a private beach?"

"Well, a lot of the houses along here are rentals so there may be strangers roaming by, but for the most part, yeah. It's nothing like the public beaches. And, come down…" I took her hand and led her down the steps.

"A pool too? Jesus… This is why you wanted to get Juliet in the pool so early! You must have been swimming since you were born too!"

I grinned as I pulled her in for a hug. "My dad had me in the water as soon as Mom would let him. Rose and I were little fishes when we'd spend our summers here."

"You rented the same place every year? Esme told me they've always taken a month for the beach house."

"No no. This is theirs. We'd spend all summer here, and the odd weekend or whatever… whenever Dad could get away. But Mom, Rose and I stayed all summer. She made Dad take 3 or 4 weeks to spend exclusively with us. He worked a lot…"

"More than you?" she asked softly. She tilted her head back to look at me and kissed my chin.

"More than me," I admitted. "It made Mom sad a lot. I think that's why she surrounded herself with kids… to keep her mind off it. Keep herself busy. They wouldn't argue in front of us, but we always knew there was tension and it always followed his strings of double shifts. But the beach house… this is where Mom was always happiest because we were all together and Dad was like, Superdad. He did everything with us when he was here."

She gazed up at me thoughtfully. "I never would have guessed you didn't have a dad with you daily growing up. You seem the perfect model of a man parented by two attentive, hands-on parents."

I kissed her head. "That's Esme's doing. I give her full credit. I don't take anything away from Dad… he was the best father he could be when he was here. It's just, being on that side of it growing up, I've always known I didn't want to be the kind of guy who had a family and was never there for them. Mom made up for it, and she always made us let Dad know we appreciated him. I did… honestly. And once we were older, we fully understood that had he not worked so much, we wouldn't have this place and a lot of other things we'd taken for granted. I just know that I never want to think of the woman I love feeling bad because she thinks I'd rather be working. And I wouldn't want to miss out on my kids because I'm too busy taking care of other people's."

"You want to be the dad he was when he was with you," she stated my thoughts for me, precisely. "You are." Her words were whispered against my lips and I felt like no one could ever understand me as Bella did. I didn't feel like a teenager sneaking a kiss by my parent's pool. I felt like a man who was doing his best to share his time between family and work obligations. His _family_.

_My_ family.

* * *

**BPOV**

My thoughts of this family had been conflicted since I'd first become involved with them. They're rich… no they're simply middle-class – they're too _normal_ to be rich. They're pretentious… no they're generous. And now I come to find out they are stinkin' rich _and_ normal _and_ generous. And how the hell did I manage to find myself in the midst of their lives? I didn't have time to feel overwhelmed or undeserving or ill at ease whatsoever… they simply made me part of their routine here and I'd never felt so welcome or wanted.

Esme beckoned us for lunch and related beach house stories while we ate. Her laughter came easily and I'd never know that she had ever felt a moment of sadness if Edward hadn't told me. It was Carlisle who inquired about my family and he was genuinely impressed hearing that Charlie had raised me on his own. Both Edward and I caught the meaningful look that passed between his parents. _'See honey? Charlie had a career AND raised his daughter.'_ We exchanged our own meaningful look and linked hands under the table. I insisted on helping Esme with the clean-up, despite her protests.

"You and Edward should take Juliet for a walk on the beach. It's too soon after lunch to go swimming yet, but you're not here nearly long enough to fully take advantage of it all. Get out there and enjoy each other, sweetie!" She shooed me out of the kitchen once the bulk of the work was done. I found Edward and Carlisle making monkey faces at Juliet. She grunted furiously as she tried to grab hold of each of them. All her grunting produced an entirely different outcome and they both backed away instantly. I laughed and took my little stink bomb to change her diaper.

"Your mom suggested a walk on the beach," I said to Edward when he came to check on us. "I'm worried about the sun. She's still too young for sunscreen, right?" It was so beneficial having our own personal paediatrician. For a multitude of reasons.

He nodded. "We'll keep her covered and put her hat on. And keep the walk short. The pool is shaded for that reason. I'll take her in when we get back."

I hadn't noticed that about the pool. They thought of everything. Including one of those kangaroo pouch thingies I'd teased Edward about early on. Esme had one for us, of course. And so, our Sunshine was sheltered from the sunshine and enjoyed our little stroll strapped to a positively beaming Edward. I laughed to myself thinking he should have been a woman. But then again, he was too damned smexy to be a woman and that would have just been a complete waste.

Esme and Carlisle were by the pool when we returned and encouraged us to join them. When we went inside, Edward went across the hall to change and I took care of Juliet. He knocked on the door of the nursery before he came in.

"Um… do you want me to finish up with her so you can change? Or do you not feel comfortable… oh god! Bella, are you not a swimmer? I never asked… are you afraid of the water or something? It just hit me, sorry. Do you even _want_ to come to the pool?"

I passed my baby over with a grin. "Give me 5 minutes."

I went into the room adjoined to the nursery to change. I opted for the boy shorts as my bottoms and I could see Alice rolling her eyes in my mind. "Shut up Alice! His parents are here too!" I muttered as I examined myself from every angle. I twisted and turned to see if my boobs would run wild in the water. Looked like they were safely locked up. My ass… well, yeah. Nothing I could do about that; it had always been robust. My jelly belly… ugh. I threw a t-shirt on over my suit and went to face the model of perfection waiting for me.

His appreciative initial look, throat clearing, glance away and quick second look with flushed cheeks allowed me to think Alice was right in her selection. I guess I didn't look too bad. Chewing on my lip, I slipped my sandals on and grabbed Juliet's hat and then my own before digging for towels.

Edward stopped me. "There's towels out there." His voice sounded raspy. He cleared his throat again and took my hand to lead me to the exit of the house that would take us directly to the pool. "You look really great," he said quietly before we went out. "Really great." He leaned down and kissed my cheek as he opened the door for me. Then, as if reading my mind, he passed me my baby.

"Edward picked her suit – isn't it adorable?" I said as Esme gushed over the cuteness of my baby.

"My son has amazing taste! In everything." She smiled as she stroked Juliet's head with one hand and my arm with the other. "Have you been taking her to the pool in your building?"

I told her all about Juliet's initiation with her son and she winked at him. He started fussing with putting the tiny ear plugs in that he had promised to get. She hated them. He persisted. "Swimmer's ear is the last thing you want, Sunshine. Believe me. It's for your own good. You won't even notice them once we hit the water!" He turned to me. "This is heated. It's like a bathtub. No need for a diaper."

I laughed at our private joke and sat with Carlisle to watch Edward and Esme take her in the water.

"Ah, your daughter's a natural!" Carlisle chuckled as he saw her relaxed body floating in Edward's arms.

"So's your son," I replied without hesitation or filter. I felt my cheeks flush.

Carlisle chuckled some more and nodded. "He is. He's quite taken with that little one. I think, seeing your child with a child of their own, is the best feeling life can bring. He's amazing with her. Hearing him talk about her is one thing, but seeing him like this…" He seemed to be choking up. I knew Edward talked to Rose and Esme about Juliet, but obviously he talked to his dad as well. And seeing the adoration in Carlisle's eyes, he thought of Juliet as Edward's child. I did a lot of lip chewing, not having a clue how to react to that.

Edward followed Esme out of the pool shortly after. She wrapped a towel around her waist and then wrapped up Juliet as Edward held her. I threw a towel over his shoulders as he sat beside me on the lounger. He gave me a boyish grin before shaking his head, pool water flying all over me. "Juliet says she wants Mommy to take her in next."

"She said that?" I smirked at him.

He widened his eyes in a baffled look. "If that's what _'ahhhgrrrruhhhAHHH'_ means. That's how I interpreted it."

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, leaving us poolside, on our own. He passed me Juliet and stretched out on the lounger beside mine. "I'm so glad my mother told me I was taking a vacation." He chuckled as he threw an arm over his eyes. I got to take a good look while he was stretched out that way. My god, he was perfect. His damp hair was everywhere and looking really sexy. Water droplets clung to his chest hair. They seemed to dance as his chest rose and fell with relaxed breaths. My eyes trailed down to his taut tummy. It was toned, unlike mine and the hair was a bit thicker there towards the centre. It looked really soft – furry. It directed my line of vision to the happy trail… his trunks were riding low with the weight of the pool water in them. _Yum-yum._ I glanced back up at his face to see him squinting at me, a knowing smirk in place. Damn! I'd been caught!

I did the only thing I could think of - placed my baby on his perfect, glistening chest, kissed his furry belly and pulled my t-shirt over my head before taking a running jump into the pool. Oh my god! He was right! It was just like a bathtub. I did a groan-laugh combo and immersed myself in the warmth again before resurfacing at the edge. "Are you coming in, or what?"

It was my turn to return his smug look as I watched him try to get to the pool with a new bulge in his shorts. He sat on the edge, cheeks flushed and passed Juliet down before he went under himself. He emerged behind me, his arms around my waist and his lips on my neck. "Really, really nice…" he murmured against my ear.

"Stop that, I'll end up dunking my baby," I giggled.

He swam around the front of us and showed me how she liked to float, holding my arms beneath her. He was so gentle with her and extremely cautious. There was no more messing around as we played with her until she got fussy and my boobs stretched the wet fabric of my tankini further. The warmth of the water wasn't helping me hold back on the let-down.

"Um, I need to get out…" I crossed my arms over my chest and headed for the side of the pool. Edward swam with Juliet to the steps, giving me enough time to cover myself with a towel and get ready to pop a boob out for her.

He laid on his side as I nursed, his fingers trailing lazily up and down my arm. "You're really beautiful Bella. Like this? With Juliet… I love watching you." He kept his voice low so he wouldn't disturb her while she suckled.

"See why I'm dubious about the bottle-feeding?" I replied just as softly with a bit of sauciness.

He chuckled and rolled onto his back. "Yeah, as much as I'm dying to feed her, I'd miss this too much. I hope you don't think I'm a letch or anything… I don't get off on any other lactating mom."

"It's not a thing with you?" I teased lightly, glowing inside thinking that he found me appealing. "A habit… a fetish…"

"A way to sneak a peek…" he chuckled. "Only interested in peeking at one set. You know it's weird…" He paused as Juliet squirmed and coughed. "Sorry, am I disturbing her?"

"I flooded her. My fault. Please continue." I let her catch her breath before placing her back on my breast.

"So yeah, Emmett used to bug me all the time about getting to see all the boobs I want, just by visiting the maternity ward. I never saw it as a sexual thing. I took a course on lactation…"

My giggles made him stop mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Sorry… it's just funny to think of you… were you the only man in the class?"

"I was," he laughed. "I just wanted to know what I was talking about when I was dealing with breastfed babies. _Anyway, _once I took that class, I only saw post-pregnancy boobies as a source of nutrition. I mean, once they were out and… you know… functioning as such. I am a guy… I could still appreciate a nice set clothed, but at work?" He chuckled and rolled back over on his side. "There's just something about watching you with her. It's beautiful. And entirely different from when I see any other mom nursing or when I see a non-working set… and I should just shut up because I'm not explaining myself well, at all and _I_ feel like I'm a letch now."

And I felt beautiful. Thank you, beautiful, sweet man.

* * *

_A/N ~ A reader suggested a timeline for this story; I've added it to my profile page under the DLT summary so it can be updated as the story goes. :)_

_I know there are some who expected they'd be getting it on by now, but you'll see by the timeline it really isn't an unusually long period of chastity. Especially for a gentleman this like baby-lovin' Edward who tends to put his life desires ahead of immediate physical urges. Hey, it's fiction. ;) Along those lines, I've also added a poll. Check it out when you look at the timeline! _

_More soon! ~ SR_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

I found it incredibly difficult to behave myself after the family swim. Parents around or not, Bella looked seriously fucking hot and it was really starting to drive me nuts. I wished there had been another opportunity at home to see her half-naked that way before it got sprung on me with my parents there. She sprung… I sprung and it was a whole lot of uncomfortable having to ignore my inner urges. Through dinner, through watching the wedding video, through watching old movies my folks pulled out from when we were kids… all I could think of were the chances of me getting Bella alone in the pool. At night would be awesome. But not at all likely.

'_Mom, could you listen for Juliet while she's sleeping? I wanna take Bella out to the pool for a grope.' _That anxious teenager feeling had returned. I was sure it was linked to extreme horniness at this point. The slightest physical contact with her for the rest of the day set my mind wandering and after my admission to perverted thoughts watching her breastfeed, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by appearing as horny as I actually was hours later. But come on… kissing my stomach? She had to know what that would do to me!

I was willing to suck it up and let her set the pace with the physical side of our new relationship, but kissing my fucking stomach? Here? In the open like that when I couldn't grab her and let her know just how much it affected me. Better yet, do something in return to get her going. I knew she was interested by the stares and the flirtatious comments, but there was no clear sign telling me to go for it. Better to deal with my 30 year-old body and 17 year-old horniness than do something that would set us back further.

Juliet was up late after having an extra long nap following her swim. She was completely wound up as we tried to get her settled. My parents had gone to their end of the house and I was looking forward to spending at least a little bit of time with Bella, alone. I could tell she was getting frustrated as well, blocking any sort of play Juliet tried to initiate as she sighed and huffed.

"Do you want me to try or am I just making it worse for you by being here?" I asked when she flopped on the bed after thinking she had her calmed only to have Juliet start crying from her crib.

"I don't know!" she groaned, exasperated. "You used to soothe her, now you're her instant 'on' button! I'm so tired… and if she doesn't go to sleep soon, she'll be hungry by the time I get to sleep. I should have taken Esme up on her nap offer this afternoon."

I ran my hand down my face, still unsure of what she wanted me to do. "Okay, you try to get to sleep. I'll try to get _her_ to sleep and if we need you, we'll come get you. Does that work for you?"

She let out another groan. "I wanted to spend time with _you_ at some point too…"

No kidding.

I took a deep breath and swung her around so she was laying properly in bed before I gave her a light kiss. "There's always tomorrow. Sleep."

I took my aching sac out to the nursery and gathered Juliet, her blanket and her pacifier to take her into the other bedroom. I let her get her energy burnt off, kicking me and plucking at my nose. When she got fussy, I cradled her with her favourite blanket and paced back and forth slowly, letting her get sleepy. I tried one of our talks, but her droopy eyes widened with interest every time I began so I hummed to her instead. I looked at the clock when I set her in her crib… 1:15. She would be up by 6 for her breakfast, if not earlier. I glanced in at Bella, sound asleep, and went to sulk. I couldn't even get worked up enough for a self-serve.

Everyone was at the pool when I got up the next morning - late. I was more tired than I'd realized. Esme went inside immediately to get me some breakfast when I stumbled out to join them. Carlisle was getting his baby-time in.

"Someone was sleepy," Bella teased when I sat beside her at the table.

"Mmm. Sorry about that. Ocean air… Did Juliet get you up early? I left the door open so I'd hear her but I didn't hear a sound. Sorry…"

She glanced at Carlisle before giving me a quick kiss. "She slept right through. Thank you. Sorry I was bitchy last night," she whispered. "I just… I don't do well with tired lately and I'm…"

"Always tired, I know." I grasped her hand and leaned over to give her a longer kiss. "That's why we're here, right? To rest and you can get a lot of that if you keep letting us help you." We were on another kiss when my mother returned with a breakfast tray. Bella moved away from me, blushing instantly. She must have forgotten my dad was there the whole time.

Esme didn't say a word about our display; she merely smiled at us as she placed the food in front of me and ruffled my hair when I thanked her. Bella was trying to coax me to join _her_ in the pool for a change when I returned from taking my dishes back to the kitchen.

"Right after eating? What would my mother say?" I teased, pulling Bella in for a hug while I winked at my mom.

"Mom would say, stay in the shallow end," Esme smiled. "We'll watch the baby for you, go have fun."

"How about a walk instead then?" I suggested, looking out at the beach. The sun wasn't at full-strength yet and it looked really inviting.

Bella slipped her hand in mine, thanked my folks and gave Juliet a kiss before we raced down to the beach. "I love the feel of warm sand on my feet," Bella mused as we strolled along. "It's like a massage."

"Wonder what Juliet will think of it?" I chuckled. "I remember when Kate brought Cammie out for the first time… she freaked."

"Really? Over sand?"

"Yeah! It's totally new… must be a little unnerving for them. I think Cammie was a bit older though, because I remember her making strange faces and trying to say 'hot'."

"Sweet," she smiled up at me. "How do you remember things like that, but not names?"

"Selective memory," I chuckled. "I want to see how cold the water is. Coming down?" We turned towards the ocean and waded in, letting our feet sink in the wet sand. "Not bad," I commented as the tide swished foamy water over our ankles.

"Should we go get Juliet?"

I turned to look up at the house. "Oh geez… look how tiny she looks from here!" Just as I turned, Bella rushed backwards and a wave caught the full backside of me before surrounding me. "Hoooo! Oh holy shit! This is _COLD_!"

Bella was in hysterics as I stood there with my gut sucked in and my balls felt like they were inside my stomach and still shivering.

"You couldn't warn me?"

"You said it wasn't bad!" she taunted as I approached her, dripping.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough!" I grabbed her around the waist even as she spun around to run from me and hauled her back in with me. She squealed like Juliet did when I played with her and jumped into my arms when the next big wave hit us.

"Oh! You're gonna pay mister!"

"At least you're in your swimsuit! I'm fully clothed!"

"Doesn't matter… it's… ahhhh! COLD!" She climbed further up me, arms clinging to my neck while her legs wrapped around mine.

"Am I a pole?" I teased and grabbed onto her bum to give her a further boost. It felt just as good as it looked. And oh! Yeah… she hit just the right spot… No matter how much couch cuddling we'd done, my penis had never come into contact with her and even though it was caught off guard, it was greeting her like an old friend. She pressed her quivering lips to mine when we made contact and I held onto her ass tightly as I saw another wave heading our way. It slammed her body against mine when it hit and I deepened our kiss at the same moment. This was so much better than couch cuddles, better than pool gropes. And she seemed into it too. I wanted to let my hands do some wandering but I was afraid to let go of her. Instead I pulled my mouth away and lifted her more so I could kiss down her throat… across her collar bone… The t-shirt she had on over her swimsuit was a low V and her cleavage looked so fucking inviting.

I let out a soft moan as I lifted her just a bit higher and let my tongue graze her swollen flesh. Her legs clamped around me more firmly and she took a handful of my hair as I pressed my lips there. "Mmm, salty," I said teasingly. And fucking heavenly! I couldn't resist taking a look before I tried for another lick, and then the little boy in me couldn't resist teasing her some more. "Are we cold, Bella?" Her nipples looked like little spikes poking through her swimsuit and t-shirt. Mmm… so fucking hot…

And that was the end of my playful ocean seduction.

She held her hands against my shoulders and pushed herself away from me as her legs released me. Her arms hugged her chest tightly as she made her way out of the water without saying a word. I had a difficult time keeping up with her as she stormed towards the house, all the while ignoring my pitiful apologies. She stayed in her room, unresponsive, long after I'd changed into dry clothes. I decided to go tend to Juliet while her mother cooled off. She was clearly not ready to accept my apology for… what? Appreciating her gorgeous breasts? Is that what I was sorry for? I truly wasn't. She hadn't seemed to mind when my tongue was between them or my lips nipped at the exposed flesh. We'd had dozens of talks about her boobs, it couldn't have been me talking about the state of her nipples.

The minute I got Juliet in my arms, she started pulling on me fussily. "Are you hungry, Sunshine? You need Mommy? Come on, we'll go find her." Could she smell Bella on me or what?

She had showered to get the salt water off her skin and was as anxious to nurse as Juliet was. Refusing to even look me in the eye, I left the room as soon as they were together. The one person who couldn't take their eyes off me, was my mother. She knew something was up. I sat through a humiliating lecture on women and their sensitive hormones, particularly after childbirth. Like I didn't know. Still, I conceded that Mother knew more and it ended, mercifully.

Bella emerged from hiding after Juliet was fed, like nothing had happened. She was attentive and affectionate and chatty. I was beginning to think I'd imagined the earlier scene - or at least, overblown her reaction in my own mind. At one point, free of Juliet, she even sat on my lap, as we looked at an old photo album. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I hated my stupid body! Damn Alice and her bathing suit! Damn her convincing me I could pull this off… it wasn't even the suit, it was the fact that it allowed me contact with a man… a man I found so attractive it scared me. If I hadn't had the swimsuit, I wouldn't have been in the water with him. I wouldn't have been _on_ him that way. He wouldn't have… Fuck! Just thinking of his lips on my skin kicked off round two of the unwanted milk let-down. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried myself dry in the shower. Then I called Alice.

"Aw sweetie, tell me what happened!"

I spilled the whole embarrassing situation and how I'd fled like an injured animal leaving that gorgeous man with his own situation.

"You felt peen?" she giggled. "Finally!"

"Alice. I'm having a breakdown here, it's hardly the time to talk peen," I replied dryly.

"Did you tell him why you ran?" She switched out of Whore Alice mode and turned into Talk-To-Me Alice.

"No! What? _'Well Edward, when you lick my boobs, apparently I want to nurse you?'_ Like fuck I'm gonna tell him what happened!"

"Honey, it's involuntary! Like when they get a boner over a TV commercial… not even! He had his mouth on you, of course your body would react. If you had your mouth anywhere near the peen, it would rise to the occasion too! Well… you hope." Whore Alice couldn't resist a giggle.

I giggled too, reluctantly. "Alice! What am I gonna do? I really like that we're getting closer… we're adults for god sake and I got further, faster with boyfriends in high school!"

"What if you seduced him? I mean, empty yourself… then for it! Or honey, just let it happen, 'cause we know how sweet he is and he's a doctor! He knows that's bound to happen. He'll understand."

"He made a joke about my nipples. In the water."

"So? You could have retaliated with a peen comment. How was it, anyway? Did it meet standards, even in cold water?"

"Alice…" I giggled and my goddamn boobs filled up again. "I'm seriously in distress here… and yeah… even in cold water…"

I had just hung up when Edward brought Juliet to me. Perfect timing. They both knew me so well. Getting out all my distress out with Alice and my ever-present milk supply with Juliet, I felt in a much better mood. I wanted to make it up to Edward for acting like a sulky bitch. He deserved a mature woman who wasn't afraid to display her affection for him. I loved touching him. I loved how his arms felt around me. I never felt more comfortable than when I was snuggled against him… with empty boobs. Stupid, stupid hormones. I had no problem cuddling with him with Juliet or even his parents watching, why couldn't they cooperate when we were alone?

He tried to cover the fact that he was upset. He was charming and just as attentive, but his touches were apprehensive. He had been bold in the ocean. Now he was back to blushing every time we made contact and making sure his hands were appropriately placed on the small of my back or my waist, never near my butt again. The way his fingers had spread over my cheeks in the ocean had felt so amazing. Now, we were chaste. Fuck fuck fuck!

In another Sweet Edward moment late that evening, he sent me off to have a warm bath while he tired out my active daughter to prepare her for a soothing feeding and hopefully normal bedtime. Esme and Carlisle had offered to stay with her if we wanted to go out for awhile. If we could get her to sleep, that may be just the thing we needed. _Everything worked according to his Plan_, I smiled to myself as we stood by her crib. She was asleep with a full tummy and I was relaxed, empty and anxious to spend time with the gorgeous man next to me.

He took me to a bar & grille near the beach house and we shared an appetizer plate of chicken, shrimp and veggies. He had a beer, I had ginger ale. And then he taught me how to play pool… what he didn't realize was that being the only child of a single dad - a cop - I had played more than a few games of pool. He took the loss with dignity and grace and we strolled back to the house a few hours later, arm in arm.

"So, that was our second date," he mused. "The first one couldn't have been too bad then, huh?"

"Ya might get lucky on our third." I pinched his side as I snuggled in closer. I felt in great spirits and I really wanted to let him know there would be more to this relationship. Hell, it would probably be another month or more before we got out together again anyway. My hormones _AND_ boobs may be behaving by then. I went with jokes, because that was easier than trying to make him understand I wanted him in the worst way, but I didn't want it to be a let-down for him. _Ha ha! Funny girl, Bella!_ Stupid let-down-at-the-worst-time boobs. Keep joking. "You're not a total whore if you wait 'til the third, right?"

"You? No. We'll feel quite differently when it's Juliet's third date, I'm sure," he chuckled as he pinched my side in return.

"Oh god… don't remind me! She's gonna grow up and have hormones and boyfriends… Let's find a way to keep her as a baby forever!"

"Ask Esme about that. I know she thinks she's found a way!"

"I know," I giggled. "She's so sweet with you, the way she hovers and dotes."

"Fusses…meddles…"

"I love her. She's great. She's awesome! She let us have our second date!"

"It's not quite over," he said softly as we arrived at the house. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Not as intensely as in the ocean, but with definite improvement over the kisses since then. "Come on, we've got babysitters to send home."

"So, slightly whorish if I let you get to second base on the second date in your parent's house?" I whispered as we groped in the darkened room off the nursery once Esme and Carlisle retired for the night.

"That would be slightly wonderful," he chuckled against my throat. His neck must in serious pain when he's done with me, bent over like that. I shoved him down on the bed and sat across his lap, my arms draped around his neck as I kissed him. One of his hands held my face while the other took a firm hold of my ass and began kneading. I moaned into his open mouth and tilted my head back for him to kiss my throat. He really seemed to like doing that and I loved the way his lips felt against me and how he'd nibble every now and then.

Wanting to feel more of his skin, I worked on his shirt buttons while he nuzzled me and then my hands went exploring. Jesus! Could I wait for the third date? I started giggling at that ridiculous thought – like a silly school girl. Two grown adults, dating for months, obviously very physically attracted to each other waiting for a third date. Yet, here I sat on him – my hand full of pec and my hip firmly placed against a remarkably hard appendage. I was sizing him up even as I giggled… ridiculous. I bit my upper lip to bring an end to the giggles. "Sorry," I muttered when he stopped doing those wonderful things with his lips. "I'm sorry. Nerves." I took hold of him and kissed him as a woman, not a silly girl, all the while leaning into him further and further to encourage him to lay back.

When he was finally laid out, I repositioned myself to straddle his legs, taking in the perfect muscle tone and manliness of his physique. I also took a good long gander at his goods, still trapped inside his pants. They were stretched so tight, the entire outline was showing and yes, Alice, 'peen perfection' too. He had that cocky grin on when I finally dragged my eyes away from it and held his arms out to me.

"Come…" he whispered and I briefly debated which definition he had intended for that word. I could. Truly.

The minute I leaned forward, I felt the tingle start up. I had triple-padded so I could only hope it would absorb it all as I ventured closer still. When his arms grasped me and pulled me right down on him and into a kiss, there was no amount of flooding that would have stopped me from pressing myself further against him. I felt like I couldn't possibly get close enough to him to satisfy my need to touch him, be touched by him and feel every pulsing muscle in his body against my body.

"God, Bella…" he murmured against my cheek. He had both hands on my ass; squeezing and kneading, pressing me firmly against him. One hand slid up the back of my shirt and I trembled at the new touch. His long fingers felt like they were everywhere, all at once. When he got to my side, I lifted myself just enough to let him around. I could still feel his chest against my nipples as I felt his fingertips tracing over the edge of my bra. "Take this off?" he whispered, so softly. And then, in a playful tone, "You can leave your shirt on." He was obviously feeling the same _'this is soooo high school!'_ thing as me.

"Edward… I… I'm wet. I'm leaking," I whispered back, rather than following my instinct to flee again. Was Alice right about this, too? Would he be just as sweet and understanding even while incredibly sexually frustrated? If the hardness, now against my thigh was any indication, he was even further aroused than when I'd examined him moments earlier.

His fingers trailed up and down the side of my breast as his other hand came up to tilt my chin towards him. "Would you rather I not touch you?" he asked softly.

"I want you to…" I _really_ fucking want you to… You have _NO IDEA_ how much I want you to… "It's just…"

"Okay." He kissed the tip of my nose and held my face with both hands. Dammit? Where did those fingers go? "Bella, if you want me to wait, I'll wait. For… whatever. But it seems like you want this and yet… you don't… so you can see where I'm getting mixed signals and honestly, I don't know what to do. Is it just when you're lactating that you don't want me touching you? Or, like, at all? And is it just the breasts that are off limits or should my hands be bound… help me out."

Oh god… he's completely frustrated with me! "Never bind your hands, Edward. They're great hands. Really great." I sucked in my lip as I shifted uncomfortably on his legs. Should I get off? _Get off… Ha!_ Stop that Bella! Act your age. "It feels weird when I'm soaked like this. It's more gross than romantic, don't you think?"

Very seriously, he stared into my eyes. "I don't think a single thing about you is gross. Bella, lactating is natural and beautiful and even more beautiful when it's you. I don't have a fetish, but it's totally _not _a turn-off for me. I want to touch you but if you'd rather wait until you're done breast feeding, I'll understand."

"You'll be disappointed then." His solemn confession of how he really felt about it touched me and made me feel just a bit bolder. "This rack?" I pressed my arms together to make them pop slightly over the edge of my v-neck. "Totally from lactation alone. They'll be gone once I'm done breast feeding."

He chuckled as his eyes feasted on the view I provided. Fuck. He's a tit man. And I had very little to offer, in reality.

"All the more reason to make me fall in love with them now then, huh?" he teased as he held a finger above them.

_What the hell…_ I brought my cleavage closer and he inched his finger closer. Then I slammed the girls into his hand and sucked on his tonsils. Holy hell! His hands were even better with these than my butt! And they were taking full advantage of my offering. Feeling bolder still, I pulled away and unclasped my bra, removing it under my shirt like we used to do on sleepovers with our training bras. Tossing it, and six nursing pads on the floor, I sat on him, my breasts heaving behind my now drenched v-neck. He reached for me again and got bolder himself, slipping a thumb in to rub against my taut nipple. I flowed like a river and he moaned softly against my throat as he came for a nibble.

"I really don't think you wanted me to touch you," he teased as he massaged them some more. "Do you have any idea what…"

Juliet picked _that_ moment to wake up. I groaned as he moved his hands away. Clasping them together in mine, I kissed them. "Thank you… for making me see how much I wanted you to touch me." I kissed him, as promisingly as I could, before going to collect my hungry baby. I didn't put my bra back on, nor attempt to cover up in any way when I brought her back to feed her in the chair by the bed. I smiled lovingly at the beautiful man who watched us with such adoration. My heart still pounding, and the Netherlands flooded beyond belief, I laid my head back and let my utterly content smile say it all. I was so in love… with my perfect baby and beyond perfect Edward.

He took Juliet from me when she fell back to sleep. She had only snacked – she'd be up again before morning. With my baby on his shoulder, he took my hand and led me to his bedroom, setting Juliet down gently in the middle.

"There's more room in here… for the three of us," he said in a raspy whisper. "I don't want to spend another night apart from you." He lowered his head to kiss me and tugged at the hem of my shirt. "You really should just get rid of this. It's wet. You'll chafe. And it's so much easier to just roll Juliet over and let her nurse when she wants."

And have my gut hanging out? Ohhhh… it _was_ tempting, however. I held a finger up and switched off the lamp before going to the other side of the bed. I turned my back and complied with his wishes (that were mine, as well, if I was to be perfectly honest). Once under the covers, I turned to find he'd taken the opportunity to strip off as well. Standing there, clad only in his boxers, in the muted light that shone in from the nursery across the hall, he was every woman's dream.

Even in the shadows, I could see the smirk that lined his face. "Do I have to put pants on?"

"No!" I whispered and waved him in. "I don't want you putting on clothes on our account. Just do what you normally would."

His devilish snicker sent tingles straight through me. "Uh, this is more clothes than I would normally wear. But for Sunshine… I'll suffer."

Oh. My. God. The mental image of him sleeping completely naked sent everything running wild. I thought of the times we'd already caught him sleeping or went to wake him… was he naked under the covers then?

I'd_ have_ to wash Esme's sheets in the morning…

I felt his hand inching over, below where Juliet snoozed, oblivious to the amorous pair on other side of her. His fingertips touched my side and inched up, slowly torturing me until his palm touched where I wanted it to be. He cupped one drip, drip, dripping breast as his own smile spread and he whispered, "Good night Bella. You have really beautiful boobies. Thank you for letting me touch them."

I kicked at his shin and grasped his hand to keep it in place. I would definitely need to wash Esme's sheets. I was also concerned with chafing in the Netherlands.

* * *

_A/N ~ Thanks to everyone who participated in the poll. :) It's still open if anyone else wants to jump in over the long weekend!_  
_I may get another update in over the weekend, but no promises. Hope you enjoy. ~ SR_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I awoke to find Edward sneaking back into bed before he grabbed up Juliet and held her against him. He leaned across and kissed me, his smile from last night still in place. He rolled onto his back and began his morning routine of making Juliet beam and squeal with delight – any way he could. His laughter and her gurgles and squeals beat out Morning Bella attitude with only a momentary battle. They were so beautiful together.

"I should take advantage of you distracting her so I can actually get rid of the morning mouth before I feed her." I reached down to the floor to grab my crusty t-shirt. Gross.

"Bella! The bathroom is right there! You don't have to leave the room and you'll need to take that right back off. Don't tell me you're shy again in the morning?"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I held the stiff-as-a-board shirt against my midriff. I let the girls sway loose as I strolled to the bathroom, giving him a saucy wiggle as I went in. His warm laughter filled my heart. As I stood brushing my teeth, I stared at my naked reflection. I hadn't given nearly the devotion to tummy crunches that I should have, but it was getting a little better. Good enough to walk out and face him in daylight? Hell no! He had a shirt hanging on the back of the door so I nabbed that before going back out, only doing up the bottom buttons. He was right after all; I'd need to have the boobies accessible. I giggled to myself thinking of how cute it was that he used that term for them, even in an intimate setting. He was just adorable.

He laid his head on my lap when I sat in bed to nurse. I used one arm to cradle my baby and the other to stroke the hair of the man I was deeply in love with. "I love it here," I mused in a soft voice. "I could stay here like this forever. I see why Esme has such strong feelings about her time here with her family."

"You can stay, Bella." He rolled over so he was facing me. "Mom would love it. I could come back in a few days…"

I shook my head. As sweet as that was, I couldn't live off him like that. And I couldn't bear to think of a few days without him either. "We'd miss you too much."

"I'm working a double my first day back anyway… I could come back, spend the day…"

"I'd worry about you on that drive…"

"You don't trust the Fox," he teased.

"I don't want to be without you." My tone was not playful in the least. I couldn't ever see myself without him.

He sat up and held my cheek as he leaned over Juliet to kiss me softly. "You don't ever have to be, Bella. I was serious last night. I don't ever want to spend a night apart."

"Except when you're on nightshift…" I said more teasingly.

"Well yeah," he chuckled. "How do you feel about sleeping through the day with me?"

"I'm all for it. This little one, however…"

His hand left my cheek to stroke her head as she nursed. She paused and sighed before resuming breakfast. Chuckling, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I feel the same, Sunshine." He sighed as his nose nuzzled my free breast. "Beautiful."

"You're going to make me flood her!" I warned with a laugh. I ran my fingers through his hair as he curled up against my unused side. "And you're not getting left-overs!" I clenched my eyes shut as my mouth filter malfunctioned. Fuck! Had I really said that? Was he mortified? Or disappointed… I opened them to see the damage.

He was smiling. Blushing. All kinds of adorable as he kissed the top of my boobie. His lips were warm and so soft in contrast to the scruff of his beard against my sensitive flesh and as I looked down at my baby suckling and my boyfriend nuzzling, I saw what he saw… beauty. We fit together so naturally. I resumed stroking his head as I loved these two people more than I ever thought possible.

We took Juliet for a walk on the beach in the early morning light, holding hands as we strolled. We'd stop every now and then for a kiss, or to watch the birds swooping down for their breakfast. Yes, I could do this for a lifetime. A voice in the distance drew our attention and a broad grin broke out on Edward's face as he waved.

"You remember Carmen from the wedding?"

Of course I remembered her; Tanya's mother. His ex-future-mother-in-law. What the fuck was she doing here? I could feel my body tensing up with each second as we walked towards her.

"Edward! I thought that was you, honey! Your mom said you'd be coming for a visit! And you've brought company!" She kissed his cheek as he lowered to kiss hers in greeting and then she turned to me. "Bella, it's so nice to see you again. And this must be the little one Esme goes on and on about… oh, she's just gorgeous, Bella! So sweet. So bright-eyed! Oh, she must be a joy to be around!"

And with a few kind words and her genuine smile, my bitterness evaporated. This woman was the same lovely woman I'd chatted with at the wedding without knowing her connection to Edward. It wasn't her fault her daughter was a stupid bitch. "Carmen, thank you! Yes, Juliet's a very pleasant baby. I'm so fortunate." I had the world's sweetest baby and the perfect man… who was looking a bit awkward at the moment.

Carmen noticed as well. "Don't worry yourself, honey. It's good to see you happy again." She embraced him as a mother would. "We've all missed having you around so much, Edward. You know you'll always be family."

"Thank you, Carmen. I feel the same," he replied softly as he pulled away. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit, it's just…"

"I know." She dabbed at her eyes. "We're having a roast, later on, on the beach. I'd be so happy if all of you would join us."

"I think Rose and Emmett are coming by later…" he excused us.

"Wonderful! All of you at once!"

I tensed again.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward used a very soft voice, but his eyes were pleading with her to not do this. I recalled him saying he could never refuse Carmen.

"She won't be here. She's working." Carmen rolled her eyes and looked out at the ocean as she hugged herself. "If that's what makes her happy…"

I wanted to embrace this woman. Sucker-punch her stupid bitch of a daughter, but hug this lovely woman. She fully understood that her daughter had lost the best man in the world. I wondered if she knew what Edward lost, because of Tanya and her self-indulgent solo decision. She couldn't… then Esme would know and Esme would fuss. Without a doubt.

"Kate and Garrett and Cammie will be here though! Please come!" Her smile returned with the thought of all the other 'children' being together. It obviously meant a lot to her.

"We'd love to, Carmen. Thank you," I replied for us. "We can't stay too long, with Juliet…"

Edward gave my waist a loving squeeze. "What can we bring for you? Still drinking Tequila?"

"Oh heavens no!" she laughed and smacked his arm. "You bring your family, that's all. Enjoy the rest of your morning and afternoon." Smiling warmly at us, she stroked Juliet's back before she retreated down the beach.

"That's their house," Edward advised me when she was far enough away. "Remember the first time you rejected me? That's where the party was." He was smirking as he turned to me. "I'm glad you turned me down."

"You invited me to your ex's parents' house? On a first date?" I laughed, aghast at his gall. Back then, I still wasn't certain he didn't swing both ways and I was positive he had a girlfriend yet I somehow thought this was even worse!

"I know! Stupid move… Lucky for me, you're smarter than I am. That would have been disastrous. You saved our relationship through rejection. Ironic, huh?" His arms were around me as he smiled down at me. "Thank you for this, with Carmen, as well. I really do adore her. She did nothing to me and I feel bad that I've cut her out of my life when I eliminated Tanya."

I kissed his chin and squeezed his cheek, like I'd seen Rosalie do many times. "I understand. But I don't want a confrontation, Edward. If she's there… I'll just take Juliet back…"

He shook his head earnestly. "Carmen wouldn't do that. I wouldn't put you in that situation either. Bella, you and Juliet are the most important people in my life. I want a future with you. I wouldn't make you deal with my ex. I wouldn't do anything that made you feel uncomfortable. Didn't I prove that to you last night?" His coy grin was back.

"And yet," I teased back. "It still left me uncomfortable for a whole other reason." I batted my eyelashes as I pinched his bum. I had the sudden desire to feel his stubble against my tingling breasts again. _Maybe later,_ I mused to myself with my own coy grin.

We were in the pool with Juliet when Emmett and Rose arrived. We chatted at the edge of the pool briefly before they ran inside to change. They were only inside a few minutes before they rushed back, Rosalie anxious to get her hands on Juliet. I would have killed myself if I'd seen Rosalie in a bikini when I thought she was 'the other woman'. Seriously. Edward's sister was probably the sexiest woman I'd ever known. She didn't flaunt it, but she definitely had a confidence that I envied.

"Hello my sweet girl!" she cooed to my daughter as she wrapped her in a towel. "I've been dreaming about seeing you all week! Okay, this bathing suit is too adorable! It's so tiny!" She _'squeeee-d' _just like Alice had when she had seen it.

Emmett made some 'yummy mummy' cracks when I got out of the pool, I fired back as I towelled off. It was Emmett being Emmett. Rose shot him daggers with her eyes and Edward pushed him backwards into the pool with an enormous splash, dousing us all. The second wave hit when Edward cannon-balled himself in afterwards.

"Overgrown babies." Rose rolled her eyes as she tenderly dried off Juliet again. "You'll learn to ignore Uncle Emmett at times, sweetheart. He's so lovable, but sometimes, he's just a jerk and we just have to ignore him."

_Uncle Emmett… _I smiled at the way she said that so naturally.

"I hope he didn't upset you, Bella. I warned him not to be a pig. I'm sure Edward warned him to behave too. Be honest, did he offend you?"

Her concern was touching, but totally unwarranted. "No! Not at all! I have a feeling that if I had a brother, he'd be an Emmett clone. Totally inoffensive to me. It's just him, and that's great."

Rosalie smiled appreciatively. "You're not easily offended then?"

I scrunched up my face as I shook my head. "I'm usually the offender!"

"Good. In that case, you won't be offended when I say how much I hate you right now. I am so envious!"

What? What had I done? My face spoke for me and Rose pulled me over to move away from the poolside our men were getting rowdier.

"You look amazing! I know I wouldn't be pool-ready this soon."

My jaw dropped. "Rosalie! You've got to be kidding me. I was just thinking of how perfect your body is…"

She rolled her eyes. "I have to work at it. Constantly. If I _look_ at a cupcake, I gain 5 pounds – that's why I know I'll be avoiding swimsuits for at least a year after I give birth."

I bit down on my lip and then decided to draw Edward's sister into my confidence. I divulged my worries over my mummy tummy, which she assessed without me even batting an eye.

"Oh honey, it's not as bad as you think. Come to the gym with me! There's an awesome daycare centre – loads of moms love it and the post-pregnancy workouts they offer. I go 3 mornings a week."

"Oh. Um… I should warn you, I'm really not a morning person."

She cracked a crooked grin, so much like Edward's that it made me smile. "Perfect. We'll be grumpy b-words together until we sweat it out. Then we'll do girl talk at the juice bar. You won't even have to kill yourself there, like I do; you've only got the tummy to deal with!"

"And my ass," I mumbled, suddenly very self-conscious about the rear. Why had I chosen Alice's string bottoms today?

Rose had so many facial expressions that reminded me of Edward. The crooked grin, the way her eyebrow lifted in confusion – or amusement when used simultaneously. "You're gonna get me killed if you lose that," she leaned over to whisper and turned to keep her eye on the guys in the pool. "You can't say a word, and you either Juliet! Girl talk stays with the girls… always!" Kissing my daughter's head, Rose positioned her so that from the perspective of the guys, she would be whispering to Juliet. "Okay, he'll be mad at me if he knows I told you, but my brother has got a major thing for butts. Not that you're not gorgeous and sweet and so right for him in every other way… but I suspect he'd be rather… fond of that hiney you boast."

Once more, I stood with my mouth gaping open. Was she serious? No… she's known him all his life, but she didn't know his intimate habits and preferences. His eyes had always been focused on my breasts. They were what made him blush and what he desired to kiss and touch. They were his focus for arousal.

"He's taking in an eyeful right now," Rose smiled sweetly as she nuzzled against Juliet's cheek, watching the pool.

I turned to look. Any disbelief I'd had vanished when I made eye contact with Edward and saw his cheeks glowing red even from where I stood. He _had_ been ogling and he'd been caught! I turned back to Rosalie, giggling. "Seriously?"

She nodded, giving me a wink. "Oh yeah. Keep what ya got back there, honey and he'll be forever interested."

My heart danced in my chest – I did possess something naturally that he'd appreciate, so maybe the post-nursing boobs wouldn't be such a disappointment! I wanted to kiss Alice for insisting on these bottoms now. I made a mental note to go through my panty drawer when I got home and toss any of the granny panties I had remaining from those last months of pregnancy and post-surgery. Alice and I would have another shopping trip, very soon.

"Thanks for telling me your brother's secrets. It stays between us girls." I did kiss Rose.

**EPOV**

"You wanna stop staring at my girlfriend's ass?" I smacked Emmett across the back of his head.

He smirked at me. "Like you wouldn't."

"Em, that's twisted on so many levels. That's my sister."

"Alright, but Bella's not my sister and…"

"And you're married to mine," I reminded him with a smirk. "Married, Em."

"That means no more looking?" He scrunched his face up in pain.

I chuckled at his expression. "That means no more looking in front of me, at least. I've got my sister's honour to defend and if it's my girlfriend you're gawking at, we've got another whole issue entirely." In all honesty, I could hardly blame him on this one. Bella looked astonishingly hot. Just when I'd grown accustomed to the way her swimsuit accentuated all of her assets, she stunned me with these new, teeny-tiny, show-half-the-gorgeous-ass bottoms that made it very difficult to keep my own eyes off of. And I'd had the view for a couple of hours already. Emmett had only been introduced to Bella's sweet behind. Just as I was giving it proper admiration, Bella suddenly turned to look at us. Christ, our eyes must have scorched her lily white flesh! My cheeks felt the burn of the blaze, for sure. I dropped down from the side of the pool, drowning my embarrassment deep underwater.

We all headed over to Eleazar and Carmen's early in the evening. Bella had shorts on over her string bottoms, but it didn't hinder my visual in the least. The longer we were here, the more relaxed and comfortable she got and she was radiant. While the testosterone forced my eyes to the old stand-by focal points, my heart drove me to appreciate the full woman. Just as it was when I saw her at work, I was seeing a whole new side of Bella; Family-first Bella. I adored this woman.

We arrived hand-in-hand, as Nana Esme got the privilege of carrying over the star of the show. Everyone flocked around Juliet in her little peach dress with matching hat and shoes, though the shoes were swiftly kicked off as she was like her mom and preferred to be barefoot. I stuffed her shoes in my pocket and went to give Cammie some attention. She was used to being the star, herself.

She let out a squeal when I picked her up and spun her in circles. "Uncle Edward! My panties are showing!" she giggled when I stopped and held her on my hip.

"Oops! We can't have that!" I adjusted her dress for her and blew raspberries on her cheek. "So… we haven't seen each other for awhile, tell me all the hot gossip! What's new?" Cammie had always been more of a conversationalist than a physical play kind of kid. She listened to everything and had the most entertaining takes on what she heard.

"Daddy's in trouble with Mommy." She didn't hesitate for a moment before spilling the dish. "He got raised and bought a new toy."

I lifted my eyebrows in interest. "A new toy huh?"

"I forget what you call it… mid-life cry-sissy? Mommy said it's early."

Chuckling, I knew exactly what she was talking about, but it was hardly a mid-life crisis. Garrett had taken Emmett to the car lot when he first considered his purchase. It was extravagant, but he had worked hard for his promotion and he could afford it now. Obviously Kate saw it differently. "No new toys for you and Mommy?"

She tucked her chin in as a smile broadened her rosy cheeks. "Mommy's making us one." She patted her tummy.

My mouth formed an 'O' and I leaned in to whisper. "Mommy's having a baby?" She nodded, her white-blond curls bouncing excitedly. Ha! I felt certain this wasn't supposed to be general knowledge at this point. Sure, I had been out of the family loop, but Rosalie would have mentioned it if she knew. That would explain her not being thrilled about Garrett's new car. "Okay, let's keep that one between us. Can you do that Cammie?" She nodded again and threw her arms around my neck, snuggling in like she always used to. I did miss spending time with her.

"Hey, you want to come meet Bella's baby? See what you'll be getting in the future? But don't say anything – remember…" I zipped my lips with my fingers and she mimicked me with a giggle and a nod.

She stared in awe at Juliet when I took her over. "How did that fit in there?" She poked Bella in the stomach.

Bella smiled down at her and playfully tugged on one of her curls. "I ask myself that same question. But you fit in Mommy's tummy before you got to be a big girl too!"

She approached Juliet slowly, as if she would frighten her and very gently patted her head. Juliet grunted and tried to grab her hand. Giggling, Cammie turned back to Bella. "She wants to play!"

"I think she does, Cammie! She doesn't have any friends yet. Well, except Edward." Bella bumped her hip against me.

"Uncle Edward's my friend too, Baby! He can play with both of us!"

I sat on the bench that surrounded their patio and took Cammie on my lap as Esme passed Juliet over to Bella. She sat beside us and I showed her how Juliet liked to be played with, but cautioned her to be gentle, always. Cammie followed her new little friend wherever she got passed around to and I saw Kate looking at me questioningly when it was her turn.

"What's up?" I asked her softly when I approached them.

"Well, Cammie is a bit confused, I think. Bella told her you were her friend, but she thinks you're Juliet's Daddy and you can't be both. How do we want to explain this?" I knew Kate. She wasn't questioning my paternity. She was asking how I'd want Cammie to tell Aunt Tanya about my baby.

"Ah." I squatted down to be face-to-face with her. "Well, you see, all babies have a Mommy and Daddy, of course. But some babies and children don't live with both Mommy _and_ Daddy, like you do. I'm not Juliet's Daddy, Cammie. I'm her… Edward." I chuckled nervously. What else could I tell her?

"Her play Daddy?" Cammie surmised.

"Uh…"

Bella joined us, placing her hand on the back of my neck. She gave it a soft squeeze. "We met Edward after she was born, honey. So, he's not her Daddy, but he does Daddy stuff with her. He takes care of her like your Daddy takes care of you – he plays with her, he makes sure she's safe and healthy. She loves it when he puts her to sleep. Do you like your Daddy tucking you in or Mommy?"

They broke off into their own little conversation and Kate winked at me, her own queries answered. Juliet was not my biological child, but I was more than 'playing' Daddy with her. She was handling this much better than I thought she would. Kate had always held out hope that her sister and I would somehow work it out and reunite. My open relationship with Bella and Juliet extinguished all hope of that and she seemed okay with it. She actually seemed happy for me, yet shortly after, I spotted her wiping her eyes as she made her way to the house. Carmen followed closely behind. Maybe she wasn't okay with it. Whatever the drama was, I didn't pull Bella into it. She was involved in a conversation with Emmett and Eleazar about unnecessary traffic laws. I stood back with a smile, watching. They had no idea they were dealing with a very bright, opinionated cop's kid. Bella was more than holding her own and I glowed with pride.

I had just joined my mother, who was taking her turn amusing Cammie and Juliet when Carmen summoned me inside. Her eyes were fretful.

"Carmen? Is everything alright?" Immediately, I embraced her, as I would if my own mother was looking so distraught.

"Oh honey, having you here with all of us again has been so wonderful. You don't know how much we've all missed you." Her embrace on me tightened. "And your… Bella and her baby, they're just so sweet. I feel just horrid. Can you forgive me?"

I was nowhere near following her emotional outburst. This wasn't typical behaviour for Carmen and I couldn't imagine a thing she'd be asking my forgiveness for. I stroked her back before I pulled away. "I'm sorry Carmen, I'm afraid I have no idea what I'm to forgive you for."

She looked up at me with teary eyes and… pity? Aw fuck. "Edward… we love you like you're our own, you know that. When you and Tanya parted ways, it was distressful for all of us. But I knew you – I knew your _heart_. You loved her for so many years, I always thought you'd work it out. That's the only reason I didn't dissuade her from going to Rose and Emmett's reception. Honey, she seemed truly remorseful for her part in the break-up and I thought she was ready to start repairing the damage, only…" I had never seen a look so full of pity. I wanted to disappear into the wall behind me. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had started into this new relationship. I put you in a retched spot and I am so terribly sorry. I hope it didn't cause you problems."

"Carmen… I really…" _REALLY don't want to talk about this! _I plastered myself to the wall, hoping beyond hope for a door to open and let me slip through. I ran my hand over my face and then held it to my forehead. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She shook her head. "I love my daughter, but I do realize she played a part in the break-up as well. Seeing you with this little family, I'm tending to think she had more to do with it than I originally thought. If only she wasn't so focused on work…"

I nodded, remaining silent.

"I believe she's beginning to see the error of her ways."

_Fuck. I don't want to be here having this discussion!_

"The girls are in a horrible spot too - Rosie and Katie… You know how they talk about everything and your sister is so excited about your new relationship and having the baby around and well, you probably don't know yet but Kate's expecting again and she's quite emotional these days. Tanya heard some of their talk and she put it in her sister's head that Bella's baby is yours."

"That would have meant…" I frowned and tried to contain the anger I felt building. "She's insinuating that I cheated! That couldn't be further from the truth," I snorted. "Putting Kate in the middle that way, _especially_ now, is horrible! Tanya has impeccable timing." I stared at the floor, willing it to open up if the wall wouldn't accommodate my wishes.

Carmen nodded sadly. "That, she does. Honey, she called… just before I came out to get you. She's on her way here."

My head snapped up.

"This wasn't planned, Edward. I swear to you. She told us she would be working tonight. I wanted to let you know, so she didn't just arrive and catch you off guard."

"Thank you," I nodded, feeling more anxious than I'd ever recalled feeling. "I appreciate that."

"Honey… I'm sorry this gathering's been ruined. Of course, I always wanted you to be my son-in-law, but more importantly, I want you to be happy and have all the things you've dreamt of having. Seeing you in a new relationship…" Her voice caught as she held back a sob.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be displaying it like this here…"

She grabbed onto my forearms with a force I didn't think this woman would possess. "Nonsense! You _be _happy, Edward! As you said, my daughter's timing is impeccable. Earlier, when I saw you on the beach, I was wistfully thinking that should have been you and Tanya and little one out there, so happy – so in love. But if we're to be honest, you never looked at my daughter the way you look at those girls of yours. They're quite obviously meant for you. I don't want you spending a single moment worrying that any of us believe you cheated. And don't spend a moment thinking we aren't happy that you've found your perfect love."

I was floored by everything Carmen expressed to me. And deeply touched. "Is Kate alright?" I asked softly.

Carmen gave me her chin-up grin and nodded as she stroked my arm. "We'll be fine, honey. We'll get through this, don't you fret about it."

"Thank you. And I appreciate the warning. I should take Bella and Juliet home before…"

"Yes. And Edward, I'll take care of making sure Tanya knows you didn't participate in this baby's conception. If Kate doesn't beat me to it!" She hugged herself, snickering at the thought of her girls having it out. There had been some major blow-outs between the two sisters in the past. I just hoped my sister didn't get in on this one as well.

"Thank you, Carmen. You're the best almost-mother-in-law I could ever hope for." She chuckled in my arms as I held her and then she gave me a little shove out the door.

I spotted Bella and immediately went to her. "We should go now," I whispered as I took her hand. She stood instantly, a look of concern on her face. "Tanya's on her way. Carmen just gave me the warning," I whispered.

Her eyes dropped to the ground and her cheeks paled. "I'll go get Juliet." She found her with Rose and we said our quick goodbyes before crossing the beach between our houses.

"Bella, this wasn't planned… I swear to you. She just called and told them she'd changed her mind."

"She does a lot of that, huh?" she snapped as we reached our patio.

"Only when it's too late." I stopped Bella and turned her to face me. "Bella, what you and I have is exactly what I want. No one can come between us. You know that, don't you?"

She stared off to the side, creases stretching across her forehead. "I just don't want… things have been so per… "

_Perfect._ Yes, I know. I pulled her closer and hugged her as she hitched Juliet up higher. "I want things just as they are too," I whispered. "Bella, I will never put you in a situation where you feel like anything we have is threatened, because it's not. There is nothing that can keep me from you and Juliet… nothing on my end anyway," I smirked. "Of course, you can tell me to take a hike any day."

"As if…" Bella stood on her toes and grabbed onto the back of my head to hold me in place for her claim-staking kiss.

Carmen's inspirational chat left me wondering if everyone who looked at us saw how deep our feelings went. I certainly felt different these days; did I present myself differently as well? She was right – this was an entirely new kind of love for me and I prayed this was what was meant for me all along. _This_ woman and _this _baby. Bella and Juliet.

Days like this made me wonder if there was anyone in the entire world who had ever loved someone, two some ones, actually, more than I did as she owned me with a kiss on the patio of Mom's beloved family beach house.

* * *

_A/N ~ Welcome to all the new readers! Thanks for adding my story to your lists and thanks to all for the reviews and for registering your opinions on the poll. :) _  
_Another long chapter coming up as the vacation ends and Bella and Edward get more deeply involved in each other's life. Also, an all Edward POV... soon! ~ SR_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

"Good morning Ms Grumpy Pants," I purred into the phone. "I will be home in 15 minutes at which time you can either send me off with Juliet and you can sleep until she finally figures out I can't give her what she needs _or_ you can curse me out for the next 15 minutes. You decide."

There was a low, sultry giggle from her end despite the fact that I had woken her up. "I'll be human, don't worry. You're off all day, right? No call-ins?"

"I'm entirely yours," I assured her. Although we tried to maintain the 'never spend another night apart' agreement, in reality, I was at work more than I was in her bed those next weeks after. Double-shifts and night shifts were killing us. On the up-side, Juliet had been sleeping for her wonderfully and it put Bella in a much more stable state of mind. I was getting fewer of the hormonal outbursts from her, which put me in a much more stable state of mind as well.

I let myself into her apartment, not even bothering to go to my own first. Bella called out to me as soon as she heard my keys hit the table by the front door. "How are my girls?" I grinned from the doorway of the bedroom. Juliet's head popped off her mom the instant she heard my voice. I hurried over to give her a kiss good morning before urging her to finish her breakfast.

"Mommy's turn?" Bella asked with a grin.

I obliged, more than willingly and she invited me to join them in bed. Juliet had grown used to me cuddled up to her mom while she nursed so she didn't fuss when I rested my head on Bella's shoulder to watch them. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Um, first on my agenda is bacon. Then a shower. I have to go pick up a few things for my dad's visit and then…I'm sure your plans are better."

"I should meet Charlie." He had been over at least three times since we began dating and each time I was working.

"You've met Charlie," she reminded me. "At the hospital."

I rolled my eyes. "As your boyfriend, not as Juliet's doctor. Does he even know we're…"

"Sleeping together?" she whispered like they were bad words.

I chuckled before clearing my throat. "See, you and I are an oddity. When we 'sleep together', we actually sleep. It's what we do when we're not in bed that Daddy would have issues with." Couch cuddling had become a little more aggressive as we got more comfortable with each other. As soon as we hit either bed, however, all sexual activities remained as thoughts. "So, does he know?"

"He knows." She kissed the top of my head. "It's difficult to get you two with the same days off though. I get you today, him tomorrow. It could go on like this for months. Years."

"So I'll meet him at our wedding?" I teased. Kind of. "What does he think of this, Bella? Does he approve?" She was chewing on her lip when I looked up. I kissed her and sucked it in between my own lips to get it unclenched from her teeth. "Does he, or not?"

"It's kind of difficult to tell with Charlie. He plays his cards pretty close… except… well, when he wants you to know something, he makes no bones about it. You get the message, loud and clear. I think he's accepted us. He knows you make me happy." She returned my kiss and then nibbled on my lip with a giggle. "You make me so happy."

Grinning brightly, I moved away from her and Juliet. "I'm gonna make you ecstatic, in about 10 minutes."

She waggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

"No, _that_ I'd take longer with… why rush it?" I winked at her so I could see the blush spread across her cheeks. She still blushed every time I flirted with her and it still made my heart race whenever her skin turned rosy for me. "I'm talking bacon, sweetheart. I'll get started on ours while you finish serving our Sunshine's breakfast." And her skin grew a deeper red as my lips briefly brushed against her exposed breast.

"So what are your plans for your completely free day? We have to get you some sleep time in between whatever it is you have up your sleeve." Bella was stretched out on the couch, eating the last strip of bacon while I had Juliet practicing her rolling over on the floor.

"Oh! Did you see that? Belly to back! You're so strong Sunshine! Preemie? Pfft! You blow every baby out of the water with your sheer brilliance, physical agility, beauty and all-round awesomeness!"

Bella smiled down at me. "She started doing that a couple of days ago. We wanted to surprise you. You've been doing such a great coaching job…" She tossed over the pillow I liked to rest my head on when I played with her like this. "Just don't fall asleep before you tell me what you want to do today."

"Well, I was thinking… wondering… if you'd come car shopping with me?" A dozen expressions passed over Bella's face as she contemplated my question. It brought a smile to my face. "See, I'm afraid the Fox is on her last wheels. I know she has a rough start-up, but she's clinking now too."

"She clunks, Edward. It's not a clink. _CLUNK!_"

I nodded in remorseful agreement. "It's time."

* * *

Garrett had set me up with the guy who sold him his new toy (which was heading back to the dealer, itself). He took one look at us, assessed our immediate needs as well as into the near future and I left the lot with a newish…

"Volvo? Really?" I sat looking at my papers over lunch. "Do I look like a Volvo guy? Do _we_ look like Volvo people?"

Bella wore the same look of amusement she had since the guy first walked us over to it. "It's reliable. Dependable."

"It's not cool," I retorted.

"Honey, the Fox was not cool."

"But it was _mine_!"

"And now the Volvo's yours," she smirked as she leaned over for a kiss. "If you hate it so much, we'll go back right now and tell him you want something else."

I shook my head. "I'll get used to it. At least it's black," I muttered. "It is much safer for you and Juliet. That's the most important thing, because you'll probably have it more than I will. Bella, I didn't want to bring this up there, but I want to put your name on the registration as well. Less hassle if you get stopped. What do you think?"

"You want me as co-owner of your Volvo?"

"_Our_ Volvo," I corrected her with a wink. "I'm not in this on my own."

Her lip disappeared as she stared blankly into the table between us. I could feel her leg jumping against mine. "Okay. But I'm putting my share in."

"Bella…"

Her eyes flashed at me and I cut off my protest. It wasn't worth the argument.

"Fine."

She cracked a smile that broadened by the second. "If I'd known it was going to be half mine, I would have picked something cooler."

My jaw dropped in disbelief until I noticed that glint she got in her eyes when she was teasing me. "Shut up!" I laughed and passed her the papers to sign alongside my name.

"At least it's black," she giggled as she scratched her name down, with the exaggerated 'B' and 'S'.

She was quiet on the drive home, deep in thought.

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" I asked lightly. "Be honest, you'll miss this car."

She grinned at my joke before turning serious again. "I was thinking…you really should meet my dad. When do you think you'll be done at the hospital? You could come over. I just don't know if I can take a whole day with Charlie, so if you're working late, I'll tell him to come in the afternoon instead of morning."

A strange sensation flooded my body. I _wanted_ to meet Charlie. I wanted to do this whole thing the right way. Okay, so the baby came before we even met, but other than that, I felt it was important to involve Bella's only family member in our relationship. I wanted him to know me and know that I wasn't an ass. He should know how much I adore his daughter and granddaughter. On the other hand, I was scared shitless. What if he didn't give his approval? Sure, we're adults and ultimately, we'll do as we will, but it would kill me if we had to struggle with her father as we planned our future.

"Edward? Work? How late – just an approximate, I know you never know exactly."

"No…no… I'll be done early." I scratched at my head. I had a horrible feeling I was forgetting something, but there was nothing noted in my Blackberry. Couldn't be too important. I'd check my fridge when I went home. Maybe I had written a Post-It.

We agreed on a dinner meeting. Perfect.

* * *

"I wanted to take Juliet for a swim, but she's getting cranky. By the time she has lunch and naps, I'll be cranky," I smirked as I flopped on Bella's couch. Alice had selected a perfect lounger for me - like she knew I was coming. After a double shift or a particularly taxing one, I was incapable of staying awake when I flopped into the corner nook and stretched my legs out. Bella gave my feet a swat when I assumed my position.

"No you don't! I have shit...sorry Sunshine! I have things to do too. So, I'm taking the Fox for one last fling and you can feed Juliet and take a nap with her afterwards."

I chuckled at her with my head thrown back and eyes closed. "Mm-hmm. And how do you propose I do that? Just because I have lactation knowledge doesn't mean I have the ability required."

She straddled my legs and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my head up off the couch. "Her bottle is all ready for you. Two, in fact. I have no idea how much she'll drink."

My heart pounded in my chest, instantly revived and fully alert. We hadn't even discussed it again since the beach house. "Are you serious?" I grinned broadly.

She nodded as she came in for a kiss. "The books say it's better for me not to be around when she's introduced to the bottle. I'll have let-down, she'll smell me and then refuse the bottle."

I nodded my agreement. "And you're ready for this?"

"For you to take your turn with our Sunshine? You bet." I got another fantastically sweet, lingering kiss. "You're ready?"

"I'm _SO_ ready!" I laughed and tossed her aside to bolt for the kitchen. "Have fun! Take your time...we'll be fine!" After putting a cup of water into the microwave to warm up the bottle, I ran back to see Bella off. I picked up Juliet and gave Bella a hug. "We'll be fine. But I'll miss you," I said with tenderness as I urged her out the door.

"Okay! We're trying something new today!" I had the warmed bottle it my hand as I sat in my spot. "Oh. Probably not a good idea. I shouldn't get too comfy just yet." I slid over and repositioned us. Juliet started pulling on my shirt, thinking it was playtime. "Okay, okay. We'll play later, I promise. But Mommy went to get some things done and you, my sweet Sunshine, must have lunch." She stared up at me intently as I spoke. "So, you may have noticed a difference between me and Mommy. You're such a smart girl, I know you have. I don't make special milk for you...only Mommy does that for you, 'cause _she's_ so very special. But she left some for us!"

I held the bottle up to show her. Her hands reached for it and I foolishly thought, _'This'll be a snap!'_ She is the most intelligent baby in the world, after all.

The bottle flew across the room, splattering milk droplets the whole way. "That's okay! We'll just go clean that up..." I dragged my feet along the drops on the floor, letting my socks do the cleaning before I picked the bottle up and went to get a sterilized nipple for it.

"Alright, just so we're clear Sunshine, this is your lunch - not a toy. Lunchtime, not playtime." She was captivated by my voice again so I figured she understood. I turned her towards me as I cradled her, trying to get her into a position that was as close to nursing as possible. Her tiny fingers plucked at my buttons, at the little hairs that poked out, at my chin... I smiled down at her as I kissed the fingertips that tugged on my lip. "I love you so much, Juliet. Do you know that? We haven't had one of our talks for awhile, I know, but every day I spend with you and Mommy makes me love you even more. I never thought I was unhappy, but I never ever dreamed I could be this happy."

I tilted the bottle towards her mouth as my voice trailed off. She sealed her lips.

"Come on, Sunshine. This is lunch! Give it a try."

Her head turned to the side.

"Okay. This looked so easy in class… how are we gonna do this…" I held the bottle upside-down and pushed on the nipple to release a few drops. Her head turned back to me and I grinned. She knew the scent. I let a drop fall onto her lips and she opened wide like she did for nursing so I stuck it in.

She promptly pushed it out with her tongue.

"Oh boy. Listen, you and I have got to work together on this. I want to show Mommy that I can take care of you too. She needs to know I can do this, Sunshine. Be a big girl and help me out? Help Mommy? I know it's not the same as having Mommy here… I'd prefer her as well. But this is the best I've got. Will you please give it a try? For me?" I coaxed the silicone in gently and slouched further down so she could lay on me comfortably like she did with Bella. She wasn't exactly sucking, but she didn't spit it out. As I smiled, she smiled back at me and I brought her up for a kiss. "You do get it, don't you? You're so bright…have a little taste sweetie. You'll see it's like your pacifier and Mommy in one." I whispered as she closed her mouth around it and slowly, with just a bit of fussiness, she began drinking.

"That's my girl," I said softly with immense pride in our accomplishment. "You and I… we can do anything together, Sunshine. We make a great team."

I laid her in her crib once she was asleep. With her newfound ability to roll, and my exhaustion, I didn't trust myself to wake up if she started stirring in the bed. As I stretched out in Bella's bed, I missed cuddling with her for just a few seconds before I conked out myself.

I awoke disoriented until I heard Juliet's babbling from afar. Bella was home and had taken her out to the living room. Looking at the clock, I figured I'd had enough of a nap to get me through the rest of the day and still had enough time to spend with my girls. When I emerged from the bathroom, they were donning their swimwear. I pretended to go back in for a wank… Bella was wearing the cheek-peek bottoms for me. Sweet jesus…

"Get back out here," she giggled and pulled me in for a hug. That didn't help matters below. "She didn't want the other bottle?"

"She said, 'maybe later'," I smiled down at her.

"How was it?" The worry line appeared.

"Awesome. Really… thank you, for letting me be the one…"

She scrunched up her face before she cuddled into me. "Who else would it be? She didn't give you a hard time?"

"Pfft! Nah… it was…" I felt Bella pull away to look up at me. "Okay, yeah. She resisted but I do have my charms and eventually, she gave in to them. Or she got really hungry. Either way, we got the job done and while I don't know how she felt about it, I was really, really into it. So much better than cup feeding. Can we do this again? To get her used to it before your work weekend?"

"She told me she was really, really into it too," she grinned as she kissed my chin. "Coming to the pool?"

"Wherever that leads me…" I gave her bum a little slap as she walked away.

Juliet was a natural in the water. She loved it and had zero apprehension. I loved her complete and utter faith in me, that I would always keep her safe. I would. Always. She wasn't so pleased with me when I carried her out of the pool, however.

"Sunshine! We'll come back another time, but your little toes look like raisins!" I nibbled on them to cheer her up as Bella dried her off. I took her so Bella could wrap a towel around herself. Lifting Juliet above my head, I blew a raspberry on her tummy. The wetness of her suit against her skin made a remarkably loud noise and she let out a squeal of delight so I repeated it. A moment I would never forget, even without a photograph to remind me – the first time we heard Juliet's laughter. It was a deep laugh for such a tiny little girl and completely infectious. Everyone at the pool came to 'ohh' and 'ahh' as she laughed her little heart out – again and again. I looked down at Bella. She had her hand clamped over her mouth as she wept and laughed all at once.

"Oh my god… I love you so much," she whispered as she hugged me and buried her face against her baby.

My heart pounded as I held them. Who was she talking to? Did she mean Juliet… or me? We had said _'I love this about you…'_ or _'I love it when you…'_ and so on, but never those words strung together that way. It was how I felt, but I had never said it to Bella. I didn't want to push things. I didn't want to freak her out. I had already involved myself in her life without leaving her many options. She knew I loved Juliet. She had to know I loved her as well. Was she waiting for me to actually say it?

She had to mean Juliet. She wouldn't come out with that for the first time in front of all these people at the pool. So if I stood here, in front of half the building and professed my love for her, she'd freak… right?

I made a mental note to make sure I found an appropriate time… soon… to say those specific words to her.

We returned to Bella's apartment briefly so they could change into dry clothes and gather some things for the night before we went to my place. We took along the second bottle of Bella's milk. She was going to let me feed her again later on so it wouldn't go to waste. Sweet!

* * *

I grabbed a quick shower while Bella threw some left-overs in to heat up for our dinner. I was just coming out when the machine picked up an in-coming call.

'_Hey Edward. This isn't a booty call… but I haven't seen you at the pub lately and I saw you were off today and started thinking… Yeah, so if you wanna come down, I'll be there. We can hit the game together tomorrow! Start some jaws waggin'… ha ha haaa. Okay, so this is totally a booty call. So, I'll see you? Later…'_

The baseball game! Dammit! That's what I'd forgotten!

I had bigger problems than a mind like a sieve and a game I didn't want to play. I had never mentioned… whatshername and our… activity night. Bella stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Juliet on her hip and a salad in her hand. Her face told me she was gutted. And pissed. My face had to be blood-red. My ears were flaming.

"Uh… that was a friend from work… an old friend…"

She was a motionless statue as she stared at me, babbling my way out of a very inconvenient message.

"Bella, you heard her! I haven't been around where we used to hang out…"

The Bella statue moved – like lightning, setting the salad back on the counter and holding onto Juliet with both arms. Suddenly, she was directly in front of me and her chest was heaving in anger. "An old friend you used to meet up at the pub with? The pub you wanted to take me on a date to sometime? To show me the _real you_?"

Shit. I'd forgotten I had said that in our early days together. My hand worked through my hair furiously as I blew out a breath. "It's not like that. I didn't go there to pick up women. I knew her from work. We'd hang out sometimes, that's all. A whole group of us."

"See, I have a different perception of 'hanging out' and a 'booty call'. Vastly different."

"So do I!" I insisted in a strangely high voice. It wasn't loud, it was simply shrill. Over-compensating my denial.

"Hmph. Funny how you've never mentioned this friend before. Or former girlfriend/hook-up whatever…"

"She's never been my girlfriend, Bella." I tried to lower my voice so I appeared as sincere as I was attempting to be. "She meant nothing… it just happened. Once."

Her eyes closed tightly as I neared her. She couldn't even look at me. Confessing a one-night stand rather than saying it was an old, brief romance seemed like a good idea, but the second it came out of my mouth I knew it was stupid.

"I don't… I haven't done that… Bella, will you look at me? I haven't had a one-night stand since college. Since before Tanya. I don't know why I did it… actually, I do. I'm sure you do too." I snorted as I tugged on my hair. "It's not like either of us are exactly virginal."

The stunned look on her face from my remark was replaced with a smirk and a snort of her own. "Well, you got me there. At least you had the forethought of birth control, right?"

"I didn't mean it like that…" I grimaced at my own stupidity. "Bella, I understand why you're upset, but there's nothing I can do about a night I regret. It has nothing to do with us, so please don't let it come between us."

"When? When was this regrettable night?"

"Months ago," I blurted, blinking furiously as I struggled to remember the details. The more open I was about it, the more she'd believe it wasn't an issue for us. "Um… I dunno… it was before the wedding. Bella, can we talk about this later?"

"Why? So you can come up with some incredible excuse?"

"I don't need an incredible excuse! But I don't want to argue in front of Juliet…" I whispered her name, as her head volleyed with our rapport back and forth. She was staring at me, currently; a wide smile around the two fingers she had stuffed in her mouth. I sighed and gave her little forehead a kiss. "Can we at least sit down and talk?"

Bella stroked Juliet's head and held her closer, her own eyes lowered to the floor. I'd made her feel bad about doing this in front of Juliet. Or, she really mistrusted me and doubted everything about me. Neither one was good. "Take her," she whispered as she handed me Juliet. "I'll finish getting dinner out."

I did what I could to help her, while occupying Juliet – trying to at least make _her_ feel secure. She still trusted me, even if her mother didn't. We both picked at our food while watching Juliet figure out how to spin the little wheels on the mobile attached to her play chair.

"If it means anything, I haven't even thought about her or that night since we…"

Bella looked up as I spoke quietly. Juliet played on. It was just the sound of normal conversation for her. "Before we… what? We haven't slept together. I have no say in who you sleep with."

"Like hell you don't," I said in the same soft voice. "Bella, whether or not we've had sex doesn't affect my commitment to you. I don't cheat. Period. Like I said, I don't even do one-night stands… that was a fluke. I hadn't been with anyone since Tanya." I turned my eyes away from her. "The wedding was coming up, I was lonely – incredibly single. I had no reason not to take her up on it."

Bella's hand brushed against mine on the table. "I know," she said softly, shaking her head. "You're right. I'm sorry… I just have to know… was it before or after you asked me out?"

I had the urge to laugh – she honestly couldn't see how long I'd wanted only her. But laughing at her would not make the situation any better at all. "Before! Of course it was before. Bella, I was interested in you long before I got the nerve to ask you out. And once you had my interest, there was no one else in my mind. Even that night… well, in the morning… all I wanted to do was escape from her and get to the hospital to see how you two had coped overnight."

"We were in the hospital?" She smiled for the first time since that cursed phone call. "It was that long ago?"

I smiled back at her. "Juliet was only a few days old. Actually… it was the day you were released!" The details were all coming to me now, thank god. "The hospital paged me on behalf of a 'freaking-out patient'. You have no idea how happy I was to get that page and even more so when I got there and it was you who'd needed me. Even then, _you_ had me."

She was smiling and frowning simultaneously. "I feel like a… S.H.I.T." She spelled it out, for Juliet's sake. "You bought Juliet a gift the day after that. You bought me lunch. You spent most of the day with us… God Edward, I'm so self-absorbed! You were going through so much yourself then, but you were so sweet to us."

"I needed that. Honestly, you and Juliet were what got me through. You were right months ago when you said I internalized and made things disappear. It was spending time with you and getting to know you that made me see what I've really wanted all along. You were a godsend; sent to me at the perfect time." I took hold of her hand and gazed into her dark eyes. "I much preferred spending a day in your hospital room than in bed with a casual friend. I prefer anything with _you_ over sex with anyone else. I wish you'd understand that, Bella. And believe in it."

She was smiling while still managing to chew on her lip. I saw how Juliet could suck on her fingers and smile at the same time too. It was a trait from her mom. "So, until me, you only did other doctors?"

I appreciated her attempt to lighten things up, but I wanted to set it all straight. "She's not a doctor. She's a paramedic. We don't actually work together; we just know each other from work. It's not like I see her every day."

Her cheeks flushed again and the smile disappeared. "She's the one you were with the day Juliet and I came to meet you at work."

_Remember…remember…_ I chanted in my head. "Outside? Yeah. Yeah, I was talking to her and her partner. They were the ones who'd brought Nicholas back in that last time. They were asking about him."

"And she was consoling you." I could feel the floorboard beneath my foot moving as her leg jumped up and down on the other end of it. "Would you have gone with her if we hadn't shown up?"

Okay, now this was getting stupid… "I'm not that stupid."

"You don't cheat, right." I couldn't tell if she was saying that to herself, as a reminder or if she was back to doubting me. "Does she know about us? I mean, if she's offering herself to you over the phone after this long, I've gotta think she either doesn't know you have a… _am_ I your girlfriend?"

"Of course you're my girlfriend! We don't really talk about things like that…"

"So she's not a total slut, trying to get you to cheat with her – she doesn't know. So if I run into her in the grocery store, it would be completely out of line to go up and punch her, right?"

My eyes widened and the tiniest of smirks appeared on her lips. "Jesus! I thought you were serious!"

She chuckled out loud. "Yeah, I'd be Mom of the Year if I decked some chick in the grocery store… what's her name, anyway?"

My eyebrows lifted. This, she was serious about. "Good question."

Bella decided it would be better if she took Juliet home. She had a lot to do to get ready for Charlie's visit and I needed my sleep for my 'big game'. So, after all that, she was still pissed and all because of something I could not control. My forgetfulness had never gotten me in this deep.

In bed alone only briefly, I threw the covers back and reached for my phone. "Justine!" I said when Bella answered. "Justine Watts. That's her name. And you now know more about my one-nighter than I know about your baby's father." I felt justified bringing that up. I'd been open about everything that mattered with Bella, and I knew nothing of Juliet's father... the guy Bella had been sleeping with. The guy who knew what she liked in bed; what sort of sounds she made when she...

"Jacob Black," she retorted flatly.

"Thank you. Good night Bella."

I realized how childish I'd just been when I opened the fridge to get a drink. There sat Juliet's bottle, unused. Bella didn't answer when I tried to call back. That'll teach me to be an adult about these things in future. In the meantime, the most fabulous day I'd ever had ended with a flop. And as I flopped back into my bed – ALONE – a small grin lifted one corner of my mouth. Well, at least our first argument is underway. Ever the optimist, I vowed to make it up to her. If her dad didn't kill me before I could do anything to rectify it, that is. With my head buried beneath my pillow, I prayed that I'd just make it through the next day. Intact.

* * *

_A/N ~ I just wanted to say that I love the response the last chapter got. Keep your comments coming! They make my day (or night, as the case may be) ;) So much love for that!_

_Both characters have a rather interesting day in the next chapter - is Monday too soon? :D ~ SR_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen frustrated the hell out of me. What normally took under 2 minutes for the trek from his place to mine, took almost 10. I had basically stormed out. Then I remembered we now owned a car together. He bought me half a car today and I was walking out on him, angry over someone that meant nothing to him.

I turned back to apologize. What would he have done if I hadn't been there for the phone message? I still wouldn't know he'd slept with a co-worker.

I headed down the stairs. He made our Sunshine laugh! Not just a giggle, a full-on belly laugh and it was the most beautiful sound in the world! She loved him. He loved her. _I_ loved him! I turned back to go tell him again. I hadn't meant to blurt it out that way at the pool. I was just overwhelmed with emotion for the both of them. _My family._

I took a seat on the stairs, snuggling with Juliet while I debated whether to go up or down. He hadn't responded or commented on my awkward profession of love. Did it freak him out? Was it too soon? It was too soon.

I heard the door to the stairwell open behind me and felt my heart race. He did love me!

"I think they're trying to tell me I should visit the gym in this place more often - elevator's down." Not Edward; a put-out neighbour trying to make the best of the situation. I moved to let him pass and continued down to my own apartment. He didn't come for me. Or call.

I called Alice instead and she came straight over, sitting with me as I went from gushing over him to cutting him up and back to gushing. She took us out for ice cream after he called to gloat about remembering his slut's name and then she stayed the night. Why couldn't romantic relationships be just as simple as the relationship Alice and I shared? Somewhere in the back of my mind, an annoying thought niggled at me. _I'm the one making this difficult. We have a great relationship. It's the romantic part that I'm messing up._

My silent niggler gained validity once men arrived in the morning and had their say on the argument. Jasper held his tongue, but the tiniest of smirks gave him away. Charlie came right out with it.

"Let me get this straight – you're upset with this man because he slept with someone you don't know, before he knew you. Did I hear that right?"

"He knew me, we just weren't together."

Jasper's lip twitched.

"But you weren't involved at that point." Chief Swan entered the room. _Just the facts. _"I think it would be helpful to lay out the facts, so you see the full perspective."

I rolled my eyes. Alice giggled. Jasper nudged her and encouraged Charlie to go on.

"He's 30?" We nodded our confirmation. "And this 30 year-old man ended a long-term relationship a year ago?"

I shrugged. "A year and a half, I guess."

Chief Dad nodded, tucking his lips in under his moustache. I hated when he did that. "So this man went a year without sex, after having regular sex for years before that, and you expect him to not take another woman up on a freebie? Bella, you have more sense than that!"

Jasper snickered. Alice rolled her eyes and I nudged her and encouraged my dad to go on. Just-The-Facts Charlie could be immensely helpful in the right situation. He wouldn't sugar coat it, or involve silly things like feelings. "I blew it out of proportion. I know. But Dad, he didn't even remember her name!" That disturbed me, but a really petty side of me regaled the fact that she wasn't important enough for him to remember details like a name. He always knew mine.

Charlie and Jasper laughed. "Do you remember the names of everyone you slept with?" Charlie asked Jasper. Alice slapped them both. "Well, I sure as hell don't!"

And with that one statement, I wanted to die on the spot. Oh. My. God. My dad had sex. My dad had slept with multiple women. My _dad_, apparently suffered the same forgetfulness as Edward when it came to thinking with his… No. No _way_ would I go there. Just-The-Facts Charlie had let me down and gone way personal on me. Too. Much. Information!

His laughter subsided, but his slanted grin stayed in place. "Bells… come on. We're all adults. Could you go a year without sex?"

"I have! _More_ than a year, thank you!" I could feel my face reddening. It only got worse when his smile dropped completely and he looked at me like I was his little girl, not one of the adults.

"I'm sorry honey. I thought… Well, I just assumed that you and Edward were…"

Oh. My. God. Charlie had only ever talked to me about sex once. It was awkward and painful for the both of us and I made him promise to never do it again. And here we were… Charlie bringing to light the fact that he had a sex life, and me confessing that I did not. A born-again virgin, with a child of her own, having a sex talk with her dad – while her friends watched! _Oh. My. GOD!_

"I mean, it seems like you're together all the time. Half the time we talk on the phone, you're at his place. Now, I'm happy to hear you're not rushing into things – hell, I'd rather you were married before you did that again." He ran his hand over his moustache and down his chin, something he always did when he was frustrated or worried.

"Dad, it's a little soon to be talking about me getting married."

"Is there a problem? I mean, has he tried…"

"Dad…"

"Is he gay?"

"Dad!" My friends snickered and I shot them a glare. Okay, so I'd made the same assumption early on, but it had been firmly established that we were dead wrong.

"He's a gentleman, Charlie," Alice wiped her smirk off and stood up for him. "He's a really sweet guy and he just cares about Bella and Juliet so much."

Charlie nodded, a small frown telling me he wasn't done. "Well, a gay guy can care about a woman and her child too… hey, I'm not bashing the guy! If that's the case, it's his business. And yours, of course." He looked at me with sympathy. "Hell, I thought this guy was on the other side too!" He gave Jasper and playful punch on the shoulder.

"Charlie!" Alice exclaimed.

"_DAD!"_ I now saw, very clearly, where my brain-to-mouth filter malfunction stemmed from.

"Well, with the business he's in and his looks… you can see why I'd…"

"Dad, I think you should shut up now. We are all duly uncomfortable and really, you don't have to worry about any of us being gay. If I ever bring someone into your life that actually _is_ gay, I'll be sure to notify you so that you… y'know… _know_ for _sure_."

Charlie held his hands up. "Hey, I don't have a problem with anyone being…"

"I have a problem with this conversation," I stated bluntly and hugged myself tightly as I stared him down. His lip twitched a few times. His lips parted as if he was about to add something. In the end, he kept it to himself. I hoped he'd keep a lock on his filter when it came time for Edward to join us later. At that moment I realized I loved Edward so much that regardless of how angry I was at him, I never wanted him subjected to my dad's filter malfunction. God, please don't let it malfunction with Edward…

"Jasper has a surprise for you, Bella!" Alice broke the tense silence with her excitable voice. "Charlie – you up for a baseball game today?"

We had decided, Alice and I, that the best way to smooth things over would be to go to his game – cheer him on and be mature. And if I happened to deck the slut who bedded my Edward before I could, well, my father could get me a lighter sentence at the very least.

"Hey, how's Edward's sense of humour?" Jasper asked with his sly grin that he used when plotting pranks.

"He's cool… but I don't know about the timing, Jazz…" I chewed on my lip worrying that drawing him in to our circle this way, today, may make things worse. "Nah, you'll make up before we punk him! It'll ease the awkwardness. Trust me."

I did trust Jazz. And Edward liked him. He would appreciate a good prank and we'd all laugh about it. Right? It couldn't be worse than a sex talk like we'd just had with Charlie.

Jasper asked for Juliet's car seat to set up in his car before he left to gather our prank supplies. I went downstairs with him to retrieve it from the Fox. It was gone. Shit! I hadn't even considered Edward would take the car today! I dialled his cell number rather than paging him.

"Bella," he picked up after 7 rings. "Can't talk. Call you back."

Click.

Hmph! Okay, so I had started the fight – being insecure about an unknown skank enjoying the physical benefits of my boyfriend, before he was my boyfriend. Before he was my friend… But, he had added his own stupidity into it by tossing Jake into the same pile. Not at all the same. I had a relationship with Jake that we had dissolved; just like Edward had with Tanya. He wasn't a threat to us. And Tanya would only be a threat if I let my own doubts allow her to be. Hook-ups with skanky co-workers were a constant threat, especially if he could bang someone so unimportant to him that he couldn't remember their name! And, he didn't call this morning! Not only did we not get to see him, but he didn't even call. I couldn't remember the last time we didn't have him in some way within minutes of waking up… it felt even more like he had deserted us, because of the fight. I really hadn't expected this from him. I thought he'd be the mature one when we fought. Playing these little games was so beneath Edward.

Well, I'd be the one to fix it. I would show him I was mature enough to fully support him even if he was being a jerk and at the same time, draw him into my life the way I'd been pulled into his. I'd let Charlie and his Swan filter malfunction loose. And it was high time he became involved in my social life rather than us staying in our little bubble. Moving forward, Bella-style!

"We are so gonna punk his ass!" I grinned at Jasper as we waited for the call-back.

Jasper met him at the hospital and they switched out the car seat, before returning to start our plan in motion. "First of all, making up." He picked up a bag from a sports shop and held up personalized jerseys; one for me and a tiny little matching one for Juliet.

"Awwww!" Alice and I cried out in unison. Edward would love this. I knew this for a fact.

"He's gonna love this. Thank you, Jazz!" I gave my friend a kiss and reconsidered the timing of this prank on Edward. Yes, he needed to be in my social circle, but today?

"Uh-huh. My pleasure. The making up won't be a problem. He's concerned that you're still upset with him." Jasper gave me an extra squeeze. "We had a little talk. I told him Charlie and Alice were smoothing things over with you. He seemed to relax. It'll be fine. Promise. Now, to convert my woman into an unrecognizable ho'!"

Operation Punk Edward was a two-parter. First off, Jasper would take me and Juliet to the ballpark where Edward and I would make up. I was looking forward to that part. I would then revoke any hard feelings or jealousy towards the one-night slut who bedded my man and would be playing against him while I watched. That part may be more difficult.

Part two involved Charlie and a 'lady friend', Alice in deep disguise, who would carry on with blatant flirtatious behaviour towards my boyfriend, in front of my dad… the big scary cop. Edward would shit his pants. I felt bad, until I remembered the call last night. If he hadn't been childish about it, I wouldn't be childish enough to have us initiate him this way… that in itself was childish, I was fully aware, but I was going with it.

The 'players' were still standing around when we arrived at the park. Some of the participants were arriving as we were, but I saw the Fox and knew Edward was there. Jasper unloaded our supplies while I unstrapped Juliet and we set up behind the 'Doctors' bench. I spotted him in a group immediately. They were all talking bullshit and Edward just smiled and nodded, looking distracted. And gorgeous. There were little locks of his messy bronze hair poking out from under his cap. His uniform was all white with blue lettering. And tight. He looked long and lean and lickable. As if he sensed my burning eyes and sinful thoughts, he glanced over and his sexy smile widened. He trotted over instantly. Didn't stroll or saunter like he normally did. He trotted, his smile seeming to grow with each step.

"Embracing the fandom?" he quipped when he noticed our matching jerseys. "Good to see you again Jasper." He patted my friend's shoulder and moved towards us. "Hi," he said quietly, staring so fucking intensely into my eyes.

"Hi," I replied, stunned by his piercing green eyes all over again. "Um…" All words failed me as I wanted to jump into his arms. Instead I held Juliet up, her back to him so he could get the full effect of the 'Team Cullen' the shop had printed on it, as per Jasper's surprise order for me.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and then held it over his mouth as he exhaled. "Team Cullen, huh?" His voice cracked as he spoke. Damn. He was even more emotional about this than I imagined he would be.

I nodded and turned my back to him to show I was on the same team. He had us wrapped in his arms even as I turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Edward…" I whispered as I held onto him with my free arm, my fingers had a tight hold of the back of his jersey. "We are a team. Us three. Today. That's all that matters."

"I love you…I love that you did this…"

Did he just…? "It was Jasper's doing," I said around what felt like my heart lodged in my throat. He had just said The Words. I knew I hadn't heard him wrong when I looked up. He was blushing adorably with the tiniest of smirks.

"Well then, I love Jasper, too." His smirk widened. Make-up successful!

"Okay, let's get this out of the way," I stepped back, feeling bold. "Which one is she?"

He raised an eyebrow, studying me before he turned to scan the blue uniforms. "Um… see number five over there? The one he's talking to."

Damn. She was cute and she looked really personable. For a slut. Her eyes glanced our way and I took the opportunity to publicly claim my man. Handing Jasper my daughter, I grabbed Edward by the front of his jersey and pulled him in to me. I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like we were on my couch… late at night… with Juliet fast asleep… Whistles and cat-calls let me know my message was out there. I smiled at him smugly as our lips parted. "There. Now she knows you're otherwise engaged."

"Permanently," he smiled back and lifted me for another kiss. Then he took Juliet for her lovin' and co-workers began flocking to meet and admire the family they never knew he had.

"Jazz, I don't think I can go through with this," I whispered to him while Edward was occupied. "He's really happy right now and what if he doesn't find it funny?"

"He'll find it funny, Bella! Didn't you say his best friend is a male version of Alice?"

"Yeah. We three were separated at birth."

"Then how could he not get the humour intended? It'll be great." He winked at me and I gave in to his charm. Damn that smirk and drawl of his.

Edward came to us between each inning to play with Juliet and give me a kiss. Between the 5th and 6th, it was he who noticed Charlie and 'friend' had arrived. "I'd know that moustache anywhere!" He grinned and nudged Jasper. They exchanged a private chuckle that made me wonder just how much they had chatted when Jazz went to get Juliet's car seat.

"Hey, Dad!" I faked a greeting. "You made it. You remember Edward?"

My men exchanged greetings and shook hands. Then my father's arm went around the shoulder of my best friend. Alice was a stunning redhead. Her short, spiky hair had been covered with the most realistic wig I'd ever seen. It cascaded over one shoulder and she leaned into Charlie, playing up her role. "This is Mary."

I stifled a laugh, hearing that he'd remembered Alice's real first name and had chosen to use it. No one knew she was born 'Mary Alice'. Mary was 'too boring' for a stage name and she had given it up at the age of 11 when she decided she was going into show business. Charlie had thought that was the most ridiculous thing when she told him not long after we met. _'Why on earth would you do that? It's only gonna bring a heap of pain-in-the-ass moments when your names don't match exactly on all your ID. Nothing wrong with a solid name your parents gave you.'_ Mary batted her fake eyelashes and smiled seductively at Edward as she delicately held her hand out to him. She held it in a way that would make a southern man, or a man over 70 take her hand and kiss it. Edward smiled awkwardly and took hold of her fingers only as he shook hands.

"I adore a man in uniform." Oh good! She was using the southern drawl she liked to mock Jasper with. She played it very well. "I adore watching a man play with balls."

Edward visibly gulped as both eyebrows shot up. His cheeks burned red and he chuckled nervously. Ha! Just the reaction I had anticipated. "Um, you'll excuse me? I have to get out on the field. It's very nice meeting you." He couldn't run fast enough and we all cracked up as we took our seats.

Oddly, he stopped coming over between innings. It wasn't until the game ended that he joined us again and this time, he positioned himself so I was in between him and Mary Alice. She was hamming it up, hanging on Charlie… which I found disturbing. I had to keep reminding myself she was doing what she does – acting! Her eyes never left Edward in her in seduction; not as she spoke to us, or stroked Charlie's chest or pretended to nuzzle into his neck. Charlie was just awkward enough to make it even more believable. Edward wouldn't expect my _DAD_ to comfortable with his ho' feeling him up in front of his daughter. He keep elbowing me and giving me _'what the fuck?'_ looks. Jasper took it all in with high amusement, making comments about Charlie's lady friend that Alice appeared to let go over her head. Jazz had been right, Edward was managing to find some amusement out of this awkward display.

He did tense up when she released Charlie and made a sudden dash for him. "You were simply amazing out there, Dr Cullen." She bit in her lip as her eyes went from his and headed south, very slowly taking in his entire body. Sucking in a breath, she leaned into him and rested her hands on his chest. "I've always had a thing for playing doctor and patient."

His hands were balled up into fists at his side as his eyes pleaded with us for help. Charlie cleared his throat and stepped forward, about to make his acting debut when Ms Personable Slut approached from the other side. "Now I see why you've been too busy for pub games! My gosh, what an adorable baby!" Her face was inches from mine as she bent slightly to take a better look. Punch? Or smile? I didn't have time to decide…

"Justine?"

Her head snapped up. "Charlie? Oh my god!" She hugged him like an old… friend? Interesting. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my daughter's boyfriend's game… my daughter, Bella…" The smile that had been on Charlie's face was gone. He was nervous now. And awkward.

Justine turned to me. "Bella… you're with Edward… and Charlie is your… dad?" A flush crossed her cheeks as she turned to chuckle at Charlie. His cheeks were flushed too. Oh… _Ohhhh!_

_No no no no no…_

"You two know each other?" Jasper knew exactly what was going on and couldn't resist lighting the flame up even higher.

"Yeah, uh… we um, well…" Charlie stammered. Charlie… my dad, who never stumbles over words… _ohhhhh!_ "We met last year, at an emergency response conference."

"And you responded, huh?"

"Jasper!" I snapped in response to his quip. He shrugged and turned away, laughing. "Damn! This real life punk is much better than the one we tried to pull off!" Alice went off with him, neither one able to control their laughter. Edward looked as completely in the dark as he was and I wanted to disappear.

Never in my life had I been more mortified over my father's actions. Not when he told me about how a boy's wiener was meant for making babies. Not when he'd pulled the siren to clear the way for me to cross the street when he dropped me at high school on the first day. Not when he reminded me that my bras were on the drying rack when my first potential boyfriend picked me up for our group hang. My father, today, outdid himself. Not only had he made me aware that he was sexually active, but it was evident that he knew this woman intimately. _This_ woman.

My father and my boyfriend had slept with the same woman. Oh. My. God. Does it get any more mortifying? I couldn't imagine.

My father blundered his way through an explanation while the winning team, Doctors – of course – announced their charity the funds raised would go to. "Don't, Dad. Just… I don't wanna know…"

"Bells, men have certain urges…"

"Dad!" I covered my face before turning away to get Juliet's things packed up.

"Well, we do. It's unfortunate that sometimes, we select the same lady…"

"Dad! Please don't remind me! Look, I don't care what you do to… satisfy your… urges. We will never speak of this again!"

"Charlie and Justine…?" Edward whispered to me when he was finished with the team.

"Just…don't…"

He bit his lip to stop the grin that was aching to get out. "I'm so sorry…" A muted chuckle escaped and he bit down harder. He was trying so hard, for my sake.

"Edward, we will never speak of this again." I said sternly as I leaned against his chest and stared into his amused eyes. And then I cracked up. It was either that or cry, and I really wanted to be done with crying. Forever.

He turned sombre suddenly and pulled back. "What about Mary? That had to be awkward for her. I mean, she was a big flirt herself, but did you see how she just took off like that?"

The level of concern in his voice and eyes endeared me to this man even more. The prank was over. I took his hand and led him towards the cars where my friends had taken Juliet. Edward sucked in a breath when he saw Jasper in a lip-lock with the red-head.

"I'm sorry man," Jasper grinned at Edward as he gripped his shoulder. "It was a joke, but it looks like the joke was on all of us! I was just consoling Mary Alice, here." He winked at my befuddled boyfriend. "My talented girlfriend's full name, Mary Alice Brandon."

The lights came on for Edward and he gawked openly at Alice in disguise. "Jesus! I had _no_ idea! Even looking at you now, I'd never know…"

Alice fanned herself dramatically. "I'm just that good darlin'!" She cracked us up and then dropped the Mary drawl and act for good. "Your dinner with Charlie should be interesting!"

It wasn't. I made Alice and Jasper come back to my apartment to finish out the day of discomfort for all. She changed out of her Mary get-up and Charlie made every attempt to pretend the entire afternoon had never happened. He was silent, for the most part, doting on his granddaughter and raving about my cooking. He told stories during dinner about my kitchen mishaps when I began learning how to cook. Embarrassing, sure, but it was a much better sort of embarrassment than anything else he'd thrown at me throughout the day. After a suitable amount of time, he announced he was meeting with the EMTs for drinks. Turned out, he knew several of them and they had invited him to join them. He requested that Edward walk him to his car.

After 10 minutes passed and Edward still hadn't returned, I stepped out onto the balcony to find them still talking. Charlie leaned on his parked car and Edward sat on the wall where I'd found him the morning he'd been picked up for work by ambulance. Neither looked overly uncomfortable, but I still worried. Juliet let out a squeal when she spotted Edward below. He looked up immediately and waved at her before blowing her a kiss. So much for spying on him. I waved her hand for her and blew kisses back.

"So, what do you think… 2 hours before Charlie's tapping that again?" Jasper teased me as they prepared to leave themselves.

I glared at him and gave him a sisterly pinch. "We will _NEVER_ speak of this again!"


	28. Jasper Outtake

_A/N ~ I know, I'm breaking form here. 'An A/N at the beginning of the chapter?' you may be thinking. Yes! Because this is not a chapter, persay, just so you know. I had intended for this to be a little bonus to put up between chapters because you've all been so wonderful with reviews and rec's and I'm feelin' a lot of mushy goodness from it. :D  
Hello to all the new readers lately! Truly appreciate the reviews and adds and the chatter on the side... really, I truly do.  
__So this is Part 1 of your in-between chapter bonus that is going up late because of nonsense and more nonsense and well... here it is. A little bit of what's on Jasper's mind these days. Hope you like it. :) XX ~ SR_

_**Days Like This**_

**Outtake Bonus - Jasper's POV  
**  
A girlfriend's best friend can be one of two things; a major pain in the ass or a godsend. I was fortunate. Bella and I meshed, personality-wise. We both adored Alice, so how could we not? But she was different enough that there was no risk of ever crossing the line and becoming physically attracted to her. Given the amount of time we had spent as a threesome prior to Edward - that was a godsend.

Other benefits: I never had to shop with Alice, saving us many a fight. They had enough girl time that I never felt suffocated. I could do my own thing and not worry that Alice was alone. I could spend time with Bella on her own and be comfortable and I felt perfectly at ease when I was with both of them. Somewhere along the way, Bella had become like my little sister.

As a big brother, I was immensely proud of her; both in her career accomplishments and her parenting skills. I had been in awe of her from the moment she told us she was pregnant, and wanted to do it alone. Jacob and I had never been close. He was barely an acquaintance, let alone a friend. That, in itself, made me dislike him. He didn't seem the least bit interested in Bella's interests - in her life at all, if it didn't pertain directly to him. He'd be a sucky, asshole of a father for Juliet. That sweetheart of a little girl had my heart even before I laid eyes on her, but once I saw her, I was a goner.

And as a big brother/uncle, I felt an obligation to keep those girls close and make sure nobody messed with them. Edward kept me on alert. His extreme interest in my little sweetheart was concerning. I found it very unusual for a baby's doctor to be that involved. Yet, something told me his involvement was sincere. If he had moved in to the building after Bella had, I'd have slapped a restraining order on him for stalking them. But he had always been there and it struck me as kismet, the way their paths crossed again. It was a relief to know Bella had someone close in an emergency.

And then there was the change in Bella... I related it directly to Edward's involvement. It wasn't drastic; subtle things like the way she smiled when he called or how her eyes lit up when she talked about something they had done together. It was months ago that I realized, this was Bella in love. I hadn't seen this in her before because she had never had this kind of love with Jacob. I knew because what she was experiencing now was the kind of love Alice and I shared and while I'd thought I'd had my heart broken by my own past loves, once Alice walked in, I had known none of that was the real deal. I believed in one perfect love for each person – Alice was mine from the moment I laid eyes on her and I believed Bella had just found hers.

Meeting Edward for the first real social gathering at Bella's, I saw why he was right for her. He was obviously so uncomfortable with her arts friends - but he was there. That, alone, was more than Jacob ever did for her. And then there was his fierce devotion displayed in his outburst over a Shakespearean play of all things. It was sincere and I figured him to be the sort of man who would go to any length for the people he loved. That night, I saw in his eyes - in the way he looked at Bella - he felt the same love she felt for him. And the things he did for Juliet... He was the right man to raise her, in my mind.

When Alice told me the details of their first argument, I felt bad for the guy. The fact that they hadn't done the deed themselves yet told me two things: Edward wasn't looking for an easy score - he was in this for the long haul - and he _had_ to be incredibly frustrated. _Dude!_ He needed support too.

I stopped by the sports shop I had done a radio ad for on the way to Bella's. They rushed the print job for me on the matching jerseys as a favour. Charlie took care of speaking on behalf of sexually frustrated men everywhere. He didn't even know the guy but he understood. I determined this was a turning point in their relationship, and our relationship with Bella as well. It was time to draw Edward into our close inner circle.

A certain amount of change in a person was to be expected once they became a parent, but it was only recently that I saw the beginnings of the return of our old Bella. Fun, dry-witted Bella who behaved like one of the guys just as easily as she could giggle with the girls. Alice said it was temporary and she knew we'd have our old Bella back. It was a hormonal thing, whatever that means. If her moodiness and sensitivity could be brushed off on hormones then Edward's hormonally driven hook-up was on par, in my mind. Lord knows he'd been patient through it all and the pot shouldn't be calling the kettle black. I presumed her hormones weren't just right yet, if Alice was right. And my Alice is _always_ right. All I knew was that while Bella's happiness was raising off the scales with this hormonal change, her self-esteem seemed to be on a downward spiral. It had to be holding her back with Edward. If it would help Bella feel secure enough to take the big step and make their relationship complete, I would do my part, gladly.

I called Edward when I left for the hospital to pick up Juliet's car seat. Hospitals and I did not agree. My mom said I was traumatized once as a child, visiting my grandmother. She never gave me the details and I never asked. I figured it was bad enough to block it, it should remain that way. All I knew was I had full-on panic attacks the minute the sliding door of any hospital opened. I couldn't even manage to go in to see Juliet when she was born, there was no way I could go in for a car seat. I'd sooner go buy another. I sighed in relief when I saw Edward waiting for me. He motioned for me to pull into the staff parking area around the corner.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me out here." I shook his hand when I got out of my car. "I know you're busy."

"No problem. The guy covering this afternoon is here already so... Anyway, I figured out where I know your voice from! When you called... yeah, you do recordings for phone services, right? Pagers and stuff?"

"I have...yeah..." It had been awhile, but any time I could pick up small voice work like that, I did.

He smirked and pulled out his phone. "You do my dad's message service." He put the recording on speaker and damn! He was right! I don't know how he figured it out because to me, that sounded nothing like my natural speaking voice.

"Good ear! That's my business voice there." I spoke in said business voice and we shared a laugh. "That had to be a few years back. What are the odds?"

"That's why I'm so familiar with it - it hit me when I was listening to you on the phone just now. I mean, your accent's different but there were certain words that gave me the weirdest sense of déjà vu. God, I'm glad that's resolved. It's been driving me crazy where I knew you from!"

"And ya don't want another blast from the past sneaking into your life with Bella." I went easy on the teasing, but I wanted him to know that I knew what was going on.

"I feel really bad..."

I shook my head. "Nah. You know what, everyone has a past. She'll get over it."

"It's just the way it came out...ruined a perfect day. Juliet laughed! Did Bella get her to laugh for you?"

His eyes lit up as he spoke about Juliet. Yep, this was the real deal. He couldn't fake that. "She told us. I think she's waiting for you to make her laugh again. Hey, I hear you made a purchase yesterday too..."

He leaned against his old craptastic car and stroked the trunk with one hand while running the other through his hair. Damn, it was the biggest heap of shit on wheels. The guy had balls to drive that around. He obviously didn't flaunt his wealth. Nor care what people thought of his possessions. He did, however, care about the safety of two very important people.

"Mm. That I did." He looked mournful. Was it giving up the shitbox that made him down? Maybe he got laid for the first time in it or something… there had to be a lot of history in this thing. Or was it the shame of the replacement?

I chuckled, unable to refrain. "Dude, I'm not even gonna go through the motions of pretending that a Volvo is in any way cool, but I have to say it earns you a lot of respect that you put the girls ahead of any coolness. That, in itself, is cool."

He grinned appreciatively. "Give it to me straight, Jasper. How pissed is she? She sounded pissed on the phone."

"Only because you blew her off when she called - she had simmered down."

An easy laugh rolled out of him. "The moment I picked up, the kid I was checking on barfed all over me! I literally couldn't talk. It's been a great day all 'round."

Damn! Bella had such a knack for misreading situations. His explanation was so simple and believable, and she was so pissed. No wonder she could sway even Alice sometimes. My girlfriend had the best of insight into people and situations I'd ever known. She always seemed to know the outcome of things. It was amazing. Too bad Bella couldn't pick up on some of that, I thought to myself with a laugh.

"Well, it could get better," I offered with a grin. "Alice spent the night with the girls and they did whatever it is girls do - bitch about us and eat ice cream and cry and shit, so that part's over. I don't think you'll have to deal with the hysterics at this point. Charlie was giving Bella the run-down on male needs when I made my escape just now..."

His eyes widened in horror and amusement. "No! Shit, Bella must have her lip bleeding by now."

He knew all the triggers for Bella's nervous ticks. Cool. "They're quite the pair. It was fairly entertaining, I have to say. Bella now knows her dad has sex…"

"_Ew!"_ he chuckled. "She's mortified. I know it."

Nodding, I continued. "And Charlie is so damn awkward when it comes to discussing anything involving emotions or relationships. But he sucks it up and goes into cop mode - and the whole time that moustache is twitching..." I cracked up just thinking about it.

"That is some moustache, huh?" Edward laughed with me. "Don't see many of those these days...it's outstanding!"

"That, there is standard issue, my friend - from the police academy in the 80's. Guarantee it!"

"That's commitment man!"

I could feel the male bonding ritual take hold as we cracked on the out-dated inhabitant on Charlie's upper lip. This guy was right for all of us. He was ready to be part of our insane little group and meet the pre-baby Bella. "So, I thought I'd bring the girls by your game later on. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah...but she's got Charlie. I don't want her ditching her plans with her dad for me."

"Believe me when I say, Bella's had her fill of Charlie for the moment. She needs the break too. I'll bring them over, we'll hang out and then you can do the dinner with dad thing. They both need a break from each other."

He nodded, understanding but still concerned. "Thing is, the girl...she'll be there. It could make it worse for Bella. None of this was part of my plan. I wanted to do everything just right. I don't ever want her feeling like she and Juliet aren't the most important people in my life. I want her to know she can trust me and count on me. This put a doubt in her mind, I know it."

I examined him closely. There was no sign of him worrying about his own ass - this wasn't an on-going sex thing with the co-worker that he was concerned about exposing. His level of concern over Bella's feelings was very moving.

"Just relax. It'll be better to get it overwith and move on." I took a spot next to him, leaning on his car. "Can this thing handle two asses on it?"

He smirked. "My Fox is remarkably underestimated, just like Bella. I'm making too much of this, aren't I?"

I nodded as I chuckled. "As did she! Jesus, it's really hysterical to me that she freaked over this. You should've heard the scenarios her and Alice put you in before you got to know each other! Their version had you doing anyone who came within two feet of you, in various positions and settings... it would have been remarkable that you still found time to work, with all the humpin' they had you doing." Laughing, I watched him go through half a dozen faces, from shock to confusion and ending in embarrassment. His ears even flamed red. "Seriously, the fact that you only acted _one_ of their fantasies... astounding. I'm pretty sure she's realizing this is just not worth arguing over."

"They um... talked about me? Back then?" He scratched his head as he let out a nervous laugh. "Jesus..."

"You don't even want to know," I warned him with a teasing smirk.

"And they talked like this... in front of you?"

"Sure! Half the time, they think I'm one of the girls." Heh, Charlie did too, apparently. I got a kick out of him announcing his thoughts on my sexual preference. That must be where Bella got her poor judgement from in that area. "In reality, when they go on that way, they're more like two of the guys and I'm the dude that just happens to be stuck in the elevator with them while they do their gutter talk, y'know?"

His easy laugh spilled out as he imagined his girl and mine with potty mouths. "Yeah, she can be pretty bold at times. It's remarkable to me, her different modes..."

"Bella is remarkable in every way. You know, she's a very determined and independent woman. For her to let you in at all speaks volumes. I've never seen her like this...you're good for her. And she knows that too." I gave his shoulder a squeeze before I moved towards my car. "I should let you get back to work."

"Yeah..." he replied absent-mindedly. "Hey, thanks."

I gave him the thumbs-up as I started my car. Further comment was not required. He understood that I knew Bella well enough to offer him assurance and I was happy to be able to ease his worries. I left our meeting even more of a fan.

"He'll be cool with this," I announced as we prepared for our prank on him. It was something we'd carried over from the more fun and relaxed sets we'd been on over the years. Nothing made a person drop their inhibitions more than being punked. Bella didn't have much set experience, but growing up as a cop's kid, she had been surrounded by pranksters all her life. We kept them limited to those who could handle a joke and never went over the top with it. Charlie's co-workers had even helped us out on a few. Fun times. We had never dared initiate Jacob into our inner circle. The dick wouldn't have appreciated it in the least. He never really knew that side of Bella anyway. Uninhibited, fun Bella was normally reserved for me and Alice and whenever she felt comfortable with other, more casual friends. It would be a good thing to combine her two worlds completely. "And Bella, he'll be a push-over during the make-up portion, so don't get yourself all anxious."

She loved the Team Cullen jerseys. He would love the Team Cullen jerseys. It was more than a show of support for a silly game. If he took it as it was intended, he'd see it was a statement of Bella's support in his Plan, and our support of her being part of it. Hell, I was Team Cullen myself!

Bella spoke about said Plan, often. I rarely made plans beyond the week so it was an anomaly for me. But I didn't have a kid involved. The homebody that resided deep within me admired his forethought and devotion. Project Team Cullen brought out my own desire to do things right. I wondered what it would be like to be a father, myself. Would I be half as good as he was with Juliet? Doubtful. But he definitely inspired me.

Alice was inspiring wild thoughts that pushed baby thoughts to the far corner of my mind. Seeing her in costume for our prank was exhilarating. She could transform herself into any character at the drop of a hat. It made for some interesting role play in the bedroom. This character would definitely make an appearance in a future sex game. There, that was the extent of my own Plan. I wasn't nearly as focused and responsible as Edward, but I had a new awareness of my desire to be, and that was enough for now. Oh wait... does Project Team Cullen count as a plan? Maybe once Bella and Juliet were taken care of to my satisfaction, I could focus on something equally secure, with Alice.

I gripped Bella's hand as we headed for the baseball diamond. "Yeah, I see him too. Go get 'im darlin'. And let's have some fun!"


	29. Charlie Outtake

_**Days Like This**_

**Outtake Bonus II – Charlie's POV  
**  
My baby girl is in love. I had thought she was in love with Jacob, but this was the real deal. My first instinct when she told me she was dating this Cullen guy was to caution her about getting too involved at this stage in her life. I knew first-hand about the trials of single parenting. She didn't need a messy romance screwing her up. Her choice in men (Jacob) hadn't been stellar, after all.

All the more reason to be happy Bella found someone to be involved right from the start, I reasoned with myself. Lord knows, Jake didn't stand up to the role. It annoyed the heck out of me that this Cullen guy was always around, except when I was. It was when Bella told me he'd be joining us for dinner that I knew she was in love. My daughter wouldn't subject a passing fling to a meeting with me. I tended to embarrass her - completely unintentionally... usually.

I outdid myself this time. Before the day was done, my daughter knew I had had sex with women other than her mother. Shocking to a child at any age, to say the least. Worse, I'd had hook-ups. Worse still, one of them was with the same woman this Cullen guy had slept with. In all honesty, I was more embarrassed than she could possibly be on this one.

The kids handled the whole conundrum with a grace I surely appreciated. A few quips were made to lighten the tension and then it wasn't spoken of again. I approved of my daughter's choice in best friends. Alice and Jasper looked out for her. They adored Juliet and doted on her even more than I did. And they approved of this Cullen guy. Edward.

I tried to keep this in mind as I examined his moves and analyzed his words during dinner and through coffee. They wouldn't let someone get this close to her if he wasn't good for her. I had to admit, he was pretty damned flawless. He was gentle and thoughtful with Bella - helping her with the meal, making sure she wasn't taking too much on.

Juliet adored him, there was no question. Aside from her mom, he was her favourite person and he seemed thrilled with every moment of time with her. Even the dirty work of diapering didn't put him off. Clearly, he loved this baby. Seeing him with her made me aware of the time I'd lost with Bella. I'd left the baby stuff to her mother. Renee was efficient enough with babies whereas I felt useless. We were too young for the undertaking. These kids... well, sure they were older than me and Renee, but they had a teamwork system going that was enviable. I now wished I'd put more effort in; spent more time bonding with my baby girl while she was this age. Maybe I wouldn't be so damned awkward talking to her now if we'd had the connection Edward had going with my granddaughter.

The more I observed, the more I wondered how Bella could have blown this whole one-night stand thing so out of proportion. Edward was what my parents' generation would have called 'a great catch'. Successful, polite, good-looking and friendly. The fact that he had only been talked into bed by one woman showed he wasn't driven by his crotch. His eyes showed what did drive him - Bella and Juliet. Juliet and Bella. I couldn't decipher which of my girls he looked at with more admiration.

It was with great confidence that he would take care of them, that I excused myself to go meet up with my fellow emergency workers. I asked Edward to accompany me downstairs, to clear the air over our… uh, shared interests aside from Bella and Juliet. He readily agreed that we _'should talk'_. I was struck with the feeling he was about to ask my permission to marry my daughter. It didn't seem out of place for this young man. Alice had been right in her evaluation, he was indeed a gentleman.

How the hell did he end up screwing Justine? I knew my excuse… Hmph. I felt the uncomfortable warmth in my face as it reddened… Pretty damn sure his excuse was the same as mine.

He stood silently by my car, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he stared at the sidewalk. "This Justine thing..."

I held my hands up in submission. "Say no more. We're both guilty of taking a lovely lady up on a night of fun. It is over between you two, right?"

He nodded passionately, his eyes now locked on mine. "I wasn't with Bella then…"

"That's the facts I got…"

"It was only once… we're friendly, but not…"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I'm not about to go into my side of it. I will say, in future, I'll be seeking out more… uh… _mature_ women." I gave him a smirk to ease his stress. He looked like he might toss his dinner on the sidewalk any minute. For the first time, I didn't want to intimidate my daughter's boyfriend.

A smile broke out on his face and his tension drained. He pulled himself up onto the garden wall, looking ready for a longer chat. I leaned against my car across from him, ready for anything. I felt more at ease with him than any of Bella's previous boyfriends.

"What's up, Edward? Seems like you've got something on your mind."

"Well, I did want to apologize for taking this long for us to meet properly. I always seem to be working when Bella makes plans for when you're available. You must have some concerns about me and this relationship."

I was stunned into silence for a moment. Was he asking if _I_ wanted to ask anything of _him_? Okay, so maybe I didn't want to intimidate him, but I wanted to leave that door open, even for future entertainment value. "Hmm. Well, I have to say that anything to do with my daughter's well-being is concerning to me. Thing is, Bella has grown into one helluva savvy woman. She's far from perfect, but she owns up to her mistakes and she damned well makes things better for herself because of them. I trust her judgement. But I'm always on the sidelines watching. No one's going to mess with those girls. My Bells… well, she's very special."

"She is incredible." His voice was quiet, almost reverent. Dammit… I couldn't mess with this kid. In fact, I was feeling just a bit intimidated myself because he was already a better father than I had been.

"Bella doesn't need anyone. She's fully self-sufficient - always has been. I guess that's my doing. I wasn't around as much as she should have had me, being her only parent and all. I suppose she took more care of me than vice versa."

He gave me a crooked grin. "Maybe that's why she's such a good mom. I think..." He frowned slightly as he hesitated. "I think she's fully aware of the difficulties of single-parenting and you gave her the skills to cope. She's doing great."

I nodded in agreement. "I wanted her to move back home. I don't know how much help I'd have been, I'd most likely just cause her more work but I didn't like the idea of her being all alone with this. You've given me some peace of mind with that, and I thank you. I know you've been there when she most needs someone and that means so much to me."

"I really care about Bella and Juliet." He looked directly at me as he made his statement.

"I can see that." Direct statement. Direct eye contact. This guy meant business. I held his serious gaze and waited to see what else he'd confess.

His grin widened as his cheeks turned red. "You should know this isn't a passing thing - I have plans... _we_ have plans. I actually haven't discussed it all with Bella yet. I wanted to speak with you about it though, so you know my intentions."

Huh. "And what exactly are your intentions?"

He cleared his throat and made direct eye contact once more. "I've had an offer - to go into private practice. It's something I've been saving for and waiting for the right opportunity. It would allow me to have a steady schedule. Be more dependable. I think Bella will be happy about that. However, it would be better to move closer to the practice than to commute. I'd rather have the car available for Bella to use. I would sell my condo and buy another place, larger..."

"And you want my daughter and granddaughter to move with you." I completed his statement for him since it seemed like this ramble could go on indefinitely. "You intend to shack up with Bella. And you want my approval?" I pulled out the intimidation card. It was my parental right.

His eyes darted away only briefly. "I know how you feel about that. But it would be temporary."

I crossed my arms across my chest and raised a curious eyebrow. "Long term intention then, is to marry her?" If that didn't get him shitting his pants, he was in for the long haul.

"Yes sir. If she agrees."

Huh.

"I'd like to ask her to move in with me now. She could save her rent money; my condo is already paid for. We could use that and the money from the sale towards the new house. She would be co-owner. It's better for her, as well...for when she works; I'd be there for Juliet."

Damn! He was serious about this. My initial gut feeling had been right… he's asking my permission to marry my little girl somewhere down the road. Planning ahead.

Huh.

"You're ready to take on a whole family." It was more of a statement than a question. I had no doubt that he could handle the instant family. I had the feeling he had been fulfilling his role in the little family already.

"More than ready." His voice cracked slightly, but his gaze never wavered. "I love your daughter, sir. I know it's early to be talking about this, but I'd marry her tomorrow... I don't have any doubts, I just want to be able to do things right and give her what she needs. Buying the practice and the house and the car...we'll have to save for a proper wedding. The kind she deserves. Whatever she wants. Thing is, my heart tells me we should put that first, but this is the best opportunity for a stable practice that will last our lives. And there's Juliet to think about. She needs a room of her own and she needs to know I'll be there, just like her mom is. She...Juliet...she means the world to me. I want her to know that I've always loved her, I've always been there for her." His voice cracked again and the rims of his eyes were wet. I had to admit, mine were as well. Damn this kid's eyes were intense!

"She knows that already, Edward," I offered assurance. "Anyone can see that."

"I know she has a father. But she needs one who's there with her, every day..."

"She has that as well." As I watched the proud smile growing on his face, I made a mental note to contact a lawyer friend and see what we could do to have Jake relinquish any legal parental rights to Juliet.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. Bella says you don't like these kinds of talks. I just wanted you to know where I stand and what I have planned for down the road - even though it's rushed and backwards, I only have the best intentions for both of them."

I nodded, stroking my moustache. "Thank you. I'm glad you brought this to me. It was a real pleasure spending the day with you, Edward. I look forward to seeing a lot more of you. Good luck with your plan."

I dialled my friend's number the minute he walked away. Juliet didn't just need a father. She needed _this_ father. For once in my life, I felt confident that I was doing the absolute right thing for _my_ daughter. Bella would never need to second guess her choices and actions as a single parent. She had the perfect support system to give Juliet the very best in life. She must have inherited her mother's taste in a good, solid man to marry, I smirked to myself.

* * *

_A/N ~ I know, I know... bare with me. Charlie needed to be heard before we move on. And move on we will! Next week, we return to Edward and Bella - PROMISE! ~ SR_


	30. Chapter 28

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 28**

**EPOV**

Bella insisted that I stay at her place after Charlie, Alice and Jasper left. She didn't have to do a lot of persuading. I learned that make-up sex, when a couple wasn't having sex and shared a room with a baby, involved a dry-hump on the couch. It was progress. And not entirely dry.

"Thanks for making things easier with Charlie," she said quietly as we cuddled before moving into bed. We couldn't talk there with Juliet sleeping. "He didn't give you the third degree when you walked him out, did he? You were gone a long time."

"Nah. We had a good talk, that's all. We didn't want there to be awkwardness over this Justine thing…"

Bella giggled as she snuggled in against my neck. "Okay, I know it was awkward and I made a huge deal out of your involvement with her for nothing, but this afternoon was priceless! Oh my god… I could have died on the spot, but now I'm thinking it'll work to my benefit. There is no way my dad can cause worse embarrassment than that. I feel like I've taken a huge step in adulthood. I'm free of my father's embarrassment." She giggled some more as she gave me a squeeze. "I wonder which one of you had her first?"

"Ugh!" I clamped one hand over my face and held onto her waist with the other. "I don't even want to think about that…" I groaned as she placed baby kisses along my neck and jaw. "Um, I think I probably had seconds. The conferences are usually in the fall."

This caused a whole new round of giggles and then a new round of making-out and a really not-so-dry hump before I went back to our conversation. "Do you think Alice and Jasper would watch Juliet for awhile tomorrow? I'd like to take you out, after work." I didn't want to go much longer without discussing The Plan with Bella. I hadn't meant to spill so much to Charlie, but once I started, it just kept coming and now there was a lot to cover with my co-planner.

"To the pub?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Someplace we can talk. See if they can; if not, I can ask Rosalie to come over."

"I'm seeing her in the morning. We have a gym date."

"Is that right?" I smiled down at her. "You don't need the gym."

She rolled her eyes back at me and patted her tummy. "Like hell I don't. Want me to ask her? Then if she can't, I'll ask Alice and Jazz. I'd love a third date. I think we're ready."

Bella looked up at me with flushed cheeks and a shy grin. I was still processing why she'd need the gym, her body looked outstanding to me. Then again, the only time I'd been with her topless was in bed in the dark. She's tiny. She probably had stretch marks from the pregnancy. The gym wouldn't help that. "I think there's some creams and stuff that help with the tummy after pregnancy. I could ask one of the dermatologists."

She looked at me incredulously. "Where did that come from?"

"Um… you mentioned your stomach…"

"And a dermatologist came into this, how?"

_Oh shit._

"Edward, I really love how you try to resolve every problem for me, but you really don't have to involve anyone from work in my personal issues, thank you."

"Okay." I already regretted saying anything, yet I was really driven to see what she thought the problem was. I figured there was no chance of that now, but I still had to try. I tilted her chin up for a kiss and as it deepened, I let my hands wander. As one wandered towards her belly, she slapped it away and gave me a pinch. Okay. I tapped her on the butt and lifted her off me. "I need to get into some clean pants. This is getting uncomfortable."

"Go grab a shower. You're coming right to bed anyway, so don't bother with the pants." Her hands moved to my fly and I sucked in a gasp when she unbuttoned and unzipped and grabbed a little feel. "Pretty sticky in there."

"Uh… yeah…" Contact with her hand was an instant hardener. Jesus, I could go again. "Bella…"

"Shhh… relax…" She shoved me back so I was laid out once more.

I spent half of the next glorious 10 minutes with my eyes clamped shut, revelling in the joy of Bella's touch and the other half, watching with wonderment as her hand stroked up and down and her fingers swirled and teased. Hands down, the best hand-job I'd had in all my 30 years. That was the first night I slept naked with Bella. She removed her shirt, only after we were in bed, under the covers. Still no glimpse of the mysterious tummy.

* * *

My sister picked me up from work, itching to get me home and Bella ready and us out the door so she could babysit Juliet.

"I don't know why you haven't done this sooner. I'd be happy to babysit so you guys can go out more often."

"Thanks… It's just the feeding thing. We have to get her used to the bottle before we can leave her for too long."

"Well, get on that Edward! Auntie Rose needs time with her too!" She smiled over at me and gave me a wink. "Hey, I was talking to Kate earlier – she came into work for a bit. She's having another…"

"I know. Cammie told me."

"Blabbermouth!" she laughed. "God, she tells you everything!"

"I know!" I laughed. "She's a good little double agent. I may take Juliet over to play with her for awhile when Bella's working in a next weekend. Wanna come?"

"Yes!" She bounced up and down in her seat as we sat at the intersection. I had no idea my sister was so into babies. I thought I'd gotten all the maternal genes as well as the paternal ones. Her face turned serious as she turned to glance at me. "You know what else Kate told me? She had a huge fight with Tanya… like, major not-even-speaking-anymore fight because she made it seem like you were messing around."

"I know that too."

"No! Cammie didn't…"

I shook my head. "Carmen. I don't want Kate fighting with her sister because of me. She doesn't need the stress. And I don't want our mothers involved, period. It's over and done, I wish everyone would just let it go."

"Well, that's what Kate told her, too." Rose turned her attention to the road, but I knew there was something else she wanted to get out. "Kate's really upset with her. She wouldn't tell me why, but I know there's more to it because she knows you're not Juliet's biological dad."

I leaned over and kissed my sister's cheek. I loved how she had worded that so carefully. "Rose, you don't want to get involved. Trust me._ I_ don't want you getting involved."

"What happened, Edward? Really? Kate is super pissed, she's never been this angry with her sister."

"Hormones," I stated simply, avoiding her question. "That's why I don't want her concerning herself over a dead issue. It's not worth it. She needs to take care of herself and help that new baby along. That should be her only concern. How was your workout this morning?"

The quick subject change brought a smile back to her face and she babbled on about how great it was to have girl time with Bella and Juliet and how the daycare workers all raved about what an angel she was for the half hour of Bella's workout. She sent me off to my apartment when we arrived at the building to give Bella time to get ready while she watched Juliet. Showered, shaved and in fresh clothes, I went down an hour later to pick up my date.

"Hi gorgeous," I whispered into her ear as I bent to kiss her. "You look great. Are you ready or do you need to feed Juliet before we go?"

"Done… let's get out of here before she hears you and becomes your date tonight instead of me! Thanks Rosalie! Call if you need us for anything!" She placed both hands on my chest and pushed me backwards into the hallway. As much as I loved our family nights in, it was nice to see her so anxious for time on our own too.

Over dinner, I told her about the offer I'd had to join a practice. A friend of Carlisle's was looking to retire in a few years but wanted to have someone established in his place before he did so. Carlisle was going to lend me the rest of the money I needed up front, leaving me with some of my own savings since I'd need something in my account to cover real estate fees.

Her eyes glowed proudly as she leaned over to kiss me. "Congratulations. I knew you'd get there." She took hold of my hand and linked our fingers together. "Are you sure about this? I thought you were considering neo-natal."

"I was. I'd love to do that too. But it's a lot more work – I'd never be home and I'd be on call even when I was. This is better. It was my original goal and it's better suited to family life." I couldn't believe she had remembered that. I vaguely recalled mentioning it once, now that she mentioned it. I don't think we were even dating at that point. It was only a consideration because I was spending so much time there anyway to avoid missing Juliet. Private practice was definitely the right decision for us. I wanted a family more much than any further career commitments. "Which leads me to the second thing I wanted to discuss… I want you and Juliet to move in with me. And I… um… I kind of already talked to Charlie about this, just so you know."

"Edward!" She pulled her hand from mine. "What about this whole co-planning thing? Did you forget the 'co' part? Or you just decided you're making all the decisions?"

"I'm not! I'm stating what I would like to have happen and discussing it with my partner. Of course you have your say in the matter."

"What did Charlie say?"

I gave it some thought. Nothing came to me. "He didn't really have much to say about it, now that I think of it. Oh, he did say something about 'shacking up'…"

She chuckled and leaned back, more relaxed. "That's his big thing. _'Too many people don't take commitments seriously enough; they just shack up and walk away when they're done…' _He didn't ream you out about that?"

"No. He knows my intentions," I grinned coyly.

"Do _I_ know your intentions?" She eyed me with skepticism.

"You should… if you think about it, you'll figure it out."

"You've extended The Plan… Plan B…"

"Plan _Bella_… yes…"

"I see…" She had a playful glint in her eyes and her cheeks were glowing in my favourite shade of red.

"Bella, if there's something you don't want out of this, or something I'm taking too fast or whatever, please speak up. I want you involved. I need to know your wants, too."

"I want to be with you." Her voice was low and husky as she stared at her hands in her lap. She paused for a moment and then continued. "I want us… my daughter and you and me, to be together as much as we can. Edward… are you sure about this? It's one thing that we stay over at each other's apartments; it's different actually living together."

"I'm infringing on your independence, aren't I." I offered a small grin, feeling my heart start to pound already. She was going to reject me again. I knew it.

"No! Edward! God… _we're_ infringing on _your_ life! You bought that place for yourself, and now two more of us are moving in? We have so much stuff. It won't even be your place anymore!"

"Good!" I smiled, feeling my heart return to a normal pace. "I don't want it to be mine. I want it to be ours. And only temporarily anyway. We'll start looking for a bigger place as soon as you're ready. If this is something you want, we'll make it work."

Her arms went around my neck as she kissed me. "This is something I really, really want. Can we go home now?"

In the elevator, she pressed '5', stood back and smiled.

"You don't want to go get Juliet first?"

"Our date's not over. We still have a babysitter and… privacy." She nudged me with her hip. "It _is_ our third date."

The lights went on in my dense skull and a smile spread across my cheeks as they burned red. Holy fuck! Did I even have condoms? I did… somewhere. I'd grabbed a handful from the hospital before we went to the beach house – just in case. Where the hell had I put them? I frowned as I struggled to remember.

"You don't want to…" Bella was frowning now too.

"No! I mean, yes! I do! I'm just trying to remember…"

"Where your condoms are? Still in your suitcase. I unpacked for you, remember?" Her smile was back, as was mine.

"I love you Bella," I said as I wrapped her in my arms and picked her up for a kiss.

We giggled as we ran to my apartment. I let go of her hand to dig my keys out, only to drop them. We both bent to pick them up and knocked heads together. By the time we got inside, we were in stitches as we attempted to kick off the end of our third date.

"Do you uh… want a drink or… anything?" I asked nervously once we'd stopped laughing. We stood between living room and bedroom awkwardly, not knowing where to take this.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She rocked back and forth on her feet, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay. Should we go in there or do you want to sit out here?"

"In there. Definitely. We've had enough couch." She didn't move.

"Are you sure? I kinda like the couch. I've had no complaints about the couch. Good things have happened on the couch." I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Her smile lit up her face as she grasped the back of my neck, her fingers wound in my hair. "I love you too, you know."

"I know." My voice sounded choked. "I feel it, Bella. In everything you do for me…" I picked her up, bride and groom style, and kissed her.

"I feel it too," she whispered as I carried her off to my bed.

* * *

**BPOV**

I took my dad's words of advice to heart. Edward was a man. A 30 year-old man with physical needs. He loved me. Even if he was playing around when he said it at the park, I knew he loved me. I wouldn't risk losing him over sexual needs. We took things further than ever on the couch before he asked me on a date. He was ready too. He knew what the third date represented. I gave him a little taste of what was to come and spent the day fluttering between Cloud 9 and anxiety attacks. I was going to make love to Edward. He would be touching me in ways, and in places, he'd never touched before. I'd wanted it from the day I first laid eyes on him. Then, it was a primal urge to be fucked. Now… God… he was so perfect! I didn't want to disappoint him in any way.

I did an intensive 30 minutes of stomach exercises, hoping beyond hope that it would magically transform my flab-abs into Rosalie's. It didn't work. I had a meltdown when she arrived after picking Edward up from work. She consoled me and then gave me the kick in the ass I needed. Edward loved me. He didn't care if I had a jelly belly. Okay then. I had confessed to my father that I didn't have a sexual relationship with my boyfriend one day, and then told his sister the next day that I intended to have sex with him. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why wasn't my sex life my own business?

Rosalie urged me into the shower to improve my blotchy complexion while she chose a flattering outfit for me to wear. Then she did my hair before I applied a small amount of makeup. She assured me that she'd be fine bottle-feeding Juliet if she needed it. She had done the bottle versus breast thing with Cammie with great success. She felt confident, but promised she'd call if Juliet gave her a hard time with it. I felt secure leaving her.

"Have a fabulous time and don't rush it! We'll be fine." Rosalie gave me a hug and a final pep talk just before Edward came down.

He looked gorgeous. And smelled heavenly. I debated asking him to skip dinner altogether and just get on with getting it on, but modesty prevailed. I was glad I had held my tongue. He asked me to live with him. I could hear Alice's _'squeeee'_ even as we sat there. Edward discussed it with my father first, but I couldn't even work up a decent snit over it – it was such an Edward thing to do. I'm sure he gained mega points with Charlie for going to him with it and being upfront. How did I get so lucky?

Another adorable Edward moment took place in the elevator. I had been certain he fully understood that we'd be intimate tonight. By the blush on his cheeks and shy grin, combined with the clumsiness, I realized he _hadn't_ expected it. That said, he was hardly about to put it off. Thank god he wasn't so courteous and old-school that he didn't insist on waiting until we were married. Married? I reverted to a giggling little girl as I tried to put that out of my head. He'd asked me to live with him, not be his wife. Same basic benefits – him. And sex with him. And sharing everything with him…

That should have freaked me out. I had never even had a roommate because of the sharing everything bit. As an only child, I was selfish that way. I liked my space. I liked my privacy. I liked being able to do what I wanted, whenever I wanted. Yet, this person made me want to share everything. It was unbelievable, even to me.

My nerves kicked in as we stood in his apartment together. Initiating love-making was more difficult than I'd ever thought it could be. Then he broke the ice with his silly banter that I found so charming and he carried me into his bedroom. Set me down so gently on his massive fucking bed and looked at me so intensely I thought I'd pass out. He lowered his lips to mine and I swear, electricity passed through us. It wasn't only my stupid boobs tingling – I felt it in every cell in my body. It flowed through my veins, warming me from the inside out. I had never been kissed like that. Even with all the kissing we'd done together, it was nothing like this pre-sex-for-the-first-time kiss.

"I love you… so much," I blurted when I could finally form sounds into words. "I think… I'm sorry. Edward, I'm really sorry but I think I've got to go do something before we do this." I crossed my arms across my chest. They'd been tingling all throughout the kiss, but not leaking on me yet. I knew it was only a matter of time.

He took my hand and helped me off the bed before kissing my forehead. "Take care of whatever you have to. I want you to feel comfortable."

I nodded, unable to take my eyes off his. "I'll definitely feel more comfortable…"

"Here. This will help too." He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, passing it to me instead. It was like the one I'd worn at the beach house for modesty.

Was it possible to love this man more with each passing second? I did. And I loved him more, still, when I returned from emptying myself. He had turned even the night lamp off, and had candles burning across the room. Candlelight wouldn't reveal too much of what I didn't want him to see. But it allowed me to see the love shining in his eyes. I'd never had a man look at me the way he did either. I melted as he held his hand out to me and pulled me into his massive fucking bed and into his arms.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly as he stroked my hair.

I nodded, stunned by how his eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He held my face as he kissed me. Sweet, warm, loving kisses that deepened gradually with his hunger. I was literally mesmerized by his touch, his scent, and the way he showed me his love. I let him take the lead as I was incapable of doing anything otherwise. His lips trailed from my mouth down my neck, where he nibbled for awhile before moving on. He kissed my breasts but didn't attempt more than that – I appreciated the gesture. Besides, my mind was preoccupied with his hands. One cupped one breast while the other slid down my tummy. I tensed up as his mouth inched towards it as well. I had tested out various positions on my own, to see which would expose my flab and which would let me get away with being naked with him. Flat on my back was the best option, but the way his hand was moving, he'd reach the jelly pot any moment. He must have sensed my tension because he paused to look up at me, a sexy smile on his face as he lowered his lips to my stomach. I watched him drop loving little kisses all over before teasing my belly button with his tongue. And then all tension was relieved as he headed further south with an even sexier grin.

I wanted our first time to be perfect; just like our love. I'd love to say it was the best experience I'd ever had; as was everything else he did. We didn't have a blissful entry that immediately brought on multiple orgasms. Instead, there was searing pain. I held my breath and tried to fight back the tears, thinking it would pass into one of those hurts-so-good pains. It didn't. He pulled out and held me tenderly as the tears escaped my clenched eyes.

"Shhh… it's okay honey. You're not ready for that. It's okay. We'll wait…" His words were meant to soothe me but it only made me feel worse. I was completely inadequate. And I'd never wanted him more. As he kissed away my tears and stroked my hair, I turned onto my side to hug him close to me. We kissed, and touched and kissed some more and then, we found our niche and…

"Ahhhhh!" Edward giggled like a kid next to me. His chest was glistening and his smile was like nothing I'd ever seen. I plopped myself on top of him to appreciate his beauty close-up. "I'm really sweaty," he warned.

"Mmm. I noticed." I kissed his jaw. His neck. His chest. "Salty," I teased.

"Bella…" He grabbed hold of me and gently flipped us over so he was on top, staring down at me. "You are so beautiful."

His voice was so emotional, so sincere, my eyes instantly teared up.

"Are you sore?" he whispered, full of concern.

"In a good way," I grinned through my tears. "I really love you, Edward. You're so… I've never…"

"Me too." He gave me a soft kiss while his fingers trailed up and down my side. "I know this wasn't the best experience for you. It'll get better."

"I know. My body's not used to foreign objects," I smirked, running my fingers through his wild hair. "It needs practice."

"This meant a lot to me." He wasn't joking around with me so I kissed him with all the emotion I felt until he collapsed, his forehead pressed to mine. "I'll never hurt you, Bella."

"I know that sweetie…"

"I'll never mess around on you or betray you in any way."

"Me neither. I promise you."

"Good. Because my Plan… Plan Bella – it's forever."

"I know that. That's just how I want it."

His playful smirk took over, the serious side of him placated. "Are you done with me for the time being?"

I made a face at him. "Never!" We kissed and giggled a bit. "You don't have to work, do you?"

He shook his head. "I was going to go get Juliet. I didn't get to see much of her today. I miss her."

I bit my lip as tears threatened again. "Edward – you need to know how much I love how you are with her. It's like… you never think of her as a nuisance…"

"She's not!" he protested. "She's part of _you_! No matter how much I enjoy quiet times with you, or romantic moments… Juliet is part of The Plan too. Always."

"I wish I had met you ohhh… fifteen months ago." I cracked a grin as I tugged on his hair.

His eyes couldn't hide that he was working through what that meant. He understood that I wished Juliet was his and my baby together. "If we'd met then, everything would be different. Bella, I couldn't love her any more if she came from me… but she wouldn't be Juliet. Understand? I love my Sunshine, as she is."

I stared at him with the intensity he often used on me. "It honestly doesn't bother you that she came from another guy?"

"She came from _you_. And now she's with us." He gave an affirmative nod and kissed the tip of my nose before he climbed out of bed.

I laid on my side, not giving a hoot about the saggy bulge in my mid-section and watched him with great admiration for his gorgeous body that matched the beautiful person he was. "Edward, I'd like us to have a baby together."

At first, I wasn't certain he heard my blurt, as he was half inside his closet. He came out pulling on a pair of jeans. He took a seat beside me on the bed as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. Then he glanced at me. Looked away briefly and glanced back with his eyes glistening even more. "Some…" He looked down and chuckled as his voice broke up. "Someday, we'll have another baby – together. Until then, we have Juliet to worry about. I'll be right back with her."

I can only imagine what Rosalie thought when she caught sight of him. Everything about him, from his wild hair, to the flush in his cheeks, to the way he sauntered out of the apartment screamed that he'd just had sex. And he looked that way – that _satisfied_ – because of me. Ordinary, awkward, jelly-bellied me. _ME!_ I rolled around in his massive fucking bed, giggling like a madwoman. Just when I thought I couldn't have a better day, one like this happened. Yeah. I could definitely handle more days like this.

* * *

_A/N ~ Monday update, as promised - all is forgiven? ;)_

_Poll is now closed, since the deal is now sealed. Thank you to everyone who participated. _  
_I appreciate the feedback on the outtakes - kinda surprised that Charlie has more fans than Jasper? Really? LOL_  
_I need to send a massive THANK YOU! and (hugs) out to sshg316 for pre-reading, cheerleading and jumping up and down with me. :D _

_Until next time... *mwah* ~ SR_


	31. Chapter 29

_A/N ~ Poll results: 43 for Get on it, 42 for Keep it sweet, 18 for Waiting. Too close to call because my vote would make it a tie and so author's privilege wins. ;) Sorry to disappoint some, but it felt right to me in this fic.  
_

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

"Edward! Can you help?" I called out as the contents of the top of my closet teetered on the edge. I was stretched as high as I could manage attempting to keep the heap up top but I was about to lose the battle.

He rushed in, carrying Juliet. "What's… oh… um, can you take her?"

I shook my head. "If I move, it'll all come down. Hurry! I'm getting a leg cramp!"

He deposited Juliet in her crib and rescued me. She protested, of course. No one dared interfere with Sunshine/Edward time – her rules, of course. "Sunshine, you and I are going to be inseparable all weekend. Mommy needs me just for a little while, okay?"

Simply hearing his voice, she stopped her crying and sat up. She stared intently at him through the bars, three fingers in her mouth. "She choked herself yesterday, did I tell you? I swear she's trying to get her whole hand in there."

"She's teething," he called down as he pulled down the bag I was after without the least bit of effort. "Need anything else from up here?"

I returned his smirk and shook my head. "I should have just let it drop. I need to go through it to decide what's being tossed and what's moving." I wiped at the sweat that had developed on my brow from my struggle. He was as cool as a cucumber.

"Later." He pulled me towards him for a prolonged kiss. "We'll tackle that after your job is done. So, do you have a preference as to where Juliet and I spend the next three days?"

My eyebrow shot up. "You're taking her somewhere?"

He smiled in his sexy, mischievous way and kissed the tip of my nose. "I thought I'd take her on a world tour of Disney parks. Then maybe visit the Kennedy Space Center and see if we can catch the next shuttle…"

"Uh-huh," I nodded up at him with a grin. "Just as long as you're back by Monday."

He bent to nuzzle my neck. "Don't worry. We'll be here. And just as anxious to see you, believe me." His hands crept down the back of my shorts and gave my cheeks a squeeze. "You're not bringing that swimsuit, are you? I don't want all those male models drooling over what's mine."

I pulled his head up to meet his mouth with my own, kissing him hungrily. "I'm so glad Jazz came to take Juliet out yesterday." He had arrived shortly after Edward got home from the hospital and asked if he could 'borrow' my daughter, claiming Alice had sent him with a list for the organic grocery store. He figured if he had a baby with him, he'd get help much easier. It sounded fishy, but whatever his ploy was, I knew he'd take good care of her. And that had left Edward and I, blissfully alone in my apartment. The actual act of sex was indeed better the second time around, though still more painful than I would have thought. But he was just as sweet and loving in his actions. I did, however, prefer his bed over mine.

"How's the leg? Did it cramp up? I can massage it for you." His voice was syrupy and his fingers inched down my butt once more.

"Really tempting, Dr Cullen." My fingers wound through his hair as I stretched up to get even closer to him. "You're really gonna make me miss you."

Juliet banged her rattle noisily along the bars of her crib and practiced her newest move that Jasper had taught her last night – blowing spit bubbles in an attempt to make the raspberry sound she liked. We pressed our foreheads together, smiling into each other's eyes.

"You'll be so wrapped up in the job, you'll barely notice we're not with you," Edward said in a soft voice. "Don't spend all your time worrying about us, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes shut tight so I wouldn't let the threatening tears out. I couldn't risk speaking at all.

"So, you're okay with me taking her to visit Cammie, right? Mom asked if I could bring her to the beach house for a day as well. I might combine the two, go pick up Cammie and Kate on the way. Rose wants some time too. But I want a day of just me and my Sunshine – no visitors. Is that when I should expect Charlie?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. He was probably calling that one right. "I hope you get your day together, just like you want. What if I haven't stored enough milk?"

"I've got the soy formula."

"We haven't tested her enough…"

"If we run out, I'll just order some. You'll have your breast pump with you, just FedEx us your product." He stopped teasing me and kissed my forehead. "She'll be fine."

"You said she's teething?"

He nodded with a sympathetic smile. "I won't let them cut through before you get back, I promise."

"What if she needs me?" I whimpered pathetically.

He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. "She'll always need you, Bella. But she will survive these few days with me."

I knew that. I knew she'd be fine. I knew Edward was looking forward to this time together with her and I wanted him to have that too… it didn't make it any easier to say goodbye.

After putting Juliet to bed, we curled up together on the couch and made a list of wants and needs for our future home. Edward was clearly trying to get my mind off leaving them in the morning. He didn't fool me any and he had some success with it.

"Three bedrooms, agreed?" I clicked the pen in my hand repeatedly, annoying even myself.

"Um, I was thinking four."

"Four?"

"One for us…" He teased me with his Dr Smexy smile that still made my heart flutter and sent my hormones racing to prepare for entry. "One for Juliet, of course. A third for a future child?"

I stopped him with a kiss. This was the first time he'd mentioned having a baby together since I'd blurted it out immediately after having sex. It had nagged at me that not only was my timing atrocious, but I was being incredibly presumptuous. Maybe he didn't want another child. Maybe taking in the two of us was enough. Maybe…

He broke my thoughts and my kiss with a chuckle. "So the third room is a go? We'll be using that?"

I buried my head against his neck, snuggling in. "I'd like to make use of the third room, definitely."

"I'd _love_ to make use of the third room." He spoke softly against my hair. I felt his lips pressing against me over and over. "And the fourth room…"

"Yeah!" I popped up to look at him. "What's the fourth room for? How many babies do you want?"

His Smexy smile quickly turned to a bashful one, reddened cheeks and all. "I'll take whatever you give me, Bella. And cherish any and all. But the fourth room is not for babies or children. It's a workroom for you. I think it's important to keep your business separate from our living area. Juliet will learn when Mommy's in there, it's work time. I'll try to keep that in mind too." His smirk returned and he tilted his head to kiss me.

"I want a kitchen like Esme's. Open and bright. Lots of glass."

"And a fenced yard for Juliet to play in."

"We should have a pool!" Oh! Filter! I was asking for too much with very little to contribute.

He smiled and took the pen from my hand. "We definitely should have a pool."

"That will make everything more expensive though… we can always go to your parents' beach house when we want to take Juliet swimming."

"Pfft! It's not just the kids I'm thinking about." I watched one eyebrow drift up mischievously. "Ever since the first time I saw you in a swimsuit, I've had this fantasy…"

My eyebrow lifted in the same manner. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm. We need a pool. And a babysitter. I'm not prepared to act out my fantasy in my parents' pool."

I grabbed the pen back from him and wrote _'POOL!' _in gigantic letters across the top. "We need a pool. And cherry trees."

He cracked up. "How does my pool fantasy lead you to think of cherry trees? Is there something you're not telling me? You've got a cherry fetish? You like being fed cherries during sex… or are they for me to eat?"

I felt myself blushing and buried my face in my hands. "Gah! I'm such a child when it comes to you seducing me."

"I'm not seducing you, Bella. I'm teasing you. And I love your reactions to both. You're perfect for me. Utterly perfect." His long fingers traced my cheek and trailed down my neck, sending shivers through me. "We can grow all the cherry trees you want, for whatever purpose."

"Pies," I mumbled as his fingertips dipped into my cleavage. "I make really good cherry pies. They're Charlie's favourite."

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled as his lips found mine. "I'm sure they'll be my favourite too." He took the pen from my hand and tossed it and the notepad onto the floor before laying me back on the couch. Perched above me, he stared down at me adoringly. "I adore everything about you, Bella. How you make pies." His head dipped down to kiss me. "How you make babies." A deeper kiss. "How you make love."

I hadn't had sex on a couch since my first serious boyfriend's rec-room. He had bought me flowers that made me sneeze, ordered food that was far too spicy for a romantic night and rented a movie that meant to be sexy, but only made me blush and giggle hysterically. This was soooo much better. This was _real_. Okay, so there were still no grand firework displays in the Netherlands, but there were sparklers! And once we were in our perfect house, with privacy and Edward's massive fucking bed, I had faith that I'd outshine any and every Fourth of July display throughout history.

"You're sure you don't want us to take you to the airport?" Edward tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I nursed Juliet one last time before leaving.

"It'll just make it harder." A choked on a loud sniffle. "I can't do this!"

"You can, Bella… you can." His arms were around us and I was flooded with double-thoughts. I loved the support he gave. He made it so simple for me to have my cake and eat it too. My baby could not be left in better care. At the same time, how could I get through three full _DAYS_ without them?

"So, I was thinking…" This was his distraction method. I was familiar with it and smiled through my tears. "How do you feel about me moving Juliet's crib up to my place over the weekend? We'll be moving it in the next couple of weeks anyway, and being there might distract her from missing you so much as well. Are you okay with that?"

The tears started all over… he was the most thoughtful, considerate man in existence.

Alice fussed over me during the entire five hour flight to New York, trying to eliminate the crying blotches from my face. There was a reason I was behind the camera lens. Thank God. I had a feeling I'd be blotchy for the next week.

I called as soon as we landed. I was on the phone before I even collected my suitcase. And again once I was in my room – I could unpack later. I called again before her bedtime. "Are you getting annoyed with me?"

"Not at all. I'm always happy to hear your voice." I could hear the smile in his voice. It made me smile. And tear up.

"Did I miss her? Have you put her to bed already?"

"Are you kidding? The party's just getting started!"

He had to be joking again. My ears perked up. There were voices! "Edward… what's going on there?"

His smooth laugh poured over the phone line. My heart raced. "Honey, relax. Emmett and Jasper are here, that's all. They came to give me a hand with the crib, now they're playing with Juliet to tire her out. Once she goes to sleep, we're going to order a pizza and watch a movie… if they stay awake long enough. I think she's tiring them out more than they're tiring her." I heard her robust giggle in the background and I laughed and sobbed and laughed some more.

"Give her a kiss for me."

"I will. Bella? Who's gonna give me mine?"

"No one. Hear me?" I chastised him in a teasing manner. "Save yourself for me."

"Forever," he whispered and made my heart ache for him.

Rosalie answered when I called them on our break for lunch the next day. It was late – we were in a groove and didn't want to ruin it by following a strict schedule. I had to admit, once I was in Professional Bella mode, it felt pretty fantastic.

"Bella! How's it going there? Are you loving New York? Is the shoot going well?" Rosalie sounded bright and chipper and I'm sure Edward advised her to keep me focused on work.

"It's pretty wonderful, yeah. How's… where is…"

"Juliet's doing great, honey. Edward said she had a crying spell early in the morning, but they got through it. She's all smiles now, though I'm sure he's not. He's in the men's room, changing her diaper. We're shopping!"

I smiled thinking of him doing such a daddy thing. He would be smiling too, I knew it. "What are you shopping for?"

A laugh came from Rose. "Do you have to ask?"

"Rosalie! She doesn't need any more clothes! We'll need to pack soon and the less we have to move, the better." She spoiled her. Everyone did. But they all meant well, so I couldn't get too angry.

"That's why I'm buying bigger! We'll just keep it at Edward's and you'll only have to move once. I picked up some real estate magazines to go through when you get back. I really hope you'll let me do Juliet's room for you in the new house!"

Real estate magazines. My boyfriend's sister was pre-shopping real estate for us. My life had become surreal. "Don't go overboard, that's all I ask."

"Pfft! Edward found a really awesome rail for the bed. He said she likes to take naps with him when he's on nights, but with her being so mobile now… this is perfect! And we bought her some books – never too soon, right?"

I had to agree. With both. I had a real soft spot for watching the two of them during their naps together. Now they could do that safely, even if she rolled too much and he was out cold. God, my heart ached to see them together. I pulled out my iPod and scrolled through the pictures I had loaded to tide me over. When I finished up with Rosalie, I looked up to find Victoria, the fashion coordinator, taking a peek at my screen.

"Your family?"

I nodded with pride.

"Your baby has your eyes. And smile! She's beautiful." We scrolled through a couple more. "She loves her daddy, huh? All little girls do. You can see it in her eyes, how she's looks at him. Very attentive for such a little one. She'll get anything she wants from Daddy!"

I smiled graciously at Victoria and didn't deny a thing. Juliet owned Edward and it wasn't only me who could see that she loved him as her daddy. I started to wish, for the zillionth time, that he _was_ her father but before I could get too emotional as I remembered his speech about her not being his perfect-as-she-is-Sunshine if things were different - we got called back to work.

That night, I dreamt of a houseful of babies; each with their own room, personally designed by Auntie Rose. Edward roamed from room to room, with a diaper bag slung across him mail carrier-style and a baby in each arm. He wore a big stupid grin and his eyes glowed with pride and sheer bliss. He stopped as we passed in the hall and gave me a sweet kiss before bending to kiss my grossly enlarged stomach. He kissed his way down the bulge and focused on my protruding belly button. It was the size of a lemon. Pressing his cheek against my belly, he spoke softly to the lemon before kissing it, too.

When dream Edward stood, I had to crane my neck to look up into his intense emerald eyes. He seemed to tower over me and it was uncomfortable, but I couldn't help but stare back into the depth of those eyes. They engulfed me with his love. _'Are you ready to go do this again?' _His voice was soft and for a second, I didn't know what he referring to… then the first contraction hit. _'I know you're in pain, my sweet Bella. But it will end, I promise. Days like this are worth it.'_

I sat up straight in bed, gripping my stomach as another cramp hit. "Freakin' perfect," I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom. "Why not have Aunt Flo along on the job? Ugh! I hate my stupid body." Hormones and thoughts of Edward and babies turned on all the taps and when I dumped the expressed milk down the drain, I felt like my tears would never stop. I missed Juliet. I missed Edward. And to top it off, I had killer cramps. As I flopped back on the bed to wait for the Advil to kick in, a smile spread across my face remembering my dream. "My god… he's a belly talker – I just know it!" I drifted back to sleep with fond memories of Juliet inside me. My next dream was a recollection of those days, only this time, Edward was whispering sweet words to his Sunshine in there as I rubbed clockwise circles and she tap danced. Brilliant!

* * *

**EPOV**

My sister was very gracious about me kicking her out. I did need her help getting Juliet and all our purchases upstairs, but I had really wanted this day just for us. I knew I'd been watching the clock all throughout shopping and I was pleased that we had made it back with a little playtime before Juliet would need her lunch. I set up her new play gym and sat on the floor with her as she took it all in. There were things to look at all around her and she could sit or lay down to play. She seemed to like smacking the bright fish designs on the padded floor. I surrounded the gym on all sides with pillows in case she tipped over while she was sitting. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to come home and find her baby with a goose egg.

She could sit independently quite well, but her ambition sometimes exceeded her abilities. She tipped many times as something new caught her eye and she'd reach for it. Each time, I'd reach in and set her back up and place a kiss on her head before reacquainting her with what had captured her attention.

She flopped over one more time and looked content to stay on her belly for awhile. I stretched out on mine as well, smiling in at her. Her hand reached out to pluck at my lips and I nibbled her fingertips. I loved the sound of her laugh more than any other sound in the world. It instantly made me smile and feel ridiculously mushy – every time. Her laughter mixed with a bit of fussiness as she neared lunchtime. We went through the same small battle as we had first thing in the morning.

"I know Sunshine, I know," I whispered soothingly as she sniffled around the silicone nipple. I stroked her head while she gave in and drank, just like Bella did for her while she nursed. That seemed to calm her some more, but not enough to ease her into a nap smoothly. "You miss Mommy, don't you." Her big eyes flashed up at the mention of 'Mommy'. "I miss Mommy too." I pulled her up onto my shoulder and took out my phone to look at the pictures of her. Juliet's eyes brightened and she grabbed for it. It could have been the fact that she was fascinated with my phone, period, but I told myself the brightest baby in the world knew these were pictures of her mom and since she wasn't here, this was the next best thing. I brought the phone with us to the bedroom.

Laying face-to-face, we both stared at the lovely lady we desperately missed. "Mommy's beautiful, just like you." I whispered. Her eyes caught mine once more and I was struck with an idea. "You know what would make Mommy sooooo happy? I do! We'll practice… we have all weekend. I know you can do it. For Mommy." I held her fingers up to my lips and repeated, "Mommy."

She smiled and kicked her feet as I repeated it over and over. Then I switched to the "mmm" sound only, keeping her hand on my mouth to feel it and then removing it for her to see my lips. "Can you try? Say mmm… mmmaaa…" I got more smiles and a giggle or two, but no sound resembling mine. "That's okay Sunshine. We'll keep working on it." We snuggled and took a nap together. A perfect afternoon. Charlie popped in briefly mid-evening. He didn't stay long enough to interfere with my Sunshine time and didn't make it seem too obvious that he was checking up on me. I appreciated that.

Esme was anxiously awaiting our arrival early the next morning. Rosalie was going to pick up Cammie and bring her over later on; Kate was having a rough time with morning sickness so she was iffy. Juliet whined and clung to me when Esme tried to take her for a hug.

"Sorry, Mom. She's teething and she misses Bella terribly. She'll warm up to you in a few minutes, right Sunshine?" I stroked her head as I hugged my mom to us. "Nana Esme loves you, you know. Don't make her feel bad!"

She smiled up at me warmly as she rubbed my back. "Nana Esme _does_ love you both and neither of you could ever make me feel bad. I'm so happy you brought her for a visit, Edward. You also made your sister very happy, asking her along to shop yesterday. You're just pleasing all the women in your life lately, aren't you?"

_One of my women I'm not getting to please nearly often enough…_ Though, Bella's last night at home was a nice surprise. Two nights in a row, thanks to Jasper's ridiculous ruse of needing Juliet for help with organic grocery shopping – however ridiculous, it provided happy time together that I, for one, desperately needed.

I held back my smirk as I thought of much I wanted to get on with finding a house and finally having a bedroom to ourselves. Charlie didn't have to concern himself with the 'shacking up' - in the condo anyway. Once we went down to one apartment, there wasn't even a place for us to go for intimacy when we nabbed a babysitter for a few hours. Our living arrangement would be better described as 'frustrated roommates' than 'shackers'. But I wasn't complaining… much. As much as I wanted more of Bella now that we'd actually had a couple of rounds, even more, I wanted her to be more comfortable with it. And that couldn't happen until we were together more regularly.

I'm sure my cheeks glowed when I came out of my private reverie as Juliet placed her wet hand to my face. "You should see how well she sits on her own now, Mom. And she's trying to push herself up on her arms…"

"You'll be crawling soon sweetheart! That's wonderful!" Esme beamed at Juliet and got a drooly smile in return. "She's hitting all her milestones – her prematurity hasn't set her back at all, has it?"

I shook my head. "She's still tiny for her age, but everything else is great. You're just petite, like Mommy, right Sunshine?" Her eyes watched my mouth in interest. I smiled briefly before repeating the words. "Like Mommy… mmmaaa… mmmeee." Juliet giggled and stuffed her hand back in her mouth. No mimicking.

She did warm up to Nana Esme in no time and she even allowed her to give her a bottle. Her eyes were locked on me the whole time, as I sat closely beside them, but she drank it all for Esme and shocked her with an Emmett-sized burp. "Oh! My goodness! Uncle Emmett didn't teach you that, did he?"

I laughed with her. "She hasn't picked up any of his bad habits yet. That's her own – she's his rival, not a student. I could kill Jasper for teaching her the free-form raspberry right now though. With the amount of drooling she's doing, you get soaked if she does it anywhere near you."

Mom had to see for herself. We were still laughing and wiping ourselves off when Rosalie arrived with Cammie. Juliet had a blast spraying them all with her newfound ability. The more they laughed, the more she sprayed and then giggled herself. Every time she giggled that hearty little laugh of hers, everyone else laughed and then she'd spray again. It would have gone on for hours if a swim wasn't suggested.

When Juliet napped, Esme took Cammie inside for a snack and left me and Rosalie to look through some of her real estate magazines.

"Garrett can find anything you want. He says prices are dropping in the area you're looking at. Great time for buying, not so great for selling."

I grimaced. "That means I won't get what I paid for the condo." Garrett was our go-to guy for real estate. He worked in a small firm that Kate used to do the books for – that's how they met. Working his way up, he was able to provide them with enough income that Kate could leave there and go work with Rosalie, as they'd talked about for years. It was the perfect set-up for her, since she could do Rosalie's bookkeeping from home, if need be.

Rose scoffed at my grumble. "Please. That building is coveted. You'll have no problem. Bella said Alice's agent already arranged for a new sub-letter for her unit. You'll be okay. Have you thought about what you want?"

I grinned broadly and pulled the list from my pocket. Rosalie went to work with her sticky flags marking all properties that met our requirements. "Is Bella okay with me helping you guys house hunt? She seemed okay on the phone."

I shrugged. "I think she's getting used to my family's meddling."

"We don't _meddle_, Edward. We aide. Because we love you Fuckface." The indignant look on my sister's face cracked me up. I pulled her up from her chair with the pretention of giving her a hug. Instead, I lifted her off her feet and took a run into the pool with her screeching and laughing and pummelling me with her fists until we hit the water. Rosalie would never change. And I adored her and her meddling ways.

As I assumed would happen, my mother convinced me to stay overnight. I had packed, in the likely event of that occurring, so it wasn't a big issue and it made Mom so happy. With her and Dad to amuse Juliet, it also gave me the chance to have a good phone chat with Bella on her evening call. She was weepy when she called, but I got her to talk about the job to take her mind off missing Juliet so much. Soon, she was chattering on excitedly about the shoot locations and how fabulous Alice looked in the outfits. There was talk of a call-back for a male version of this layout in future. I was thrilled for her and so proud that she was able to pull this off. In truth, I ached to see her again too. It couldn't come soon enough for me.

We had breakfast with Carlisle before he left for work and then I took Juliet for a stroll on the beach. I loved early morning walks out here. Best time of the day; before the sun was fully up. It was peaceful watching the waves roll in and fade back out. They were the only sounds aside from Juliet's gurgles and coos.

I thought of another method to teach her the 'mmm' sound for 'mommy'; she'd be home later in the day and I had really hoped to have this surprise ready for her. I kissed her cheek making the 'mmm' sound, over and over while she giggled and then I presented my cheek for her. I got a slobbery attempt at a kiss, but no sound with it. "Ah! You're killing me kid!" I cried out dramatically. More giggles.

"Okay. Seriously now Juliet. We have to work on this." I took a seat on the sand and held her facing me, bouncing her up and down as she dug her toes into the sand. Unlike Cammie, she loved it. Each time she came up, I kissed her with a _'mmmah'_ sound. We carried on for longer than I thought and when I realized the time, I gave up my endeavour for the moment and stood, brushing the sand off of us. I couldn't resist taking a few more shots at it though.

"You're adorable together."

The voice startled me; not only because I hadn't realized that we were no longer alone, but because I recognized it. I held Juliet close to me, instinctively protective, and turned to face Tanya. I expected hostility, at the very least, a smug look. Instead, she looked… reflective? And determined to converse.

* * *

_A/N ~ Okay, bear with me, SO many thanks are required:  
_  
_GinnyW_31, my champion pre-reader/advisor/distracter for this chapter - You kept me from madness! :D_

_Insert Fangs Here for her random act of awesomeness in nominating Days Like This for FFotM on Facebook. (aw, shucks!)_

_Xoxocullenluverxoxo for the sweetest visual of Sunshine…EVER! (aside from my own babies, of course, who are no longer babies :P)_

_And to everyone, known and unknown, pimping out DLT and the blurters and ramblers who review and send PM's and make me laugh. All is appreciated. Please, chatter away! XX ~ SR_


	32. Chapter 30

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV**

"I wasn't being facetious. You do… you look great together. Very natural." Tanya kept a distance between us that felt safe, but still unnerving to me. I hated being caught off-guard.

I nodded slowly, my lips grazing Juliet's head. She must have sensed my tension because she had my shirt gripped tightly with both of her little fists. There was some chest hair in one fist. I tried to shift her into my other arm to break her grip – she re-gripped and buried her head against me. "She's starting into her shy stage," I explained for no other reason than I felt ridiculous standing there with no reply.

She offered me a slight grin and her eyes flicked away briefly before looking back. "This is Bella's baby, I presume."

I didn't like hearing her say Bella's name for some reason. But at least she was acknowledging her. "She is, yeah. This is Juliet." My hesitance to introduce her wasn't based on fear – Tanya wouldn't hurt her. It was more that I coveted this new life, away from Tanya; a life that she played no part in. I wanted Bella and Juliet only to exist in the perfect little world we had created together.

"And her mom, Bella – she's the same girl from the wedding?"

As much as I wanted to avoid having this conversation with her, or breathing the same air as her, it couldn't be avoided. I stared into her eyes for a moment to see if I could catch her intentions with this. And then I looked away as I exhaled the breath I'd been holding in. "She is. We were just getting to know each other then – she did us a huge favour filling in for the photographer who cancelled at the last minute." I took another deep breath, preparing to clear the misunderstanding. "I know what you thought about us. It isn't true."

She studied me, and then Juliet. "You can understand why I'd think she's yours." Her voice wasn't argumentative; it sounded more remorseful – apologetic. Juliet gripped me more tightly and buried her head into my neck. Tanya smiled as she watched her snuggle in. "She thinks she's yours too."

"We were just heading back to the house. We have to leave soon…"

"Edward…" She placed her hand on my elbow. "Can we please talk? Just for a few minutes. I won't keep you from your plans. There's just so much that we left unresolved. It's interfering with our families and…"

I nodded brusquely. "We should talk. Just let me take Juliet inside and we'll take a walk or something."

She gave me a confused look as she chuckled. "You do know she's a baby. She can't understand what we're talking about."

"Not so… this little one understands every word I say." I looked down at Juliet as I headed towards the house. She stared back at me, hanging on every word I spoke. "You understand everything, don't you Sunshine?" Her little face lit up with the smile she wore every time I spoke to her this way. "Of course you do. I have complete faith in your brilliance and I enjoy every one of our conversations. I have to speak with Tanya now – grown-up stuff. I think Nana Esme would like to spend some time with you before we go home and that will be much more fun for you."

Tanya waited outside while I took her in and explained the situation to my mom. "Edward, I know this is right for you – the life you're working towards currently. Don't let yourself be sucked into the past. Honey, you have a lifelong history with Tanya, it's understandable that may feel a sense of obligation… What I'm trying to say is that your only obligation is to yourself. Be true to yourself and follow what your heart tells you. It will lead you the right way." She took Juliet from me, kissed my cheek and sent me off with a sad smile. I loved my mother more than ever in that moment.

Despite all my efforts to keep our families uninvolved in the messiness of our break-up, somehow, it did manage to still affect them. Perhaps it was brought out now because I was clearly moving on. Nothing would stop me from moving forward so I saw no reason not to talk it out with my former love. Maybe she could go forward then too.

"So… I understand that you and Kate aren't speaking." Not wanting to have this conversation with Tanya anywhere near earshot of anyone else, I'd suggested we go grab some coffee and take a walk. It was awkward being with her, but I felt it was necessary. I had to initiate 'the talk', however. Tanya wasn't her usual self. She seemed at a loss for words, which was extremely rare.

She shook her head and stared off blankly towards the ocean. "I… Kate… God, I don't know how we got to this place. Well, I do, I suppose." She glanced over at me with a smirk. "You mentioned that your relationship isn't what I thought it was – I assume that means you know that my immediate thought was this baby was yours. That you'd been having a relationship with… Bella… for some time."

"I'm aware, yes. It stung that you'd even consider that. It made me feel like you never knew me at all. I would never do that."

"I know that. I do… and I feel horrible that I didn't keep that concern to myself. If I'd thought it through, I would have seen the truth myself. I know you're a good guy, Edward. Involving my family in my own insecurities was stupid – not the _most_ stupid thing I've done, but it's up there. I know you're still close with my sister. And her and Rosalie… god, they're best friends, business partners… I hate that I've put a strain on that too."

I stopped when we approached a set of stairs down to the beach and motioned that we should take a seat. "I don't think you've damaged their relationship. It's put a strain on it, for sure. They're used to telling each other everything and now there's this huge thing that they can't talk about. I never wanted that either."

She turned to face my profile, leaning back against the railing. "I never knew until Kate blew up at me that you hadn't told anyone what I'd done. Edward…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she lowered her head. Tanya rarely cried. Especially sober. "You had every right to be furious with me. You had every right to expose the biggest fucking blunder any woman has ever made. But you didn't say a word. Why?"

"Because it was nobody's business," I replied softly. "That was between you and I. No one needed to know the details. You hurt me Tanya. Your decision, your deception – it hurt. Involving everyone else and altering everything in both our lives would only prolong the hurt. What would I gain from hurting you? It wouldn't change anything. It would only hurt others we both care about."

Her tears were falling at a rapid rate. I felt like a dick, sitting there motionless while a woman I'd known my whole life wept, but I had zero desire to comfort her. I didn't know I could be so emotionless and uncaring towards someone I had once loved with all my heart.

"I hate what I did to you," she whispered.

"I hate what you did as well. But there's no going back and I'm not prepared to live the rest of my life mourning something that never was."

She nodded her understanding of me moving on with Bella and Juliet. "In a way I'm glad that I exposed myself with Kate – I hate that she hates me now, but it's something I know I couldn't have kept it in my whole life. It's been eating at me. Ever since you left." Her eyes locked on mine as her voice dropped to a whisper. "You just _left_. Edward, I knew you'd be devastated. I knew you probably would never forgive me. But you had _never_ just walked away – we always talked things out. I guess I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop ever since you left, but when I found out you'd really moved on… We just really need to get this out. It's not healthy for either of us to avoid it any further."

Nodding in agreement, I gave her a sympathetic grin. "Yeah, I suppose a sober discussion would be beneficial."

She rolled her eyes at me and chuckled. "Thank you. You could just walk away and leave me to clean up the whole mess that I created and then recreated. I do appreciate the time you're giving me." Her words seemed sincere and her smile, even more. I could see a glimmer of what it was I'd fallen in love with all those years ago. It was better than the stab in the gut I'd felt seeing her, or thinking of her, ever since we'd split.

She let out a long sigh while I remained silent. This was all hers. "So, first things first; a completely sober and sincere apology. I am so sorry I hurt you. You have to know that I didn't do it to hurt you."

"And you kept it from me to continue not hurting me?"

She nodded slightly. "But in the end… Edward, if I had told you sooner – if we had talked it out, would you have been able to forgive me?"

"I can't possibly say. You didn't give me the opportunity to have any input at any time. You… took care of the situation."

She winced and closed her eyes. "That sounds so cold."

"It was cold," I replied. Coldly.

"Can I explain?"

"That's why we're doing this. You know full well where I stood on everything about our relationship. I have nothing more to add, but clearly, you do. So, I'm listening."

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was under a huge amount of stress with work and courses and the timing was just so terrible. I panicked. I have no other excuse – I simply panicked. There was no way I could finish my requirements for surgical if I was pregnant. And then, there was the amount of time I'd need to put in at the hospital… how could I do that with a baby?"

I snorted. "It's simple, really. People do it every day, Tanya. It takes two to make a baby; two people can certainly manage to take care of one after the fact. You weren't alone."

Fresh tears emerged. "I know that," she whispered. "That was part of my panic – you're going to hate me – I knew that if you knew I was pregnant, you'd do anything to make it work. That's why I acted alone, without consulting you. Edward, I love how you adapt and stay positive about everything. You're such an optimist. But this really wouldn't have worked for us. I would have been miserable and that wouldn't be fair to you or our child."

I repositioned myself so that I faced her. Apparently, I did have more to add. "What's sad, is that you couldn't have simply said that to me at the time. I can't say that I would have readily agreed that aborting our baby was the best option, but I would have been willing to talk it out and come to a decision that we were both okay with. I understand that it's the right thing to do for some women – I just don't agree that it was right for us. And I definitely don't agree that it was right to take my options away from me entirely. I am sorry that you felt you had to do that alone. Nobody should have to go through that alone." I meant that. After all this time thinking she had _'taken care of it'_ without a second thought, I had a new insight. The thought of her afraid and alone broke my heart.

"It was dumb to act on impulse that way, with something so important."

I simply nodded. What more could be said?

"I know this sounds just as cold, but I allowed myself two days of grieving, after the procedure and then I buried any thought of it."

"Two days huh?" I snorted. "Wish I could have gotten over it that quickly."

"The truth is, I didn't really either. It wasn't until you started seriously talking about our plans and the wedding and babies, that what I had done really hit me. How could I have another baby after that? I had terminated one… why did I deserve another? And then when I was late again? I thought, this is my payback. I'm going to be in the same situation over and over. Do you remember the nightmares I'd have? When you'd wake me and I wouldn't be able to stop shaking and you'd hold me while I tried to calm down… they were all about what I'd done. It was us, losing baby after baby – one horrific way after another, simply because I didn't deserve to have a healthy baby with you."

Okay, I had to admit my heart ached for her on that one. I could sympathize. Not empathize, because I'd never done something that I felt was so horrific that I'd feel unworthy of ever being happy – but I did feel sorry for her. "You could have told me."

She shook her head. "I didn't deserve your comforting on that one. But at least now you see why I told you I had changed my mind about having kids. That baby – _our_ baby – has been haunting me since the day I found out about it. I would be a horrible mom, even if my nightmares didn't come true, because it would still haunt me."

"Come here." Without hesitation, I stretched my arms out to her and held her for a few moments. "Tanya, you made a mistake."

"A horrible mistake," she sniffled.

"A horrible mistake. But you can't let it rule the rest of your life. You've owned up to your mistake and you've paid for it. You need to let it go now." I used the calm, soothing voice I used with worried parents of my patients and pulled back from her. My mother's advice echoed through my mind, reminding to keep moving towards my goal. Plan Bella. I had to get more personal if I was to clear this away for good. "Tanya, I've told one person as well. Bella. When I realized I was falling in love with her, I had to tell her, because I don't ever want another relationship with secrets. I didn't want her finding out down the road somehow and risk her wondering if she was merely a convenience to me – that I was replacing my baby with Juliet."

Her eyes held mine, seeking for the truth.

"In all honesty, it was watching her with her baby that made me fall for her. It really affected me; the way she's made Juliet her whole world. As I got to know her, I saw that she's everything I've ever wanted. She doesn't have to pretend or try to make herself into someone she thinks I want… because she already _is_ that someone. We talk… about everything. And we don't even have to most times, because we want the same things. We expect the same things from each other and we have the same goals. You and I had that at one point, but we grew up and apart. We went to different places and that's okay."

"I really screwed up. I could have had it all. I just made one stupid mistake after another."

I looped an arm around her shoulder as she sat there, dejected. "You can find your perfect-as-is partner too. Someone who has neater hair, and dresses better. Someone who likes cocktail parties…"

"And can remember a name five minutes after learning it," she teased and hugged my waist.

"Exactly," I chuckled. "I don't change, Tanya. You know that."

"Mr Stick-To-The-Plan!"

"That's me. My plan may have changed, but it's still my plan. I have a family that I adore now. It's what I've always wanted. We're buying a house together. That's just part of The Plan."

She pulled away from our embrace and wiped away her tears, turning back to me with a sad smile. "I'm selling our house. I can't be there without you. It makes me miserable. I want you to have half, but…"

"But…?"

"I want _you_ to have it. I know you've moved on and Edward, please believe me when I say that I'm really happy for you. You deserve to be happy and be with someone who can give you what you want. But I don't want our wedding gift being used for your new family. Is that cold?"

I considered her offer and request and then her question. "It's understandable, I suppose. But unrealistic. Everything I do revolves around my new life and our future. Thank you for your offer, but it's best if you keep it and focus on finding your way towards something new. You're right – our relationship was doomed. A healthy family wasn't in the cards for us, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve to ever find a way out. You _can_ start over, too." I offered her the most sincere smile I could muster. "And don't let your ghost haunt you anymore, Tanya. Bury it for good."

Her tears exploded with a huge sob and she bent over, burying her face as she wept. I stroked her back while she let it all out and when she was done, I helped her up and we strolled back towards our family houses. We agreed to let it go. We agreed to never forget what we had meant to each other at one point and to be happy for each other as we said goodbye.

"There's just one thing – Kate. She'll probably tell Rosalie."

I nodded. "I'd rather Rosalie didn't know. But I understand that it's difficult for Kate to keep that from her. All I ask is that it doesn't go beyond that. I do _not_ want our mothers knowing. Please."

"I'm planning to talk to Rosalie myself. That will take the pressure off Kate. And maybe fix things between her and I. I just don't want that to make things worse for us. Are you okay with that?"

I gave her a crooked grin. "Now, you ask my opinion."

She smacked my shoulder. I deserved it.

"You know Rose won't be soft about it. She'll let you have it."

She stood up straight, squaring her shoulders. "I can take it. I'm ready to let go."

I chuckled and wished her luck. With everything. And I truly meant it. As I left her to walk across the beach towards my future, I left my own ghost behind. Juliet and any child to come deserved to have my full love and attention. There was no room for ghosts of babies lost.

"Hey Sunshine!" I called out when I spotted Esme holding her by the pool. "Are you ready to go home now? We get to go pick up Mommy in a little while!"

* * *

It was a toss-up as to who was more anxious as we waited at the airport. Jasper was already there, waiting, when Juliet and I arrived. He was great to kill time with - the banter flowed easily between us. When the passengers from New York began appearing, we split up. Jasper went to the front and I took Juliet over to the side, away from the crowd while we watched for Bella and Alice.

"Mommy's coming soon!" I held Juliet so she could see too. "Look Sunshine! There she is! There's Mommy! Do you see her?"

Juliet let out a shriek around her fingers.

"I guess you see her," I laughed and kissed the top of her head. She smelled so good. I had bathed her just before we left so Bella would have full baby euphoria when she came home to us. Bella looked our way when she heard the familiar squeal and waved excitedly.

_"AaaMMMaaa!"_ Juliet squealed.

Oh my god. _Oh my god!_ She did it! I watched Bella's expression as she realized her baby had just called out to her. It was priceless. Her hands flew to her face as she laughed and cried all at once and then she was running. She had dropped her bags by Alice and lord help anyone in her path. I stayed stationary for fear of colliding with her. As Bella got near, Juliet took her hand out of her mouth and reached for her mom. Never had I seen two people so thrilled to be reunited.

"Juliet! Oh sweetie! I missed you so much! I never want to be away from you again. I love you so much, Sunshine. You'll never know how much...you said Mom!" Her eyes finally drifted to me, filled with joy and tears and more love than I'd ever seen. "She said Mom."

I smiled with pride and just as much love in return. "She did."

She gave me a hug so fierce I was afraid we'd squish Juliet and then a kiss that made up for all the lost kisses of the past few days.

"Hi," she smiled up at me once our lips parted.

"Hi." I pressed my forehead to hers and wrapped my arms around both of my girls.

"That goes for you too - what I said to Juliet. Same. And remember when you said you never wanted to spend another night apart? Well, yeah. Same there too. Never. Again. I have never missed two people so much in my life!" Bella was a whirlwind of movements and facial expressions and laughter and tears. I'd never seen her so expressive and never had she looked more vibrant and beautiful to me. God. I had missed her beyond belief.

"She missed you," Alice chimed in her agreement as they joined us with Bella's bags. "Dear god, did she miss you."

I hated to think she was sad and lonely, but part of me was elated by Alice's confirmation. We were exactly at the same place – on the same path. At least I'd had Juliet to keep my spirits up. Otherwise, I would have been crying on the phone too. I had been separated from Tanya for weeks on end and had never felt this relieved to be reunited. No comparison. Bella was my whole world.

"Are you hungry? Mom sent food home with me, but we can stop somewhere if you want..."

"Home," Bella chuckled. "Please, just take us home. I'm sorry for being such a pest this weekend, Alice. I love you for putting up with me."

"I love you for making my boobs look bigger and my ass look smaller... Sorry Juliet! Aunt Alice has a potty mouth!" She gave both of my girls a kiss and hug. "Call me. And when you can let Juliet go for a few hours..." The wink was meant to be obvious, I hoped. "She missed you, Edward. We'll babysit - at our place - whenever she's gotten her fill of Sunshine." I got a kiss and hug too. And another blatant wink from Jasper as the two went their own way.

As I popped one of Esme's casseroles into the oven to warm up, my girls got straight to re-bonding through nursing. I stood in the doorway admiring them. Juliet had a handful of her mom's hair as she gulped greedily, stopping to sigh and take a breath intermittently. Bella smiled down at her, stroking her baby-fine hair gently. They were the most beautiful vision together that way.

"Come here, you." Bella smiled up at me when she caught sight of me lurking. I happily took my spot next to them. "God, I missed this. Crazy, right? I've spent the past six months whining about my stupid boobs and the past three days just dying to nurse her again."

"Was it painful for you? Not being on your nursing schedule?" I kept my voice soft, for Juliet, but it was unnecessary. There was no stopping her on her mother's breast at the moment.

Bella shrugged. "More weird than painful. I felt like I was wasting what I expressed. And I missed her so much; this time we have together like this." She placed a soft kiss on Juliet's head. "I obviously enjoy it more than I thought. I can see how you must have felt feeding her the first time."

I smiled, kissed her cheek and rested my head on her shoulder. "Every time. Especially at night. Those feedings were awesome. She snuggles in and she is too adorable when she's sleepy." I let out a blissful sigh. "Those were my favourite times."

"Hmph. She only does that for you. She fights bedtime for me," Bella teased with a broad smile. "Naptime is when I get snuggly, sleepy Sunshine. And yeah, it's awesome."

"You're awesome," I murmured against her neck. "Aside from missing her so much..."

"Missing both of you..."

"Hmm," I sighed happily again. "Aside from missing us, it was good for you? Did you enjoy being back at work, on your own?"

Her bottom lip had disappeared when I glanced up at her. Uh-oh.

"Bella? What's wrong honey? Did it not go well?"

"It wasn't as great as it used to be. I dunno. I guess it'll come back." She kissed my forehead quickly before lifting Juliet up on her shoulder. "It just felt like there were more important things for me here."

I frowned, unsure of how to broach this. The timer went off on the oven and I left my thoughts unspoken for the moment. "Esme made your favourite. You'll want to eat while it's hot. We can talk more later?"

We had a lazy evening, the three of use lounging, carefree. Bella was on New York time but fought off sleep so she wouldn't miss any more time with us. She did agree to take our snuggle-fest into bed, at least and she coaxed me into making Juliet laugh for her – it didn't take much coaxing for either of us. Juliet was ecstatic to have her mom home. Her eyes were shining with love for her.

"I wish you could get the kind of picture you take of others, where you see the emotion. You should always remember your baby looking at you this way. It's beautiful." I held Juliet in place while she stared at Bella with her big, wet grin. "You missed Mommy didn't you?"

"Aaammmaaaaam!" she exclaimed.

Bella laughed and hugged her close. "She _did_ say Mom! How long did you work on that for?"

I smiled as I shrugged. "She's an eager pupil. Show Mommy how we do _'mmmaah'_."

Juliet removed her fingers and placed her mouth on my cheek. "Aammmaaahhh!"

I returned the act. "Now one for Mommy."

"Aammmaaammm!" she squealed and moved in to kiss her mom's cheek the same way. "Aaammaaaa!"

"It's different," Bella giggled with excitement and joy. "She is _actually _saying Mom. Well, 'A-mom', but I'll take it! Thank you, Edward. You are so awesome with her. Did you have any problems?"

"Nothing like you encountered. Bella… I wanted to get back to your work experience…"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm overly emotional. It wasn't horrible. There were pockets of times where I was in heaven. It was awesome, really. It just used to be like that _all_ the time – not in pockets." She shrugged and offered me a smirk.

"You know you don't _have_ to work." I turned onto my side to face her. "I'll do whatever you need to be here for Juliet if you _want_ to do a job, but if you want to be at home, that's fine too." The minute she had confessed that it wasn't was she'd thought it would be, I began worrying that I'd pushed her to hard to take this job. Maybe she wasn't ready, but felt obligated. Or worse, pressured by me.

"Edward… I need to work. I'm not letting you pay two people's way…"

Obligated. "We can manage. I know what I'm signing up for here. If I wasn't prepared to do this, I wouldn't have asked you to move in. It's workable, really. You don't have to decide anything, either way. I'm just letting you know you have options and I'll support whatever you decide."

She closed her eyes as she leaned over to kiss my lips softly. "I don't even know what to say…"

Smirking, I ran a finger along her jaw. "You're speechless? Really? Another moment to capture for future reference," I teased.

Her face scrunched up with a laughing sneer. "Tell me about your weekend. I want to hear every detail."

I talked and talked as she gave Juliet her bedtime feeding; relating the time with our visitors and our trip to the beach house. And then I told her about my impromptu meeting with Tanya. I told her everything. There would be no secrets between us. Everything I told my ex-lover was true – Bella and I were exactly on the same path.

"Edward, do you want to know about Jacob?" Bella asked quietly as we settled into bed together for the night. Juliet was snoring softly in her crib. "You've told me everything and really, you don't know much about my past. You brought it up that time we argued and we never really addressed that. I don't want it to be a problem – ever. I'd rather deal with it before it ever becomes one."

I was taken aback by her speech. It was so late for her, and she was so quiet the whole time I talked, I had figured she was half asleep and just going through the motions of listening. "We can do that another time. You're tired, Bella."

I laid awake long after she drifted off to sleep calling myself out for being a hypocrite. No secrets. Ever. Yet, when it came down to it, I couldn't confess my biggest fear. I supposed we would have to deal with Jacob, as much as I truly did not want to. I knew I'd get far too emotional. I'd likely cry. And in turn, make Bella worry and put it on herself. I wanted none of that. Ideally, I just wanted my little family to myself, forever and always, with no outside threats. Period.

* * *

_A/N ~ Apologies for the day-late posting...especially leaving it off that way! ;)_

_*Waves* to new readers from the vast fandom of "The Bigger They Are". If anyone who's hit this page so happens to be the procrastinator I am and has not discovered LadyExcalibur2010's sensation, RUN TO IT! I am kicking myself for not starting it sooner. It's funny and sweet and hot and beautifully written. A "must-read", most def. :) _

_Thanks, again to GinnyW_31 for pre-reading this way back when. :D *squishes both* Gin and sshg316 for the marvelous ways of distraction when needed and valued opinions. _

_An all-Bella chapter is up next, whenever that may be. I thank you for your patience and hope you stick with me 'til the end. ~ SR_


	33. Chapter 31

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 31**

**BPOV**

Edward, Juliet and I had one full day of togetherness before the masses swarmed. He had just left for work when Rosalie showed up. Damn! Not that I wasn't glad to see her, but her early arrival meant it was our gym day. I so did not want to endure the pain of physical activity and worse, leave Juliet - again - even for 30 minutes.

"Rose, I really don't think I'm up for the gym today," I apologized as we embraced.

"Super! We're too busy for that, anyway."

I took real notice of her for the first time since she'd barged in. She wasn't in her sweats. She had make-up on. And heels. My brow scrunched up as I tried to sort out what she had in store for me now.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't find a new way to torture you. Today, we're going Fabulous House hunting!" she sang out.

An involuntary groan escaped me. "Rosalie… I appreciate this but I really don't want to look for a house that Edward is buying, without Edward. You see how that's kind of skewed, right?"

She looked at me with an expression more suitable for me having told her I was selling my baby and moving to Tahiti. "We're not buying a house for Edward, silly. We're _hunting_. We're sorting. We're doing the leg work for him – cutting out all the duds that he doesn't have to see for himself. He trusts your opinion. You want the same things. Besides, this is your house too; it's not _'Edward's house'_. This is helping him – honestly!"

Well, who knew Edward better than his sister? And she was so excited about this little venture that I couldn't help but relent. She got Juliet ready for me while I grabbed a quick shower and we were off.

"Garrett is giving us the whole morning. He has so many properties to show us! I'm excited for you. Aren't you excited, Bella? It's a great time to buy; you'll be able to get exactly what you want. Garrett has scouted a few neighbourhoods that are close enough to Edward's practice, so there are _tons_ to look at. I found that going to see a large variety gives you more of an idea what you _don't_ want; because you really don't want to be stuck with something you thought was okay, but really isn't at all what works for you."

Rosalie talked incessantly; very unusual for her at this time of day. She knew I was not a morning person, but she persisted. At least she didn't leave gaps where she expected a reply from me.

"And don't be shy about telling Garrett when you hate something. Believe me, I ripped apart properties that he loved when I was looking for our house. He won't be offended. Oh, I should have asked you before now – we're almost there – did you want Alice to come along? I can go back and pick her up, if you want her opinion too."

Smiling at Rosalie's thoughtful consideration, I shook my head. "If she's even awake at this hour, she's doing something very naughty and pleasurable with Jasper, guaranteed. I wouldn't dream of intruding."

Rose chuckled as she made a turn. "Jasper, he's one hunk of sweetness. He came over to pick up Emmett the night they helped Edward move the crib, and stayed for a little while. Oh. My. God! His _voice_! Seriously, I could listen to him read a dictionary and be residing in O-land for a long… _long_ time. And I shouldn't be saying that, being a married woman myself and Jasper being your best friend's boyfriend."

I laughed at her admission. I wasn't the only one guilty of blurting. We had built a rapport that made me feel completely at ease with her and after years of Alice and her explicit mouth, nothing Rose could say would shock me. "Yeah, his drawl, combined with that smirk he does…" I fanned her with one of the magazines stashed between us on the seat. "I'm so used to it now, I've become immune. It would be like you thinking something Edward does is hot. Jazz is my surrogate brother."

"The brother you chose…" Rose smiled over at me. "I would still choose Edward, even if he wasn't blood. And Kate. She's more like a sister than a friend. We should do a girls' night! The four of us. The men can look after Juliet and Cammie while we have some fun! I wish Kate was feeling better though. She's having a bitch of a time with morning sickness with this pregnancy, but it feels like more to me. There's something else she's not talking to me about, I know it… I'm concerned about her. She's not one to keep anything from me. It makes me scared that there's something seriously wrong with her and she's trying to spare me."

"No! Rosalie, I'm sure it's nothing like that!" I had a feeling the vibe Rose was picking up on was due to Kate's fall-out with Tanya. I hated that it made her worry for her friend, but it wasn't my place to fill her in. "I'm sure it's just stress. And hormones. She'll come around."

She was right about Garrett; he was patient and informative, letting me take pictures of every detail. I jotted down notes to go over with Edward. Rosalie was irreplaceable as well, tending to Juliet while I did what I needed to at each location. Garrett gave us privacy in the last house, setting up in the kitchen to return some calls. Juliet needed nursing and I took advantage of the bench window-seat in the family room. Looking out at the yard, I could picture Edward and Juliet frolicking in the pool. I liked the design of this house, in that the pool could be seen from most all rooms at the back – perfect for keeping an eye out for little ones escaping into the yard. It didn't, however, have much room for playing. Beyond the pool and patio, was an incline – beautifully landscaped with boulders and greenery, but not particularly toddler friendly. I saw what Rosalie had meant about finding out what aspects were not suitable for us by looking at a variety like this. And at each location, I envisioned two scenarios – the first involved a workroom and the three of us as a happy, working family. The second was like my dream; a house filled with babies and an ever-smiling Edward with love for us all. I played with all my options; my gift from Edward. I had _options._

Feeling inspired by my morning with Rosalie and the knowledge of my options, I went straight to my apartment and began sorting through closets. I started piles to pack and began a bag to toss out. The heap of unknowns was the largest. Would I need linens? Bed linens, surely not. I enjoyed Edward's massive fucking bed too much to even consider dropping down to my puny bed size. We'd definitely be using his. Juliet's outgrown clothes and toys were an issue. They were sentimental and still in great condition. They could be used again, in future. That put a huge smile on my face as Edward's Baby Option swirled through my head. Taking a break, I put on some upbeat music and danced around with Juliet. "I've got Sunshine… on a cloudy day…" I sang out, much to her delight. She knew her nickname just as well as her given name. The phone ringing interrupted our song.

Slightly annoyed by the intrusion, I frowned as I looked at the caller ID. "Hi Dad."

"Bells! Just calling to check in. How was your trip?"

I blew the piece of hair that had dropped down in my face out of the way. Phone in one hand and Juliet in the other, I couldn't secure it back in the ponytail. "It was alright. I missed my baby." I nuzzled against Juliet's cheek, making her laugh. It drew a laugh from Charlie as well.

"Best sound in the world, that right there."

"Nope. There's one better," I smiled broadly with pride. "She says Momma."

"Aammaaam!" Juliet repeated with her own grin.

"That is the best, isn't it? You're baby's growing up! Listen, Bells, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

I turned the volume down on the music and blew at my hair once more. "Dad, I'm really kinda busy right now. I haven't been home long and I'm trying to start packing to move."

"You found a house?"

"No. Not yet… Dad, you know Juliet and I are moving in with Edward until we get a house, right?"

There was a pause. "I kind of thought that was already a done deal. When you said you were packing, I thought you meant for the three of you."

I relaxed. And even smiled as I flopped on the couch. I set Juliet down beside me, braced the phone between my cheek and my shoulder and took the opportunity to fix my hair. "Dad, you'll be the first to know when we find a house."

His familiar chuckle rang out. "That's my girl. Well, I won't keep you. But I do need to speak with you about some things. Can we arrange that? Maybe I can take my girls to lunch or something?"

I frowned once more. Huh. One step forward, two steps back. He had excluded Edward from a get-together. "Sure. It won't be for awhile though. Like I said, I'm really tied up with clearing out my apartment and I've just spent days away from Juliet and Edward. I'm taking advantage of every minute I have with them." There was an awkward silence while I went from patting myself on the back for not giving in and then feeling remorseful because I knew Charlie would never put me off that way. "Sorry, Dad. That was rude. I miss you too. We'll get together soon, okay?"

Juliet gagged loudly as she stuck her fingers too far into her mouth. I hauled them out before she could chuck her lunch right there on the couch, but she popped them right back in with a big grin and watery eyes. "Ugh. Sunshine! Why do you do that?"

"Sure thing, baby girl. You sound real busy, I won't keep you. Give my granddaughter a big sloppy one for me. And I'll see you soon."

I sighed and reached for Juliet when I hung up. "Don't ever let me make you feel guilty, okay? I know Grumpy doesn't mean to do it, but he always manages to, somehow." She placed her hand in her mouth _again _as she stared up at me, waiting for more. Edward always talked to her in longer bouts. "Grumpy's a good guy, you know? You'll find out. He's gruff sometimes and I _know_ he'll embarrass you at more than one point in your life, but you will never find a grandpa who loves a little girl more. Grumpy is your go-to guy, Juliet. If you ever need something to get done – Grumpy will never let you down." I paused to reflect on his efforts with me over the years. It couldn't have been easy on him; raising a girl on his own. He did it though – got through my sulky, rebellious, know-it-all teenaged years. He got through my hormones and dealt with my first period with me crying and huffing and rolling my eyes and telling him he knew _nothing _about _anything_! He took me for ice cream when my first crush rejected me. He attended every school performance, no matter the time of day and was the first on his feet, applauding and whistling and exuding pride. He wept at my graduation. Openly and unabashed in his dress uniform. He co-signed my business loan without hesitation and paid me to do my first official shoot as my own boss – a portrait of his squad and every employee at the precinct. It hung above his desk, proudly… right beside the drawing of the whale I'd made for him on my first day in kindergarten.

_Dad…_

I sighed again and was about to reach for the phone to set up a date when Juliet suddenly cried out. Her hand was still in her mouth and after the initial scream, she went into the silent, holding her breath cry that I was hoping she'd grow out of very soon.

"Sweetie! What's wrong? What happened?" I scooped her up and hugged her close. She took her dripping hand from her mouth and put it on mine. "You want kisses?" I asked, pecking at her fingers. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face, still crying. I had no clue what had happened, nor what she needed. Edward would know – he always knew instantly. "Help Mommy out, sweetheart. What's wrong? Are you sore? Is your tummy not well?" I eased her away to try to get a look at her so I could figure it out. Her hand went back to her mouth and instantly, she cried out again before putting it up to my lips.

As I kissed her fingers, I spotted it. The tiny little pearl on the bottom row. She had bitten herself! "Sunshine! You've got your first tooth!" I kissed her boo-boo over and over and smiled to let her know it was a good thing. Then I let her bite down on me and pretended to be hurt so she could kiss my boo-boo and make me smile. We played the game until she began giggling again. All chores were put aside to experience the moment - my baby got her first tooth.

* * *

"Did you know that Rosalie was going to kidnap us for a tour of 3 cities?" I jokingly asked Edward over dinner. It was a late night for him, so we were enjoying a nice meal together, alone. Juliet was already down for the night. He had congratulated her over the phone on her new growth, but missed seeing it.

Placing his fork on his plate he reached for my hand. "I did. However, I thought she'd give you a few days to recover from your trip before she exhausted you further. How was it? Really. Bella, if my sister is being too forward or demanding of your time, please tell me. I'll speak to her."

I smiled genuinely at him and leaned over for a kiss. "Truth? I love that she's this enthused. She's on a mission to find us the perfect house and personally, it can't happen soon enough for me. I want us to get moving on The Plan."

Dr Studman and his sexy smirk appeared as he pulled me over onto his lap. "There's nothing I want more." His kiss tasted like pineapple but his voice sounded like honey. I reacted immediately to all stimuli, with a sudden appetite for him that eclipsed any desire for the food on the table. My hands were in his hair, my tongue in his mouth as I practically attacked him. He returned my kiss with the same hunger, his hands roaming up and down my back and resting on my butt as he pulled me even closer.

When I couldn't contain my urges any longer, I placed my hands on his chest and broke our kiss. He released a soft groan as I lifted myself off his lap. His smile returned when I took his hand and tilted my head towards the couch. We giggled at the site of his tented scrubs as we quickly made our way over.

"There's no forgiveness in these," he commented as I rubbed against him, his cheeks flushing adorably.

"Just what I love about them on you," I commented in return. "I think we need you out of them now though. Like… right now."

He was stripped off in seconds and helped me tug my jeans down as I removed the top half. He reached over and clicked off the lamp. "Um, I don't think our neighbours need to see it all."

"Another thing to add to the house requirement list – privacy."

We resumed our position from moments before, but it was entirely different being on his lap without clothing between us. "Oh my god… I want you so bad…" I panted as I felt him twitching against me. I took myself off him once again to reposition.

He chuckled as I knelt over him. "Have I told you how much I love your boobies? Your boobies really are great," he said playfully with no choice but to acknowledge them as they were currently in his face. Breathing heavily, I moved closer and felt his lips press against my skin. I tensed up when his tongue ran a circle around one globe and I felt the tingling of let-down begin. He placed a gentle kiss on one, then the other before looking up at me. "I can wait for more of that if it's better for you."

My response was simple. Grabbing hold of his head, I urged him forward. Fuck it. If I leaked, I leaked. We were past the embarrassment stage… I hoped. He was expertly gentle as he fondled me for the first extended period of time this way. And yes, his latch was perfect too. I arched my back, pressing my hips against his stomach as he licked and nibbled and sucked. He sucked in a sharp breath when my hips dipped lower and we came in contact, skin to skin for the first time.

"I don't want to stop… we should have grabbed a condom first," he panted against my breasts, his hands gripping my waist. My hips seemed to be running on auto; grinding against him without my consent, but definitely with my approval.

"It's okay." I tilted his head back to give him a kiss. "Wrong time of my cycle." My mouth took his again in a deep kiss. "Though I don't really have a good track record with unplanned pregnancy…"

His reply was a kiss wrought with urgency and intense desire. "Well mine isn't perfect either... I trust you, Bella. I love you and I trust you."

I took him inside at an agonizingly slow pace. Edward was practically whimpering as we kissed and I lowered, inch by inch. Once fully mounted, he held my hips in place and captured my eyes with his intense gaze. "You're perfect, Bella. Perfect for me in every way… I love you so much." Then he tossed his head back and let me take full control of the ride. Best damn ride of my life.

"Well, that's settled. You take the reins on our lovemaking from now on. You were very relaxed this time." His satisfied smirk was in place as we had our post-coital cuddle. Now chilled, we shared his scrubs – me with the top half, him with the bottom and snuggled in closely.

"That was awesome," I agreed. In fact, it was the best sex yet. I marvelled at how completely he filled me; like our bodies were meant for each other. Of course, I thought every inch of him was perfect and gorgeous. I wanted more time to really enjoy his perfection; to explore and admire all of him, extensively. And repeatedly. "I guess I'm getting used to how you fit inside me. And it's much easier to be relaxed now that I know you're not gonna hurl at the sight of my flab or be disgusted by my body fluids or laugh at the noises I make."

"Bella!" He pulled back slightly to look at my face. "Are you serious? You were honestly worried about those things? Jesus… I've failed you miserably. I thought I had fully expressed my deep and utter appreciation for every detail of your body and what you do with it. I guess I'll have to try harder. Bella, your ears are beautiful. I love the way they poke out of your hair when it's down and I love the little fold behind them. The scent of your shampoo is stronger there. It smells really nice." I felt his nose rub along that little fold and I giggled.

"Now, your neck… ugh… it does me in. It's long and graceful… just looking at it makes me want to bury my face against it and nuzzle you up." He did, producing more giggles. "And your shoulders…"

"Stop!" I laughed. "You're a kook."

"And you're beautiful. In every way. You're exactly what I've always wanted. You do know that, don't you?" His voice was soft, no longer teasing or sexy. He was serious.

"Yeah, I've kind of got that message." I chewed on my lip as tears threatened. How was it possible for him to make me love him more and more each day? "You know… you're my…" Damn tears! _You're my everything, Edward._

He pulled me closer and placed small kisses on my head. "I know."

I clung to him as I willed my tears to stop. His fingers trailed soothingly along my arm and ran through my hair. Everything about him provided me with comfort. I realized that this was the first time I'd ever felt fully secure in a relationship. I nuzzled against his chest, laying down baby kisses everywhere I could get at. "You're my ideal everything, Edward. I know I don't express myself well and I'm just beginning to fully comprehend that you actually feel the same about me, but it's true. You should know just how fucking perfect you are – excuse my language – and I am grateful, every day, that you're in our lives. I wish I could be more like you and be self-assured and confident about everything."

He snorted out a laugh. "What you're seeing is an acute awareness of what I want. I definitely know what I want and I see no point in wasting time trying to achieve something I'm certain about - vast difference from being confident about everything. I have doubts too. Some things scare the shit out of me."

I shifted to put my chin on his chest and gaze up at him. He had never shown any fear of anything! "What are you afraid of?" I asked softly.

He ran his hand across his face and then through his hair as he sighed. "I was afraid that I'd spend my life being rejected by you – over and over – because I knew this was what I wanted and I rarely give up entirely when I want something. It would have been a life filled with frustration for both of us." His gentle grin was both teasing and sincere. "And I was more than a little scared of Charlie not approving of our relationship moving ahead this way so quickly."

"Charlie's totally on board," I smiled my reassurance. "And I was stupid to ever reject you. Trust me, it won't happen again. Anything else?"

"Hmm." He held his grin, but his eyes shifted downwards from my gaze. There was more.

"Edward?" I lifted my upper body to take his face in my hands. I stroked his forehead and then cupped his jaw. "What are you afraid will happen? I'm just as committed to this relationship as you are. I'm not going anywhere and I'll never keep secrets from you or betray you in any way…"

"It's not you that I doubt," he said in a whisper.

My eyes locked on his as my fingertips wound in his hair above his ears. "Never doubt my love for you, Edward. It's real. And it's not going anywhere."

The sparkling green orbs in front of me lit up with his grin. I couldn't ever envision a day where he'd look at me this way and I wouldn't get lost in the intense depth of them. My heart was pounding in my chest and the need to touch him and look at him and make him understand that I wanted this… I _needed_ this… every day for the rest of my life, became overwhelming. "It was over, between Jake and I, long before we called it quits. The romance, I mean." My voice was low and breathy as I blurted out what I thought he wanted to know.

"We were together out of convenience for at least the last year. I think we always were, honestly. We talked of a future, vaguely, but I never felt committed to one with him. I never felt like I couldn't exist without him. And I know he never felt that way with me. I always felt his attraction was mostly physical. He could be attentive, if it suited his needs. But otherwise, he was completely self-centred. He had his purpose in life; to inherit the position his father had held, leading his tribe… I was a side interest. Nothing more. And I was okay with that, because he had become the same to me. We shared no common interests at that point, other than physically. Our relationship was convenient but unnecessary. When I got pregnant, my focus changed. Jake was on board to part amicably because he didn't want a distraction from his own focus. His dad had passed away and he was adjusting to his new position in the tribe. There were also pressures on him to find a more suitable mate, within the tribe… I was no longer convenient. And a child was definitely an inconvenience. I haven't loved him for a long time, Edward. He has no holds on me or my heart. He never held it the way you do anyway."

His grin widened once more and he held my kiss as he placed a promising kiss on my lips. "Thank you, Bella; for telling me that. I've known for a long time that he wasn't the greatest love of your life, but it's good to hear it from you this way." His cocky smirk appeared. "He wouldn't stand a chance returning to your life in that respect anyway. He had his chance with you and gave you up. It's my turn to love you and I'm not about to let anyone stop me."

My cheeks flushed from his declaration. "So you don't doubt my feelings for you, or commitment to you. You know Jake won't be an issue with me, but you still feel threatened by something. What is it?"

"It's the unknown. There's no way of knowing what will happen down the road… What if Jacob decides he wants to be part of Juliet's life after all? He has every right. And if Juliet wants to have him as her father, _she_ has every right. I can hardly stand in their way. It doesn't mean I'll like it – that it won't kill me to let her go off with a guy who didn't give a shit about her from the start…"

"Oh!" His comments hit me hard. I had thought his issues with Jake were simply that he didn't know much about him or the relationship we had. The thought had crossed my mind periodically – that not knowing Jake and his propensity for self-absorption would make Edward wonder if he could ever swoop in and reclaim us. It broke my heart to know it was a real fear for him. And that it was centered on losing Juliet. It broke my heart to know that he felt Jacob had any rights to Juliet or _her_ heart. How could he think that his Sunshine would ever choose Jake over him? "Edward, I'd never let Jake take her from you. You've been here from the start. She loves _you_! You're the father she wants, it doesn't matter that she has his blood."

"Legally, it does, Bella." He gazed at me sadly. "We can say I'm her father and I can be everything she needs her dad to be, but Jacob has the law on his side with parental rights. She is his child too." He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "There's not a lot we can do about that fear, my love. I just have to ride it out and hope like hell nothing ever comes of it. And in the meantime, I'll _be_ the father in Juliet's life daily. Period."

I tried to offer reassurance. In my heart, I didn't believe that Jake cared one iota about his child, and therefore, relinquished his rights as her father. Edward was here with her, every day. Loving her. Caring for her. Providing for her… For us. As much as I believed he would never be an issue, there was no way I could make a guarantee to Edward that he would never see his fear come true. It killed me to know he had those fears. But, in typical Edward fashion, he carried on like it was nothing – as if we'd never discussed any possibility of our perfect little bubble for three being destroyed.

* * *

_A/N ~ Monday's posting, a day early by special request from a loyal reader. Hope it does the trick for you hon. ;) _

_I have been especially lax in updating lately and a total fail in responding to reviews and PMs, I know, but I appreciate all. Thank you for brightening my days. Love them all! You all know that, right? XX_

_Next update WON'T take a week... promise! ~ SR_


	34. Chapter 32

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 32 **

**BPOV**

Juliet had grown used to Edward's irregular work schedule – somehow she adapted to whatever shift he was on, providing herself with the most Edward/Sunshine time she could muster. That meant, when he worked nights, she slept in! And when Sunshine slept in, Mommy could too! We would hear his key in the door, and then hear the sound of them being placed on the table. We'd hear his shoes hit the floor and then we'd feign sleep as he snuck into the bedroom. Every day, he would approach the crib first, as Juliet was a terrible sleep-faker. I'd watch them happily greet each other and wait for them to join me. She was terribly proud of her new teeth – all two of them – and she made sure Edward saw them first thing, every day, because every time she showed them, he would get all excited as if she had just popped them out. She'd smile some more, giggle and squeal and put her arms up for him to pick her up.

He would entertain her while I had a few moments in the bathroom and then he'd cuddle up to us as she nursed. It was a poor substitute for not having him beside me in bed all night, but I did look forward to those mornings as well. Shit, I looked forward to every minute with Edward. I was crazy in love and in love with being so in love.

I was semi-conscious on one of those mornings when I heard a knock rather than his key. Instantly awake, I jumped from bed and peered over at the crib. Juliet was still sleeping soundly. It was too early for Edward. I pulled the door closed as I went to see who could be here at this hour.

"Rose? What the hell…" I grumbled to myself when I saw her blond hair through the peephole. I opened the door and gasped when I saw the state of her. She had no make-up on and her face was swollen and blotchy from what appeared to be an extended bout of crying. It didn't look like she had slept at all. "Rosalie? What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Emmett alright? Oh my god… Edward?"

She shook her head frantically as I pulled her inside. "No… everyone's fine! I'm sorry I scared you, showing up like this. I wanted to catch Edward before he went to work. Am I too late?"

"Too early. He's on nights. He won't be home for at least another hour. You can wait for him," I offered. She obviously needed to speak with him about something. "I don't want to wake Juliet, it'll throw her off. How about we make some coffee and sit out on the balcony?"

She blew her nose noisily before accepting her mug. I smiled sympathetically. She may look like a Barbie doll without even trying, but seeing her raw this way made her anguish even more real. My heart went out to her and I didn't even know what was wrong.

"I'm sorry for this," she sniffled after sipping on her coffee. "I shouldn't have just shown up like this. I forget he's not on his own anymore. I'm self-absorbed that way. When I need my brother, I just expect him to be there and I can't do that now."

"Of course you can!" I insisted. "Us being here doesn't change your relationship. Rosalie, you're welcome at any time of day. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything? Should I call him?"

This, for some reason, brought on a new bout of tears. I waited it out, knowing exactly what it was like to be this emotional about something. Blubbering was the only thing that would come out at this stage. She blubbered another apology. I was seriously getting concerned that something dreadful had happened. If not with Emmett, then maybe Carlisle or Esme? After another raucous blow, she offered a pathetic grin which for some reason tugged me out of my chair. My arms wrapped around her and I offered whatever comfort I could.

"This isn't fair to you," she mumbled as she held onto me tightly. I had worried that my verbal filter malfunction had expanded, physically, and a hug at this moment would be inappropriate and awkward. She eased my concern. "You shouldn't be dealing with this… I just… I really needed to see Edward. I've been up all night, driving Emmett crazy too…" She gave me another squeeze before pulling back. "So, I found out why Kate's been so distraught and avoiding me…"

Oh shit. Rosalie knew now as well. This was the reason she was upset, and the reason she wasn't pouring it all out. She had no idea what I knew of the situation. I pulled my chair closer to hers and took her hands in mine. "Did Kate tell you?"

She shook her head, eyeing me uncertainly. "I saw Tanya last night."

"Ah," I smirked. "Got it straight from the source, huh? Me too. But the other source."

Rosalie's eyes widened and then her face lit up with her usual smile. "Edward told you?" She teared up again when I nodded and flapped her hands in frustration. "Ugh! I have to stop crying!"

"Rosalie, I'm going to go check on Juliet and give you time to get in control. We should talk about this."

Inside, I paced back and forth. I now fully understood why Edward had never told his sister, despite their closeness. They were _too_ close for something like this… she was feeling every bit of Edward's pain and if he saw her like this, it would only amplify it for him. He would feel _her_ pain as well. I was thankful for the timing and actually hoped he would be a bit late coming home, just for today. Juliet slept on so I returned to Rose, who seemed much more emotionally stable.

"I'm glad you know," she stated as I sat back down. "It was tough for Kate and I, but you're even more involved and I'd hate having a huge thing like this between us."

I nodded my agreement. "Edward told me about… what happened… when we first started dating. He hadn't told anyone until then."

"That's why Tanya asked to see me – because she wanted to _'clear the air'_." She rolled her eyes and frowned. "What the hell was she thinking? Then _and_ now? I thought she was stupid and narcissistic for the last couple of years of their relationship… she treated him horribly. He would have done anything for her, because that's Edward. But she demanded more and more, wanting different things from him and it was so hard to watch. When he gives his heart, he gives everything. Stupid Fuckface." Her face scrunched up again but she got the tears under control and went on. "No one treats my brother that way and stays in my good grace. I lost all respect for her back then. Coming to me now with this fucked up information? What the_ fuck_ is that? What am I supposed to do with this? Was I supposed to understand and forgive her for fucking over my sweetheart of a brother so royally?"

I gave her hand a squeeze of support. Her voice was getting stronger as anger took over for the distress. I had never heard so many f-words out of Rosalie in one conversation either. I was seeing a whole new side of this woman and I liked every bit of it. "I imagine that's exactly how Edward felt when she told him, as well."

"It's permanent! Her decision… her fuck up… it's irreversible and forever, not just for her! God! _You_ know how much Edward adores babies…" She continued on her rant, clearly needing to get it out.

I nodded, a stray tear running down my cheek. I wiped it away brusquely. Crying for Edward's past pain would not do any good. I was fully aware I had done the same when I found out, but I had a deep respect for the way Edward had handled his grief and even though I didn't like how his ex had treated him, I loved that he ended things with dignity and understanding when they talked. "He's accepted it, Rose. He grieved in his own way and he's looking to only move forward."

"I hate that he suffered on his own. Stupid, stupid Fuckface." Her voice softened. She was calming.

"I think he needed to," I suggested gently. "It's how he wanted it. It would still be that way if Tanya hadn't confessed to her sister. Edward didn't _want_ anyone knowing. That's Edward."

She smirked, giving my hand a squeeze this time. "What you're saying is that it's a good thing he's not home right now. I shouldn't bring this to him."

"I think he's tired of the secrecy. I know he hates that it's affected any of you. But I don't think he'd feel very good seeing you this upset."

She snorted a laugh. "If you think I'm upset now, you should have seen me last night!" Her eyebrow raised mischievously, like her brother's tended to do.

"Rosalie… what did you do?"

She put on an angelic look. "We… had… words…"

"Uh-huh…"

Her face scrunched up. "Edward's gonna be really upset with me…"

"Rose?" I feared what I felt I had to know. "What did you do?"

"I sort of… keyed her car!" She covered her face and peeked between her fingers for my reaction.

I bit my lip. Part of me bursting to giggle and the other part wanting to chastise her. She was the older sibling and Edward was more mature!

"Right? He's gonna kill me?"

"I think we have to do some reparations, Rosalie." I put on my stern face but spoke gently. And then I let the laugh out. "Okay, seriously… who _does_ that? Rose… keying someone's car… come on. And just how bad is it?"

"I didn't carve 'bitch' or anything. But it definitely needs a paint job. All over."

"Rose!"

As I sat with Edward's sister, feeling guilty for chuckling with her as we talked out options for getting Tanya's car fixed, I truly felt bonded with her. We had been developing a solid friendship since the moment I set aside my anxieties over her being so damned perfect, but sitting together in the early dawn of the day like this, I felt like family.

"I am so glad he found you," Rosalie said with a sincerity that made me blush. "I'm so glad you gave him a chance to show you what a great guy he is. You're just what he needs. You're perfect together and I'm really… so grateful that you're… you!"

My mouth dropped open, no words came. It closed. Then reopened. I think I uttered some incoherent mumble but it didn't matter. Rose was laughing over my reaction and a sound from behind drew my attention inside. Edward was home.

"Hey! Good morning!" He grinned, stepping out on the balcony and leaned down to greet me with a kiss. "I didn't realize it was a gym day. Well, now you don't have to take Juliet – I'll watch her this morning. One of my patients told me about this great new indoor toddler playground I wanted to check out. They have loads of things that will help Juliet with her motor skills…" He rambled excitedly at first but caught wind of the sudden tension. "What?" His head volleyed between me and Rosalie. "What did I miss?"

"Um…" I gripped his hand.

His eyebrow rose at me and then he turned to his sister. "Aw fuck." He recognized her new awareness from her expression and dropped to the cement between us. He drew his knees up to his chest and sighed as his hands rubbed furiously through his hair. "Let's get it overwith."

"Honey, I'm so sorry… I had no idea you were going through a complete betrayal, not just a break-up… You shouldn't have dealt with that alone. I wish you had come to me. I hate that you were alone…"

"I wanted it that way," he muttered without raising his head.

"And still do. I get it." Rose rubbed his back, despite his initial flinch. Then she shoved her chair aside and knelt behind him, her arms slipped over his shoulders and she linked her hands at his chest. "I just need you to know that, well, I love you Fuckface. I'm here for you. But I can be gone for you too. I get it. And I just love you. So much."

He snorted and gripped her hands in his. He gazed up at me, grinning. "Glad you're an only child now?"

"No way. I'm envious of this support system you've got going here." Rosalie and Edward reached for me simultaneously and pulled me down on the balcony floor with them. We laid in a heap of entwined arms and legs, laughing and wiping away useless tears. I felt a silent pact between us three to never cry over Edward's child-that-never-was again. Moving forward only – we had The Plan in motion and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**EPOV**

I loved having my girls in my apartment all day, every day. I would never get so used to their scent that it wouldn't instantly soothe me the moment I walked through the door. Especially in the mornings when there wasn't the heavenly aroma of Bella's cooking mixed in with that sweet female and baby scent. I would take a deep inhalation of them as I kicked off my shoes and head for the bedroom where I would always find my Sunshine pretending, very poorly, to be asleep. We had a routine: "Sunshine! You've got teeth!" She would smile widely, with her jaw protruding to display the tiny pearls predominantly. I would mimic her and she'd start up her giggles. She was starting to pull herself up at the side of the crib and I'd let her give it a go, delighted every time. The moment she would release the bars to be lifted out, she'd fall to her bum and hold her arms up to me. I loved it. The whole routine was the highlight of my day with her.

Snuggling up with Bella was another highlight – though with each passing day, I grew more anxious to finally find a house and have our own room and some private time daily. The more domestic we became, the more relaxed Bella grew and she was a constant flirt. My balls would start aching the moment we hit the sheets. It didn't help that she was now confident and flirtatious and fully aware of my turn-ons, no matter how innocent. Morning breast-feeding sessions were a painful pleasure for me as she was usually completely topless in bed and very affectionate towards me as she nursed Juliet. Bella inspired morning wood whether I was just waking up or arriving home.

I would miss this bedroom only in that it was the first place she got to know how she affected me. When Boobies Met Erection was a common private joke with us. Every time it was brought up, my dick began knocking on my belly as if to ask, _'so, um… when exactly am I actually gonna meet Boobies, not just know of them second hand?'_ Good question, my friend. Very good question.

"We should get a sitter," Bella murmured against my neck Sunday morning. Juliet had finished her breakfast and I had topless, emptied out Bella pressed against me with my revival morning wood. I had already pounded off a quick one in the shower before returning to bed with her. After a full week of night shifts, her body next to me had inspired wicked dreams throughout the night and I had to get relief.

I hitched her leg up across my waist and stroked her thigh as I peeked down at Juliet. She was sitting on the floor by her crib, playing with her activity gym. "I would kill for a sitter _right now_," I murmured, giving her ass a little squeeze. "Why does no one ever show up at the door this early when we want them to?"

Bella giggled as she rubbed her leg on me. "I don't think the organics store is open this early."

"Mmm. And Em wouldn't let Rosalie out without a crisis, in which case, she'd be no good to us anyway." I trailed my fingers from her bent knee, up the thigh, swirled around her hip and continued a path up her side. She shivered against me and I felt her moisten through her panties. "God… Bella…" We kissed hungrily, groping as discreetly and quietly as we could. It still didn't fool Juliet. She let out a squeal and then called her Momma. "Damn," I grumbled with a laugh and mouthful of boob.

"You're telling me!" Bella held my head In place for just a few more laps as she called back to Juliet. "Mommy's right here… be right with you Sunshine! Oh my god! _YES!_ Just like that…"

"Ammmamm!" The second call was always louder.

Bella unlatched me and mouthed, "Fuck!" with a frustrated grin. Rather than going to Juliet from her side of the bed, she crawled over me. Stopping to give me a kiss, then a chin nibble, then kisses down my neck and chest. She worked her way straight down swiftly and with promise of brilliant things in the future. I swear my dick actually gasped when her mouth finished its journey. Sure, there was fabric between it and those sweet, plump lips, but it was the closest contact it'd had and it came up to meet her, acknowledging her lips' attention. She giggled, frowned, bit her lip and looked back at Juliet before dipping her head down once more. Fabric deftly pushed aside, she made full contact as she backed up more towards the end of the bed. Juliet relaxed and went back to her toys once she saw her mother but she couldn't see up high enough to know what Mommy was doing. Thank God I'd gotten the full box spring and deep mattress with the pillow-top. No way she could see anything happening on this massive bed from the floor. Thank fuck!

"Shhhi…" I cut off my whimpered obscenity and grasped Bella's hair as she gave it a quick lick from the bottom up. She grinned up at me as she opened wide and went back down. She was like a kid inhaling a forbidden lollipop before it would be taken off her. Lick, suck, lick, suck. I grunted and tugged her hair much harder than I intended to. Juliet shrieked again. Bella increased the speed of her expert lolly action and my dick was dancing like it was Hammer Time. Oh sweet Jesus…

"MMMAAAMM!"

"Oh Christ… Bella… baby… we can't…" I panted as I sat myself up.

She did one more deep bob, hesitating on the release, swirling her tongue around the head before releasing it. "Sorry honey. I'll get back to that. I promise."

"Fuuu…" I mumbled, throwing myself back down and pulling the covers over myself. She grabbed my shirt from the floor, threw it over her head and bent to scoop up Juliet. The sight of her ass cheeks peeking out of her panties below my shirt sent a whole new wave of desire to my lower brain and my hand was on it instantly to soothe it. Bella turned and blew me a kiss, giving me a wink as she closed the door behind her. Half a dozen tugs… can't touch this!

"Okay. We need to find our house. Agreed?" I asked with a smirk over breakfast.

Bella bit her lip in that super sexy way. "Totally agreed. I was _really_ into that!"

"I'll call Garrett." Who needed food when the most mind-blasting blowjob ever awaited me once a private bedroom was secured.

Garrett was more than accommodating. He spent the afternoon showing us vacant house after vacant house and was more than happy to keep Juliet amused while we scoped each one out. Bella and I grabbed a grope in every location, the vast horniness continuing from the morning. "I would totally do you in that tub," she whispered in one bathroom.

"This vanity is a perfect height for…" I lifted in a walk-in closet and pressed our hips together.

We both lifted eyebrows, smirked and blushed when Garrett commented on the multi-use factor of the built-in counter that lined the entire wall of one kitchen. We could definitely find many uses for it.

It wasn't until 5 or 6 houses in that we reined in the hormones. From the moment we pulled into the driveway, I had a good feeling about it. It was a split level ranch style. Four bedrooms plus a possible fifth/office on the lower level. Immediately, I pictured this as Bella's workroom. It was perfect. One wall, full glass overlooking the yard and it had a smaller room off it that was meant for storage. It would be a great darkroom. We clasped hands as we exited that room to check out the pool. The previous owners had fenced it separately from the rest of the yard and patio. It was perfect to keep Juliet safe out there.

"Edward! There's peach trees!" Bella squealed with delight.

"I thought you wanted cherry trees?" I teased as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Pfft. If I've got the perfect man and the perfect baby and the perfect house, who the hell needs cherry trees? I'll learn how to make the best peach pie in the world instead."

"Yeah?" I beamed down at her. "You really think this is the one?"

"I love that it's on a crescent. Quiet."

"Private," I grinned. "We drove past the school turning in here… close."

"Closer to both of our parents… and your practice is only in the next county." Her grin lit up her face and she couldn't keep still. "It's perfect! Do you like it?"

I spun her around and grabbed her hand. "Let's go find Garrett. We've got some papers to sign!"

"Garrett's pretty confident the sellers will take our offer. I've got tomorrow off… I say we get all the legal stuff done then. Get it out of the way. Maybe do some shopping? See if we have the same taste in furnishings? Better to know these things now… if you don't like the same table lamps I do, it's off." I reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Rose will be offended if we chose anything without her approval."

"Damn. You're right. We've got to stay in her good graces. I don't want her blabbing to Mom…I should call her soon, really. Give her a little reminder that she shouldn't be blabbing other things to Mom." I really didn't think she'd take what she knew about Tanya anywhere, but I wanted to be absolutely certain.

"We discussed that – Rosalie and I. She won't tell her."

I glanced over at the most awesome girlfriend in the universe. "You just know me, don't you."

She merely smiled and flushed in response to my statement. "Edward, would you mind if we stopped by Charlie's before we go home? I've been brushing him off for a couple of weeks now and I feel bad. He'd hate to know that we were right here and didn't stop in. We don't have to stay long."

I took the next exit with a grin. "This will be great! We can take him out for dinner, tell him the good news… maybe you two can teach Juliet how to play pool?"

"Better us than you!" she teased, poking her tongue out briefly. It only brought reminders of her early morning laps and I actually shuddered imagining her finishing techniques. I quickly brought Charlie to mind, and his moustache… instant arousal block. I did have to concentrate on my driving.

Charlie wouldn't hear of us going out to eat. "I've got a freezer full of steaks. I'll just fire up the grill! It's much better grilling for more than one." His moustache twitched happily as watched over the meat as if it wasn't a chore, but a challenge to have every inch of each one just perfect.

"Char-free Charlie!" Bella called out as she joined us. She had taken Juliet inside to change her diaper. "That's what the guys always called him. Best Grill Sergeant…"

Charlie laughed and his eyes were lit with affection for his daughter as she recalled the nicknames he'd earned over the years. The more time I spent with father and daughter, the more likeness I saw. And I definitely was seeing the mutual respect they had for each now. He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her closer. Juliet lit up her smile, showing off her teeth while she had an attentive audience. She became fascinated with his moustache and he called me over to "watch the grill!" while he took her from Bella.

"Jesus, if I mess this up…" I muttered to Bella.

She bumped her hip against mine. "That's why you've got Barbecue Bella beside you baby."

We raved about the house while we ate and after dinner, Bella showed her dad all the pictures she'd taken so we would remember every detail. We had seen so many – and Bella, even more – it was easy to confuse them.

"You need a house this big?" Charlie questioned. "Whatcha gonna do with all those bedrooms?"

"Well, the one on the bottom level…" I motioned for Bella to bring up that shot. "That will be Bella's workspace. It'll save us money in the long run because she won't have a need for a separate place of business. She can work out of our house if and when she wants to."

"Huh." I was beginning to be able to decipher Charlie's 'huh's'. It still needed some fine tuning, but I was fairly certain this 'huh' was him being impressed. "And the other _four_?"

"Babies." Bella replied nonchalantly. She took a piece from the centre of her potato and mashed it up to a smooth paste before putting a bit on her fingertip for Juliet to taste.

Charlie choked on his beer. "Babies huh? You have something to tell your old man?"

My knee kicked out at Bella under the table and I threw her a 'cool it' look. "No no… we're not… Bella just means that we're not planning to move for a long, long time. We wanted a house large enough for whatever the future brings." I hoped my voice didn't sound as shaky as I felt.

He nodded slowly, his fingertips stroking his moustache. "How many babies is the good doctor's wife planning to pop out?"

It was Bella's turn to choke. "Dad! We're not… honestly… talk about putting pressure on…"

I chuckled as I caught Charlie's wink. He was messing with her, insinuating marriage was around the corner for us. He knew what The Plan involved, but Bella wasn't aware that he was in the loop. He must have felt pretty confident that I would follow through to be joking with me about it. That pleased me. A lot. I pulled her over onto my lap. "It probably would be best to be the doctor's wife _before_ you start popping, right?" I watched her cheeks glow red and she elbowed me as I kissed one.

Charlie shrugged. "She's already popped one, what's the difference?"

"Dad! Geez!"

"Ammmam!" Juliet called over. She had two hands full of Bella's potato and was proudly rubbing them on the tray of the highchair. And then her dress.

"Oh! Finger painting time!" Charlie let out a laugh and Juliet laughed her hearty giggle and threw her jaw out to show off those teeth. She smacked the tray with both hands spraying the potato pulp everywhere.

"Juliet… honey…no." Bella admonished her lightly. "Dad, don't encourage her to play with food. She's just starting to eat." She stood and began to clean up as best she could.

"Ammammm!" Juliet's starchy hand smacked against her mom's bum as she stretched over the tray. I couldn't help but laugh too.

I got the look. "Not you too. You're supposed to be on my side!"

With my best innocent look, I gave my apologies. "I'm always on your side. Especially when you've got potato on your backside." I made a longer show than necessary of removing the starchy flakes from her ass. "She's exploring. And she's at her grandfather's house. Kids always act up at the grandparents'."

"Listen up, Juliet. You can play with Momma's potato any time you're at Grumpy's. Got it? Grumpy's rules." Charlie was highly amused by the entire scene.

It was hilarious how that name stuck and even more so that Charlie was not only unoffended by it, but he wore the name proudly. We were all laughing when Juliet grabbed what was left from Bella's plate and plopped it on her own head.

"Oh Sunshine!" I stood to help. "Not in your hair!"

"Ha! Mr She's Exploring! Not so fun now, right?" Bella pinched my side as she scrunched her face up to mock me. I chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss. Juliet found it all very amusing… until Grumpy hosed her off in the kitchen sink.

I shook my head as we watched from the doorway. "I dunno. Our girl's growing up. She liked the bath in my kitchen sink. Think she's bashful now?"

"I think she just loves anything _you_ do. Always has."

She did put her arms out to me once Charlie finished torturing her. She snuggled in against me as I wrapped her in a towel and wouldn't even look at her mom or Grumpy. Bella was a tad offended by the snub but Charlie hugged her close to him.

"That's your kid, baby girl. A daddy's girl. Just like you."

I watched with affection as Bella actually teared up. She didn't shove him away in embarrassment. Instead, she snuggled in and loved up her dad. Sweet.

If I wasn't mistaken, Charlie's eyes were a tad misty as well as he rocked her gently. "I really hope you kids get this house. It'll be great having you closer. I could do with a lot more days like this."


	35. Outtake  Charlie Gets Down to Business

_A/N ~ An essential insight into exactly what Charlie is up to and why he's been anxious to get Bella on her own. )_

_**Days Like This**_

**Outtake Bonus – Charlie's POV**

The kids dropped by unexpectedly, having been out house-hunting a few towns over. We grilled up some steaks and spent a nice evening together. They had found their house and were bursting with excitement as they showed me the pictures on Bella's digital camera. Huh. In my day, I would've had to wait a week for the film roll to be processed. Times are changing, old man.

Their bubble of excitement even caught me and I found myself envisioning another day of grilling - at their house. They felt confident that their offer would be accepted as the owner required a buyer ASAP. Damn, if I wasn't crossing my fingers for them as well. My baby girl would be living with a man, raising a child with a man who wasn't the baby's father. And I was fine with it. My respect for Edward grew with each meeting. I was more than fine with him looking after my girls. Times _are_ changing.

I had been to see Harry Clearwater about the paternity matter. He had advised me as a friend and lawyer. I paid him $1 and bought him lunch at the Crab Shack to make it legit. Harry was a good man; loyal to his tribe, through and through, and I was honoured that his loyalty extended to me as well. While the invisible line drawn around the Res kept each side to themselves for the most part, I was a bit of a rebel as a kid. Back in the days before video games, kids _played_. And hell, I didn't care who I was playing with. Those kids had some fun, so I'd ride my bike straight over that perimeter few dared to cross and Bang, Bang! Pow, Pow! We'd be cops and robbers all day. Summers were a great time to be a kid back then. All day, every day, running free and having fun.

Harry didn't get too much of that, himself. He was the oldest of 8 kids and when his father passed away, he became man of the house. He worked his ass off supporting the family, putting himself through school and fixing up the house. And then he was the minder of the kids. It was through that obligation that we met. When he'd come round up his siblings for lunch, he always dragged me along as though I were one of them. We remained friends long after I stopped playing in his yard. He celebrated alongside me when I graduated from the police academy and he was there when I married Renee. There when I buried her too. And throughout Bella's life, we all knew if she ever needed anything… she could always turn to Harry.

There was one brief moment of tension between us. Only one. Ever. It was when Harry found out Bella and Jake were more than friends. I made the mistake of thinking his disapproval stemmed from my baby girl not being one of their tribe and therefore not good enough. Turned out, Harry knew something more than I did all along. What else is new. _Ha!_ Harry was looking out for my kid, sensing trouble from the start and damn if he wasn't right.

I hated putting him in a tough position, split between our own bond and his tribe mates. I'd known him all my life and I trusted him with mine. I trusted him with the kids' as well. He had the papers drawn up for when the time was right, with no hesitation. I decided it was time to pay Jacob a little visit.

I found the irresponsible little prick with no trouble when I arrived at the Reservation the next morning. He had his chest puffed up as he gloated to a group of impressionable boys about something that was insignificant. It had to be - the only thing he'd ever done of great importance, he'd walked away from. His cocky grin froze as he spotted my cruiser. It dropped when I got out and approached him. _Ha!_ Always could intimidate this weak little shit.

"Jacob," I called out curtly.

"Chief Swan. Something we can do for you?"

I stroked my moustache with one hand and rested the other on my sidearm. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "Thought you and I could have a little chat."

He nodded brusquely and dismissed his fanboys; though he seemed to be distracted, eyes darting left and right. Looking for an escape? Someone to save him in the event that his Baby Momma's daddy accidently shot him? No chance, kid. If I took a shot, no one could save you.

"I suppose you're here about Bella?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Ya think? Tell me, Jake. When's the last time you spoke with her?"

He swallowed hard and shuffled his feet in the dirt. "Not since she was in the hospital. She told me I didn't have to come."

"Huh." My moustache got another once over. "Did she tell you that you didn't have to wear a condom Jacob? Did she ask you to donate sperm?"

"Nosir." It came out in one rushed, scared-shitless word. Good.

"Have you sent her any money to help support the child you helped make?"

He didn't speak, merely shook his head.

"Huh." I had him exactly where I wanted him. "What was that, boy?"

"No sir! I haven't sent anything. She didn't want anything."

I stared him down icily. "And you don't have any interest in seeing your daughter? Being part of her life? Have you told anyone you even _have_ a daughter?"

He shuffled around some more, looking extremely nervous and anxious to get the hell away from me. No backbone at all, this one. His father, Billy Black, had held my utmost respect for years. I admired the hell out of him. So much like Harry… he raised his own family, having lost his wife at a young age and led the tribe with honour. He made sure every one of them was taken care of and more, he made sure they felt pride in who they were and what they accomplished in life. He would be disgraced by the boy who took his place as leader of this tribe. It was lucky he hadn't lived long enough to see what all of his hard work bringing this boy up on his own had resulted in. A weak, snivelling, self-centered punk.

"Not much of a father, I'd say. Do you agree?"

"Nosir...I mean yessir! I haven't been. I agree..."

"I'd like you to take a little ride with me." I reached an arm out for him and he took a few steps back. _Ha!_ I turned around to hide my smirk. "Just follow along, Jacob. Your father was too good of a friend to me for me to turn around and hurt you. I would've done that by now anyway." I revelled in the torture I was bringing this kid. He climbed in the cruiser sullenly and stared straight ahead.

"This ain't a funeral march, Jake! For chrissake... I won't hurt you. In fact, I'm about to help you out. We're paying a visit to Harry Clearwater. Remember him? Good, good friend to your old man. Lifelong friend. He'll look after you. What we're doing today, Jake, is setting the wheels in motion to absolve you of any obligation towards my daughter or her daughter."

He head snapped around. "What? You're not hauling me in for unpaid child-support?"

"Not even close." I pulled into a space down the block from Harry's office. "What we're after is zero involvement from you. You can sign on the line and walk away. You're good at that."

His cheeks flushed a tad with that comment. Huh. Maybe the kid did have some sense after all. It wasn't meant as a compliment. A call came in from the station as we were about to leave the car. I sent him along to meet with Harry while I took care of my business.

I was distracted approaching his office, and walked into a man exiting. I uttered my apologies swiftly before I took a look. "Edward?"

"Charlie! Good to see you again so soon. Two days in a row? Juliet could get used to this!"

She was in his arms, smiling away, as usual. I kissed her pink cheek and tickled her chin. I would never get used to her throaty laugh. It sounded much too big for her tiny self and it made me smile. Every time.

"You're here to see Harry?" he asked, shifting Juliet in his arms.

"Yeah. He's an old friend. What are you doing here?"

"Same!" he grinned. "Bella and I had him draw up the papers for the house. She's in the car already; you must have walked right past her. We had to go back for Blinky." He held up Juliet's worn and well-loved blanket and I smiled yet again. That had been Bella's name for her own security blanket. God. They grow up too fast.

"You're using Harry? I thought the real estate agency would hook you up..." Harry didn't do real estate… maybe for a few members of the tribe as a favour. Warmth flooded through me. My old friend was looking out for Bella, yet again.

"Yeah yeah. But Bella said you and Harry go way back. It's hard to find a lawyer you can actually trust. I figure, if he's good enough for you, he's our man."

_Respect._ The one recurring word I had for this man and it was at an all-time high. And in that moment, I realized I had done right by baby girl all along. I hadn't been the best father, but I was the best I could be and she respected _me_. Huh! My kid had a good head on her shoulders. She'd made some bad decisions but over all, she had grown into one helluva savvy woman. She knew Harry was trust-worthy. And she respected me. I slapped Edward's back hastily and gave my granddaughter another peck on the cheek. There was an urgency to get this done. "I'll see ya soon, son. Say hi to Bella for me."

Jake was sitting opposite Harry when I went in. My friend wore a smug look and gave me a wink as I closed the door.

"Good. We shouldn't be interrupted again," Harry led off, looking even more self-satisfied. Edward had interrupted. Priceless.

"Didn't recognize your daughter, Jake?" I asked with an air of disinterest as I plunked down next to him. Once again, his head snapped towards me so fast, I'd swear he popped a disc. "That's right. I didn't plan this. I had no idea they'd be here today, but they couldn't have better timing. Nice of you to help them that way, Harry."

He simply nodded, holding his grin.

I directed my attention back to Jake. "That sweet baby girl there, was Bella's daughter. And the guy? Well, he's the man who _should_ be my granddaughter's father."

He stared at me incredulously. Speechless.

"Jacob?" Harry interjected. "Would you like to pursue a relationship with your daughter? I can draw up those papers just as easily. The money would come directly from your bank account. Of course, there would be a substantial amount of back payments due and the courts would have to decide if visitation would be permitted since you have been negligent."

Harry, Harry, Harry. He had picked up on the exact same vibe I got from Jacob – he wanted no financial responsibilities. The little reminder that he would have to pay up to be part of Juliet's life was just what he needed – of course, the manner in which Harry presented his statement would also cover our asses if Jake decided to have it reversed later on. Our lawyer _did_ offer to set him up properly as a legitimate father. Harry was operating in all party's best interests. Edward was right, a good honest lawyer was hard to find. He was more than good enough for the Swans.

"And of course, there would have to be a tribal meeting to discuss your indiscretions as well as explaining why you haven't made this baby a member of our tribe officially. She is blood. That may not mean much to you, but to the elders who take pride in our blood… our very heritage… " He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I would stand with you, of course. But in the end, it will be the tribe's decision what to make of this situation. Or, we can keep this between us. I am bound by law to keep our discussions here in confidence. That's your decision, Jacob."

Jake peered around me to look out the window. I guess Bella and Edward had decided to do something else - they were strolling by, arm-in-arm, laughing. Edward stopped and lifted Juliet up to blow on her belly. In my mind, the sound of her sweet, husky laugh filled the room. Jake bowed his head.

"She looks like her mom," he said so quietly, I wasn't sure I was meant to hear him.

I almost felt bad for the kid, sitting there with his tail between his legs. But he'd had more than enough time to make things right with himself and Bella. There was a different way to go about it now. "You can still do what's right, Jacob. Let her go. She'll be well taken care of."

I wanted to call Bella and tell her the news as soon as it was done, but I waited. It wasn't the first time I had waited. Realizing it wasn't actually done, I figured I should talk to her about it alone so I could explain it all to her and it wasn't easy getting that girl alone. She was a packaged deal now – I could be patient but this wasn't a matter I felt should be put on the back burner. The sooner Bella knew the options she had, the better. It should be as easy to get rid of a disinterested deadbeat as this, but there were laws in place that made it otherwise. Regardless, I felt confident that Edward would do his part after our heart-to-heart. I still couldn't get over how forthcoming he was that day we officially met. His candour certainly had caught my attention and so far, he'd done all that he'd promised.

Edward stuck to his plans. Fact.

Edward was not only an excellent father figure, he loved Juliet with all his heart. Fact.

Edward loved Bella better than anybody and he was good to her and _for_ her. Fact.

There was no doubt this was the right thing to do. Now I had to bring Bella on board and hope I wasn't stepping on Edward's toes.

Damn. I should have gotten Jasper to get me one of those baseball jerseys. Seemed I was Team Cullen just as much as the Swan girls.

Huh.

Who would have guessed?

* * *

_A/N ~ Thanks, again, for the reviews, PMs and well-wishes. :D_

_And huge thanks to GinnyW_31 for pre-reading this bit of Charlie lovin' for me and so much more. *squishes* _


	36. Chapter 33

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

"Dad… I don't know if this is such a good time. I'm literally engulfed with boxes and Juliet's cutting her top teeth. She's cranky. I can't deal with taking her out for lunch like this." I felt like the biggest shit putting my dad off, yet again, but I really was swamped. The purchase had gone through and we took possession as soon as all the legalities were finalized. It was all happening so fast.

"Tell you what, I'll pick up lunch and come give you a hand with whatever you need. I know you've got a lot on your plate, but I can help with that you know. I'm not completely useless. Whatever you need… I can move boxes, set up furniture, paint, clean, babysit…"

I smiled, wiping the sweat from my brow. "You know what? That sounds great. When can you get here?"

We had been gradually moving for over a week, kicking it off with a painting party. Esme took Juliet to her house for the day while Edward and I put Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Garrett to work. Edward's condo was still ours, awaiting its sale to be finalized, so we had the luxury of starting fresh and leaving it to dry and air out for a few days. That's where luxury seemed to end. Otherwise it was horrible timing and incredibly frustrating. I had found myself, on a few occasions, simply collapsed in the midst of boxes, weepy and feeling useless. I knew I was nearing that stage again when Charlie called so he was rescuing me from even more than he was aware of.

"I'm ready to be put to work!" Charlie announced with a grin when I returned from putting Juliet down for a nap.

"Thanks for bringing lunch, Dad. It was great." I gave him a hug. He had always been awkward with random displays of affection but he wrapped me in his arms without hesitation. It felt good. It felt safe. And I got weepy, dammit.

"Hey hey hey… what's going on, Bellarina?"

I snorted out a laugh through my tears. I hadn't heard him use that nickname in years. "I'm just overwhelmed. There's so much to do and Edward is under a lot of stress. He started at his practice this week too… and he's still doing hospital shifts. We haven't even seen each other in the past two days. He's crashing at the condo between shifts there. Juliet misses him. She's not feeling well and she's only content with her Edward when she's like this. We need him._ I_ need him. I _miss_ him…"

"Shhh, it's temporary. You'll get through it." Charlie stroked my hair as another wave of tears hit. "The start-up is always a bitch, but once you get settled, it'll all smooth out and you'll forget all about this craziness. I have some time owing… I can take it anytime Bella. I know having your old man around is probably more of a hindrance than a help, but I'll do what I can. Whatever you need."

"Dad!" I clung to him, sniffling against his chest as he rocked me. I had to admit that it felt really damn good to know that I could rely on him. It felt really damn good to be aware that I appreciated him more than I ever realized. He was a good guy and a great dad. And I never told him. I looked up at him, his chocolate eyes a mirror image of my own. "I really need you, Dad," I whispered. "I know I've never told you that, but I do. You're my rock."

His lips disappeared beneath his moustache and he gave a curt nod. "Let's go have a good talk. The boxes can wait."

We currently had Edward's balcony furniture in the living room of the new house. The bed had been moved while we had the use of a van and Emmett's girth to help move it, but Edward still needed something to sleep on at the condo so the couch was still there. I started to apologize and explain that fact but Charlie cut me off.

"Comfort is not a concern. My baby girl is. Bells, I know that you're more than capable of handling this on your own. I just want you to know that you don't have to. I can stay here and help or you can bring Juliet and come home with me until things settle down for Edward and you can get working on this together. You're not alone."

I offered him a grin as I wiped the stray tears off my cheeks. "He's done his hospital shifts for the week. He'll be home tonight. But thank you."

"I can take Juliet if you want some time…"

Hot coals seemed to appear under my skin as my cheeks caught on fire. "Uh… thanks… but Edward will want his Sunshine here. He suffers withdrawal when he doesn't see her." I bit down on my lip as I debated opening up to my dad about Edward's fears. I didn't want to break his confidence, but it had been gnawing at me and I felt like it would continue to do so. We would have to face this eventually and resolve it or deal with whatever it brought. I would hate having to share Juliet even for a few hours at a time, but if that's what it came to, we would have to deal with it.

"Dad, Edward… he's… he is so great with Juliet. She adores him."

"I see that," he smiled broadly. "It's evident who that little girl looks to for love and comfort. She knows who's there for her every day and it's natural for her to adore her Amom and her Edward. Her Momma and Daddy."

_Aw, Dad! _"He worries… a lot, I think… that one day he'll have to share that position." I confessed in a low voice, shredding the tissue in my hands; focusing on that to avoid looking at my dad and breaking into tears again.

Charlie cleared his throat, coughed and then cleared again. "You know, I've been wanting to talk to you about just that for some time now…"

My head snapped up. "Did Edward say something to you?" I knew they talked, but had he told _Charlie_ about his fear?

"No no… Bells, look…" A frown appeared on his forehead and he stroked his moustache as he did when he had something important to say. "Like I said, anyone can see the bond those two have. Blood hasn't made them father and daughter, but love and nurturing has. It's also natural that he would be concerned about the sperm donor reappearing at some point."

A snicker escaped at Charlie's blunt description for Jake. "I thought I was doing the right thing for Juliet, naming him on her birth certificate. All it did was fuck things up for Edward."

"You couldn't have known what was in store for you, Bells." I caught Charlie's smirk – he had caught that my language filter was turned off. "You didn't completely fuck it up for Edward. There are ways around it. It's not as easy as it could be, but it's not a total fuck up. We can fix this."

My eyebrow shot up in interest and I sat on the edge of my chair. "Dad? What do you know about this? _How_ do you know about this?" I focused very hard on not sounding like the bratty teen who had repeatedly accused him of not knowing _anything_! Clearly, he did. And I wanted his advice and wisdom.

His moustache twitched on one side. "Well, you see, months ago this young man came to me and professed he had a plan…"

"Oh my god!" My hands flew to my mouth, remembering the unusually long chat they'd had after the ballgame. Had Edward told him then? Had Charlie been digging up information for us since _then_?

He smirked and carried on. "A young man these days simply does not go to a girl's father and tell him of the things he has planned if he's not completely committed and utterly in love. In this case, that extends to two girls. Bella, I really hope you're not gonna get pissed, but I took this to Harry…"

My eyes widened. This was why Harry hadn't been shocked when Edward and I showed up for his help with the house. Charlie _had_ been working on this! "Go on…"

"There are ways around this. Jacob does not have to be her legal father forever."

"I know that… I could take him to court… we really don't want the mess of that right now. We really don't want the mess of that _ever_." I sighed heavily. "The thing is, right now, Jacob's not interested, not involved. What if we take him to court and he suddenly _becomes_ interested and _wants_ to be involved? Better the devil you know…" I used one of my dad's favourite terms from over the years.

He nodded his full understanding. "What if those worries could be quashed? Would you pursue a legal termination of his rights?"

"I don't know how I'd…"

"Bells, don't be pissed. I had a little talk with Jake. Actually, Harry and I had a little talk with Jake."

I was developing a headache from my eyebrows being extended so much. "Dad? What the…" I gave my head a shake and suppressed the giggle that was forming. Jake would have been shitting himself. "Go on…"

"Harry filled me in on how we would go about replacing Jake with a real dad for Juliet and I've been trying to talk to you about it but it's difficult to get you with free time and on your own."

I loved how he phrased that first part. My heart swelled with love and respect for my dad. He knew all about what made a dad 'real'. My smile encouraged him to continue.

"I'm sorry Bells, I felt it was worth risking you being pissed that I did this behind your back – because I didn't intend it to be that way."

"I know! You've been trying, I know that. Tell me what happened!" I knew it couldn't be bad. Charlie wouldn't be so calm.

"I knew from the get-go, when I went to see him on the Res, that he wasn't going to step up. You were right to go with your instincts – this guy is not ready to be a father. Not interested in the least. I offered him a way out and Harry set it all up so you can move on when you're ready." He smiled affectionately at my befuddled expression. "Bells, your face will stay like that if you don't change it up. Here's the deal, Harry gave him two legal options: step up a child support payment plan and arrange back payments due or sign a form relinquishing his rights as a parent and move on with his life. I'm assuming his tribe doesn't know about Juliet. They wouldn't embrace a leader who abandoned his own child and Harry mentioned that the elders are pressing him to marry and start a family within the tribe. He's been dating a young lady that meets their approval, apparently. You know how important this honour is to him… tribe leader. Given these options, you can guess what he chose."

I squealed and jumped from my chair. Yes, I knew what he would opt for. "He signed it! Dad? What does this mean?"

"It means that when you're ready to have someone… oh, let's say the guy who's been by your side, helping you raise your daughter all along… adopt her, legally, Harry has already got the hardest part done. Jacob voluntarily revoked his rights as her father. However, the laws state that he's not entirely off the hook for her financially. If there comes a time where you couldn't support her and needed state assistance, they'd go after him for payment."

"And bring him back into the fold… oh, Dad! Is Edward right? Will we always have to worry about him being involved?"

Charlie shook his head, wearing a Cheshire grin. "Not if he's her legal father through adoption. Get it? Jake's out. He signed away his rights. If Edward agrees to be responsible for her financially along with you, the courts will finalize it. How do you think he'd feel about adopting our sweet Juliet?"

My body shook with hysterics and nervous ticks. I hovered between laughter and tears and disbelief. "Are you serious? He can adopt her? And it's done? Forever?"

"We can go talk to Harry about the legal aspects of the adoption with your current living situation. There may be a time frame they're looking for. If you were married, from what I understand, you would see a family court judge and they would finalize Jake's relinquishment of rights with Edward's adoption and it would be that simple. We'll check out the laws for a common-law arrangement and see if it's the same. Or…" The Cheshire returned. "You could get married."

I headed over to hug him, which I did, after a shoulder slap. "Don't put the pressure on, Dad," I teased.

"You're not pissed that I went ahead and did this without getting to talk to you?"

Squeezing him tighter than I ever had, I gave his cheek a big kiss. "You're the best Dad in the world. Do you know that? I'm not pissed, Dad. I love you so much for doing this for me. For us. Thank you."

If I'm not mistaken, Charlie cried. Again. That would be twice in my lifetime that I was aware of. I'm sure there were tears when my mom had died, but I didn't remember any of that. Charlie was always just as he was… Charlie… Dad. I didn't draw attention to it and let him have a few moments to collect himself while claiming I needed to go splash my face with cold water. He was ready to work when I returned. And I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

**EPOV**

I considered going back to the condo after a rough double shift, but my heart pulled me home. Home was where my girls were and that was no longer at the condo. I called Emmett to beg a ride and showered off at the hospital while I waited for him. This was the last of my regular shifts. I had agreed to stay on staff part-time, offering one ER night a week and a half-day of clinic with a half-day of tending to my patients in-hospital. They obliged and wished me well knowing that I wasn't destined to stay on staff full-time forever. And there was no way I could keep up the pace of both indefinitely. I missed my girls.

I was also feeling a huge amount of guilt, abandoning Bella on the week we were moving. I knew she had just as much stress and exhaustion as I did, but she still had Juliet to tend to all day and night on top of it. Alone. I needed to get to them as quickly as I could and I was never so glad to see Emmett's goofy grin as I climbed in.

"Your sister told me to offer us for the weekend. If you need help moving more stuff, or a babysitter… whatever."

"Thanks, Em. I think we need a lazy weekend, the three of us. But I'll take you up on both another day. Actually, if your buddy would loan you the van again, maybe we could finish moving the living room furniture some day after work? Maybe next week? I'm half dead right now and I still have two days to go before a break."

"You're gonna burn yourself out man…" He clucked his tongue at me.

"It's temporary. Nothing I can't handle. I'm more worried about Bella. She's been under a lot of stress lately. She cries a lot."

He grimaced. "I hate that. Does it make you feel completely useless? Or is that just me, 'cause I am?"

"Nah," I laughed. "I feel it too. She was crying when we were talking on the phone this morning. I had to cut her off because I got paged to the ER. I felt like a total dick leaving her like that. Thing is, I never know how to handle it when I go home. I know with Rosalie, she'd rip you a new one right off the bat so you'd at least know you were in shit and go from there. Bella doesn't do that. And I don't know if she is mad, or upset with me or if I should be doing something…"

"And if so, what… Yeah, I know. Even though Rose bites my head off and I fear one day it'll be my balls instead, I still feel like I need instruction on how not to fuck it up further. She's pretty good with telling me what to do though." His smirk mixed with the fear it didn't quite cover made me laugh.

"I did warn you about that."

"Yeah yeah. Honestly, between you and me… I like it. It makes life much more simple when she just tells me what to do. The only time I seriously fuck up is when she's _'hormonal'_. Jesus, there should be a guidebook. Not that it would do any good – one day I'm the worst fucking husband because I didn't know that a long bath meant she was achy and I should offer to massage her back and the next time I recognize the signs and do that, she gets all pissed off. She's all, _'Get the fuck away from me! Can't you see I'm not in the mood?' _Whatever. I can't keep track and I've given up trying. She'll drive me fucking insane when she's pregnant. I know that for a fact! You're lucky you got Bella after the fact and didn't have to deal with that."

"Post-partum's no better dude. And it can drag on." I had worried about Bella having an imbalance for awhile but then she seemed to just snap out of it. She'd been great until the stress of the past couple of weeks caught up with her. Stress or hormones? It was a new worry and suddenly Emmett had put yet another theory into the pot. If it was hormones, was it post-partum still unresolved or…

Shit. Could she be pregnant? It _was_ possible. It wouldn't be catastrophic, but it could be timed better. That was later on in Plan Bella. I would like us to be married before we had another.

"What are you grinning about?" Emmett asked as he pulled up in front of my house.

I chuckled, keeping my thoughts to myself. Anyone who knew us could see the writing on the wall. We would be married one day. And anyone who knew me, knew that I had a lot of patience and a tendency to wait things out for the perfect time. I had done that with Tanya, but Bella was different. My impatience to get The Plan in motion and make it right was growing rapidly. No one needed to know that part. "The future. Particularly the immediate future. It involves loving up some pretty girls and a full night's sleep in a _bed_! Thanks for the ride. Give my sister a pinch for me."

"Will do. But the location is strictly my prerogative."

I entered our home with trepidation, not knowing what to expect from Bella. She surprised me with a cheerful greeting of surprise herself.

"You're home early!" Her arms were around my neck and her mouth covered mine with two days of missing kisses.

"Em gave me a lift. Blame him."

"Hmm. I'll _thank_ him and kiss you some more. Come here." Her kisses were the best reward for a hard day's work. All tension left my body as I returned them. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour. Why don't you go lay down in the meantime. I know someone is very anxious to see you. She won't mind a prolonged cuddle. Be careful though. She's cranky and she bites."

"She gets that from your side, you know," I teased her playfully as I went to find my Sunshine.

"Uuuhh!" Juliet cried out when she spotted me. Her face lit up and she extended her arms for me to pick her up. I scooped her up and covered her with kisses. Bella rolled her eyes at the giggles I got in lieu of crankiness, and then she laughed at the face I made, gloating.

"I've missed you too, Sunshine! Come on, we'll go have a talk. I hear you've been biting Mommy? That's not very nice. You wouldn't like it if she bit you when she got cranky. Right? Tell me, what's the problem…" I laid back on the back, sighing with relief and placed Juliet on my chest. She got her little fingers busy exploring my face. "Well? What's the issue? Teeth?"

She smiled proudly, showing me her teeth.

"I know. You have two teeth. They're lovely, Juliet. But they're not meant for biting Mommy. Are you sore?" I put my pinky in her mouth to rub along her top gums and sure enough, she chomped down. "See? Now that kinda hurts, Sunshine. Hmm. Must be sore for you up there too, huh? Does it feel better to bite down?" I reached for her teething ring at the side of the bed. Bella must have had her sleeping with her. She preferred my finger, clearly, but settled for the hard ring. I turned on my side and tucked her in beside me as she chewed.

"So, what did you do today?" I yawned widely and she gaped at me in wonderment. "Sorry. I am really sleepy." The next yawn was bigger still and it made her giggle. "Mmm. I love that sound. I've missed it. I've missed you! I thought you'd forget all about me while I was at work and there I was, consumed with thoughts of you and Mommy. I think we need a vacation. Of course, I can't possibly get time off to go on one, but we need one, none-the-less. Maybe I could convince them I need time off for a honeymoon. Would you like to go on a honeymoon? Where would we go? Hawaii? Spain? Nana's beach house? I wouldn't care as long as I was with my girls."

I stroked her cheek as I mumbled out my nonsense. She didn't seem to realize I was rambling; she hung on every word and her eyes examined the way my mouth moved.

"You want to talk, don't you? You're learning, storing it all up so that when you feel confident, you're just going to start off in full conversation. I wouldn't doubt it one bit. You tackled 'Momma' really well."

"Ammomm."

"Mm-hmm. You know what else is simple? You can say it, no problem… 'up'." She stared at me in interest. I put my arms out, as she did when she wanted picked up. I had noticed her grunt resembling an 'up' when I came home. I repeated it over and over in between the remainder of our conversation.

Bella cleared her throat from the doorway. "If I'm not intruding, dinner's ready."

"We're learning 'up'," I announced, climbing off the bed. "_Uuu-pah_." I made a pronounced 'p' sound as I put my arms out for Juliet.

"Uuhhh!" She grabbed onto me.

"Not quite, but you'll get there. Pah… pah…" I got giggles and nothing more.

After dinner, I caught her moving her lips to mimic the 'pa' movement. "Jesus, she could be an expert lip reader by kindergarten. She's really attentive to mouth movement. It's great!" I loved watching the progress she made daily. It made Bella really happy when I'd point out things Juliet did well with, too. I pulled her off the chair she sat on at the table and onto my lap. "You look much more relaxed today than the last time we saw each other. Did you have a good day?"

Her smile lit up her face. "Charlie was here for awhile. He came to help but we didn't get much done. Sorry about that."

"Pfft! I can't believe how much you've managed to do! You deserved a day with your dad. How is he?"

"Great. Awesome. My dad… is awesome." She had an odd expression on her face, but it was a happy one so I didn't question it. "He brought lunch, we talked. He offered to babysit!"

I chuckled. "So did Em. No one seems to understand that we like spending time as a _threesome_."

Bella bit down on her lip as she stroked my cheek. "I do. I get that. You've missed her as much as we've missed you." Her voice was soft and full of admiration. "I love that about you. And, I love that you're _home_!"

I did, as well. The problem was, it wasn't the actual home I was so happy to get to, but the people in it. And being so content made me relax. Being relaxed made me drowsy. I made the mistake of taking Juliet for her bedtime feeding, giving her a bottle in bed. That was the last thing I remembered before the alarm woke me at 6 the next morning.

"Shit…" I grumbled, waking and realizing I wasn't alone and I had missed a whole night with Bella beside me. I rolled over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before climbing out. Two days apart and I didn't take advantage of our privacy. We hadn't even had a chance to talk.

I showered and dressed before I peeked in on Juliet. She was still sleeping soundly so I stood and admired her a little longer. She looked so much like Bella. Her hair was starting to fill in more and it was turning from the soft, light down she'd had to a darker shade closer to her mom's. Her eyes were identical. I wondered if she'd have the same fidgeting habits Bella did.

"She's been sleeping well here." Bella appeared at my side and whispered to me.

I pulled Juliet's door over and wrapped my arms around my girlfriend. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. You made a wonderful dinner and I didn't even get to thank you. You could have woken me up."

She smirked and squeezed my sides. "Could I? Really? If there's a way to wake the dead, please fill me in."

I slapped my forehead. "You tried to… I'm really sorry."

"Dr Cullen, you were exhausted! I know how you are after a double, but that was more like a triple. You only had a few hours between the office and the hospital. Don't apologize. I understand."

I appreciated her understanding, but it didn't lessen my guilt. And my guilt grew and extended through the weekend when every time I sat down, I dozed off. I wasn't even seated one time – merely leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Her patience would wear out quickly, I figured. But at least her overall mood had improved. I determined it was silly to consider pregnancy hormones and didn't even bring it up.

It was stress.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to kick Plan Bella into full gear at any time. There was a ring I'd had my eye on and I made a note to go check it out again to see if it was what I remembered. I had to write everything down these days. With all the changes and meeting of new people, I retained absolutely nothing. If it wasn't in my Blackberry or on a sticky note, it was lost forever. Bella's ring went on my Blackberry _and_ a sticky kept in my wallet for good measure.

* * *

_A/N ~ Thanks to all the Charlie lovin' readers who came out to review his outtake. Your responses blew me away! And to thank you, I shall not be doing any more outtakes. ;) All straight story from here to the finish line. Hope you enjoy. _

_A deep bow to my more-than-patient pre-readers, who somehow ignore my insanity and keep me going down the path I want to be on. GinnyW_31 and sshg316 - *mwah* XX ~ SR_


	37. Chapter 34

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

Almost two weeks passed and I still hadn't found the opportunity to discuss the Jacob situation with Edward. We were both exhausted by the end of the day and it wasn't something I wanted to spring on him at an awkward moment. It was putting me on edge, having this huge thing that I wasn't sharing with him. Most days, I was irritable and distant, at best. Other days, I was so overcome by some little thing he said or did that I would practically jump him. Juliet had a few early nights so he and I could get to bed early. And yeah, making love in his massive fucking bed in our own room was _beyond_ expectations – even with total exhaustion.

I made a mental note to go see my gyno about birth control. A _mental _note, I snorted to myself. There was no fucking room for an _actual_ note with Edward's posted everywhere. They were driving me crazy. Every time I walked by the fridge, I'd walk away with one on my arm. I found more than a few inside the fridge – probably having fallen off of my arm. When I discovered them invading the bathroom as well, I'd had enough and gathered them all up and condensed anything that I knew hadn't been done onto a few and tossed them all with vengeful glee. I couldn't live like this. It was a little annoyance but I knew it would build. I also knew he needed his sticky notes or he'd be lost. What he needed was a reminder station. I'd set that up before I ended up burying him in the backyard with little yellow Post-It notes marking his grave.

I got Juliet ready and grabbed the note stuck to the door with a grumble on my way out. I presumed this was supposed to go with him. It was a store list: milk, bread and 'things – you know'. No. I didn't know. How the hell would I know? I bought the milk and bread and a giant white board with markers and a little basket to keep them and his note pads in. I hung it by the door to the garage where he'd leave his shoes and keys – the most convenient place to help him along with his day. I felt pretty good about my ingenuity.

Until he arrived home. He said it was great, but his eyes told me otherwise.

"Okay. Spill it Cullen. What's your issue with the board?"

"Nothing! It's great. I'll get in the habit of having a look every morning. It'll be great."

"I sense a 'but'."

"More of an 'if'," he admitted. "It's just, I have to write it when I think of it. I won't be standing by the door, thinking. And if I have to wait to make the note, by the time I get to the board, I'll forget."

I arched a brow and crossed my arms over my chest. "Really? You can't write it where you think and then carry it to the board? That won't work for you?"

He shrugged. "I can try. It's just not how I've done it all these years. I'll work on it." His face lit up as he remembered something. "I left stuff in the car! Be right back."

"Now you can write it down when you come in! 'Remember to get the stuff from the car!'" I shouted out to him, half joking. I got an amicable extended finger and his sexy grin in response. He was okay with it.

"How did you get that thing home, anyway?" He called out from the kitchen once he was back inside.

"I can do anything when I have determination on my side." I watched him stare at the empty fridge door before he opened it and then watched him sigh as he picked up the milk I'd bought.

"You bought milk. Well, me too."

It was my turn to sigh. "Yeah, Edward. I bought milk. Because it was on a _STICKY_. By the _DOOR_. And I presumed that meant that we needed milk today. And so I checked and wow! Yeah, we needed milk. So I took the fucking note down and went and bought the things _ON_ your _LIST_ so _you_ wouldn't have to! Only I don't have a fucking clue what 'things – you know' are, so you're on your own with that! I'm not incompetent, you know. I'm capable of going to the store when we need things. It's a _block_ away!"

He stared back at me like I was insane, still standing at the fridge with a milk carton in his hand. It was made worse by the fact that I was hissing my words so Juliet wouldn't hear from the next room. "Bella, it's just milk. So we have two. No big deal. I didn't know what you had lined up today or I would have asked if you would be able to get it or if you wanted me to. Thing is, when I write it down, that means I'll do it. You don't have to worry about it."

"But you wrote it and then _forgot_ it! The whole point of your writing it down, Edward, is so that you won't forget - so when you forget the note… well…" Okay, I sounded insane. Funny, I had found his little notes so endearing in the beginning and now it was making me a mad woman, ranting in our kitchen. I took a deep breath and focused on how cute it used to be.

Okay.

Calmer.

"I remembered the note after I got in the car but didn't want to wake Juliet coming back in. I wrote another." He pulled another damned sticky out of his pocket to show me. "Milk, bread, condoms… see? I do remember some things, sometimes."

Next thing I knew, I was giggling in his arms. "That's what 'things – you know' means?"

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna leave a note by the door that says 'Go buy rubbers horndog!' Get in that habit and when Juliet starts to read, it'll be pretty embarrassing. It's your fault we're out anyway."

"That's cute, Edward." All the sweetness of his notes returned and I gave him the most apologetic kiss I could. "Sorry I blew this up."

"Not a problem. Thank you for helping me out with the board and condensing my scribbles the way you did. I noticed. And it's a big help. I'll do my best to get them to the board from now on. Are we okay?"

"I feel like an idiot, but yeah, we're okay."

"We can make it up to each other later. Because we've got _things_… you know…"

I smacked his ass playfully and shoved him towards the living room. "Go see Juliet. She has something to say to you. She's been practicing."

He gave me a kiss and took my hand as he pulled me along behind him. "Hi Sunshine! How's my girl?"

She dropped her toy and stood up, promptly falling back on her bum. It didn't deter her any. Her smile remained, showing all four sparkling teeth and her arms went out to him. "Uuuh-pah!"

"You want up? You got it Sunshine! That's wonderful!" He scooped her up happily as she clapped her hands together. "Can you say it again for me?"

"Uuh-pah!"

He laughed and gave her a squeeze. "She claps for herself, that's precious. And a two-word vocabulary… there's no stopping her now!"

I didn't tell him that we'd been working on another. That would be a surprise; I hoped a well-timed surprise.

"We need another date night," I mumbled against his chest later on in bed. Worn out from the day and the double-header we'd just had, another day had passed without telling him what Charlie had started for us. I came to the conclusion, it couldn't happen under normal circumstances. Anything of importance, we'd need a night to focus on relationship things, not worrying about who's picking up milk and who's changing Juliet's diaper.

"I'm up for that!"

I took a peek under the sheet. "Liar," I teased.

"Give me five minutes." He waggled his eyebrows. "Seriously though, a date night would be great. We spend less time together now that we live together. It's weird."

"You noticed too, huh? Well, it's fixable then. Alice said she'd watch Juliet on Friday. That's your early day, right?"

He let out a wide yawn. "Yeah. Um, I was thinking… how would you feel about waiting until next week? More importantly, how would you feel about a weekend date? I'm off until my Sunday night at the hospital. If not the whole weekend, at least an over-nighter? There's a place one of the doctors raves about, in the mountains. I've been wanting to take you there. Would you leave Juliet with Alice for the night?"

I gave it some consideration. "Maybe your parents could take her?" I trusted Alice for a few hours, but her patience and attention span on anything longer, besides Jasper and shopping, was sorely lacking. Juliet would be more comfortable with Esme and Carlisle, I thought.

"Yeah? They'd love it! I'll see about reservations too! This is exciting." He held me close and kissed the top of my head. "You know what this means?"

I chuckled, tilting my head back to kiss his chin. "A full night of sleep?"

"Sleep? Sleep! This means hotel sex, baby!" He reached down to give my ass a squeeze. My body responded accordingly.

"You uh… you'd better stock up on _things_, in that case. _You know…_" I grabbed another from the box before dipping below to help him rise to the occasion of a third round. Hotel sex definitely piqued my interest. I wondered what that would be like. He seemed most vocal during oral, but it was still muted. Would he let loose in a hotel, completely away from Juliet? This would be a practice session. His soft moans made me smile as I licked and lapped happily. What I really loved was the guttural gasp he'd make when I sucked. It was such a turn-on. I prolonged it to tease him just a bit. I got the gasp I desired and an 'oh _fuck!_' to top it off. Lovely, Edward. Keep moaning, baby.

The arrangements worked out perfectly. Alice and Jasper were taking Juliet out to the zoo and then dropping her off at Esme and Carlisle's. She seemed to have relaxed on the teething; happy with four, she showed no signs of another erupting in the next week. Edward secured our room at the resort and we were like giddy kids on Christmas Eve as we packed.

And like horny teenagers when we arrived. We tested out the bed before we even unpacked or looked at the service guide provided. Edward could provide me with every service I needed anyway.

"I noticed you wrote a doctor's appointment on the board," Edward commented out of the blue. My leg was still thrown across him. Though he was sticky and deflated, I didn't want to break the contact. What the hell made him think of that now?

"Um… yeah. Edward, why are you thinking of the board right now? Hotel sex – remember? That's what we're here for."

He grinned and slapped by butt affectionately. "Done for the time being. I do have other things planned for us as well. You know, for our down time."

"Such as…?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

He cupped my face and gave me a warm, soft kiss. "You'll see. So, about the doctor… is it a check-up? You'd tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!"

"Bella, I'm just going to come right out and ask and we'll be okay either way… is there a chance you might be pregnant?"

He stunned me with that one. An ill-timed snort escaped me.

"I'm only asking because we have taken a couple of chances and your moods seem up and down… I know you're under a lot of stress lately and it could be that. But it could be hormones, too. You haven't had a period lately, have you?"

Shit. He was serious. "Since that last time we…? Yeah, a light one. Edward, I know I've been moody but it really is just all the changes we're going through. Maybe a little bit of hormones thrown in. That's why I'm going to see about the pill. I'd like to be regular and sane again. And I do prefer you bare, if we're being completely honest." I thought being playful might lighten his mood. We had other, more important things to discuss than a pointless worry over a pregnancy that didn't exist. His cheeks flushed as his eyes darted away. Adorable.

"Sorry about that. I had this stupid idea… idiotic thoughts planted. I'm gonna kill Emmett."

Emmett? What could he have said? "Oh god… of course Rosalie would have told him about Tanya and the… your baby. What did Emmett have to say?"

"Nothing of intelligence. Don't worry about it. He hasn't said a thing, if Rose did tell him. He'd know not to, anyway. This had nothing to do with that." He gave the top of my head a quick kiss and moved out from under me. "Seriously, just forget I said anything. I'm starving! Do you want to go out or will we order room service?"

"We should… go out? I guess. But make it an early night?"

"Perfect! I'm gonna grab a quick shower. I'm sticky."

I stared thoughtfully at Edward as he gave me a wave from the bathroom door. He couldn't wait to get away from me. It was more than embarrassment over his blunder. Did he think I was lying? Trying to trap him? Was his old ghost coming back? He seriously thought I was pregnant.

Oh. My. God.

I sat straight up. He thought I was pregnant! He's disappointed! Oh Edward…

I let my hormones take over briefly and shed a tear for this man who longed for his own baby. And then I took control back from the estrogen and recalled why I'd wanted to make it an early night. I hoped it would make up for the disappointment.

He was waiting patiently, sexy smile in place when I emerged from the bathroom made-up, wearing a dress and heels. He gave me a whistle as he spun me around to take a look. "Nice legs Swan. You look positively gorgeous. Come on. I want to show you off!"

There was never a need for anything more than eye make-up around Edward. He could always make me blush. "Remember though… early night. I have a proposal for you."

And the look was back. Somehow, I had disappointed him again.

* * *

**EPOV**

For a relatively smart man, I could be incredibly stupid. I didn't seem to learn my lessons.

1) I should have told Bella the very first time she put her lips on my enthusiastic dick that it was not a good method of foreplay for me. That was a finisher. Particularly with Bella. She had a technique that drove me insane! It was nothing I'd ever experienced. I couldn't even look at her for more than a few seconds when she was down there without my balls strongly protesting my warning to not spit at her. Repeatedly. It was tense. And then there was the manoeuvre she did with her tongue swirling over the sweet spot _as_ she sucked that blew my fucking mind! My balls detested me for not letting them do what came naturally to them. It shouldn't be problematic, having a girlfriend who gave the best damned blow job… _ever_! But it was an immense, colossal problem because for whatever reason, it made her hotter than ever to do that and nothing satisfied her at that point other than a rather aggressive pounding.

Dear lord. I knew I would meet my maker while the ecstasy of the fore-mentioned act occurred. Not a horrible way to go, mind you, but I'd hate to leave Bella that way.

2) I should _NEVER_ talk to Emmett about anything involving females that could lead to him explaining that gender to me in great detail. As if he knew. But I _knew_ he didn't get it… and I was still dumb enough to listen. That puts him one step higher on the intelligence scale, I figured.

As if the possibility of pregnancy hadn't entered my mind a few hundred times since he went on about my sister's hormonal rages a couple of weeks earlier, he had to dig the hole deeper still – relating another Lucky Garrett and Horny Kate story. I nodded and laughed at the appropriate times, showing just enough interest to not alert him that I'd tuned out the personal details. Kate was like my sister too. Ew. There's no stopping Em on a roll.

My stupidity came into play with an innocent quip about women getting horniest at the most inopportune times. That, in turn led his brain to instruct his mouth to shout out, "Hey! Maybe Bella's_ pregnant!_"

That was all I needed. My fervent thoughts had dug a trench but hearing it? The seed was planted. Deeply. Everything led me to believe the possibility was great ever since he verbalized it. And I didn't know how Bella would feel about that. I didn't know if Bella had even considered it herself. What I did know, was that Plan Bella had to be stepped up.

I purchased her ring and knew she would love it. I hoped she would love it. I hoped she would accept my proposal, let alone The Ring! A weekend in a mountain resort would be the perfect place to get down on one knee and beg her to put up with me and my sticky notes and forgetfulness despite the reminders, for eternity. I told no one.

Emmett watered the sprout the morning we were leaving. He stopped by my office to give me some hair thing that Rosalie had promised to let Bella borrow. "So… you gonna bring a pregnancy test with you?"

I stopped at a drug store on the way home. One instant home pregnancy kit to go, please. Then I stopped at a different store to buy condoms, because it just seemed ridiculous to purchase both at the same time and location.

I envisioned a late, sleepy morning with the woman I loved more than anyone. Then a lazy day out before a romantic dinner. I would take her back to our suite before proposing because I had a feeling she would hate a public display. I would also hate a public rejection and since I had a pretty good track record with Bella rejecting me, I didn't dare risk it.

Second thoughts hit me once we arrived at our love nest – not about the proposal itself, but the timing. If Bella was pregnant, that would change things. What I most wanted was for Bella to feel comfortable about either and/or both baby and marriage. Which to deal with first… if I proposed first, I could face possible rejection because, knowing Bella, she wouldn't want to accept and _then_ spring a pregnancy on me. I decided to deal with that possibility first, because really, if Bella knew me _at all_, she would know that there's no way I wouldn't make it all right if we were having a baby together. I'd have her ring there with me already, so she would see I had every intention of marrying her because it's what I want, not out of obligation.

Yeah. Good plan.

Until I asked about the possibility of a baby… and she dashed all hopes of that being true. Shit. I hadn't even realized how much I had hoped it was true until she denied it. I gave myself a lecture in the shower, warning myself to not fuck up the most important weekend of my life over something I had imagined. There was no baby. So what? I was here to ask Bella to be my wife. That was the most important matter at hand. If I had Bella and we never had a baby together, I'd be alright… just as long as I had Bella and my Sunshine. _Please say yes…_

Then she threw my Weekend Plan for another loop, announcing a proposal of her own. What the fuck, Bella? I had a _PLAN_… and I was supposed to be the one proposing, not her! I talked myself down again, over dinner. What did it matter, really? If we truly were co-planning Plan Bella, then did it matter who proposed? Did it matter if it didn't happen after a full nice day in the mountains together… if it happened the first night instead…

My new, modified Weekend Plan sprung to mind and I felt better. Much, much better.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella slid over in the booth and pressed up against me. "You look a million miles away, in a happy place. Can I join you there?"

I smiled even wider and gave her a soft kiss. "My happy place is anywhere you are, my love." I stole another kiss, unable to resist watching the blush spread across her cheeks. "Care for dessert?"

She shook her head and looped her arm through mine. "I don't want to leave feeling bloated. This was just enough. Unless you want something…"

I motioned for the bill. I did want something, but I couldn't get it at the restaurant. We took a short walk before returning to the resort to let our food digest.

"We should call in to check on Juliet when we get back," I suggested. "If we leave it too late, my folks will be in bed too. I bet they have a full day planned for her tomorrow."

They were all still up – Juliet, included. Bella cried when her baby called out to her over the phone. Great job, Mom and Dad, I see where I grew from. Nothing kicks off a romantic marriage proposal like an idiot inquiring about a suspected pregnancy followed by a teary phone call. While Bella was finishing up, I poured two glasses of wine that we'd bought while we were out. I wrapped her in my arms to comfort her and then passed her a glass.

"You think I should?" She hesitated with the glass to her lips.

"You'll be getting rid of all of it before you actually nurse again. It'll be fine. Enjoy it. Relax."

"I should change…"

Before she could dash off, I pulled her in for a lingering kiss. I could taste the wine on her – mixed with her own sweet taste, it was extremely enticing. I deepened the kiss and she returned it with hunger that matched mine. We were both breathing heavy when we parted. Foreheads pressed together, I stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I adore you Bella. Everything about you."

"You're kind of perfect yourself." Her voice was husky and so fucking arousing it was difficult to concentrate. "I should have a bath… I can see this going places and I don't feel clean…"

A bath? Now? Running my hands through my hair, I glanced outside. The sun was almost set and it casted a beautiful glow through the window of our suite. I had an overwhelming feeling that now was the time. If I wanted to beat her to it, I had to get the proposal out before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"You're fine." I planted kisses down her throat to keep her with me longer. "Tasty. Have a nice soak afterwards. Maybe I could join you."

"Yeah?" She smiled up at me, exuding a combination of shyness and sexiness. _Fuck._ So appealing. "I've never actually had a bath with someone before. You?"

My face heated up with shame and arousal. "Um… not like this. I'm pretty sure my mom stuck me and my sister in together when we were babies. This… totally different." I shuffled my feet and felt my face grow hot, suddenly nervous. How would that work? I always heard about it. They did it in movies all the time, but I'd never actually attempted to fit in a tub with a woman, let alone try anything romantic. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Bella pulled my hands from my hair and brought them to her lips.

"I think it's perfect that we would have our dual bath initiation together."

Her cheeks were reddened as well. Better that we both be a little anxious than me make an ass of myself. Normally, I wouldn't care – I just wanted Bella to have a memorable proposal night. Me, drowning in a mountain resort bathtub was not the sort of memory I wanted her to leave with. If we both had nerves, we wouldn't attempt anything too rambunctious. I glanced back at the orange hue that was fading from our view.

"Edward? What's wrong? You keep looking outside. Expecting someone to scale the building and turn up on our balcony?"

I shook my head with a grin as I reached for her hand. I picked up my wine glass and motioned for her to grab hers as well. "Let's finish this first."

We sat close to each other on the couch, taking small sips and casting sideways looks at each other occasionally. "Okay, as long as we're not ravaging each other at the moment, I wanted to talk to you about something. I've been wanting to ask you…"

"Bella!" I stopped her short. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't resist. I had taken her ring from my pocket and palmed it. It felt like it was burning a hole through my hand. "I'm sorry. I'll let you talk, I just have something I wanted to say to you first. I have to get this out. Do you mind?"

She arched a perfect brow and curled her sexy legs underneath herself before grinning at me. "By all means. Get it out."

I giggled. Not a chuckle, not a laugh – a giggle. I clenched my eyes shut and steeled myself to be mature about this. Be a romantic man, not a nervous kid ogling her legs. But did they have to look so smooth and shiny? They seemed to go on for miles. I never understood how such a tiny woman could have legs so long and sexy. I loved how they felt wrapped around my waist…

The last of my wine got drained from the glass in one deep swallow. I cleared my throat and my wicked thoughts, calling on maturity. "Bella, I'm really glad we have this time together. It's rare, to spend time alone like this. I'm not complaining… I love our days at home too. You, me and Juliet. I wouldn't change any of it. These months we've been together have been the happiest days of my life."

"Me too, sweetie. Me too." Bella reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. Her eyes glowed with our mutual love.

"You know, that first time you came to my apartment, I… I never wanted you to leave." I chuckled as I choked up. "Your scent… you and Juliet… it filled my whole apartment and made it feel like a home for the first time."

"Oh, Edward…"

"When you were gone, and eventually, your scent left as well, I thought – if I could just have one more day like this – the three of us hanging out… And then there was. And I wanted one more day. And another and another." I paused to simply enjoy the sweet smile on her face. "Bella, I don't ever want a day without you. I _live_ for you and Juliet. I know I said that I could never understand Romeo and Juliet dying for each other, but I honestly had never felt that kind of love. I get it. I have that love now and I get it. I still think they were far too young and it's just preposterous to even think about killing yourself over a teen romance…"

"Don't go off on my Shakespearean love again, Edward…" Bella laughed and shook her head at me.

"I'm done." I placed my hand over my heart. "I swear, I'll never mention it again. My point is, the love I feel for you and for Juliet is real and I've been waiting my whole life for it. Every day when I get to come home to your beautiful faces, I thank God I was the doctor on duty the day you gave birth. Every day, I want to take care of you and protect you and make you smile, hear you laugh. Every day, I want you to know how much you both mean to me. I've tried to do that, but honestly, I don't know if I could ever fully express how much I love you."

I slid my thumb inside my clenched fist, pushing her ring back and forth with thumb and pinky. _Please say yes…_

"You'll never know how utterly and completely… hopelessly in love I am with you." I slid off the couch, still grasping her hand as I dropped to one knee. My eyes never left hers as they did my pleading for me. I caught the small gasp she made. "Bella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. Will you please do me the greatest honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

* * *

_A/N ~ Sorry this is late - please forgive. __Portions of this chapter went through a dozen frustrating re-writes. *hugs* to Shug and Ginny for helping me get to a happy place with it last week. :D_

_As Plan Bella takes form, DLT is winding down... hope you all enjoy the last few chapters. And THANK YOU ALL for reading. XX ~ SR_


	38. Chapter 35

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 35**

**BPOV**

I was so anxious to tell Edward all about our freedom to have him raise Juliet with me, if that's what he wanted but timing was off, constantly. I didn't want to have the discussion in public, but alone in the room with him, only sinful thoughts filled my mind. His body called to me constantly. Teased me. Provoked me to dream up pleasurable ways to stay as close to him as possible. With the promise of a new adventure in our physical relationship, I tucked away Horny Bella and prepared to present Edward with the news. I'll admit, I was a tiny bit annoyed when he cut me off. But then his twinkling eyes and sexy smile soothed my annoyance. There seemed to be an urgency, if his voice was any indication.

I fell impossibly more in love with him each second as he professed his love so sweetly. And suddenly, he was on one knee and his eyes… oh dear god, his eyes seemed to possess me. I swear I had an out of body experience because the words he was saying didn't seem to come from his mouth; rather, they floated and swirled around the room as my head spun.

I felt dizzy.

Elated!

_I must be drunk. _

I was floating _with_ the sweet words. His eyes brought me back to Earth and as I came back to my very real Edward, he presented a very real ring that shimmered almost as much as his eyes. I gasped in disbelief once more. This was what he needed to go first with? A marriage proposal! The giggles hit me as I became aware of just how much we meshed. We were meant to co-plan. We were meant to share everything.

A tiny frown line appeared on his forehead and I reached out to smooth it with my thumbs. Then I ran my hands down his cheeks and cupped his jaw as I kissed him. My lips would not stop. They acted on their own will and I followed gleefully along. He finally broke it with a breathless laugh. My giggles kicked in once more. They, too, were uncontrollable.

"Have I finally made you insane?"

I shook my head. "Just crazy in love. Yes, by the way… yes, I'll be your wife. Yes, yes, YES!" My lips went to his again, my hands clasped around his neck in a vice grip. I held onto him, even when our kiss ended. A small sound escaped his mouth – a sigh or a moan, I couldn't tell. He was grinning like mad but he couldn't keep eye contact, which was fine because I knew if he sought my soul with those things right now, I'd give it. I'd lose it and I'd give him anything he asked for.

"Bella…"

I pulled back slightly to look at him. I needed those eyes. His voice was soft but raspy… he was struggling with something. Had he changed his mind already? "What, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"If you don't like the ring, we can change it. It was really presumptuous of me to just go choose one on my own. I didn't even get help from the vast number of women in our lives who would have jumped right on that. Sorry… we'll go look together and get you something you really want. It's fine."

"The ring? Edward, I'm so focused on the fact that I'm going to be your _wife_ – the fact that I'll get to spend every day of the rest of my life with you – I'm sorry… I'm not letting you do this the way you wanted to. I know you must have had it all planned out and I've thrown you off." I held my left hand out for him. "Please, put it on."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "I'm kind of getting the idea that nothing with us will ever go exactly according to plan, but as long as the end result is what we want, I'm pleased with it." His hand was shaking as much as mine was as he slid the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen on my finger.

"It's perfect, Edward. I could never find one that I would love more. It represents what you think of our love and that's the best part of it. Thank you." I admired it, and then him as he kissed my hand. My engagement ring hand. _SQUEEEE!_ "Oh my god! We're engaged! I love you… I love my ring… and I really love the fact that you didn't call me Isabella when you proposed. Every time I hear that name, it makes me cringe - once I realize it's me that's being addressed. It means I'm being reprimanded or some hideous thing is about to happen. I'm about to be grounded or taken to surgery. If you had asked 'Isabella Marie Swan' to be your wife, I would have been waiting for the woman you really intended your proposal for to appear out of nowhere." I realized I was rambling and bit my lip to shut myself up.

His soft laughter filled the room as he finally stood from his proposal position and held his hand out to me. "We are engaged. You are the only woman my proposal was intended for, no matter what your name. And you've just made me the happiest man alive."

Seeing this was the perfect opportunity to offer up my proposal, I shook my head excitedly. "No. You _think_ you're the happiest man alive right _now_, but trust me, you're about to be happier. I have some news for you…"

"Oh! Right! You were about to ask me about something and I cut you off."

"And you just did it again!" I scolded him with a playful grin. "Now shush. And listen. Remember the day we went to see Harry? Well, he was a busy man that day, dealing with all sorts of matters for the Swans."

"Yeah… I ran into your dad. Literally."

I nodded. "He wasn't there for a social visit. He hired Harry, himself… to start the process of legalizing the father/daughter thing you have going on with Juliet. You're her daddy, Edward… in all ways that really matter… we know that and our families and friends know that. My father…" Dammit! I didn't want to cry! This is a happy time! Happy, happy, happy time. "He went to see Jacob…" I hiccupped as I choked back the sob.

"Wait… he… he was there." Edward's eyes narrowed as he recollected that morning meeting. "Jacob… he was there with Charlie, wasn't he? I saw him. I met him, sort of. When I ran back for Blinky, Harry had his next client in there already and I interrupted…" His hand flew to his hair, raking at it wildly. "My god, I had Juliet with me! Did he know? He didn't let on that he knew who she was… he didn't seem interested at all, in fact…"

I nodded, taking his hands in mine. "That's what I've been telling you all along, Edward. He's not interested in being a father. He doesn't know Juliet and despite how you feel towards her, _he_ doesn't have this inner need to nurture and protect her, or even get to know her. She's a stranger to him. That day, he met a stranger – you. And he met your daughter. That's all. He signed away his rights, Edward. He found out who the two strangers were and whether he did one really fucking decent thing or it was purely selfish, he gave her up. He knows you're best for her."

He stood in silence, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to comprehend it all. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his grip on my hand was getting a little uncomfortable. The silence was even more disconcerting. And then, the corner of his lip lifted in that sexy, self-satisfied way that he had at times. The same look he earned the 'Dr Smexy' title from upon meeting. "I _am_ best for her. He _should_ know it. So what does this mean for us, Bella? He can't come back for her at some point if he changes his mind?"

"What it means it that we can make it completely legal. You can adopt her and be her father in every way. If that's something you want…"

He let out a boisterous laugh that startled me. Then I was off my feet, in his arms and spinning around and around as he whooped in delight. "If that's something I want…" he teased. "Have we met? _YES_! I want to adopt my Sunshine. I want both of my Swan girls to be mine, legally, forever."

"I thought you might feel that way," I teased back. I could not look away from the gleam in his eyes. Before me, was truly the happiest man I'd ever known. A year ago, I never would have thought I could make someone this happy. Six months ago, had this day occurred, I would have felt that his joy was purely derived from having Juliet as his own. On this day, I looked up at the man I adored more than I ever thought possible and knew it was because of his Swan girls; both of us. Team Cullen all the way.

Muted sunlight swam across the room when my eyes pried open the next morning. The permanently etched smile on my face widened when I moved my right hand to my ring finger and found my engagement ring firmly in place. I hadn't dreamt it. And that probably meant I hadn't dreamt the hours of love-making either. All the hours I'd spent in those early days, fantasizing about the various ways I would have liked to do him – all the times I'd bit my lip so as not to scream out 'Just _fuck_ me, Edward! _Please!_' – none of them were even remotely close to the perfection of our engagement night. In reality, Edward making love to me as he had was the most mind-blowing, multi-orgasmic experience ever.

I could never have imaged the depth of my love for him increasing as it had, and along with that came a comfort level that just let me completely relax and feel safe and adored and utterly aroused. I didn't have to hold back my stupid grunts. I felt no shame screaming his name (even when I called him Studward in the heat of the moment, not in jest) and those sloppy suction noises that were inevitable didn't make me giggle. Okay, I did that once, but Edward actually started it and even _that_ felt romantic and _right_. I could make grunting, sloppy love with this man every day for the rest of my life and never be worried that I'd do something that would have him running from my bed and in turn, my life.

My hand crept over to get me some more of that as I rolled to face my very real Studward. It crept some more as I shimmied over, thinking he must be hugging the edge. This bed wasn't even as big as his massive fucking bed and I'd never lost him in that. Finally, I forced my eyes open once more and discovered I was alone.

"Edward!" My morning voice sounded frail.

"EDWARD!" Now panicked.

Untangling myself from the sheet, I threw on a t-shirt and rushed into the main room of our suite. Empty! Bathroom? I hadn't heard water running, but he had to be in there. All I faced was my own wide-eyed reflection in the mirror. Jesus, my hair had transformed into a rat's nest overnight. I patted it down and combed my fingers through it as my bladder indicated it had waited long enough. I filled my toothbrush with a strip of paste and stuck it in my mouth as I ran back to find some panties. Maybe some pants as well. I could hardly go running through the mountainside bare-assed looking for my beloved!

I bent over, digging through our combined pile of discarded clothes looking for his shirt to change into because I really, really needed his scent on me… even more than panties.

"Wow, I thought a mountain view in the morning was appealing. I definitely prefer this one." His liquid gold voice made my heart skip a few beats. The toothbrush fell from my mouth as I opened it to respond. His laughter made my heart race and suddenly I was in his arms and crying for no apparent reason.

He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head as I hung off his shoulders. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Y-you were gone!"

Prying me away slightly, he crouched down just enough to look into my eyes. "You didn't think I just left you here. Bella, I know you know better than that! I also know you love your sleep and so when I couldn't, I got up so I wouldn't disturb you. I went out on the balcony a couple of hours ago. And I just ran out to get us some coffee…"

"You could've left a note!" I protested.

His smirk stretched across his face. "Do you honestly think I brought Post-Its with me this weekend? I'm forgetful, not stupid!"

I pounded my fists into his chest as I chuckled against his neck. "_I'm_ being stupid. I'm just… emotional. And hungry." My stomach growled in agreement. "You brought coffee?"

"Uh-huh. Real coffee. No decaf today."

"Wine, _real_ coffee… you're too good to me." I stretched up to my toes to greet him properly. "Good morning, by the way. Last night was… gah!"

"Mmm…" His laugh seemed to get caught in his throat. "Yeah, ditto. So, um, what exactly were you doing when I walked in, bent over that way?"

My cheeks flushed as I bolted to retrieve my toothbrush and panties. "I was getting dressed. And looking for your shirt to put on."

His long legs only took three strides to be at my side. He took the panties out of my hand and tossed them over his shoulder. Grinning, he removed the shirt he was currently wearing before tugging my own over my head. He paused to admire for a moment before he helped me into his still-warm shirt. "This way, we'll have less to remove when breakfast is over."

I had to admit, I loved the way this man's brain worked. His body parts worked fabulously as well, but I could never marry and spend my entire life with an idiot just because he was hung and knew what to do with it. I patted my total package on his tight rump as we went to indulge our stomachs.

* * *

**EPOV**

I determined that my days of extensive planning – no, _obsessive_ planning – were over. I'd been a planner all my life and until now, it had never paid off. In my mind, it wasn't having a specific plan drawn out that resulted in success, it was being with the proper person who had common goals. The environment and circumstances and timing meant nothing if you weren't on the same page. Bella and I were not only on the same page, but the same paragraph. We just had ridiculous ways of reading it out to each other and somehow, that made our relationship even more appealing. She kept me guessing, in a good way because I had complete faith in her. I had discovered that I liked the fact that I would never know how each event would turn out. I liked it a lot.

Sure, Plan Bella was falling into place as planned, but I wasn't stressed about timing anymore. Ironically, my relationship with Bella was fitting right into my original life plan. I did have the first baby I had wanted to have at the age of 30 – my Sunshine. And I would be married to the love of my life soon enough. Backwards, but a dream come true. I wasn't even stressing over the fact that I had no specifics for that event. I had faith that it would all fall into place as the rest had.

I glanced over at Bella in the passenger seat as she snorted, her sleep disturbed by a bump in the road. Her eyes flew open. "I just snorted, didn't I?"

I grinned, turning my eyes back to the road. "You did. Good thing you're already wearing my ring. I'd never have proposed to a sleep-snorter."

She shifted her body to turn towards me. I took another glance over and saw her staring back with an adoring smile. "Yes you would. I do much worse and you still love me. I don't know why, but you do. My stupid boobs ruled me for how many months? You endured. And I don't know how you put up with my mood swings – I've been a total weirdo since we met, and you kept coming for more. I keep getting glimpses of the old me coming back, but I don't know when I'll feel balanced again. I'm not usually this emotional, you know."

"Hmm. I can't be certain since I didn't know the old you, but I'd bet you always were. You just have a different release now. Your reactions have changed even since I _have_ known you."

"How?"

"You erupt."

"Erupt?" She snorted, awake.

"Yes. Before, you used to fidget and blurt, now you erupt. Whether it's tears or anger or god help me, an impromptu blow job that comes out, you don't have that hesitation you used to exhibit. I tend to think the old you held in a lot. I'm glad _this_ you feels safe showing me everything." I reached across to brush my finger on her cheek when I heard her sniffling. "What you don't realize is that you have changed, Bella. You've been in a continuous cycle of change for the past year and a half. You've experienced new things and learned more about yourself. You also give more of yourself – to Juliet, to me… Bella, is being different from who you were a bad thing?"

"It is when I'm a blubbering idiot," she snickered. "I used to be a blabbering idiot. See the difference? Not in control either way, but at least my nose didn't run when I babbled."

"You still babble, don't worry about that honey." I waited for the slap I knew was coming before I laughed. "Just so you know, while you were snoozing away there, I was thinking about how different I am from a year ago too. It's kind of scary… going through changes and not knowing what's in store for you down the road, but in a way, it's exhilarating. I can't wait to see how we turn out. I almost wish we had a magical looking glass so we could peer ahead and see ourselves in our golden years."

"You'll be bald."

"Ah, back to blurting?" I teased.

"No. Not a blurt - a prediction. You tug on your hair too much when you're stressed. We'll have a teenaged daughter to raise in the future. You'll be bald."

I felt my eyes watering, partly from laughter but mostly letting it sink in… I _would_ have a teenaged daughter someday. Lord help me. "Okay, I'll be bald. And you'll still be beautiful. Will we have grandchildren? How many, do you think?"

"Eight," she replied instantly.

I let out a whistle. "Don't even mention that to Juliet until she's 30. She'll be a busy woman."

"Oh they won't all be hers."

My eyebrow lifted in interest. This wasn't the first time she had mentioned us having a baby together, but it was the first time as an engaged couple and so soon after the unexpected disappointed I'd felt when I didn't get to utilize the home pregnancy kit. It got my baby urges in full drive once more. "So, future Mrs. Cullen," I began. "How many kids do we want – really?"

"No point in wasting any of the rooms we've got. Do you agree?"

My grin could not be contained. The idea of having a house full of kids – our kids, thrilled me. "Valid point. Won't it be awesome to watch Juliet with another baby? Have you noticed how she drags that rag doll around with her everywhere now? She holds it like a baby too… well, when she's not chewing on it." We both let out a good laugh, picturing the sad looking toy hanging from her mouth as she smiled around it in her crib.

"I'd kind of like to have another one soon. I'd like them to be close, like you and Rosalie."

"Yeah?" I grinned. My heart felt like it was swollen up into my throat. "You do remember how insane my parents were… we're really close in age. And Juliet's already 9 months old."

"Yep. I'm aware."

_Thump. Thump._ I could feel the pulses in my throat. "You don't want to be married first?" I glanced over to catch her shrug. "I think Charlie would appreciate that more."

She laughed and stroked my leg. "The sun rises from and sets in your ass for Charlie, don't you know? He'll be fine. That said, I don't want to mess up any plan you've got formulated in that beautiful head of yours, so if you're set on waiting, we'll wait. We'll just have baby number three right after baby number two. Juliet would be a little older… Fun! Either way, I'm not going to go on the pill. We haven't exactly been diligent with birth control anyway and this weekend we were really reckless. I think we should let what happens, happen. Plan to not plan our first. What do you think?"

My head was spinning. This probably wasn't the best conversation to be having whilst driving, but I wasn't about to put an end to it. "I have nothing firmed. In fact, I'm very flexible on dates. It takes, what… a week or two to get a marriage licence? I can pick up the forms tomorrow…" Keep it light, I thought. Don't get over-excited when you should be focusing on the road.

"You're working tomorrow. I'll pick them up."

I risked another glance over. _Fuck!_ She wasn't joking! I held up one finger as I surveyed my options ahead. There was an exit in 1 mile. I took it and pulled into the nearest gas station. "Seriously? You want to do this right away? Bella, I'm all for it, if you are. I mean, we can start planning right away – I'm sure Rosalie and Alice will lend a hand. It's just bookings that will be an issue. Finding the right place with an opening in under a year may be a challenge."

"I don't care about a big wedding, do you?"

I gazed at her intently. Did she really not care about the big walk down the aisle and the glamorous reception, the flowers and the cake... "No?" I responded, uncertainly.

"You do! Ack! Edward, of course you do! I'm sorry…" She smacked her forehead and reached for my hand.

"I don't! Me? I really don't care. I'd like to have our closest family and friends there with us, but the rest of it? Honestly, I can do without it. Or, I could have it and it would be great! Whatever you want, Bella. It should be about you. Guys… we don't give a shit. We're really just along for the ride, waiting for the wedding night. I only know that the girls I grew up with dreamt of their magical wedding day from the time they were little and I don't want you to miss out on that if you ever wanted that too."

She released my hand and covered her face. Shit. I'd said something wrong. I waited it out, afraid to make it worse.

Finally, she took her hands away and faced me. "Edward… One day of pomp and fluff and people fussing over us won't make my dreams come true. I'm living my dream. Now. Right here. With you. On our way home to see our daughter. I don't need a magical wedding day. I have a magical _life_."

I pulled her abruptly into my arms, smacking my elbow off her head as I did. We laughed together as I muttered apologies and kissed it better. "This never would have happened in the Fox. Just saying…"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

I did.

"And marry me."

I kissed her again, in silent agreement.

"Soon."

I inched back. "What _is_ the rush, Bella?"

"Edward…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. I scrunched down in my seat, still leaning over towards her, to make certain I could hear her. "I think… this weekend… the way… ugh!" She fluttered her hands and groaned her frustration. "Why can't I just get it out?"

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere until you say what you have to say."

Her smile made my heart flutter just like her hands. "I believe in fate, Edward. I don't know if you do, and I never did before, but this past year has made me see things differently. It's weird… I used to think that fate meant you had no control - but I feel completely in control and yet… something guided us together and it feels right. I didn't plan it, manipulate it, do anything different and here you are. The right place at exactly the right time and I can't imagine life without you."

My thumb stroked the back of her hand as she spoke. Her dialog was rushed at times, and hesitant at others but I hung on every word. "You've made me a believer, too," I whispered in response.

Encouraged, she turned sideways in her seat and her face lit up. "Here's the thing… I've been waiting for the perfect time to ask you to officially be Juliet's dad. And then you arranged this great, romantic weekend and handed me the perfect opportunity. But you had your own agenda – a wonderful agenda that fit exactly into what mine was. We never knew what each other had planned, but they go together. It's like we're reading from the same script, but only had our own lines, not each other's - and we nailed it in the first take, without a single read-through. We just mesh. And I think we have to go with it."

I smirked in amusement at her heartfelt blurt and I couldn't resist teasing her, just a bit. "So, fate will bite us in the ass if we don't rush this through?"

Her eyes filled with tears. Dammit! I embraced her at once.

"Ohhh! Bella, it was a joke! A stupid joke… I was just teasing you. Our fate is already decided, honey. It's not going to change. We won't let it."

"You've been everything to us, Edward. You have no idea. And I think…" She sniffle-snorted and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "You deserve to be a dad. You already are – a great one. I just need you to feel secure that it's always going to be that way. If we're married, we can get Harry to zip through the adoption process and Juliet is ours – yours and mine, alone. Forever. So you never have to look over your shoulder or wonder again what would happen if he…"

"Shhh… you don't have to say it. I'm fine, you know. You don't have to rush into anything on my account. I'm dealing. I can continue to deal for however long it takes to make Juliet my legal daughter."

"I don't want you to _have_ to _deal_! You _are_ her daddy! You're her everything. And the sooner we make it legal, the sooner we can seal our fate."

I gave that some really deep thought. Would she regret not having a traditional wedding in exchange for offering me this gift? "Bella, are you _really_ sure?"

"About marrying you? Or you being Juliet's dad? Look, neither biology nor I made you her dad – fate did. I'm doing my part, keeping control, because honestly… I'm insane. I _want_ to be a doctor's wife." Her smug look took over for Weepy Bella. "Not just any doctor's wife. A fucking smexy one. With a really big heart and big… you know…" I laughed at her comical wink. "Since you fit those requirements and my daughter has already claimed you - I think, Dr. Cullen, we have no choice but to get married. ASAP. Are you in?"

"I'm so fucking in! Name the time and place. Fate will be there waiting for us."


	39. Chapter 36

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 36**

**EPOV**

"Oh honey! I had a feeling about this…" My mom went into full fuss mode the minute she caught a glimpse of the ring on Bella's finger. She grabbed us both into a hug, Juliet squashed in the middle of the fuss circle. "Bella, I'm just thrilled you're going to be our daughter. Of course, you're already like family, but ohhhh! This makes me so happy! Carlisle! We've got another wedding to plan!"

"No no no…" Bella and I both cut her off before her excitement led directly to selecting invitation lay-outs.

"We're going to have a small, intimate ceremony," I advised, as firmly as I could without offending her.

"We want to do this soon," Bella backed me up.

My parents exchanged a look with each other before facing us, smugly. "Is there something else you'd like to tell us?"

I knew instantly that they had jumped to the same conclusion I had. Toss in a rapid-fire wedding and it had to be shotgun. "As a matter of fact, there is a little one involved." I nudged Bella to play along.

"Edward's gonna be a daddy!"

My parents, firm believers in family planning – get a good education, good jobs, get married, and _then _start a family – were beside themselves, thinking we had one on the way. I couldn't let it go on. "Mom, Dad! Don't start another nursery just yet."

"I'm not pregnant. It's just that Charlie, my most wonderful Dad…" As she teared up again, I pulled her close and took over.

"Charlie got things rolling for us. He got Juliet's father to sign away his rights so that I can legally adopt her. She's going to be my daughter, officially."

As my mother embraced Bella and they cried and whispered with their heads pressed together, I watched on with adoration for both. My mom had been crushed when things didn't work out between me and Tanya. She had loved her like a daughter. For her to embrace Bella so genuinely, as she had, told me she had a lot of faith in my decisions. And Bella, well I had warned her that she had no idea how meddlesome my mother could be, but she had been witness to it and latched on with all her might. No one would ever believe they were mother and daughter in-law only. They went off to see if Juliet was done napping so we could head home and my dad approached me.

"That's a great thing he did – Charlie. Juliet's father, too. Not easy to give up a child. But Edward, they did the right thing. You've been more of a dad to her already than most fathers ever are. Myself included. I know I don't tell you very often, but I am damn proud of you son. And I can't take one lick of credit, because I sure as hell wasn't around for you the way you are with your daughter. Your future wife, too – the way you offer her support no matter what your schedule is like. It's more than admirable. You've worked so hard to get to where you want to be and I know, this time, it's right for you. Congratulations."

"Soooo, my dad made me cry!" I announced on the drive home.

"Awww! What did he say?"

I shook my head, not wanting to recall the tears. "He's just happy for us. Oh, and he said they'll host a party/reception, whatever. Just let them know the date. They'll keep it small."

Her eyebrow arched. "Small? As in… what, half of what Rosalie and Emmett had?"

I rolled my eyes. "As small as we'd like. Just family, if you want."

"Can we have potato-bacon casserole?"

"Whatever we'd like!" I laughed. Damn! This co-planning thing made it so easy to just enjoy each day as it came. I felt no stress over my second impending wedding even though we had nothing planned. It felt astoundingly good.

When we got in, I asked to give Juliet her bath before I had to leave for my hospital shift. Bella happily gave us our privacy and went to unpack.

"Well Sunshine. We've got some big news! Mommy and I are going to be getting married! You won't be too interested, but we want you there with us because it is such an important day. It means that we will love each other and be a family every day. Forever. It's a good thing you've relaxed some on the no smooching thing. Thank you, by the way. You'll see some smooching at the wedding, can't be helped, sorry. You'll be okay with that, right?" I towelled her off and wrapped her in a dry one to go get some pj's.

After she was dressed, I sat with her on my lap to continue our talk. "Sunshine, you know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'll always be your Edward." She smiled up at me, hearing my name. "Do you know, that you are the fastest love of my life? Seriously. I've never fallen in love with someone instantly. And so completely. You had me with your first snort." We held each other's noses up like piggies and made snorty noises in between laughs.

"I just love you so much, Juliet. You're my baby girl. My Sunshine. Always. I have something to ask you. This is really important now, so listen up." I lifted her so she was face level with me. "How would you feel about being my daughter? Hmm? Could I be your Daddy? Would you like that?" She was gripping my cheeks with both hands, trying to bite my nose. "I don't think you're taking me very seriously. Mommy didn't act this way when I asked her to marry me. Of course, I don't have a ring for you. Would you like a ring, too? If you say yes, Daddy will buy…" I choked on my words. The most fabulous words I'd ever uttered. "If you say yes, _Daddy_ will buy you a special ring too. Just like Mommy's. Please say yes."

"Uhh-pah!" Her face lit with pride and she clapped for herself.

I laughed heartily. "Nice try. Up… yes… close enough. We'll go shopping. A new teething ring will have to do for now, because you'll try to eat jewellery. I will, however, get you one and keep it for you until you're ready for it. You can help me pick it out. I will always try to give you options, Sunshine. It won't always work that way, and some days you may think I'm the meanest ogre alive – but I will only be doing what's best for you. Always. And I promise that I will always love you, Sunshine; no matter what problems come up. You can always come to me and I'll help you. _My_ dad taught me how to do that. Even when I messed up, I always felt safe going to him. We can have that too, Juliet. You'll work with me, right? I'm pretty easy-going. Quite flexible. And to be honest, I'm kinda whipped. All you have to do is bat your big brown eyes at me and I'll most likely fold. I hope you don't remember that part…" I lowered her to kiss her downy hair. She smelled like heaven to me. "Just always remember that I love you and have from the day you were born."

"Sorry to interrupt…" Bella stood at the doorway as I wiped at my eyes. "It's getting late."

I cleared my throat and stood with Juliet. "We were just negotiating jewellery."

"She's not getting any jewellery!" Bella pinched her cheek playfully.

"No, seriously. I want to get something for her – for later, of course. But I want her to have it the day it becomes official. Something that tells her I'm one hundred percent committed to her for the rest of my life, just like her Mom."

"God! Could I love you _any_ more? Every day, I think I've peaked and then you do stuff like this. Come here, you." She tugged on my shirt and pulled me down for a kiss. Juliet squealed, but didn't kick me. "Shhh! Mommy's getting some smooches. You'll understand one day. God, I wish you didn't have to go to work."

"You and me both," I smirked, stealing another kiss and then one from Juliet, growing more anxious by the second. "Okay, okay… hands are off your Mom. Happy?" I held them up and she grabbed onto two fingers. I kissed her little fists. "Good night Sunshine. Have a good sleep. I will see you tomorrow night. Wait up for me, okay?"

It didn't take long for word to spread. I worked my ER shift, over-night, then went to the office. By lunchtime, I had messages from Charlie and Rosalie. Emmett texted me in the afternoon. _'Was I right? Knocked up? Huh? I hear a shotgun! Good goin' man!' _

I sent a brief reply on my way from Exam Room 2 to 3. _'Get a grip. No. And thanks… best man?' _

'_Fck yeah!' _And then the most un-Em thing ever, a little smiley face. His wife was wearing off on him. Already.

I had the loudest speakerphone one-sided conversation ever on the way home. Alice was excited, to say the least. In fact, the very least. I got two words in. "Hello?" and "Thanks." She even talked over Jasper when he got on to give his congrats.

I was greeted with a very promising kiss when I finally got home. My future wife urged me towards the nursery while she heated up my dinner. "She's sleepy, but she's waiting for you. Go!"

The scent hit me even outside her room. Baby! _Ahhhh! _So much better than hospital smell or the antiseptic smell of the office. My baby smelled better than anything in the world! I walked in with the widest of grins. "Hi my Sunshine! You waited for me!"

She stood instantly, pacifier dropping from her mouth and arms extended. "Edaaad!"

I froze. "What was that?" My grin grew impossibly larger. "That wasn't 'up'. Did you say 'Edward'?" Her hands went together to clap for herself. I joined her. "Yay! Ed-ward. Can you say it again?"

"Edddaad!"

"Ed- wah- wah... I know it's a difficult sound. Ed-waarrd." I bent over the crib so she could feel my mouth as she had done with learning her other two words. "Edward."

"Edddada."

I heard a chuckle from behind. "Bella! She's trying to say 'Edward'! She's really close too."

"Listen harder. She's not saying 'Edward'." She approached and leaned over with me. "Hi Sunshine!"

"Ammom!"

"That's right. Sunshine…" Bella patted Juliet's head and then placed her hand on her own. "Who am I?"

"Amommm!" she beamed and clapped.

"And who's this?" She ruffled my hair.

"Eddaaada!"

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. "Get it now? Amom and Edada. Mommy and Daddy."

Exhaustion, emotion… it all hit me and a slew of sounds erupted from me all at once. I couldn't form one coherent word, nor could I see through the tears that came from nowhere. Was I laughing? Or crying. I couldn't decipher and I couldn't stop whatever it was. I held my girls close while I rode it out. Juliet kept pulling back to give me strange looks and then she'd wrap her arms tightly around my neck once more or give my cheek a boo-boo kiss. She thought I was hurt. Or maybe insane. But really, just gloriously fucking HAPPY! Okay, and a little insane.

"Okay, you made her say that so she'd earn her ring, right?" I teased when I finally got control of myself. "Did you work on that all day?"

"All day? Try all _month_! More, actually! I've been trying to teach her that since before you taught her 'up'! Apparently, she catches on a lot faster with you teaching her."

I turned my full attention to my future wife. "Bella, I hope you have some idea of the depth of my love for you. I love that you did this." I held Juliet's head firmly against my shoulder when she started to squeal. "Smooches, Sunshine. Get used to them. They're going to be happening _a lot_ on days like this!"

* * *

**BPOV**

"You're sure you're alright spending the day alone with Juliet?" I called out teasingly as I got dressed. Alice and Rose were stealing me for a lunch/shopping date. We were looking for wedding clothes. "It actually may stretch out into drinks…"

"Fine," he replied without a hitch. "Just don't get amorous until you get home."

"And you're prepared to bottle-feed, in case we really tie one on?" I looped my arms around his neck and nibbled on his beautiful chin. "And I might keep you on bottle duty. I'm thinking of weaning… she's still biting, little bugger!"

"Absolutely! Whatever you decide. But today, just have fun, Bella. You deserve a day out. I'll take care of everything and we'll be here waiting for you, whenever you get home. Just don't let my sister talk you into something you don't want. Be firm, Bella. She hasn't begun to meddle yet and it's unnerving. I'm waiting for the dropkick."

"Relax. Rose and I have an understanding."

"Uh-huh. You come along and in less than a year, you have an understanding that I've been unable to achieve for over 30. Amazing."

"I'm _that_ good."

"You really are. Hey, I was thinking, we really should ask Harry to the party. He's done so much for us and there really aren't a lot of people. One more won't make it a rave."

Harry had made the arrangements with a judge to marry us in just a couple of weeks. He would also be the one to finalize Juliet's adoption in a year, when our required waiting time elapsed. Though he didn't express it, I knew Edward was disappointed - having to wait - but in one year, we would both be Cullens. It made me melt just thinking about it. And it wouldn't be happening without Harry. "I think that's a great idea. Harry is like extended family anyway. He's like my dad's big brother-slash-watchdog."

The party would be very small, just as we wanted it to be; the three of us, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Kate and Garrett and now Harry. Perfect. That reminded me. "Oh! By the way, this came for us yesterday and I forgot to tell you when you crawled in last night." I held out a thick envelope. "I figured we should open it together."

"Mr and Mrs Cullen," he read aloud. "I'm liking the sound of that! I'll open, you read." He produced a card. It had a smaller, sealed envelope inside which I passed back to him to open.

"'_Congratulations on your nuptials. May you have a life of love and laughter together.'_ Aww! That's sweet! Our first wedding card! _'Please know that we will be thinking of you on your wedding day and sending out much love. We do wish you well-deserved happiness. Edward, don't be stubborn – please use our gift as it was intended. Take your family on a lovely holiday some time, on us. Bella, welcome to you and Juliet – please call when you're ready to publish your lovely photographs. Much love and affection, Carmen and Eleazar'._ What the…?"

His winning smirk appeared. "_My_ extended family. Eleazar is a publisher, didn't I mention that?"

"Uh, no!"

"Hmm. Yeah, he's a bit of a fan, too. He liked the mountain shots you put up on your site, my dad told me he was raving about them. I didn't mention it before because I didn't know how you'd feel about my ex's father being your publisher. This really has nothing to do with me – he knows his business and he wouldn't put that offer forth if he didn't mean it."

I was stunned. More than stunned. I had pretty much decided to use Edward's idea of a home studio and focus on baby and family portraits. I wanted to keep working, and I wanted to contribute to our finances. Getting published would help the finances, for sure. We could use the money to pay off the loan for Edward's practice from Carlisle! Oh my god! So much, so fast!

"Easy." Edward stilled my fluttering hands. "We'll talk about this later. Go meet up with your girls. Have a drink for me, too."

"I feel bad, Edward. This is your only day off and I'm dumping you with all the work here."

"My Sunshine is not work! Go!"

Shopping was a huge success after a frustrating start. Alice and Rosalie each tried on a dozen outfits in several stores before both decided they liked ones from the first store best. I found nothing for myself but an adorable dress and tights with little silver slippers for Juliet. I figured she would steal the show anyway and announced that I would be wedded in yoga pants and Edward's t-shirt... or scrubs. Neither of my friends saw the humour of that. Rosalie looked outraged and Alice nearly cried, begging me to keep an open mind and go for another round through the shops. I decided to trust Alice, since she'd done so well with her swimwear selections. She didn't disappoint, finding a beautiful, but simple cream-coloured dress that, in her words, _'displayed my superior ASSets.'_ When Rosalie gave her nod of approval with a wink, I was sold. Her wink told me Edward would approve as well.

I took my friends for dinner to thank them. Tucked away at a small round table in the corner, it seemed the maître d' expected we'd get smashed. We did get into the wine… and after several bottles, I'm sure our giggles and squeals and excitable chatter got annoying. At the time, only we three existed so none of us noticed if we chased off other patrons.

Rosalie was debating going back for a bikini she had her eye on. She wanted to try it on and get our opinion before buying.

"It'll look gorgeous you on you, of course! I'm so jealous… I'm gonna miss my boobs. I'm gonna wean Juliet, did I tell you? I'm really gonna miss my boobs. I could never wear a bikini like the one you want with my old boobs." I held up my proud rack. "These ones could handle it."

"OhmygodBella… remember that woman in the dressing room that time?" Alice grabbed onto my arm. Drunk Alice always ran her words together when she got excited. That happened a lot. "She totally thought I was copping a feel!"

"She totally thought we were like… together!" I giggled with her, my future lack of a rack forgotten. Along with what we were discussing in the first place.

"OhmygodBella! Remember when we thought Edward and Emmett…"

"Shhhh! Shh!" I grabbed her head and wrapped my hand over her mouth. "Alice!" I drunk whispered. "His sister is right there! And the other one's _WIFE_!"

"Who are we talking about?" Rose leaned over, wanting in on the conspiratorial drunk whispering.

"You!" Alice squealed. "Well, not really you… your brother and your husband."

"What about 'em?" Her eyes were wide with interest. "Oh come on! You have to tell me! I told you about his ass thing, Bella! Come _on_! Tell me your secrets!"

"Rosalie, you have to swear… _SWEAR_ to keep this amongst us. It goes _NOWHERE_. Swear? Pinky swear?"

"We'll store it and seal it up in this wine bottle!" She looked very proud of her suggestion. At the time, Alice and I thought she was like, the most brilliant human with tits ever to walk the planet. _Fabulous _idea! It made my pinky swear ritual seem juvenile.

"Okay, well, in the beginning… you know when we first met Edward at the hospital? Well, we kinda thought… Rose, I know he's your brother but he can seem kinda…" Alice made prissy faces as she waved her hands around.

"Fancy? Prim? What?"

Alice and I roared and Rosalie continued to look baffled and intrigued. Her wide-eyed stare made us laugh even harder. "We thought they were… you know… together!" Alice revealed.

Rosalie gasped dramatically and covered her face. "No!"

My stomach sank and I grabbed Alice's leg forcefully to shut her giggles up. "Rose… we're sorry! We didn't…"

"You thought they were _GAY_? Edward and Emmett? _GAY_?" Suddenly she cracked up, bent over in stitches until tears came. Our giggles kicked back into gear. People stared. Rose didn't notice. "Holy shit, that is _too_ funny!" Rosalie didn't grasp the art of drunk whispering with these things. She was drunk-loud. "You don't understand… you only see the polished versions – if we can call them polished. You had to know them before to know why that is _soooooo_ ridiculous! Pfft! " Her laughter turned to snorts. Loud ones. We waited for the punch line. "Before I got with Em, they would have been too busy burping and farting and telling that's-what-she-said jokes to ever get it on with each other! Oh oh ohhhhh! _EWWWWW!_"

"Foreplay?" I suggested with amusement.

"They would have been burping and farting _while_ they were getting it on!"

"EWWWWWW!" The three of us squealed our drunken disgust at that image. One of us followed it up with, "That's what she said!" and Rosalie's snorts sounded out, Alice started crying and I got the hiccups.

We were politely asked to leave. I vaguely remembered Rosalie calling Emmett to come pick us up. I held onto my secret-sealed wine bottle with both hands. After that…?

I came to with a cold cloth on my head. Blinking my eyes, I saw an angel hovering over me. Not my angel. This one had blond hair. It was my angel's sister. I smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "My angel."

"Thanks baby, but we'll save the kisses for another time, okay? You got some manky breath."

I moved my tongue around in my mouth. Yeah! Ew! What was… I realized instantly what the sour taste was and my angel's blond sister held my head over the bucket. My true angel came in between heaves and stroked my hair as I cried. That's when I became aware of my surroundings. I was home – on the couch. "How did I …"

"Em picked us up, remember? You pinched my man's ass, Bella! We're gonna have a talk when you're feeling better!"

Ohmygod! I did! Rose kissed my forehead to let me know she wasn't really pissed. If I didn't feel so green, I would've turned beet red.

"He must have liked it," Edward quipped from beside me. "He carried you in here."

I looked up from my bucket edge and saw Emmett waving at me. "Geez, Bella. What do you weigh? Like, 100 pounds? I've had dumps that weigh more than you!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

"He's joking, Rose… it's okay. No filter, right Em?" I gave him the thumbs up and then had a flashback. "Ohmygod… I chucked in your car, didn't I? Ohhhh. Oh. My. GOD! I'm sooooo sorry!"

He waved it off with a shrug. "Payback for all the leaks I've taken here that haven't made it entirely into the bowl."

"Told you it wasn't me," my angel quipped again.

I was ignoring my angel. I turned to him with doe eyes. "I didn't mean it when I pinched your friend's ass. I only want your ass. And you only want mine, right?"

He smirked and patted my head. "That's right. Neither of us want anyone else's ass… especially that lumpy one over there." Emmett took it well – rejection from both of us. He was a really good sport.

"My bottle!" I sat up straight and gripped the cushions to stop me from spinning with the room.

Edward held my arms, keeping me steady. "Uh, no more wine tonight, honey…"

"No! My Secret Bottle! Rose? Where's our Secret Bottle?"

"Um, honey… it's gone. You kinda tried to throw up in it." Rosalie gave me an apologetic grin.

Emmett snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, that didn't work out so well!"

"Our secret is safe though…" Rosalie assured me with a serious look.

"No! I wanted to add to it! I didn't tell you…" I pulled her close and so-drunk-that-I-puked-whispered, "I want to have Edward's babies. They'll be so beautiful. And I'll get to keep my boobies! You know, he's not just an ass guy – he loves my boobies. A lot!" The chuckles around me alerted me to the fact that my whispering of secrets wasn't a good idea. Dammit! I needed my bottle!

My hangover was brutal in the morning… mid-afternoon, actually. Edward hung back as long as he could to take care of me and Juliet. He made me some eggs before he left for his ER shift. That helped. But the damned thing returned as soon as I got in bed that night. I bolted for the toilet as it hit me suddenly. At least the pounding in my head didn't return with the wonky stomach. I vowed I would never drink again as I rested my clammy head against the cool side of the bathtub. Briefly considering calling Edward, I dismissed it. He had covered part of a co-workers shift before doing his own night shift and he still had his office appointments all day. He didn't need to worry about me as well. It would be better by the time he got home – I would take care of him then.

Edward was so sweet about the whole ordeal – never once mentioning my Secret Bottle, nor the blurted secret I never got to put in, though I guess he already knew that one. He also didn't chastise me for tying such a big one on that the hangover lasted two days. I suppose polishing off an entire bottle myself when I hadn't been a drinker for at all for so long resulted in a doozy of a hangover, but come on! Despite my intentions to take care of him, he came home to find me green and sent me off to bed. He even wanted to call Esme to come stay with us while he was at work on the second day. I politely declined.

When a sudden wave of nausea hit mid-day, three days after imbibing, I knew it wasn't a lingering effect of alcohol. And it probably wasn't even the flu bug Edward suggested it to be. Trying to remember what it was like when I conceived Juliet, I drew a blank. I was in denial then. Actually, ignorance. By the time I even considered pregnancy, I was already 2 months along… that's right… I had a lighter than usual period and then nothing but that happens sometimes. _Oh! Ohhhh!_ I ran for the calendar to figure out dates. My last light period was… oh boy.

Oh boy! How could I be so dense?

I had a nice dinner waiting for us when Edward arrived home. He looked beat, but he perked up when I told him Alice had taken Juliet for us for the evening. We lingered over dinner, relishing in time to actually talk to each other without having to coax Juliet into another spoonful of food or cleaning up the mess she liked to make. I loved hearing Edward talk about his patients. He was loving being in private practice and looking forward to forming relationships with his patients. After dinner, I made him a coffee and myself a tea and we sat on our patio.

"Tummy still not feeling well?" he asked as I sipped on my black tea.

"Um… actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." I set it down and went over to him, sitting myself on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp as he liked. He smiled and closed his eyes before I leaned down to kiss him. "Remember in the mountains when…"

"Mm-hmmm," he chuckled. "I remember when we…"

"Not that, silly! But I remember too and we'll test each other's memories on that in a bit, but remember what you were asking about before we got into our heavy… _stuff_… ?"

His eyes flew open. He was so bright, this one. My man caught on very quickly. "Bella… _Are _you?"

I couldn't contain my smile as I shrugged nervously. "I think I might be…"

"Want to find out?" My own words weren't even out of my mouth when he asked and lifted me off his lap to stand up himself.

"I've made an appointment…"

He waved that off. "Who can wait? Come on!" Taking me by the hand he led me to our bedroom where he extracted a small box from his top drawer.

"You keep home pregnancy kits on hand?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Not usually. I, uh, actually bought this before our weekend away…just in case my suspicions then were right."

As I fought my hormones to control the threatening tears, I figured I didn't even need this test to confirm our new suspicions. "Edward… you went out and _bought_ a home pregnancy test? You work at a hospital and you have your own practice. You couldn't just swipe a pee stick from there?"

He rolled his eyes as he wrapped me in his arms. "Pfft! Our baby deserves better than a swiped pee stick. A plastic encased pee stick is completely in order. Um… I think these are actually supposed to be done in the morning?"

I grabbed the box and tore it open. "Early on, yeah, that's best. I think we're a little past those early days. It should be pretty accurate."

His smile widened. "I was right…" he teased.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "Okay, possibly. Edward? No matter what this tells us, I don't want you to be disappointed… we'll get a confirmation in a few days from my doctor. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… it's under control! I swear. Let's do this!" He took my hand and pulled me into our bathroom.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well?" My hands shooed him towards the door. "I'm not peeing on a stick in front of you."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "After all I've seen you're worried about me seeing you pee? You do know I'm gonna watch you give birth!" he called out as I shoved him out and closed the door. "Don't look at it! I want us to see the results together!"

I left the pee stick sitting on the box in the bathroom while we waited the two minutes. We spent it staring into each other's eyes, giddy with excitement. When the timer on his watch went off, I sent him in first and I hugged him from behind.

"Well? Are we?" I asked, my head buried between his shoulder blades. I couldn't look.

"I was _RIGHT_! Ha!"

I never liked a gloater, but this seemed a gloat-worthy moment if there ever was one, so I let him have it. He had never been happier and I'd never loved him more.

* * *

_A/N ~ Thanks for reading, and as always, I love reading your comments. You make me smile. Special thanks to LadyColeen for the adoption tip. ;) _  
_Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter - this is the last dual POV chapter! Bella and Edward will wind it up with a chapter each - ladies first, while Edward goes off gloating. XX ~ SR_


	40. Chapter 37

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 37**

**BPOV**

My appointment with my OB-GYN got pushed ahead to the next week, much to my dismay. I felt fairly confident – now that I'd clued in, there were a lot of similarities to my first pregnancy. However, I didn't want to voice my certainty to Edward, just in case. He wanted me to come in to his office so he could draw blood himself but he agreed to let me handle it with my own doctor. I made Edward promise not to pester the lab for the results of my blood test and he made me promise to call him the minute I heard back from them. I caught him in between patients. He closed himself off in his office to whoop his enthusiastic "_YESSSS!_ How far are we? Is it from that weekend?"

I smirked on the other end of the phone, knowing he'd ask that. "You were right, Edward. Even then."

"Ha!"

"Okay, don't do that anymore. You sound like Charlie."

"Ha!" He couldn't resist one more. "Maybe that's where he got it from, ever think of that? Maybe your mom was just as stubborn as you, but Charlie… he's a smart man and he _knew_! He just _knew_ you were on the way."

"Okay, okay!" I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. He was over the top thrilled with my news and had every right to gloat. "I'll listen to your paternal instincts from now on, deal?"

His low chuckle sounded out. "Bella? Have you told anyone else? Mentioned this to Alice or anyone?"

"No. It's just between us."

"Can we keep it like that? For now? I don't want anything overshadowing the wedding this week. And, I hope you don't take this the wrong way because you know I'm completely in love with this baby already… but I'd like some time to boast about becoming Juliet's dad before we announce another. That should be separate from our latest news. Agreed? Are you okay with that?"

How could I not be! For a split second, I had wondered if us having a baby together would affect his relationship with Juliet. I loved how they interacted and I didn't want our baby to change that in any way. My wonderful man obviously felt the same way. "Having a baby secret with my soon-to-be husband whom I adore? Watching him parade around proudly with his eldest child? I'm great with that! Both! Hurry home – Daddy."

"Gah! You're killing me!" he emoted. "In the absolute best way possible… I love you so much, Bella. I'll see you soon."

Time passed slower than any other day, aside from the day of Juliet's birth. Each minute felt like an hour waiting for Edward to come home. I'd seen his face with the home test results, but now it was truly _real_ and that meant we had made his ultimate dream come true – together. I needed to see him and hold him and love him. I needed him home.

Almost an hour after I expected him, I heard him rushing through the door. His keys dropped, like usual, but I didn't hear him kicking his shoes off. Instead, he was rushing towards me as I headed for the door myself. Picking me up in a hug that said he needed me every bit as much as I needed him, he twirled me around before gently setting me down and cupping my smiling face in his hands.

"I guess I shouldn't do that, huh?" he grinned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, now that you're home." I couldn't wipe the smile from my face if I tried. I was carrying Edward's baby! "Can you believe it? We'll have two kids this time next year."

"You'll be my wife this time next week, _and_ we'll have two kids this time next year. Life is…" He closed his eyes and looked up to the heavens. "We did something very right, Bella. Fate is on our side, most definitely. How are you feeling today? Still nauseous? Any vomiting? Listen, don't wait dinner for me if I'm too late – you need to take care of yourself and don't let yourself get run down. Eat whenever you have to. If we can shift Juliet's schedule around, I can take care of all her needs when I get home so you're not taking too much on…"

"Edward…honey… slow down!" I giggled, pressing my forehead to his chin. "_You're_ the one going to get run down! I've been through a pregnancy once before; I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry… of course you know what you're doing." Smiling once more, he pressed his lips against my forehead and then dropped to his knees. He lifted the hem of my shirt and placed a soft kiss below my belly button. "Hi Little One," he whispered. "You're well familiar with Mommy by now, you have her all day and all night… but I'm Daddy. And I'm here too." His fingertips traced very gentle circles before he kissed my belly again. "I'm here."

Tears rolled silently down my cheeks as his whispered greeting to our baby finished up. As he stood, a frown of concern creased his brow and he rubbed my tears away with his thumbs while he pulled me in for a kiss. "Bella, is this hormones or real tears?"

I shook my head, sniffling out a laugh. "Real – happy, happy tears. I knew it! I knew you'd be a belly-talker! I thought you'd wait until there was a least a bump to talk to…" I grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. I covered him with dozens of kisses as I tried to put my feelings into words that would be comprehendible. In the end, I was unable to so I just kept kissing him and giggling and staring into his deep, shimmering eyes. God, I hoped our baby had his eyes. _Our baby_…I gushed inside every time I thought about that. "Um, Juliet…"

His smile widened. "Where is my Sunshine? Have you told her? I know we agreed to keep it between us, but she's one of us. She should know she's going to be a big sister!"

We left our embrace, clasping hands as we joined Juliet in the living room. She was standing at the coffee table, bored with her sorting toy on the floor. Her little legs bounced up and down and she pounded on the table with excitement when she saw Edward. "Edaaddd!"

"Look at you! Standing up there so big and strong!" He sat on the floor opposite her and held my hand to help me down beside him. "Come see me, Sunshine!"

She held her arms out, as she always did, with her four-toothed smile lighting up her face.

Edward shook his head. "No, not up – I'm down here. Come around." He inched his butt over slightly to encourage her to move towards him. She bounced some more before holding her arms out again.

"Upah Edad-dad!" For such a tiny little girl, she had some volume. Edward just chuckled as he shook his head at her.

"No, Sunshine. Come to me." He shifted all the way to the end of the table and held his hand out to her. "I know you can do it but I'll help you. Come on. I've got kisses for you!" Juliet squealed her delight as he started making kissy faces at her. He let her hold onto one of her little hands while he stretched the other out to catch her, if need be. It took a lot of concentration and grunting, but she made her way to the end of the table and into her daddy's waiting arms. "That's my big girl! I knew you could do it!" He rewarded her with kisses and cheek nuzzles and belly raspberries as she giggled and clapped for herself. Sitting her on his lap beside me once more, he started to tell her about something very special going on in Mommy's belly but she was preoccupied with his feet. She almost tipped off his lap, bending over to examine them.

"I don't think she appreciates the fact that you're wearing your shoes in the house," I pointed out. "You know how observant she is… she knows you have your shoes off when you're here to stay."

"Ah! True. You're right, Juliet – let's go get rid of these. I have a present for you anyway, we'll go get it!" He shushed me with a quick kiss as I started my protest. "You wait here. We'll be right back."

I could hear her squeals of delight and throaty, deep laugh all the way to the door and back. My little girl loved the miracle Daddy that showed up in our lives at just the right time. He set a bag down beside me before dropping to floor once more with Juliet. She had a new soft baby doll in her arms, squeezing it tightly with one arm and her other firmly wrapped around Edward's neck. "I stopped to pick up some more bottles. We'll need them if you're going to wean. It's up to you, whenever you're ready – I just want to be prepared. It might be too much to try to feed two babies at once." He winked as I took out the elaborate bottle kit he purchased. He certainly was prepared.

"I'd like to be able to nurse her at least once a day… if I can. Just for a little while." I reached over to stroke her hair. I didn't want my baby to grow up this fast! And yet, every day she amazed me with the new things she could do. But I needed a little piece of real Mommy/Baby Juliet time still.

"You'll miss it," Edward commented quietly. "Of course – she will too. But maybe she'll appreciate it more and stop biting if it's only once a day. Your boobies seem to cooperate with you a lot more now." He chuckled and brushed the back of his hand across them without inducing let-down.

"Yay! Cooperative boobies!" I cheered and Juliet clapped for me without knowing the reason. Edward and I joined in, laughing the whole time. "God, she's so precious. Is everyone's baby so sweet and smart and utterly perfect?"

Edward tipped his head back, giving it some thought. "All babies are perfect because they haven't had time to let life spoil them in any way. But our babies, without a doubt, are the brightest and sweetest and most beautiful – just because they are." He wore his Proud Papa face so well. I adored that look on him. "Oh, before I forget, there's another thing in the bag there. That one's yours."

Perplexed, I shifted the bottle kit over in the bag. "Um, are you sure? There's only baby bottles in here."

"Uh-huh. The loose one, that one's yours." He chuckled at my raised eyebrow. "I'm not suggesting you use it in the traditional way. It's a replacement – Bella's Secret Bottle, if you still have a need for it. You did seem upset over the loss of your other one."

I waved my hands in front of my face frantically as more tears squeezed out. First the belly-talking and now this… he was killing me with his sweetness! And it was only the beginning! If I knew Edward at all, he would be involved in everything to do with this pregnancy. I figured I'd be spending a lot of time in happy tears and hormonal gushing and I was totally for it.

"Mommy sure does cry a lot," Edward said to Juliet as they both stared at me. "I think she needs a hug. What do you think?" He inched on his bum close enough for Juliet to grab onto me and I held her, rocking her and placing kisses on her sweet little head before reaching for my other sweetie-pie. Juliet didn't even protest when the smooches started. Instead, she reached down and plucked her new baby off the floor where she'd dropped it. She hugged it as I had just hugged her.

"She's going to be an awesome big sister," I murmured against Edward's lips. "Thank, for my Secret Bottle. We have a huge one, us three, going in there right now."

"You mean, us four?" he grinned and patted my belly.

"Us _four_!" I corrected myself and opened the bottle. "Today, the official news of our newest family member came and I can't wait to scream it to the world! But until then, it's locked in my Secret Bottle and there it stays."

Pulling Juliet back onto his lap, he tilted his head down to talk to her. As she had since she was a newborn, she stared back at him, ready to hear whatever he had to say. She watched on like he was telling her the secrets of the world. I always loved watching them this way. "Okay, Sunshine, listen up. That secret stays between us, okay? We tell no one… not just yet." He passed Juliet's baby to her. "This is your baby, right? And you know that you're our baby – Mommy and I love you just as much as you love your baby." The three of them had a cuddle. "We'll always love you, Juliet. And soon, you're going to have someone who loves you more than anything in the world because you'll be a big sister and there is no one – there is _no one_ – who will ever look out for a kid more than a big sister. Trust me, I know. And you're going to exceed all greatness of any big sister throughout time because you are… our Sunshine!" We all paused to clap with her. "In the meantime, you and I have to take really good care of Mommy because she's really busy taking care of the new baby inside. We can do that, right? And… here's the fun part… you can let the new baby know who you are even before they get here! Watch…"

I started giggling even before he got down on his belly. I knew what was coming and lifted my shirt. He rubbed it gently and placed a little kiss, nodding to Juliet. She leaned over and blew a wet raspberry. "She just gave the baby his or her first bath!" I laughed as Edward wiped me dry.

"Yeah, we'll work on that. We'll work on teaching her to say 'baby', too – but not until after everyone knows… she may just have her mom's blurting habit as well as her snort."

He should have considered himself lucky he's so damned sexy – between those eyes and his crooked little smile, I couldn't even muster an eye roll towards him, let alone a clever retort. It didn't matter anyway. He loved me and Juliet even if we were snorting blurters. And I had no doubt in my mind that he'd have Juliet saying 'baby' whenever he wanted her to let loose on that particular word.

After dinner, Edward took care of bathing Juliet and sent me off for a relaxing soak, myself. We all met up in our bed to get Juliet wound down for her night feeding. She was sitting between us when he showed her the bottle.

"Okay, Sunshine… your call. Bottle with me tonight or do you want Mommy?"

So cute that he gave her choices – like she understood.

She grabbed onto my shirt. "Ammmommm!"

Okay. She understood. I smiled sheepishly at Edward as I picked her up to nurse. I knew how much he loved putting her to sleep, but I was secretly glad she had chosen me. This made my decision easier – clearly, Juliet wasn't ready to give up this feeding either. Bedtime would be our last to cut out while we weaned. As I reclined against the pillows, I stretched my arm out to pull Edward back with us. Kissing my hand, he slid off the bed.

"If you're only doing one, this time should be just for you two. I won't interfere."

"Edward, you're not…"

He cut off my protest and disappeared. Arriving back looking and smelling freshly scrubbed, he took our sleeping baby from my arms and tucked her into her crib for the night. Then he crept up our massive fucking bed with that oh-so-smexy smirk, stopping at my waist. He put on arm on either side of me as he sat staring in wonderment at my belly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked softly.

"Pfft! You think it matters to me?" he chuckled. "Honestly, I'm happy either way. I'd love another little girl that's just as beautiful as you. Think of how close she and Juliet would be."

I gave him the eye. "Only sisters are close? I dunno Edward… are you forgetting your own situation?"

He grinned widely. "I don't know if Juliet has it in her to be as bossy as my big sister. She _made_ me be her best friend, y'know."

"Not buying it because you adore your sister, and yeah, Juliet totally has it in her to be bossy. She already bosses you around, why not add a mini-you?" Getting bossy – well, grabby at least – myself, I pulled him closer to kiss him. "Can we be done with baby talk for a little while? I'm feeling in a celebratory mood…" The next kiss was deeper and I tugged on his t-shirt all the while, inching it up so that when our lips parted, I hauled it over his head and tossed it aside. "Pants next."

"You are bossy!" he chuckled and happily obliged before lovingly undressing me. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

I looked at him incredulously. My hand was already on him, pumping up and down and I was ready to jump on the instant he was ready. "Trust me, I'm feeling up to this." His own kisses got a little hungrier as I worked on him and soon, we were panting in unison. I urged him to lay back so I could hear that moan I adored as I sucked on him. I wanted to keep going but I felt like my hoo-ha was going to combust if I didn't get him inside me. Plunging myself down on him, we both let out a moan and it was on!

And on and on.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A chuckle. A groan. And a soft caress along my sweaty back. "Bella, I should be asking you that. That was… rather aggressive. Are _you_ alright?"

I squirmed against him, moaning some more. "Soooo alright. You have no idea. Um… I should warn you… I, uh… Okay, I'm just gonna blurt it, because there's no delicate way to put this. I'm really fucking horny when I'm pregnant, okay? I hope you can handle that because last time, I was on my own and that _really_ sucked! So be prepared to have me molest you, every chance I get."

He opened his mouth to say something as I sat up to look at him, then he changed his mind and stroked my thighs instead. Good choice! A devilish look crept over his face as he clenched my hips and drew me towards his mouth… closer… and closer… and… _GAH! _"I love my life!"

"I love my life," I repeated as I came down. Instead of crying it out, as I had the first time, this one actually had tears. And instead of tugging on his hair, I had him in a vice-grip hug, like I was afraid he was going to disappear. He held onto me as well, and I felt his lips passing over the top of my head as he comforted me.

"I love _our_ life," he whispered. We laid in silence, loving each other with our gentle fingertip touches and soft kisses until I felt I could actually speak. Somehow, I had to get out exactly what he meant to me. I wouldn't be able to do it at our wedding so I wanted him to know before we got there.

"I have to tell you something Edward," I murmured against his chest as I listened to his heart beating rhythmically. It was soothing. It was something I wanted to fall asleep to every day for the rest of my life.

"You're horny… you already told me," he teased.

"I'm in love," I whispered, placing a kiss over his heart. "I've never loved anyone like this. It's almost frightening… "

"Honey, if it helps, I feel exactly the same so I'm certainly not going anywhere. I just have to trust that you aren't, either."

"Never!" I vowed. "Never, ever. The thing is, I thought I was happy before you came along. I _was_ happy with my life. I had my sweet little baby and a career that I felt so much pride in and life was good. I had no idea what it could be… until you.

Edward, you said early on that you would have liked to have known me when I was pregnant – I… I'm torn, because you know that part of me will always wish I'd only ever had babies with you… but there's another part. I _LOVED_ being pregnant with Juliet. I know that's weird, seeing as I was alone and well, everyone has portions of their pregnancy that's miserable. I could have done without the morning sickness and the water retention and having to pee every five minutes. How does that work, anyway? If all my fluids are in my damn ankles, why would my bladder be constantly full as well? No need to answer… I'll get off track if you hit me with medical stuff."

I felt him shift as he chuckled. He was making himself comfortable for what could be a long babble session. He already knew what to expect from me.

"I'll try to keep this brief – my point is, even though I was scared and sometimes a bit lonely, I adored every minute I had with Juliet inside me. Just me and her, together... always. Call me crazy, but I seriously missed her being _part_ of me once she was born. That was scarier, for me – learning how to take care of a newborn. But there you were – right from the start. Watching you with her, I learned what she needed from me. You are amazing with babies, Edward. You're like, Dr Doolittle talking to the animals, only you stick to humans. I swear Juliet understands everything you say to her. It truly is amazing."

"We're a perfect team then huh? You know what to do with them inside, I know them once they get out."

"We _are_ a perfect team. That's my whole point. I'm not scared about this pregnancy at all. I'm looking forward to every _second_ of it. It just keeps getting better and better. I've been walking on a cloud since you proposed… and then we did the home test and I hovered over the clouds. Now that we know? I'm floating in space. I feel like I can't even breathe, I'm so happy. I had a dream – before I was pregnant – about being pregnant… with you." A sob escaped from out of nowhere, so I paused to make sure I wasn't going to turn this into a major blubbering. Edward's arms tightened securely around me. That boosted both my level of happiness and weepiness.

"You were just like this! Edward! I never had this experience with Juliet. It was just her and I, all nine… oh, make that a little under eight… months. This is something different altogether, having you involved…"

"Am I crowding you? Bella, I know I can go overboard. If it's too much…"

I clung to him, shaking my head at a furious pace. "No no no! It's wonderful. It's more than I ever imagined it could be. Honey, when you dropped down to your knees and talked to my belly… oh my god. If we weren't already getting married, I would've popped the question right myself, then and there. That was perfect. It was the perfect thing to do. You are the perfect man to have a baby with. You're _just_ _perfect_. And I feel like we three are the luckiest people in the world to have you with us."

"Bella…" He scrunched down in the bed to be face-to-face with me. "I'm the lucky one. Thank you for wanting me to share everything with you. I want to experience it all – with _you_. And if I could take your nausea and swollen ankles, I would…"

"No you wouldn't," I teased.

"Okay, not for long, honestly. But the thought counts, right?"

"Everything counts, Edward. Every little thing you do for us… with us… I just adore you and I can't wait to grow this baby together. I can't wait to be your wife and grow this baby together." I held his face in my hands and mumbled more words of love against his warm lips.

"Bella, what if this is the peak of your happiness? Right here, right now – this is the happiest you'll ever be… is that enough for you?"

I giggle-snorted as the tears started again. "Right here, right now for every day… would be the best life imaginable. Yeah, Edward. Sign me up for a lifetime of days like this."

* * *

_A/N ~ Yay! New readers! Welcome to all of you! :) I have to say that I've especially appreciated the smiles you all brought me since the last chapter. Very much needed and I thank you. *bows head* _  
_I hope everyone enjoyed Bella's finale. She's now quite busy indulging in her pregnancy cravings... oh, let's call it out... lust. We'll hear Edward's final POV once Bella's done with him and he's rested up a bit. Until then, thanks for reading! XX ~ SR_


	41. Chapter 41  Final Chapter

_**Days Like This**_

**Chapter 38 - Final Chapter**

**EPOV**

The way my major life achievements came together for me in such a short period of time left me astounded. I was on a roller coaster that never seemed to end. The moment of disappointment I felt when Harry informed us of the year's wait after marriage until the adoption could be finalized was soothed by my pending wedding. It was to be exactly as Bella and I wished – quick and intimate. If any stress should be felt in those last days before, well that was eradicated by the pregnancy. And just when I'd feel ready to explode with joy over my family life at home, my practice grounded me and kept me wonderfully preoccupied until it was time to return home to my lovely girls.

Bella was over the moon about being pregnant and I was looking forward to every day of it myself. I wanted to be involved in every step and, lucky for me, I had a lady who indulged that desire and encouraged it. After my initial greeting to our baby – aka, tummy-talk – Bella would greet me with a kiss, promptly lift her shirt to bare her belly for me to kiss and then I'd go nuzzle my Sunshine for a while. It was pure bliss.

My senior partner had given me Thursday off, to prepare for the wedding on Friday. Rose and Alice had given Bella a certificate for the spa so I took Juliet over to the beach house while Bella was being pampered to see if we could help with anything. The biggest help, according to Dad, was bringing Juliet – she provided a distraction for Fussing Mom, who was about to drive him completely insane. He gave me the rundown on the preps and who was doing what. It seemed an awfully big fuss for such a small gathering, but it clearly made Mom happy. Dad seemed more animated than usual as well. And more than a little emotional. I was relieved to see the girls arrive before he got me crying again as well.

"Where's my sweet little girl!" My sister pushed me out of the way to get to Juliet. Hmph.

Alice came in jumping – literally jumping – and didn't even stop while she attempted to clutch on to me. I put my hand on top of her head. "Woah there, Jumping Bean. Are we excited?"

"Ohmygod! Can you believe it's tomorrow? There's still so much to do!" She gave me another squeeze for good measure.

"Talk to my mom. She's got it under control. Can I hug my future wife now, please?" Alice scurried off and I stood, admiring my glowing bride-to-be. She looked radiant. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are we allowed to kiss? I'm not breaking any rules if I plant one on you here and now?" Bella was taking Juliet to spend the night at Charlie's, following tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other on the day of marriage until the wedding. I wasn't thrilled with that.

She placated me with a sexy smile. "Suck it up, big man. It's one night. And tomorrow night, it's a free-for-all. Trust me on that one." The kiss that followed put me in a very happy place. "We'll miss you, though."

"At least you have each other! I'll be all alone." I was dying to get at her belly too, but that would definitely give us away. I was in the process of starting up a really good pout when my sister approached.

"Hey, how's my best brother?" She wrapped her arms around me as Bella released me. I continued pouting. "That's very effective. Now quit whining, Fuckface – it's one night. And you won't be alone. You're coming home with me and Em."

I turned to catch my mother's scathing glare in our direction as she held her hands protectively over Juliet's ears. I cupped my hand over Rosalie's mouth. "Sorry Mom!" I said for her. "Will you please watch your potty mouth around my daughter?" I scolded with the biggest grin on my face. "Since when am I coming to your house, anyway? I've got things I have to do…"

"Since I said so. Bella packed a bag for you, it's in my car. Em or I will take you home in the morning so you can get ready however you'd like, but tonight, it's the three amigos – one last time, baby!"

I felt the wave of tears that Dad started up earlier threatening again. My new life had grown so rapidly and with such ease that it felt like a decade had passed since the three of us hung out. In university, we were inseparable and even after my sister and best friend became a couple, we made a habit of doing pub nights or beer, pizza, movie nights all arranged on days when Tanya would be at work. She didn't tolerate Emmett very well at all. After the break-up, it became a weekly ritual again for a short time. They were always there for me and still were. Rosalie had taken my girls into her heart with such enthusiasm, it amazed me. And Em… I was seeing a whole new light where he was concerned. As ridiculous as his random outbursts seemed, it appeared at least some of them had merit. He actually knew what he was talking about – amazing. After all these years of doubting his wisdom, he showed me that I had underestimated him and I vowed I would heed the words of my friend in future.

As much as I loved being a family man, I did miss my close friendships and considered myself blessed that my sister was one of those friends. I hoped Juliet and her new sibling would have the same kind of bond Rosalie and I shared. I could tell when I looked over at Bella, her hand on her tummy, that she was thinking the same thing.

"You packed a bag for me, did you?" I grinned at her. "That's rather… wifely."

"Isn't it?" she smirked. "I was packing for Juliet and myself for tonight and I knew what Rose and Emmett had planned. I thought you might appreciate a few things yourself – your toothbrush, a clean shirt… should I have included the bucket? Would your sister hold it for you, too?"

"Please…" I rolled my eyes with a smirk of my own. "First of all, I'm a more practiced drunk than you are. Secondly, I don't intend to indulge tonight – I want a clear head for the most important day of my life." I wrapped her in my arms. "That's tomorrow. The day I marry the woman of my dreams. That's you. And, I think, since you're insisting on this one silly tradition of us not seeing each other before it's time to take our vows… we should practice."

"Our vows?" Bella looked at me with confusion.

"Noooo… our first kiss as husband and wife! Will we do chaste and proper? Full-on make-out? Somewhere in between with just the right amount of tongue…"

"Appropriate passion, yes, I think so." Bella smiled into my eyes as I stooped to try some techniques out with her.

"Oops! Looks like Mommy and Daddy are busy. We'll just wait." Esme stood to the side with Juliet, the picture of bliss. She was in her element – marrying off her son, holding her granddaughter. Juliet had other ideas, however. She missed her mom and as she didn't care much for our smooching to begin with, she let us know enough was enough.

I took her from Bella for a moment when we headed out to the cars later on. "Okay, Sunshine. Got some night-night kisses for me? I won't see you at bedtime tonight… I bet Grumpy will get my kisses, won't he?" I held my cheek out to her and pointed. She planted a wet one on me and graced me with her smile. "You be good for Mommy and Grumpy and I'll see you tomorrow, okay? In your pretty dress? I can't wait to see you in your new dress. And after Mommy and I are married, we're all coming here for a party… we'll dance and sing and whenever you've had enough, just let me know and you and I will sneak off for our quiet time. Sound good?" Without prompting, I got another wet one smacked on my cheek. "Thank you, Sunshine. I love you, too."

Bella's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears when I stood from buckling Juliet in her car seat. "I'm regretting this night apart already." Her voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Last one… well, aside from my hospital shift… and if I need to get that changed… we'll talk about that. Anyway, _Ms Swan_," I drawled, taking her in my arms dramatically. "Get some rest tonight. And I'll see you at the courthouse."

Our friends gently pried us apart and placed us in separate cars. My eyes couldn't leave hers, so filled with love as we gazed through the windows at each other. Blowing kisses as Alice drove away with my girls, Emmett's car filled with taunts as he and my sister laughed at my starry-eyed grin. "What?" I demanded, unable to control the grin even in mock anger.

We hit up our old pub for a round of not-exactly-good-for-you platters and a few drinks before heading back to their place. Rosalie let us guys kick it off ourselves so she could drive us safely home. It wasn't like the old days, tying one on before cramming into the back of a cab to Emmett's apartment where we'd continue drinking until we got really stupid. We had evolved into something more, I thought, as we sat in their tasteful, lived-in home. This was the real deal… homes with real families who bickered at times, and got silly with each other occasionally, but always supported and loved one another.

"You know we couldn't be happier for you, right?" Rosalie asked softly. She had her head resting on my shoulder as I nursed a beer. "Bella is great. And Juliet… gah! I want one of her. Em and I are trying, did he tell you?"

"No!" I twisted my head to look down at her. "Seriously?"

"I can't believe he didn't tell you…"

"I can't believe you waited for him to take a dump before you brought it up," I teased. "You're trying, huh? Well, I can honestly say, you'll have one gorgeous kid. And smart too. I never gave Emmett much credit for his brains, but I have recently come to the conclusion that he is fucking brilliant. He just needs to work on his delivery – it's a little rough…"

"Just a little!" Rosalie laughed with me before turning quiet once more. "Edward, don't say anything yet, because we're not sure… but I am a few days late…"

"Seriously?" I whispered and shifted so our heads were pressed together. I placed a hand on her tummy. "Wow. My niece or nephew could be in there right now? That would be awesome."

"Wouldn't it? If I am, my baby can be best friends with Juliet… it's not the same as what you and I have, being siblings, but cousins can be best friends too."

I was itching to let my own secret out, but it wasn't only mine to tell. I hoped she'd forgive me once we finally did announce that Bella was pregnant. That spawned the realization that if Rosalie was pregnant too, Emmett and I would have a lot to talk about over the next several months of hormonal instability. A _lot_. And my niece or nephew would have two cousins to be best friends with since Bella was already further along. I really liked the way our lives had evolved. "My fingers are crossed for you Rosie. You'll be an amazing mom."

"And you _are_ an amazing dad." Her hand moved up to pinch my cheek. "Do you have any idea how good it is to see you this happy? You were so sad after… well, I didn't even know the depth of your anguish at the time, I thought it was just losing Tanya that made you unhappy. Now? God! You were never this happy with her, you know that, right?"

"I do know that," I agreed.

"All you went through… it… I don't want to demean what you lost, but it's like there was a reason for it. Because you weren't ever meant to have a life with Tanya. You were meant for Bella and Juliet. Period. I hope that doesn't sound cold. I know you would have done anything to have your own baby at the time… please don't be upset with me."

I pulled her into my arms and squeezed the life out of her. "My brilliant sister," I whispered to her. "You've got it all so right. And your baby _will_ be beautiful and so incredibly astute. Now, are we done? I can't spend the night before my wedding crying. My eyes will be all red and puffy and I'll just look dreadful!"

"Especially if you can't get your hair just right," Emmett chimed in as plopped himself across from us. He added a flamboyant wink which, for some reason sent Rosalie into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. We stared at each other, equally in the dark on this one. I guess Emmett didn't know everything about women after all.

Awake at the crack of dawn, my mind was flooded with thoughts of not only my wedding day, but Christmas coming up and next Christmas with two babies… possibly three if Rosalie was, in fact, pregnant as well. Mom would be in her glory having all of us over for Christmas; her home filled with children, just as she loved. Would Charlie come? Would the McCartys? Or would Em and Rose be taking their baby to Emmett's family for the holidays? And why was I even worrying about next Christmas when we had this one to get through first? Bella and I figured we'd share our secret then, after all the excitement of the holiday died down. Christmas… raking my hands through my hair, I sat up and got out of bed. Christmas was another story; today, I would marry Bella. I would have a wife this time tomorrow…

A smile spread across my face. "Tomorrow, I'll be waking up with my wife."

Too anxious to get on with my day, I rushed through my bathroom routine – I'd have to shave and shower properly later on anyway – and started up the coffee machine in hopes of luring my hosts out of bed as well. I didn't want to just leave without seeing them and thanking them, but I really needed to be home.

"Good, you're up!" My sister wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into my back as I reached for three mugs. "Excited?"

"Anxious," I replied. "I'm glad you're awake. I'm going to head out after coffee…"

"I was going to make you breakfast!"

Turning around, I embraced her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Give mine to Em. He won't complain. Have coffee with me before I call a taxi."

She stopped me from pouring into her cup. "I'm off caffeine – just in case." She gave me a wink as her cheeks glowed. I was sure I'd be an uncle by this time next year. It made me feel bad that I hadn't shared my secret with her as well. She was only surmising, and still told me – but I was certain of our pregnancy. "I'll take you, just let me get dressed. Have your coffee and I'll be right back."

The minute she fled, I had my phone in hand, texting Bella to seek permission to tip off Rosalie. She responded to my text instantly. _'Of course you can tell your sister - she's kept everything she knows to herself and she'll be so happy for you… wow… I hope she's pregnant too!'_

Instead of immediately spilling my excitement, I held back when Rose came back to the kitchen and throughout the drive home. When she pulled into my driveway, I still hadn't told her. She unbuckled and got out of the car with me. "Want to come in for a bit?" I offered, wanting to get this out before the moment passed and I never got to tell her about the baby. The more I thought of it, the more I knew she'd be hurt if I didn't share my news with her from the beginning.

"Nah. I don't want to ruin your surprise."

I narrowed my eyes. "Surprise?"

"You'll see." Standing in front of me with watery eyes, she squeezed my cheeks. "My baby brother is getting married! Are you not nervous at all?"

I held out my still hands to offer proof of my calmness. "Under control. This is exactly what I want. And besides, there's not a single person coming whose name I'll forget! Piece of cake!" We shared a laugh as we hugged. I held onto her longer than usual. "Rosie, I want you to know how much it means to me that you've made Bella one of us – I know you loved Tanya, too and you got burned right along with me, but Bella is different."

"I know that. Why do you think I'm all for this? I told you honey, this is what you went through all the shit for – to get to this place with this woman and her beautiful, sweet little girl. Enjoy it. You deserve every bit of happiness with them. And I love having a sister, too." She gave me a crooked grin as her tears spilled out. "And a niece."

"There's more," I began, mirroring her grin. "Um… swear you'll keep this between us…"

"Oh my god! Bella's pregnant, isn't she?"

I felt my cheeks reddening as a nervous laugh escaped. "What…? How did you come up with that?"

"Holy shit! She totally is! You've been different lately, a step above the elated person you've been for the past months… I thought it was the wedding and adopting Juliet… no… no, this is different. Edward? She is, right? You're going to have another baby?"

I nodded, my own happy tears forming. "She's a couple of months along. Her hormones have been out of sync since she had Juliet – she didn't get the early warning signs to clue in. We just got confirmation… You're the only one who knows. Rose… I…" I hesitated, needing to get my words right. I needed her to understand. I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "I love you, you know. I love that you've been at my side for every event in my life – good or bad. I love that you always take my side and look out for me. You're the best big sister ever created and I don't know how I got so lucky to have you to myself. I know how much you want to start your own family… Rose, I _really_ hope that it's already underway for you. I don't want our baby to steal your thunder because if you are pregnant, that's every bit as thrilling for me. I can't wait to see you with a big belly and thick ankles." I wiped the tears from her cheeks as I grinned at her. "You know I won't keep my hands off that belly. And when your baby arrives, I'm going to be there with you. Not in the delivery room… unless you want me there… I'll be there for whatever you want because you've always been there for me and I love you… so, so much. Your baby will be perfect and our kids _will_ be best friends."

"Our kids," she repeated with glee. "We're old…"

"We are!" I laughed along with her.

"You're sweet… for spewing all that out… thank you." She gave my hand an extra tight squeeze. I hoped she wouldn't take me up on my offer for the delivery room – that was shit for Em to suffer through. Rosalie would break my fingers. "I kind of thought something was up with Bella. When we went to the gym the other day, she wasn't doing her tummy routine with the same vigour and she had quite an appetite after the workout. Usually she sticks with fruit and yogurt. Oh fuck!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "That night! All that wine… she was definitely pregnant then! Is that…"

I shook my head. "The baby seems fine. She wouldn't be having morning sickness this bad if the pregnancy wasn't going well. We're going to have an ultrasound next week to make sure – between that and Juliet being premature… But I'm sure we'll be fine. She got most of it out of her system anyway," I snickered as I mimed her heaves that night. "No more wine on girls' nights though! For either of you." Stooping down to get a good grip, I picked her up by the waist, lifting her off the ground before setting her back down gently. "Sorry, I just had to – I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that again."

Rosalie slapped my shoulder as she chuckled. "Your neighbour is staring." Her head tilted across the street. "Probably thinks you're having a fling while your wife is away."

"Fuck 'em. Nosy neighbours! I'll love up my sister whenever I please. It's not our fault some people have their mind in the gutter… who the hell would think we're anything _but_ brother and sister anyway?"

"That's right, Fuckface." She pinched my cheeks again for good measure. "Oh and I won't let my kids call you Uncle Fuckface, just so you know…"

I grinned as she shoved me aside to open the back door of her car. She placed a box in my hands when she turned around. "What's this?"

"For you. I know how you like saving little things as memories – probably should have gotten you a trunk with the way your memory is, but when I saw this, I thought it was perfect for you." She watched as I took the lid off the paper box and lifted out the small chest. "It's the same colour as your hair! Weird… I didn't even trip off that when I bought it… what drew me to it was…"

"The sun," I finished for her. It had an old-world look to the design, but the focal point was the image of the sun etched into the centre. Opening it, I smiled when I saw she had started off my memory box for me. There were four photos inside – one of me and her, as kids, sitting on the edge of the pool with our arms around each other. Another showed Emmett and me hamming it up at the pool table from the pub. I choked on a sob when I pulled out the two remaining photos; one of me with Juliet in the pool at the beach house and then there was Bella… "When… who took this?"

"Em," Rosalie grinned smugly. "It's from our wedding – on one of Bella's breaks. You two looked so cute together. And, as you can tell by the expression on your face, you were in love with her even then. We saw it, too. Be happy, Edward. You were meant to be right where you are in life." She stood herself up straight and tall and cleared her cheeks from the remaining tears before she did the same to me. "Now, no more tears! You've got a big day ahead of you, so get in there and make yourself gorgeous! Em can come over early, if you want or else we'll just pick you up an hour before the ceremony?" I nodded my agreement. "And keep that box handy. You'll be needing it."

I went inside through the garage door so I would stick to a routine and leave my keys and phone where I'd know they'd be later on. A smile spread across my face when I glanced at my message station – _'Welcome home Daddy! We miss you and we love you lots!'_ was written on the white board. There were also some random scribbles, I assumed from Juliet. Sweet. I could picture my girls standing there, markers in hand – I loved that Bella had taken the time to do that when she had so much going on. I went to put some feelin' great music on in the living room while I whistled my own happy tune.

Still smiling, I carried on through the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. A Post-It on the fridge caught my eye and I tensed up. I had been very careful about taking my stickys to the message station. Very careful. I relaxed when I saw it was Bella's handwriting, not my own. I'd have to remember to tease her about it later on.

'_Edward  
Egg mix ready for you in the fridge – instant hangover cure!'_

That elicited a chuckle. "Great Bella, but I told you I wasn't going to be hung over." I was hungry however, and I liked the idea of eating something she'd left for me. We may not be eating together, but it still felt like she was with me. There was another note inside.

'_Please bring my ginger ale with you for later – DON'T FORGET!'_

"Okay, not a problem. You may be sharing with Rosalie, too!" I peeled it off and stuck the note on my keys so I wouldn't, in fact, forget. I ended up making the eggs as an omelette and then made it into a sandwich so I could wander while I ate. I was too wound up to sit down and eat. Some of Juliet's toys were left on the floor in the living room so I tidied them up before going to turn my music off. It was then I spotted the hospital bracelet that had been placed by the card it came with. I took both down to store them in my memory box. Little Nicholas deserved a spot there. I re-read the card his parents had sent me with one of many of the bracelets he had worn before I placed them in the box together. _'Dr Cullen – Edward, Any child who comes in contact with you is blessed. Our son was more than blessed, he was loved. Thank you for all the extra time and love you put into his care. You made all the difference for Nicholas in his short time with us. We will never forget you.'_

"Nor I, you Champ. You were the bravest boy I've ever known and I miss you." My first patient, my most special patient until my Sunshine came along, would never be forgotten. I took a deep breath to clear the sadness away and tried to think of his brighter moments. There were plenty of those as well during our hours together late at night when he was hospitalized. It struck me that I had met him for a reason – he was the one who inspired me to spend extra time getting to know the kids I was tending to. If not for him, I may not have spent so much time with Juliet when she was born. I may never have developed the bond we have. I may never have really known the woman I'd fallen in love with and was about to marry. Nicholas was tied to us in the best way possible and soon, the smile returned as thoughts of him and my girls filled my heart.

I returned to the here and now, taking the laundry basket off the couch and headed for the nursery to put its contents away. Ahhhh, the smell! I bid a round of silent thanks to Bella for not having time to do this before she left. I missed Juliet and her heavenly scent already. Popping the remainder of my breakfast in my mouth, I took the blanket from the top of the basket out and shook my sandwich crumbs off it before inhaling deeply. Her baby scent, more than anything else, turned me to a pile of goo instantly – every time. Just with the scent, my mind could see her beautiful smile, hear her saying Edaddad. I could feel her snuggled up under my chin. "Jesus… I'm done for when our Little One arrives," I muttered to myself. They would own me – the two of them. The three of them, I corrected myself; Bella had hold of me as well, in an entirely different way.

Bella… today was about her; legalizing my commitment to her, declaring my love and devotion to her. Our babies were part of that, of course, but I'd have nothing without Bella and her love for me. I finished putting Juliet's things away and left her room to prepare for my wedding. In the doorway of my bedroom, I stood stunned at the sight before me – dozens of yellow sticky notes spotted the room. Some had reminders for me, some were naughty teasers of what was to come later on and they all made me smile or laugh as I made my rounds reading them. The ones that made my knees weak were the simple declarations of her feelings.

'_I missed waking up next to you – I owe you a chin nibble'_

'_I love the feel of your arms around me when I'm waking up. You're my cocoon. My safest place in the world.'_

'_Do you know a word than describe how much I adore you? Think about it – I'm not sure one exists.'_

I was a total wreck of emotion when I came across a yellow strip of Post-Its along the closet door.

'_I never knew who I could be…'_

'_Until I met you…'_

'_And fell for you…'_

'_And felt everything you have in your heart…'_

'_It's beautiful – YOU are beautiful…'_

'_And you make me feel beautiful…'_

'_Marry me, Edward…'_

'_Be my greatest love…'_

'_Today…'_

'_Forever…'_

'_And always.'_

Suddenly, I knew what Rosalie's gift was really meant for and I ran back to the living room to retrieve it. Gathering up each sticky note with a grin, they were all stashed in my box. Grand events didn't necessarily need tokens to remember, they would be permanently etched in memory. It was the little things that caught you by surprise and made you feel something or somehow changed how you looked at things that needed to be kept. Reminders of the how something made you feel at that precise moment when you're simply going about your day. Bella had taken the time to write out her thoughts as she was preparing for our big day – moreover, she used her pet peeve to make a statement. All the little things we do together – the misunderstandings, the chores, the discussions and laughter, the arguments, the stolen smooches – theyre my life. My reality. My dream come true.

My memory box would be overflowing with snippets of times – of days – just like the ones already represented. As I set out hours later to partake in another memorable event, my smile could not be displaced. I was completely in love; in love with my bride, my babies, my family – my life! And days like this would _never_ be forgotten.

* * *

_A/N ~ And so DLT comes to an end. *sniffles* There will not be an epilogue to this one as I just may revisit the happy little family in future. You all know they get married and the four have nothing but an HEA. :) **UPDATE: Little rays of Sunshine can be found in "Days at a Time", a WIP that I'm leaving open for future little snippets of their lives. Thanks, all!**_

_Many thanks to The Fictionators for the feature review and Teacher1209 for guest reviewing. You are awesome! XX (www . fictionators . com)  
Also, the TwigirlsNextDoor Blog for the review and rec. Thank you! Check them out! (www . twigirlsnextdoor . com) _

_I can't express my full appreciation for all of my readers - your comments, recs, reviews and messages have made my days so much brighter. *mwah mwah mwah!* _

_Much love and thanks for reading. XX ~ SR_

**_NEW UPDATE: The Avant Garde Award for Best Happily Ever After has been awarded to DLT! Thank you Kyla, and all readers who selected my little fic. It was in good company. You've put a huge smile on my face! :D Thanks for your continued support all! _**


End file.
